Just relax
by flamegirl5432
Summary: Ok so this is about the rape of sasuke, don't like, don't read. i may continue if you all want me to. just let me know in your comments. suggestions are accepted and appreciated. sadly i don't own anything to do with naruto
1. the nightmare begins

Sasuke finally wakes up and looks around in a daze. He noticed that he was in a room and for some reason chained to one of the beds in the room. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, or even where he was to begin with, all he remembered was being in the middle of training when he was knocked out from behind. After a moment of thought he came to the conclusion that it must have been that pervert Orochimaru and began to get slightly panicked at the thought that the pervert had actually managed to catch him when Sasuke was being extra careful to avoid this exact predicament.

Sasuke began frantically looking around for any means of escape while testing the strength of his bonds. The chains wouldn't break and there was no way to get to the door while he was stuck on the bed, he was in serious trouble here. Sasuke laid there for a while trying to think of a way to get out of this mess with his virginity in tact, and coming up with nothing. For a moment he thought of throwing all pride aside and simply begging for freedom the moment the door was opened but decided against it since it would only amuse the perverted snake and get him absolutely nothing in return except more humiliation.

As Sasuke was testing the strength of his bonds again the door began to open. Feeling slightly panicked now Sasuke began to frantically pull at the chains willing them to break so he'd have a chance of defending himself. He watched as the door slowly opened and was surprised to see not Orochimaru but Itachi standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. By the look Itachi was giving him nobody had told him that his younger brother was tied to a bed in his room. Sasuke glared daggers at Itachi completely forgetting about his situation for the moment as he looked at his hated older brother.

Itachi stood in the doorway a while recovering from the shock of finding sasuke tied to his bed. He quickly entered the room shutting the door behind him, hoping that nobody had seen his brother in here like this and wondering who had put him there in the first place. While contemplating this he saw a piece of paper pinned to Sasukes shirt and went to rip it off. Sasuke flailed around when he got closer but he ignored this and just tore the paper from his shirt and read what was written on it. "Happy birthday Itachi, hope you like your present, Kisame". That damn nosy shark must have seen his diary, or perhaps he was more obvious in the way he had watched Sasuke on their last encounter.

Sasuke was still laying there glaring up at Itachi with an intense hatred. Normally Itachi would be upset by this but right now he just thought how cute his brother looked when he scowled like that. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smirked at his younger brother.

"You know it's rude to glare at someone like that in their own bedroom Sasuke" Itachi said with a taunting smirk.

"Well I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't decided to chain me up here jackass"

"I am not the one who chained you up here little brother" he replied in a calm voice.

"THEN WHO THE HELL DID?" demanded Sasuke quickly losing his temper.

"Judging from the note I'd say it was my partner Kisame, but why does that even matter"

"I'd like to know who I should kill for this when I get loose"

"And how are you going to get loose, nobody here will help you"

"I'll find a way to get out of this hell hole at some point"

Itachi frowned, "I rather like this 'hell hole' as you so kindly put it"

"Well sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings there tachi" Sasuke replied sarcastically. Sasuke was somewhat satisfied that he had gotten a reaction from his usually calm brother.

Itachi slowly advanced on his little brother inwardly thankful that everyone else was on a mission so nobody could interrupt him. Sasuke started to get nervous as Itachi got closer, thinking that he had said the wrong thing. Sasuke quietly braced himself for the untold torture and beatings to come from his brother, readying himself for anything that Itachi might have in store, almost. Itachi got close to the bed and smirked down at Sasuke who was currently giving him a defiant glare.

Sasukes heart started pounding as Itachi stood over him with a strange look in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't place. Although Sasuke had no idea what his brother was thinking he knew that whatever it was it was nothing good. He kept glaring at Itachi who only seemed to get more amused and realized that no matter what was going through Itachi's head right now, it wasn't going to end well for him.

Sasuke flinched visibly as Itachi reached a hand towards him but instead of the beating that Sasuke expected from him Itachi simple cradled Sasukes cheek gently in his hand while staring down at Sasuke.

"I am very happy to finally get to see you after all this time without having to fight you"

"Yeah well if I wasn't chained up I would have killed you by now"

Itachi ignored this comment and started stroking Sasukes face gently. Sasuke started to squirm under the foreign touch getting a churning feeling in his gut. Itachi leaned down towards Sasuke who defiantly turned away uninterested to hear what his brother had to say. But instead of saying something Itachi grabbed Sasukes chin and jerked it towards him and before Sasuke had a chance to yell at him for this Itachi had pressed their lips together.

Sasuke froze in shock at the unexpected action but quickly recovered and began to fight to turn his head away from the unwanted kiss. Finally Itachi released him and Sasuke immediately turned his head away and rubbed his lips against his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"It was obviously a kiss little brother, are you really so innocent that you don't know what a kiss is" Itachi smirked at his brother inwardly laughing at the blush that now covered Sasukes face.

"I KNOW WHAT A FUCKING KISS IS, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU JUST KISSED ME YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Where did you learn to cuss like that, you sound almost as bad as Hidan, it makes me wonder what Orochimaru has been teaching you"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke in curiosity.

"Are you by any chance a virgin Sasuke?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS EITHER YOU SICK BASTARD" although Sasuke meant it to sound as though he obviously wasn't the truth showed in how red his face had become and his sudden change in posture. Sasuke had gone from a fighting posture to a defensive one without even realizing it, though Itachi had and the smirk on his face grew a bit wider at that.

"I just assumed that Orochimaru had taken you to bed by now, I know how much he likes beautiful young boys like you"

"Like I can't outrun a horny snake you jackass, anyway why should you care about crap like that?"

"I care quite a bit about it Sasuke"

Sasuke glared up at him and Itachi couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning he swooped down and captured Sasukes lips in another kiss. Sasuke flailed and fought to break the kiss but Itachi wouldn't let him. Slowly Itachi pried Sasukes mouth open slipping his tongue into Sasukes mouth. Sasuke cried out in protest and began to fight harder against his brothers' grip. Finally after what felt like ages to Sasuke he was released from the heated kiss. They were both panting and Sasukes heart had started pounding as the panic set in on him.

"WHAT THE HELL ITACHI?"

Sasuke got no reply and he started to panic even more, his stomach churning as Itachi climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

"GET OFF OF ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Instead of answering him Itachi leaned down and began kissing up and down Sasukes neck. Sasuke immediately tried to get away from him, struggling desperately against his chains.

"Relax Sasuke, just enjoy it"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ENJOY THIS?"

Itachi smirked and started running his hands up Sasukes shirt, laughing slightly when Sasuke squirmed under his touch. Itachi began playing with one of Sasukes nipples and Sasuke whimpered in reply. A look of fear had replaced the one of defiance on Sasukes face as he realized that Itachi might actually be serious in his advances.

"Itachi wait, what are you doing, get off!"

Sasuke squirmed trying to shake Itachi off but he wouldn't budge. Itachi took out a knife and slowly started cutting through Sasukes shirt, carefully avoiding his skin. He finally got the shirt off and stared down at Sasuke, admiring his little brothers body. Sasuke squirmed in discomfort realizing that the top of his body was now completely exposed and desperately hoping that it would end there. Itachi leaned down and continued to kiss Sasukes neck while running his hands over his now bare chest. After a while Itachi sat up again and climbed off of Sasuke. He grabbed the knife again and cut through Sasukes pants and boxers, cutting them all the way down on both sides and sliding the now ruined pants and boxers off. Sasuke began frantically fighting against his chains, desperate to get away while his brother was taking his own clothes off. Itachi straddled Sasukes hips again, now completely naked, leaving no protection between Sasuke and Itachi.

"Itachi wait, please don't, I'll tell you anything you want to know, just please don't do this" Sasuke pleaded in a trembling voice.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled "don't worry Sasuke I'll be gentle, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll be sure to go slow since it's your first time"

Before Sasuke could say anything else Itachi had captured his lips for another kiss, forcing his tongue into Sasukes mouth. Realizing that there was no way out of this Sasuke just allowed this, it was sure to be more pleasant than what was coming. Itachi moaned into the kiss and ground their hips together making Sasuke whimper and pull against his chains. Itachi broke the kiss and climbed off of Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Itachi pulled something out of one of his desk drawers, wondering what it was. When Itachi turned around Sasuke saw that it was a bottle of lube and all of his reasoning left as he started to thrash around, desperately trying to break the chains and screamed at the top of his lungs hoping that someone would come save him. Itachi was heading back towards Sasuke to calm him down when there was a knock on the door and they both froze.

"Who's there?" Itachi asked calmly as if nothing was happening.

"It's Sasori, is that Deidara in there?"

"No, I think he's still on a mission, if not try the garden that's where he was hiding before you left"

"Okay thanks Tachi, oh and try to keep whoever that is at least a little quieter, I can hear him all the way on the other side of the base"

"Okay I'll try but I'm not gagging him"

"Okay fine I'll just unscrew my ears then"

They heard him walk away as Sasuke quietly wondered what he meant by unscrewing his ears. Itachi saw the look of confusion on Sasukes face and let out a low chuckle. Sasuke now stared wide eyed at the bottle in Itachi's hand, noticing his brothers look Itachi smirked down at him as he squirted some onto his fingers coating all of them thoroughly in the lube. Sasuke pressed himself into the bed as Itachi climbed back onto it. Itachi smirked and pried Sasukes legs apart settling himself between them as Sasuke whimpered and squirmed to try to get as far away as possible. Itachi chuckled at this and pressed a finger against Sasukes entrance, earning a frightened squeak from him as he tried to jerk away from the finger.

"This would be easier if you'd stop resisting so much" Itachi stated looking at his brother in amusement.

" Get away from me you sick bastard" Sasuke meant it to sound threatening but his voice weak and trembling from fear of what was coming.

"But this is much more fun" replied Itachi with a wicked grin.

Sasuke forgot about the finger for a moment and glared at his brother 'how the hell could he think this would be fun'. Itachi took this opportunity to push his finger into Sasuke causing Sasuke to yelp in surprise and pain from the intrusion. Sasuke tried to prevent the tears that had welled up in his eyes from spilling out but failed when Itachi began to move his finger inside of him. Sasuke let the tears roll down his face ' it was all over he was about to lose his virginity, and to his own brother too' the thought made Sasuke sick and he fought to keep from throwing up right then deciding the situation was humiliating enough as it was.

Sasuke was squirming to try to get away from Itachi, trying desperately to somehow dislodge itachi's eager finger. Itachi smirked at Sasuke and pushed another finger into him making Sasuke thrash and scream.

"Calm down Sasuke fighting will only make it hurt worse"

"Screw you, it's gonna hurt no matter what"

"I already said I would be gentle, so why are you so worried"

"You're a sick bastard, especially if you think that saying that would make any of this alright"

Itachi smirked at him, pushing another finger in and pumping them in and out while Sasuke squirmed beneath him. Sasuke wasn't even trying to stop the tears from falling anymore, he just tried to escape in his head and somehow block out what was happening to him. Unfortunately it wasn't working, all he could think about was how soon it wouldn't just be fingers. The thought terrified him, if Itachi's fingers hurt this much he didn't want to think about what it would feel like to have itachi's cock in him.

As if on cue Itachi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and squirted more lube onto his hand, this time covering his now erect cock in it. Sasuke looked down and started to panic once again as he saw just how big his brother was. Sasuke began sobbing and pulling at his chains as he struggled to get away from his brother, who he was now convinced was completely insane. As Itachi got closer Sasukes attempt to escape became even more desperate, he began thrashing around determined to not stay still for too long. Itachi was slightly surprised by this reaction but quickly started trying to calm Sasuke down enough to continue.

"Come on Sasuke it's not that bad" Itachi said in a soothing voice.

"That's easy for you to say your not the one chained up on the bottom"

"No but I promise to be very gentle, I don't want to hurt you Sasuke"

"Then stop and let me go"

"If you'll just relax, I'm sure you'd start to like it" Itachi said softly.

Without waiting for a reply Itachi grabbed Sasukes hips and shoved him down onto the bed, quickly positioning himself at Sasukes entrance. Sasuke began screaming and pleading for Itachi to stop, trying desperately to get away from him. Itachi paused a moment and then pushed himself fully into Sasukes entrance with a moan. Sasuke let out a scream of pain and started crying again, he had completely lost his will to fight now, it was too late to do anything now. Sasuke was sobbing uncontrollably and Itachi leaned down wiping some of the tears away.

"Just relax Sasuke, it'll just keep hurting if you don't relax" Itachi said softly

Sasuke just turned his head away from Itachi, unable to look at him anymore 'his body was in unbearable pain and Itachi wanted him to relax, how am I supposed to relax'. Itachi waited a little while longer then slowly started pulling out of Sasuke causing him to scream in pain again. He paused and then pushed back in this time Sasuke just gritted his teeth and began sobbing again. After a while of doing this with no other reaction from Sasuke but sobbing and grunts of pain Itachi began to go faster while being careful not to thrust too hard. Sasuke whimpered in pain but did nothing to fight him, it wasn't like he could stop Itachi now anyway. Itachi's breathing started to get heavy and he picked up his speed even more and started driving his cock as far into Sasuke as he could. Sasuke began to sob again realizing that Itachi was getting closer with each thrust. Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips before grunting and pushing himself as far into Sasuke as he could. Sasuke whimpered as he felt Itachi empty himself inside of him. Itachi collapsed on top of him, not even bothering to pull out, and just laid there panting. After a while Itachi caught his breath and pulled out of Sasuke going to lie beside him and wrapping his arms around Sasukes waist. Sasuke tried to shy away but Itachi just tightened his hold and pulled Sasuke closer, sighing with content. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach now, his body was in agony and all he could think about was how he could feel Itachi's cum leaking out of his ass now, he just wanted to throw up and cry. He was so upset he couldn't even cry anymore, he felt relieved when exhaustion took over and carried him into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. the shower incident

Ok so this is later than what I was hoping it would be but I have a limited amount of time to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was worried no one would like it, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I'll update it as often as I possibly can.

Sasuke woke up and at first didn't remember where he was, then the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He had a killer headache and the rest of his body was unbelievably sore. Though there had been one change in his position, he was no longer chained to the bed, instead he had some strange bracelet around his ankle that was flashing. He tried to remove the bracelet but the instant he tried it sent a bolt of electricity thru him and he decided not to try that again, not yet at least. He looked around and realized that he was once again alone. He sat up in the bed carefully, mainly due to the amount of pain and discomfort that came with each movement, and looked around the room. On the other side of the room was a set of clothes with a piece of paper on top.

He went over and picked up the piece of paper 'I thought you could use some clothes, these should fit you, Itachi'.

Well at least now he could leave the room and possibly find a way to escape from this hellhole. Sasuke put the clothes on slowly, still trying to deal with all the aches and pains. When he was finally dressed he cautiously opened the door and peeked down the hallway, the coast was clear. Sasuke dashed outside and ran down the hallway hoping to find another hiding place in case anyone came down the hall. Finding nothing he decided that hiding around the corner would have to do, but he forgot to look around the corner first. Sasuke went flying around the corner just to run into one of the two people that were just on the other side. He crashed into a blonde person that he guessed was a girl, and gained a look of surprise from her and her red headed friend that she was walking with.

"What the hell un? Who the hell are you?" asked the blonde, Sasuke now realized that the blonde was actually a guy.

"Who are you and why are you here?' demanded the red headed guy.

Sasuke just sat there muttering about how his head was about to explode.

"Hey un, we're talking to you, how did you even get in here" demanded the blonde rather loudly.

"Can you please be a little quieter my head is killing me" Sasuke replied.

"You do look rather familiar, now that I look at you un" the blonde stated, thoroughly annoying Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter, you will tell us how you got in here and why you are here" demanded the red head.

The red head swooped down and yanked Sasuke to his feet and pressed him against the wall by his throat. Sasuke tried to loosen his grip so that he could breath a little easier, forgetting about the pain that the action had caused.

"If I told you the truth you probably wouldn't believe me" Sasuke stated.

"Try me" replied the redhead, Sasuke realized that his voice sounded familiar to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere" Sasuke asked, trying to place the voice.

"I don't recall ever meeting you" the redhead replied in a calm voice. Suddenly Sasuke recognized the voice and was instantly angry with the redheaded man.

"You? YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM, WHY DID YOU JUST WALK AWAY! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY UNSCREWING YOUR EARS!" Demanded Sasuke.

The redhead just smirked at Sasuke. "So you're the one that was making all that racket last night?"

"WHY DID YOU JUST WALK AWAY?"

"It's none of my concern what Itachi does in his spare time" the redhead replied calmly.

"This is the guy that was making so much noise last night un? We could hear you all the way across the base un, you didn't sound too happy tho" the blonde said smirking at a now furious Sasuke.

"At least I don't say un constantly, do you know how annoying that is, and you look like a girl" replied Sasuke returning the blondes smirk.

The blonde glared at Sasuke and looked like he was about to start yelling when Sasuke got a horrible pain in his head. After the pain was gone he looked up and the look of anger on the blondes face turned to a look of shock and amusement.

"Well I'm apparently better off than you un" he replied with a smile.

"Yeah? And how's that?"

"Well I didn't spend the night with a member of my own family un" the blonde stated with obvious amusement.

"What the hell are you talking about blondie" demanded sasuke in a low voice.

"We all know who's room you were in now and I'm guessing that Itachi is either your cousin or your brother un"

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I'm sure he's referring to the fact that you both have the sharingan, tho I'm not sure why you activated it here since neither of us has attacked you." Stated the redhead in a bored voice, he released Sasuke and watched as the young boy regained his balance.

Sasuke was slightly confused, he didn't remember activating his sharingan. He looked around for a mirror to confirm this, and turned around to see Itachi coming around the corner. Panicked Sasuke began to back up, realizing that he was very light headed. The last thing he remembered was a look of slight concern on Itachis face before he blacked out.

When Sasuke finally woke up there was a group of people standing around him and a man with stitches was hovering over him. Slightly put off by how close the strange man was Sasuke tried to back away a bit. Taking a look around he realized that he was on a couch, he was starting to feel uncomfortable about how everyone kept looking at him. Looking around he saw his brother standing by the couch, he shrank away from him a bit out of reflex, then he noticed a white haired man covered in blood, next to him was a man with an orange mask covering his face. Then there was the blonde and the redhead he had seen earlier. There was also a black and white man, who strangely looked like a plant, tho even more strange was how his white side seemed to show concern and the black side seemed to glare at him. Turning away from the plant man he saw a blue man who looked a lot like a shark. Then at the outside edge of the group was a tall man with orange hair who looked at him with curiosity and a blue haired woman, at least he hoped it was a woman this time. Sasuke looked around at the group warily.

"Where the hell am I and who are you people?" he asked bluntly, receiving glares from some and curious glances from others.

"That is of no concern to you at the moment, who are you and why are you here?" asked the orange haired man in a deadly voice.

"I doubt that he even remembers much, he has quite the concussion, he'll have bits of his memory missing, especially after hitting his head on the way down earlier and I'd better get paid for this later" replied the man with the stitches calmly.

Sasuke looked at him slightly confused, was he a doctor or just guessing? Then Sasuke realized that he actually couldn't remember much, he didn't even remember how he had gotten there. He tried as hard as he could to try to remember, getting more frustrated by the second at his lack of memory. Sasuke then looked expectantly at Itachi who was looking at him with some concern. Although Sasuke didn't remember how he got here he remembered what had happened last night and glared at Itachi before looking around the room.

"Well whoever he is he doesn't seem too fond of Itachi does he" the man with the mask said in a cheerful voice.

"His name is Sasuke, he is my younger brother" replied Itachi calmly.

"So this is the little bastard that you never fucking shut up about" asked the white haired man crossly.

"That's enough Hidan" replied the orange haired man. "We still have work to get done here, Tobi go with Zetsu to the garden, we need more herbs"

"Yes leader sama, right away" chirped the man in the mask as he walked over to the plant man.

"Sasori, you and Deidara have another mission, go out into the forest and find that prowler from before, I want him taken care of"

"Ok un, lets go Sasori I wanna blow something up yeah" replied the blonde

"You always want to blow something up brat" replied the redhead

"As for you Itachi, take Sasuke back to your room, he'll stay there until he gets his memory back. Konan get Sasuke something to eat and take it to Itachis room, I don't want him wandering around the base"

"Fine" the woman replied leaving the room in a huff

"Very well, Kisame will you help me get him back to my room?" Itachi asked the blue man calmly

"Sure, there's nothing better to do" replied the blue man.

Kisame scooped Sasuke up like he weighed nothing and followed Itachi out of the room. Sasuke stayed silent as they headed toward the room. When they finally got there he was set on the spare bed across from Itachis and just layed there staring at the other two men warily. Suddenly Itachi lunged forward and jerked Sasuke up into a sitting position, Sasuke froze out of shock of the quick and unexpected motion. He turned to look at Itachi to find him fluffing a pillow that he set on the bed and pushed Sasuke back onto. Sasuke looked up at his brother in confusion and flinched as Itachi lunged toward him again, this time yanking the covers up over him and tucking him into the bed. Now Sasuke was completely confused with his brothers actions and stared up at him in shock.

"What the hell was all that about" he demanded

"You shouldn't have even been out of the room if you didn't feel well, why didn't you just lay back down? You could have gotten hurt! Do you know how close you were to hitting your head on the hall table as well as the floor!" Itachi practically shouted in Sasukes face.

"Great so you've gone from attacking me to squawking at me like a mother hen, why the hell does it matter to you? In case you haven't noticed you aren't my mother Itachi" Sasuke yelled back

"I may not be your mother but I am your older brother and you shouldn't just go wandering around a strange place alone anyway especially if you weren't feeling well. What if you had run into Zetsu instead of Deidara and Sasori?"

"So what if I had, would it really make that much of a difference?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed with the mother hen routine. "And you weren't acting much like my older brother last night were you? Or is that some kind of new way for brothers to bond?"

"The difference is that Zetsu would have eaten you the moment he saw you" replied Kisame looking over at Itachi who was now shaking with fury. " and now really isn't the time to talk about your family troubles, Konan is coming down the hall"

Sure enough the young woman stormed in, not even bothering to knock. She paused at the door a second taking in the strange scene before her, then set the tray down and left without a word. Sasuke reached out to take one of the riceballs on the plate but Itachi slapped his hand away. Sasuke was about to ask why but paused when he looked up at his brother who was glaring at the riceball like it had offended him. Itachi picked the riceball up and stormed thru the door and threw it down the hall.

"Nice try Konan, but you'll have to do better than that" he yelled down the hall.

Sasuke looked at Itachi in confusion then looked over at Kisame trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Konan likes to try to kill the new comers with little surprises in the food" Kisame stated calmly.

"The rest of it is fine, she only put a shuriken in that one" Itachi said noticing the look on Sasukes face as he looked at the tray.

Sasuke decided to believe Itachi this time and began to eat what was on the tray, careful to take small bites, just in case. When he was done eating Kisame decided to leave the two of them alone and left the room before Sasuke could object. Sasuke sat there and stared at Itachi, watching his every move and preparing to run if he made the wrong one. Itachi simply went over to his own bed and picked up a book to read. Itachi sat on his bed reading, peeking over at Sasuke who was still watching him.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me like that Sasuke?" Itachi asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't trust you" Sasuke replied bluntly.

Itachi just shrugged and went back to reading his book, still glancing over almost expectantly at Sasuke every once in a while. Sasuke was going to ask why he kept looking over at him when he suddenly started to feel very tired. It was impossible for Sasuke to keep his eyes open. Sasuke saw Itachi with a look of triumph on his face before he drifted off into a deep sleep. When Sasuke woke up Kisame was in the room once again looking down at him. After a while Sasuke noticed that he was in nothing but a towel and scrambled around to cover himself with the blanket, glaring over at Itachi.

"Are you fully awake yet?" asked Kisame as if there was nothing strange about this.

Sasuke just glared up at him.

"Very well we're leaving now" Kisame stated as he yanked Sasuke out of the bed and slung him over his shoulder.

"don't let anyone touch him Kisame, I'll be back in a couple of days" Itachi said giving Kisame a meaningful look.

"Don't worry about it Itachi I'll keep your little bro safe and unmolested, that is if Pein doesn't send me on a mission too, I can't very well tell him no"

"I understand, just do your best to keep him safe here, I don't trust some of the others"

"No worries there" Kisame said with a smirk.

"COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHY I'M IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL?" demanded Sasuke.

"We're going to the shower, I'm sure you could use one by now" Kisame stated heading towards the door.

"I can walk on my own, put me down!" demanded Sasuke.

"Pein doesn't want you wandering around the base, but he said nothing about you being carried around it" Kisame stated with obvious amusement in his voice.

Sasuke would have struggled to get down but his hands were busy at the moment trying to keep the towel from slipping up and exposing him to anyone who might be walking by, it was proving to be a challenge for him since Kisame kept shifting him around on his shoulder which caused the towel to slide up some. They finally made it to the bathroom and the water was already running. Kisame set Sasuke down on the floor and ripped the towel off of him and shoved him into the shower room. Sasuke, who was still in a bit of shock at the sudden loss of his towel wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the other person in the shower until he collided with him. They both hit the floor with a grunt and all Sasuke saw was a mass of yellow hair as the other man landed on top of him.

"What the hell un" the blonde asked as he sat up, still on top of sasuke.

Sasuke just grunted and moved to push the other man off of him, ready to go pound Kisame for not even checking to see if the shower was in use before shoving him in but the blonde didn't move.

"I could get used to this view yeah" the blonde said smirking down at a now wary Sasuke.

"Get the hell off of me blondie I have to go skin a freaking shark and his prick of a partner" replied Sasuke trying to stay calm despite how uncomfortable he felt at being pinned like this.

"Sounds like fun un, but we could probably have even more fun in here yeah, and it's Deidara not blondie"

Sasuke froze and stared up at Deidara in shock and slight confusion trying to guess what he meant. He didn't have to wonder for very long since Deidara leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasukes, quickly pulling Sasukes mouth open and forcing his tongue inside. Sasuke struggled against him, trying desperately to get away or make enough noise to attract Kisames attention. Deidara broke the kiss and quickly covered Sasukes mouth with one of his hands, which Sasuke noticed had mouths on them as his hands mouth began eagerly kissing Sasukes lips.

"In case you haven't noticed, the shark left you alone in here, he's a little ways down the hall right now, and if you make too much noise I'll make this very unpleasant for you" Deidara stated in a threatening voice.

Sasukes eyes widened and he started thrashing around and tried to scream for help but when he opened his mouth the tongue in Deidaras hand slipped in and began roaming around his mouth. Sasuke cried out in protest but Deidara wouldn't stop, instead he leaned down and began licking and sucking on sasukes neck. Sasuke was about to start panicking when the door opened, he looked up with pleading eyes to see the redheaded man, Sasori, from before. Sasori looked down at Deidara and raised an eyebrow.

"You know if you go much further Itachi will kill you" he stated in a bored voice.

"I was just having a bit of fun un, I mean he's so sexy that it was hard to resist yeah" Deidara replied looking up at Sasori.

"Well come on, I'm not doing all the missions paperwork on my own, it was your fault that the perimeter wall collapsed on the north side"

"How was I supposed to know that the explosive would take out the wall too un?" Deidara asked in a defensive voice.

"Just come on brat, you're only getting yourself into trouble here anyway"

"Fine un, I'll be right there" Deidara said watching Sasori walk out "see you later sexy Sasuke" Deidara said as he got up and followed Sasori.

Sasuke made a mental note to ask Kisame to stay with him that night and lock the door. After a while Sasuke calmed down and got done with his shower. When he came out he looked thru the cabinets and found a slightly bigger towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading for the door. Kisame was waiting outside and looked down at Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasori says you and Deidara had a little disagreement" Kisame stated still smirking at him.

"I guess you could call it that, are all of you perverted assholes or just half of you" Sasuke asked getting annoyed with them all.

"Apparently Sasori left something out, what the hell happened?" Kisame asked pausing to look at Sasuke.

"Nothing" Sasuke huffed "Can we just get back to the fucking room so I can put some clothes on?"

Kisame looked at Sasuke with a surprised look on his face but just shrugged it off and led him back to the room. Before Sasuke could ask him to stay Kisame had rushed out of the room without so much as a glance back at Sasuke. Sasuke was a little wary of being in the room alone after what had just happened but decided he should be fine as long as he locked the door. Sasuke finished getting dressed and went to his bed, hoping that no one could get into the room. He laid there and stared up at the ceiling for a while before finally drifting into a light sleep.

Ok so that's the end of that chapter, sorry again that it took so long. Anyway will sasuke have a peacefull nights sleep and just have to be careful during the day or will deidara come into the room to finish what he started in the shower? I'm not sure yet cause I haven't decided, let me know what you would like, if you don't then I'll just go with whatever pops into my mind tomorrow.


	3. Another rough night

Ok so I didn't get any preferences on what should happen next with Deidara and Sasuke so as promised I'm doing what popped into my head this morning. Sorry again for the delay in updates but if I wrote this while my mom was awake I'd never see a computer again lol. Anyways I hope you like it. I will answer a few review questions at the bottom too.

Deidara looked down at the sleeping Sasuke with a smirk, to think that the boy thought a simple lock could keep him out. Deidara had managed to get into the room without making a sound, something he was quite proud of since it gave him a chance to watch Sasuke sleep for a while. Deidara performed a jutsu that he had learned on one of his missions to make the room at least somewhat soundproof and walked over to the sleeping boy with a smile. Deidara slowly pulled the covers down, careful to not wake the young boy. After seeing Sasuke in his shirt and boxers Deidara couldn't resist himself anymore, he climbed ontop of Sasuke, straddling his hips. The sudden movement and extra weight startled Sasuke awake and he went to swing at whatever or whoever was sitting on him. Deidara easily dodged Sasukes swing and grabbed his wrist, Sasuke immediately swung the other hand at him and Deidara caught it easily and pinned Sasukes arms above his head. Sasuke squirmed around trying to free his hands from the grip of his unknown attacker.

"Get the hell off of me" Sasuke growled, still trying to free his hands.

"But I like being on top of you sexy Sasuke un" Purred a voice above him

Sasuke froze as he realized who it was. Deidara took advantage of the pause in Sasukes resistance to press his lips to Sasukes forcing his tongue into Sasukes mouth. Sasuke immediately started fighting to break the kiss but Deidaras grip was too strong and he could barely move his head. Finally the kiss was broken leaving both of them panting for air. Sasuke could barely believe what was happening, he kept struggling against Deidaras hold but the blonde was surprisingly strong.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD" Sasuke yelled trying to throw Deidara off of him.

"Just relax Sasuke, I only wanna have a little fun yeah"

"WELL THIS ISN'T FUN SO GET OFF"

"Well I'm having a lot of fun yeah" Deidara said with a smirk.

Sasuke started thrashing around, trying to shake Deidara off, and screaming for help. Maybe he'd get lucky and Kisame would come to make sure he hadn't run off. Sasuke was distracted from his hopefull thoughts as Deidara pulled something out of his pocket. Sasuke strained to see what it was, all he heard was the sound of metal clinking together. Finally Sasuke got a glimpse of it and saw that it was a pair of handcuffs, Sasuke fought as hard as he could to get his hands out of Deidaras grasp, cursing the fact that the blonde was stronger than him. Deidara fastened the cuffs onto one of his wrists and hooked it around one of the metal bars on the bedframe, quickly locking the other cuff around his free wrist. Sasuke tugged on the cuffs but they wouldn't break, he thought about giving up when he thought about how he still had his legs free, the moment Deidara got up he could surprise the blonde with a good strong kick, he was notorious in the academy for his kicks. Sasuke was fully ready to send him flying but Deidara was taking his time with Sasuke, kissing and sucking on his neck like he was in the shower. Sasukes skin began to crawl as Deidaras hands started roaming over his body, making their way up his shirt and licking every part of his skin that they could. Sasuke shivered a bit as one of them started sucking and nibbling at his skin. Deidara smirked up at Sasuke and reached into his pocket pulling out a knife and began to cut his shirt off. 'Great, there goes another shirt, at least it's Itachis this time' Sasuke thought to himself, though the fact that it was Itachis shirt didn't make him feel any better about it being removed. He tugged at the cuffs again trying to free his hands, he didn't like how useless he felt without the use of his hands, he couldn't even make hand signs in this position or he would have tried chidori to break the cuffs and maybe Deidara while he was at it. He was so busy musing on what he could do with his hands free he almost didn't notice that Deidara had stood up and was now going to remove his boxers, his last bit of protection against the blonde pervert. Sasuke waited till Deidara got close kicked out at him as hard as he could, much to Sasukes dismay Deidara dodged his kick giving him a cruel smirk as he flew towards sasuke and hit him right across the face. Sasukes head flew to the side and he yowled in pain, his vision was now blurry and nothing was responding right at the moment. As Sasuke struggled to recover from the hit Deidara yanked his boxers off with a triumphant smirk. The moment Sasuke felt the cold air hit his now unguarded bottom he snapped back. Deidara was still smirking at him as he undressed himself, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to knock that damn smirk off of Deidaras face.

"lets have some fun yeah" Deidara said smiling at how Sasuke was trying to shift into a position to protect himself from the eager blonde. "Where does your brother keep his lube un, I forgot to grab mine"

Sasuke glared up at the blonde 'like I'm going to help you rape me' Sasuke thought, he secretly hoped that Deidara wouldn't want to continue if he didn't have any. Unfortunately Deidara only found Sasukes defiance sexy and climbed on top of him.

"You may want to tell me where it is cause I'm sure you don't want me to go in dry un, I can assure you that it'll be a lot worse if you don't just tell me where the lube is yeah" Deidara said in a threatening voice.

Sasukes stomach churned at the thought but he still defiantly turned his away, refusing to tell this bastard anything.

"Very well, it's your choice" Deidara stated with a shrug and pried sasukes legs open and settled himself between them. Sasukes heart started pounding as Deidara pushed the tip of his cock against Sasukes ass.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where it is" Deidara said with a cruel smile on his face. Sasuke was sure that Deidara would have no problem with going in dry.

"it's in the desk" Sasuke mumbled barely able to even hear himself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Sasuke, you'll have to speak up" Deidara said pushing himself against Sasukes ass again.

"It's in the fucking desk!" Sasuke said again with hatred in his voice.

"Good choice there Sasuke" Deidara said as he went over to the desk and started looking through it.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, he felt so ashamed, it almost felt like he had given Deidara permission to do this to him by telling him where it was kept. Sasukes face was bright red now and he could feel tears starting to form at the backs of his eyes as he thought of how any minute Deidara would find that cursed bottle and come back to rape him. The thought made Sasuke sick and he kept looking around the room trying to find something to distract him from all of this, but yet again nothing could take his mind off of what was about to happen to him. Deidara finally found it and started heading back towards the bed with a smile. Sasuke wasn't willing to give up yet and readied himself to kick at Deidara when he got close enough. Deidara wasn't paying attention this time and Sasukes kick hit him right in the gut, sending him flying across the room. Sasuke watched Deidara fly across the room hoping that he'd hit his head and get knocked out until someone came to help him. Unfortunately Deidara didn't hit his head, at least not hard enough to knock him out and stormed back over to Sasuke grabbing the foot that Sasuke sent flying to meet him. Deidara lunged forward and hit Sasuke in the eye and then again on the mouth.

"If you try that again I'll make this really unpleasant for you un" Deidara said in a menacing voice.

Sasuke couldn't imagine how it could be more unpleasant, for one thing he was handcuffed to the bed and unable to defend himself, and then there was the fact that he liked girls, not guys so that made this extremely unpleasant for him already. Even with those reasons Sasuke didn't continue to fight, the chances of knocking him out were too slim and he'd just get the crap beat out of him for it, so Sasuke decided to just look away and hope it was over as quickly as it was with Itachi. Deidara looked down at Sasuke, satisfied that he had obviously convinced the young boy to give up fighting him. Deidara rubbed a large amount of lube onto his erection and climbed back in between Sasukes legs, rubbing his cock at Sasukes entrance. Sasuke squirmed away from him and kept his head turned, refusing to look at Deidaras face, partially because he was ashamed that this was happening again and because he didn't want Deidara to see the tears that he failed to stop from falling. Deidara pulled Sasukes hips back towards him and thrust himself inside of Sasuke without any warning. Sasuke screamed in pain and tried to pull away from it but Deidara had his hips in a tight hold and wouldn't let him move. After a while Sasuke stop fighting and just laid there crying and staring at the wall, determined not to look up at Deidara. Deidara started pumping in and out of Sasuke, not even bothering to be gentle. Sasuke was still staring at the wall, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't make much noise and trying to block out the pain as Deidara slammed into him. Deidara lasted longer than Itachi had but eventually his breathing became harsher and he slowed his thrusts down until he finally pushed himself all the way into Sasuke with a grunt. Sasuke shivered as he felt Deidara finish and just like Itachi had Deidara just collapsed ontop of him without pulling out to catch his breath. When Deidara finally pulled out Sasuke was exhausted and in unbearable pain, he just wanted to be alone and was hoping that Deidara would leave. After a while of Deidara just laying beside him panting Sasuke got annoyed and couldn't help but snap at him.

"You've had your damn fun now leave me alone" he snapped at Deidara, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Awww, don't you want to at least cuddle un" Deidara said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Just get out! Why the hell would I want to cuddle with you?" Sasuke all but screeched at Deidara.

Deidara looked at Sasuke in shock, not expecting such a reaction from him.

"fine have it your way yeah" Deidara said as he got up and got dressed. "who knows we may be able to have some more fun tomorrow night yeah"

Sasuke glared up at Deidara in disgust unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't just amuse the blonde freak. There was no doubt that Deidara was definitely worse than Itachi, at least Itachi had been more gentle when he had raped Sasuke the first night. Deidara finished getting dressed and went over to Sasuke taking the cuffs off and leaping back quickly to avoid a strike but Sasuke was too tired and sore to do anything but curl up on the bed and glare at him. Deidara smirked down at him and left the room. When he was finally gone and Sasuke could no longer hear him walking down the hall he pulled the covers over him and cried himself to sleep again while curled up in a little ball.

Ok so now that Sasuke has been put thru even more trauma we may make it a little better for him, or not, it depends on the Itachis reaction. Will Itachi comfort his little brother, reclaim him as his own, or just simply kill Deidara for touching his precious brother. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Let me know what you think and if you have any preferences for the next chapter.


	4. None of your business

Sasuke refused to leave the room the next day, he wouldn't even unlock it for Kisame. Konan just left his deadly food in the hallway and called him a brat as she stormed off. Everyone thought he was just sulking because they wouldn't let him leave, everyone except Deidara that is. Sasuke spent some time just laying in bed doing nothing and slowly stretching out his battered body, then when he was able to move a bit he got up and started looking all over the room for some kind of weapons that he could use. He found a stash of them in a box under Itachis bed and started setting up a security system so he wouldn't get taken by surprise again. He placed Itachis pencil cup by the door so that if it was opened far enough it would topple the cup, making enough noise to warn Sasuke of an intruder. Then he grabbed the shuriken and the yarn that he'd found in Itachis dresser and threaded them, he then hung them from the ceiling and set them up to where when the door was opened enough for a person to get thru it would send them flying down at them. Finally after the classic trip wire, that did nothing but trip the person since he ran out of weapons to use and hid a kunai under his pillow. He stepped back and admired his work, now no one could surprise him.

Itachi made it back to the base a day early, glad to be back so he could look after his little brother. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kisame to protect Sasuke it's just that the shark was so stupid that if anything did happen to Sasuke he probably wouldn't even realize it. Itachi was walking thru the base towards his room, wondering how Sasuke would react to him being back early, he wasn't expecting much joy from his brother. On his way he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some snacks for them, intending to finally sit down and talk to Sasuke in a somewhat pleasant way. He slipped the snacks into his bag as he neared the door freeing his hands for the attack he was sure would come as he opened the door, he activated his sharingan too, just in case. After Itachi stepped in the door he was glad he had activated sharingan as he narrowly escaped the shuriken that flew at him while wondering what had made such a racket when he opened the door. He walked forward searching the room for Sasuke and almost didn't see the line strung across the floor, he quickly stepped over it and carefully entered the room waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did he looked over to see Sasuke with his back to the wall and a kunai held in his hand.

"Well that was quite a welcome, I wasn't expecting the task of opening my door to be such a challenge." Itachi stated slightly annoyed that his room was a mess now " Where did you get all of these weapons anyway?" Itachi asked wondering who would give them to him.

"I found them under your bed, and the reason I set up the door trap is none of your business" Sasuke snarled, secretly glad to see his brother was back, even tho he was an ass and raped him at least itachi was more gentle.

"I see, well then, can I sit down on the bed or is something going to cut my head off if I try?" asked Itachi more than a little annoyed at his brother now.

"I only rigged the doorway with traps" Sasuke huffed going to sit on his bed.

Itachi flipped the lights on, wondering why Sasuke was sitting in the dark and looked over at Sasuke. Itachi was shocked to see the bruise on Sasukes cheek, the fat lip and the black eye.

"What the hell happened Sasuke, and don't say none of your business this time" Itachi growled ready to go kill whoever had dared to lay a hand on his baby brother.

"fine then it's none of your _fucking _business" Sasuke snapped back, annoyed that Itachi would even pretend to care.

"Sasuke, stop being an idiot and tell me who did this to you" Itachi growled advancing on Sasuke.

"I don't know where you got this mother hen routine but I can take care of myself, I didn't need you growing up and I don't need you know _aniki_" Sasuke said the last word with obvious distaste and looked away.

Of course it was a load of crap, Sasuke had needed Itachi growing up, he just had to deal without and take care of himself as much as an 8 year old orphan could. Even tho people from the village helped and he had a good fund for clothes and food provided by the village it would have been better to have someone to be with so he wasn't so alone all the time. Itachi was stung by Sasukes words and by the way he had said the word aniki with such contempt. He went over to where Sasuke was and looked down at him with sad eyes.

"Look I'm sorry that I left back then, but if I hadn't I would have just gotten arrested and you would still have been on your own" Itachi said hoping to reason with his younger brother.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have killed our family, did that thought ever even occur to you." Sasuke snapped glaring at Itachi

"I was ordered to Sasuke, it was either I killed them and spared you or they would have gone in and killed everyone"

"If you were really ordered to then they wouldn't have arrested you"

"I didn't think they would but when I went back they ambushed me, they said they couldn't let everyone know that they had ordered it, apparently it would look bad if the leaf village ordered one of it's clans to be murdered."

"Then you could have taken me with you if you really cared so much"

"And do what, raise you here and hope that you still had a head when I got back from a mission, or maybe have Zetsu baby-sit while I was gone that would have gone well, 'hey Zetsu can you look after Sasuke and make sure that when you eat him you don't put any walnuts around him, he's allergic to those'" Itachi scoffed getting really annoyed with his brother now.

"Well you didn't have to join these freaks you know" Sasuke fumed

"I joined them cause the leaf village told me to"

"yeah and do you always listen to the people who stab you in the back?"

"I had no choice it was the only way to keep you safe and taken care of!"

Sasuke froze and looked at his brother skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"As long as I was here sending them messages about the organization you were well taken care of and perfectly safe, but if I hadn't joined or had quit at any time while you were there you would have an unfortunate accident" Itachi explained slowly trying to keep his temper in check. "you need to get it thru your head that they aren't all good guys back home"

"Kekashi wouldn't have let them do anything like that" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"I agree which is why I was glad that he became your sensei, I didn't have to worry about it then, when I met him and told him he started watching over you for me"

"If that's true then why stay here?" Sasuke asked

"Because I've been here for so long that this is my home now, and I'm a wanted criminal which leaves me with no chance of even joining another village"

"Well then why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you here Sasuke, Kisame did?" Itachi snapped.

"Well even if that's true you didn't exactly rush to sneak me back out as I recall"

"I lost control! And I'm sorry for that but I did try to sneak you out the following morning, and I would have succeeded if you hadn't wandered out and run into Sasori and Deidara" Itachi noticed how Sasuke shivered when he said the last two names and narrowed his eyes. "So which one of them attacked you?" Itachi asked in a deadly voice that made Sasuke flinch a little.

"Who said anyone attacked me" Sasuke yelled

Itachi raised an eyebrow and just looked pointedly at the door then at Sasukes face. "Your saying that you're bruised and beaten and the door is rigged to kill for nothing?" Itachi said with obvious disbelief.

Sasuke looked away knowing he was caught but too ashamed to admit to anything.

"and what are you going to do if one of them did attack me?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Kill them" Itachi stated bluntly, showing no emotion.

"It doesn't matter cause nothing happened!" Sasuke yelled drawing his knees up to join him on the bed in a somewhat defensive position. Itachi noticed this and frowned realizing that it wasn't a normal attack, Sasuke would have been bragging about how many hits he had gotten in or saying the other had cheated if it was just a fight.

"Really so nothing happened?" Itachi asked as he walked over to Sasuke slowly, Sasuke gulped and started to get up, only to be pushed back down by Itachi who climbed onto him and sat on his hips. "So if I look there won't be any other marks on you?" Itachi asked coldly.

Sasuke squirmed under Itachis weight, he was starting to get really nervous now.

"Get off of me Itachi" Sasuke growled. It had no affect on Itachi who just lifted sasukes shirt to see a bunch of bite marks and bruises on Sasukes neck and chest.

"Do I need to check anywhere else or will you confirm that you were attacked on your own?" Itachi asked in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke huffed and finally conceded. "Fine so I was attacked, congratulations you won your argument"

"Who did it?" Itachi asked in a voice dripping with venom. Itachis tone made a shiver go up Sasukes spine.

"WHO DID IT?" Itachi roared when Sasuke refused to speak again.

Sasuke flinched. "Deidara, ok? Now get off of me"

Itachis eyes flashed and he bounded up and headed for the door. Sasuke was confused and followed after his brother.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke asked warily.

Itachi didn't answer he just kept storming down the hall. They finally got to the living room where they found Deidara and Sasori talking on the couch and the others scattered around the room.

"Hey Itachis back early!" Tobi cheered.

Deidara froze when he saw the look Itachi had and Sasori slowly got up and backed away from the blonde, already sure he knew what Itachi was pissed about.

"hey Itachi what's up?" Deidara stammered as he backed away.

Sasuke peeked into the room and everyone looked over at him curiously and backed away from the situation, deciding it was safer to let this one play out. Deidara glared at Sasuke with fury.

"You went and tattled on me to your big brother, you little bastard!" Deidara yelled at him.

"It may have taken a while to get him to tell me who assaulted him but I can be very persuasive when I want an answer" Itachi said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I don't even know why you care I can take care of myself" Sasuke mumbled loud enough for Itachi and the others to hear. Some of them stepped back a bit more, konan was trying to get closer to watch Itachi start killing people but Pein held her back.

"Be quiet Sasuke" Itachi growled

"Yeah un, why don't you just let the kid fight his own battles, maybe he'll get strong enough to not pass from a light hit yeah" Deidara said mockingly as he sneered at Sasuke.

"Shut up Blondie!" Sasuke yelled about ready to pounce at the asshole.

"Sasuke stay out of this!" Itachi warned him.

"Or what? You'll ground me?" Sasuke scoffed at his brother.

"If you don't shut up I'm chaining you to the bed again." Itachi mumbled, he meant for only Sasuke to hear it but the others had heard it too.

Sasuke looked at Itachi with pure hatred but didn't say another word and backed up to the doorway. He looked at the others in the room, some of them looked at him with confusion, others were sneering at him as tho they knew what the threat really meant, but two reactions stood out to Sasuke. Pein looked from him to itachi and he glared at Itachi as tho the thought of Itachi doing this angered the older man and Zetsu who looked at Sasuke with slight interest. Zetsu didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke and it began to creep Sasuke out and he glared at the plant who smiled at his reaction and went back to watching the scene unfold. During this time Sasuke missed an important exchange between Itachi and Deidara. As he looked back at the two he saw that everyone in the room was now staring at him with curiosity and Itachi was looking at him questioningly as Deidara smiled triumphantly in behind him. Sasuke started feeling uneasy and backed away a bit, not sure why everyone was staring at him. Itachi seemed to be having an inner battle that was over soon as he turned around and proceeded to beat the crap out of Deidara as everyone watched. He finally seemed satisfied that the blonde had been properly beaten and turned toward everyone in the room glaring. Everyone took a step back, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Itachis fury. Itachi then headed over to his brother and pointed at him meaningfully.

"Nobody touches him but me, if I find out that anyone has ignored this rule I will come after you" Itachi stated thoroughly annoying Sasuke who was about to protest and say that he wasn't Itachis property when someone in the room decided to speak up.

"So can we at least know what the scar on his stomach is?" Sasuke froze and his eye's widened. 'how the hell did they know about the scar on his stomach'

"If he wants to tell you he can" Itachi said with a shrug. Everyone looked at Sasuke expectantly causing him to shift around nervously.

"What scar? I don't have any special scars, just the usual from training and battles" Sasuke said as calmly as he could, tho he didn't even sound convincing to himself since he was still in shock and trying to figure out how anyone here knew about that damn scar.

"Yeah right un, I saw that scar and it wasn't cause by training or battle yeah" Deidara said weakly from the floor, flinching when Itachi glared at him.

"Shut up blondie! You don't know what your talking about!" Sasuke shouted at Deidara wanting to knock him out before he could say anything else about the scar.

"I know that it's way too clean to be a battle scar, that's a surgery scar yeah" Deidara stated confidently.

"I said shut up blondie" Sasuke hissed

"Sasuke have you had any surgeries?" Tobi asked in a curious voice.

"No and I don't have a scar on my stomach" Sasuke yelled backing up slightly. Even tho no one had stepped toward him it felt as tho Sasuke was being backed into a corner by all the curious gazes and questions. Hidan got a devilish look on his face and spoke up.

"okay then, if you don't have a scar on your stomach then lift your shirt and show us" he said with a smirk.

"I don't have to prove anything to you assholes" Sasuke stammered backing up a little more, he felt like bolting out the door.

"Just show them Sasuke they won't stop until you confirm it" Itachi said calmly.

"Fuck you! I'm not lifting my shirt for anyone" Sasuke said backing up again and noticing that he really was backed into a corner now.

"Your being ridiculous, even if you do have a scar it's nothing to be upset about, people have surgery all the time" Kisame stated, trying to calm Sasuke down.

"I already told you I've never had surgery" Sasuke hissed, forgetting to deny he had a scar.

"So you've never had surgery but you have a surgical scar on your stomach?" Hidan asked stepping closer towards Sasuke who pressed himself up against the wall.

"Back off! I don't have a fucking scar on my stomach" Sasuke yelled flattening himself against the wall.

"Then just lift your shirt and show us Sasuke kun" Tobi chirped in a cheerful voice, Sasuke felt like hitting him.

"I don't have to show you people anything" Sasuke yelled again. Suddenly he felt his shirt start to go up and yelped. He swung around him expecting to see a person but instead saw no one, but his shirt was still inching up. Sasuke looked around him and saw a chakra string that had been attached to his shirt and grabbed his shirt to try to pull it back down, having no luck. Sasuke began to get upset and kept trying desperately to keep his shirt down.

"Hey! Knock it off! Leave my fucking shirt alone!" Sasuke yelled looking for the one who was controlling the string and zeroing in on the red headed boy, Sasori.

Sasuke tried again to keep his shirt down but with another tug he realized there was a string around both his wrists too that prevented him from holding his shirt down. Itachi was about to put a stop to this and save his younger brother when he paused and stared at Sasuke with a look of shock that quickly turned to anger. Sasuke knew what his look was about, his shirt had gone up to reveal a large scar on his stomach that was red and irritated from one of Deidaras nails scraping along it the night before. The strings vanished and Sasuke yanked his shirt back down, glaring furiously at the red head.

"I thought you said you didn't have a scar on your stomach" Hidan said with a smirk.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter where I have scars, it's none of your business anyway" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke" Itachi looked at his brother in concern.

"Don't even try Itachi I'm not talking about it and you can't make me" Sasuke said defiantly.

"We'll see about that" Itachi said in a determined voice.

Sasuke just glared at his brother and stormed towards the door, he was angry and embarrassed and just wanted to go back to the room. Surprisingly nobody stopped him, they just looked after him with confused looks. Once Sasuke had left the room they all turned to look at Itachi with worried looks, everyone knew how Itachi felt when it came to his younger brother. Itachi stood there with a look of anger and determination on his face and started after his brother. One way or another Itachi was going to get Sasuke to tell him about that damn scar.

Ok that's the end of this chapter and although we didn't completely traumatize Sasuke in this one it was still uncomfortable for him as a few secrets were drug out into the open. Now the question is what will happen next? Will Itachi get Sasuke to tell him about the mysterious scar on his stomach? Will it remain a mystery? Why is everyone else so curious about Sasukes problems? We'll find out later, when I finish the next chapter. Yet again suggestions and feedback fully welcomed, if you have an idea for the next chapter just let me know and if I can work it in well enough I will and you will be given credit for it. Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it so far.


	5. Sasukes new fan

Okay so thanks to all you guys who reviewed, I'm glad to see that so many of you like my story. Sorry again for the delays in the updates but I'm only writing at night and making it up as I go lol. Anyways on to torture Sasuke a bit more.

Sasuke heard the footsteps that echoed behind him as he walked down the hall and sped up. Any other time he would have been curious to know who was able to catch up to him so quickly without running but right now he didn't even care. Sasuke looked around trying to find something familiar to tell him where he was, it took a while of looking around to make Sasuke realize that he had now idea where he was. Sasuke paused and sighed in defeat.

"If you insist on following me then you could at least tell me how to get back to my damn room" Sasuke hissed, he didn't care who it was he hated them all right now.

"Very well, it's the door on your right at the end of the hall" the person said. Sasuke looked around to find out who it was and saw it was zetsu, a chill ran up his spine as he remembered Kisames warning about this man.

"I would probably believe you except for the fact that my room was in the center of the hall not at the end" Sasuke stated studying the man carefully.

"You seem wary Sasuke, is something wrong" Zetsu asked smirking at him.

"Just didn't know you talked I figured you just stared at people in an annoying manner" Sasuke retorted, he was determined not to show how uneasy he was at the moment.

"You're an interesting boy Sasuke, I might have a little fun with you" Zetsu sneered as he advanced on Sasuke.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood to play around, so maybe some other time" Sasuke stated calmly as he started to walk away.

In a flash Zetsu was standing in front of Sasuke, blocking his path.

"What's you're hurry Sasuke?" Zetsu said in a mockingly sweet voice that made Sasukes skin crawl.

"If I don't get back to my room, where I'm sure Itachi is waiting, he'll go into mother hen mode again and I'll never get him to shut up" Sasuke stated with a sneer.

Zetsu roared with laughter and Sasuke wasn't sure if he felt any better about this reaction.

"I never thought Itachi was the nurturing type" Zetsu said in amusement.

"Well that makes two of us but he proved me wrong the day you all found out I was here" Sasuke stated.

"Oh? And how did he do that?"

"He squawked at me like our mother used to over putting myself in danger, I swear he looks just like her when he does that, especially with his hair so long right now" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Zetsu laughed again and Sasuke realized that he had been getting closer the entire time. Sasuke backed up a bit when he realized this and earned a smirk from the plant man.

"You seem a little nervous Sasuke" Zetsu said with a smirk as he walked closer.

"I'm just cautious, I have no reason to trust any of you" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Smart boy, but if you have problems with trusting us then you probably shouldn't have run off without your brother, I'm sure he's worried about you right now" Zetsu said still smirking at Sasuke and getting closer.

"Who said I trusted Itachi any more than the rest of you?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Zetsu laughed again and Sasuke started to feel extremely uneasy.

"What did you want anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at the man warily.

"Well I want many things from you, but we can't really do any of it in the hallway" Zetsu said with a dark smile. Sasuke backed up and looked at the man in shock.

"I think I should get back to my room now" Sasuke said still backing up

"What's your hurry? Why don't you stay and play for a while?" Zetsu asked.

Before Sasuke could say anything or react Zetsu had grabbed him and pushed him into the wall holding him there by his throat. Sasuke struggled and glared at Zetsu, Sasuke was sure that he was about to be eaten since he remembered Kisames warning. Sasuke took a deep breath and got ready to yell for help but Zetsu noticed this and much to Sasukes shock Zetsu pressed his lips to Sasukes. Sasuke cried out in shock and protest but Zetsu just smiled and continued to kiss a struggling Sasuke. After a while he broke the kiss and opened the door beside them pushing Sasuke inside. Sasuke lunged for the doorway, not wanting to be stuck in a room with Zetsu at the moment. Zetsu laughed at this and grabbed Sasuke as he shut the door behind them. Sasuke thrashed and fought against his hold.

"Calm down Sasuke, we're just gonna have a little fun" Zetsu said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Yeah well something tells me that I'm not going to like your idea of fun" Sasuke grunted as he continued to fight.

"you look so much like Itachi, the same beautiful face" Zetsu said with a dazed expression.

Sasukes eye twitched in annoyance at the comparison.

"I am nothing like Itachi" Sasuke hissed

"I don't see why you think that's an insult, I've always admired Itachi, he is so beautiful and unapproachable" Zetsu said in a breathy voice.

"Do you have a crush on my brother or something" Sasuke asked, a little disgusted by the idea.

"Maybe, but now I have you, Itachis carbon copy, you have all of his beauty" Zetsu said looking back at Sasuke with a strange look.

"If you're wanting advice on how to get him to go out with you then you've picked the wrong person to grab" Sasuke said a little disturbed at the thought of Zetsu and Itachi.

"Who said I wanted advice on anything from you?" Zetsu asked smiling at Sasuke and making his stomach churn.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Sasuke asked trying to sound more annoyed than wary.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zetsu asked with a smirk as he threw Sasuke onto the bed.

Sasukes eyes widened as he looked up at Zetsu in horror.

"You can't seriously mean what I think you mean" Sasuke rambled out in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, what do you think I mean?" Zetsu asked.

Before Sasuke could respond Zetsu leaned over him pinning him to the bed. Sasuke shouted in surprise as one of Zetsus hands made it's way up his shirt.

"Ok fine I'll help you get Itachi just knock it off" Sasuke yelled trying to negotiate his way out of this.

"Oh really and why would you help me get your brother?" Zetsu asked sounding slightly interested.

"Well for one, it'll get him to stop bothering me so much if he's a little more busy, and for another thing if it gets you off of me then I'll even give you stories from our childhood" Sasuke said, trying hard to back Zetsu off of him.

"But I already have you right here why would I wait when I already have the younger version right under me?" Zetsu said with a smirk as his hand reached Sasukes belt. Sasuke jumped and tried to squirm away.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled still trying to get away. "You said that you liked my brother not me so wouldn't it be better to have my brother than me, and he likes guys so he'll probably be a lot more willing than me" Sasuke said with an air of desperation.

Normally Sasuke would never dream of acting so desperate, in any situation but something about Zetsu made him desperate to get away. Sasuke squirmed even more when Zetsus hand started to grab his belt line. Sasuke looked up at Zetsu trying to see if he was getting thru to the man, unfortunately for Sasuke Zetsu actually seemed to be enjoying this.

"You know if you like Itachi this might not be the best thing to do, you saw how upset he got with Deidara, he doesn't seem to like people raping me" Sasuke was getting desperate now as he saw the evil smirk that had come across Zetsus face.

"Well maybe I'm liking you more than Itachi now, you have a lot more passion than he does" Zetsu said with the same evil smirk. Sasuke yelped as Zetsu started pulling on his belt line.

"Then this is definitely not the way to go about getting me" Sasuke said really hoping to make him back up.

"But I've already got you in my bed, there's not much pursuit needed" Zetsu said with a hungry smile "Are there any more objections Sasuke?"

"Several actually, I don't like guys like that and I barely even know you, I mean we just met, shouldn't I at least get dinner first" Sasuke rambled trying to distract the plant man.

Zetsu laughed at this. "Well maybe I can change your mind about guys and if your hungry afterwards then we can go get something in the kitchen" Zetsu said with a chuckle.

"I don't know maybe we should just be friends for now, anyway I should really get back to my own room I'm sure Itachi is already upset with me about the earlier incident" Sasuke said trying to get up.

Zetsu smiled and just shoved Sasuke back down onto the bed.

"Why so skittish? You act as tho you've never done this before" Zetsu said with a smirk

"Well I've been forced a couple of times but I'm kinda trying to avoid any repeats if you don't mind" Sasuke said trying to get away again and being pushed back down to the bed.

"Come on Sasuke just relax I'm not going to hurt you, you're the first person that has attracted the attention of both of my sides, not even Itachi could do that" Zetsu said softly.

"Why me! You said earlier that you liked Itachi didn't you?" Sasuke asked desperately as Zetsu began to kiss up his neck.

"You're beautiful, you're young, you're practically an innocent by the way you're acting and you have such passion filled responses to everything" Zetsu explained kissing Sasukes neck between each reason. Sasuke tried to squirm away again as he felt Zetsu move higher up his neck.

"Well I'm not really all that passionate, I was just upset earlier and the environment is so different that it's thrown me off, I'm really a boring person normally and I really don't show much emotion at all really" Sasuke said still struggling to get at least a little further away from Zetsu.

"Well you seem pretty passionate right now" Zetsu said kissing Sasukes jaw line.

"Well you are moving pretty fast here anyone would be a little uncomfortable at this" Sasuke explained turning his head away from the kiss.

"Well it shows how passionate you can be tho, Itachi would have just threatened to kill me and used mangekyo on me" Zetsu said now kissing the corner of Sasukes mouth causing Sasuke to whimper.

"Well I don't have mangekyo yet so I can't really use that and since so far I haven't been able to overpower you and have no weapons I just figured that death threats were a little moot, I'm hot headed not stupid" Sasuke explained making Zetsu laugh.

"Well why don't you just relax and enjoy this then, I know I'm enjoying this" Zetsu said kissing Sasuke on the lips and smirking down at him.

"Well I'm really glad, I wouldn't want this to suck for both of us" Sasuke snapped glaring up at Zetsu.

Zetsu just smiled and pressed his lips to Sasukes. Sasuke struggled to turn his head away and Zetsu let him with a sigh.

"Just relax I'll even give you something later to make it more enjoyable when we get to the heavy stuff" Zetsu said softly kissing Sasuke on the lips again.

"Can you just tell me one thing? Why does everyone tell me to just relax when they're forcing me to do something like this?" Sasuke asked in a somewhat defiant voice tho he couldn't get all of the fear out of it.

"I just think that if you would just relax and focus on the feeling that you'd enjoy this Sasuke" Zetsu said as he straddled Sasukes hips.

Sasuke tried to push him off but Zetsu wouldn't budge.

"If you're nervous I can give you something to calm you down" Zetsu suggested.

"How generous, but it would help even more to just take me back to my room so I can get the whole Itachi yelling thing out of the way" Sasuke said still trying to get Zetsu to let him go.

Zetsu reached up to the headboard and grabbed something as Sasuke watched him warily. Zetsu held up a bottle that had something rattling in it and took a couple of tablets out of it.

"they'll help you to relax a bit maybe even help you to start enjoying yourself" Zetsu said soothingly.

"Thanks but even tho I'm not enjoying myself right now I'd rather not take some strange unknown drug" Sasuke said trying to figure out why Zetsu was being so nice about this, everyone else had just stripped him and done what they wanted. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he wasn't struggling as much, he didn't really see the point since Zetsu could easily overpower him. Then there was the fact that as much as he didn't want Zetsu to rape him he also didn't want Zetsu to get pissed and eat him instead.

"Are you sure, you seem a little tense" Zetsu said looking a little unsure.

"Why are you being so nice about this it's obvious you're going to do it anyway so what does it matter if I'm comfortable for it and I don't think that some drug is going to make this any better" Sasuke said in a somewhat dejected voice while looking at the wall. It seemed like everytime he turned around here he was being pushed to the ground or into a bed for one of the members pleasure. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if it would ever stop. 'Maybe I should just try to be gay it looks like that would be the best solution for me right now since all the guys here want me and the one girl hates me' Sasuke thought wondering if it would really be as easy as he hoped.

"Well because I actually like you Sasuke you have a fire to you that is incredibly attractive to me and I want you to enjoy this, this might help you" Zetsu explained

"Can I at least know what it is?" Sasuke asked thinking it might actually be easier to go along with it.

"It's just a mixture of herbs, I haven't given it a name yet" Zetsu said thoughtfully

'What the hell the worst that could happen is I could die, and there's a possibility of that everyday since I left Orochimaru' Sasuke thought somewhat bitterly. Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth to take the pills. Zetsu smiled and grabbed a glass off the headboard handing it to Sasuke so he could take the pills. Sasuke gave him one last wary look before taking the pills with a slight grimace. Zetsu watched him for a bit making Sasuke a little uneasy.

"You should be feeling a little more relaxed now" Zetsu said as he started to kiss Sasukes neck again and ran his hands up Sasukes shirt. Sasuke tried to squirm away from the intruding hands but couldn't since Zetsu was still sitting on him. Sasuke kept hoping that the pills would take affect and make him pass out or something before this went any further but after a few minutes of nothing but more discomfort and a growing amount of tension about what was going on he gave up hope that the drugs would help him any. Zetsu went to take Sasukes shirt off and Sasuke instantly froze and tensed up as his shirt was slowly slid up his body. Zetsu smiled a bit and pulled the shirt over Sasukes head and threw it to the ground.

"If I agreed to willingly make out with you would you leave it at just that and let me go back to my room?" Sasuke tried figuring that making out was a lot better than the alternative. Zetsu laughed at this and just continued to run his hands along Sasukes body. Soon Zetsu was back at Sasukes belt line and Sasuke squirmed away again as he felt Zetsu start to unbutton his pants. Zetsu chuckled at this before ripping the pants and boxers off of him in a swift motion. Sasuke laid there blushing as Zetsu stared at him, Sasuke really wished he hadn't just stormed out of the room like that if he hadn't he might be laying in his own bed right now with no one touching him. Zetsu got up and stripped his clothing off, Sasuke wouldn't have watched but he was curious to know how big Zetsu was, for obvious reasons. He nearly chocked when he saw Zetsus erection, it was huge! There was no way Sasuke was going to be walking if Zetsu put that into him. Acting on pure survival instincts Sasuke leapt up and bolted for the door, not even caring that he was naked. He had almost made it to the door when Zetsu grabbed him from behind and threw him back onto the bed with his face down and quickly climbed on top of him. Sasuke strained to look behind him as he felt something cool drip onto his back and felt a wave of panick as he saw Zetsu coating himself with lube. Sasuke began to thrash and scream for help. Zetsu grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved it into Sasukes mouth to silence him. Sasuke began to cry and fight harder as he felt Zetsu press against his ass. Zetsu began to push in and Sasuke let out a scream of agony as he was stretched, it was worse than either of the guys before Zetsu and he hadn't even gotten the head of his erection all the way in yet.

Sasuke began to cry out and beg and plead for Zetsu to stop but all of his attempts were muffled by the cloth as Zetsu kept pushing into him slowly moaning the whole time. Finally he pushed himself all the way into Sasuke and leaned down to kiss Sasukes neck and pulled the cloth out of his mouth. Sasuke just sobbed and babbled as Zetsu stroked his hair trying to get him to calm down.

"Just relax Sasuke it's ok" Zetsu said soothingly

"STOP SAYING THAT, IT'S NOT OK AND I WON'T JUST RELAX BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TO" Sasuke shouted in a broken voice.

"Calm down Sasuke it can't be that bad"

"easy for you to say! Lets shove a log up your ass next and tell you that it's not that bad! It fucking hurts!" Sasuke yelled desperately.

"You'll get used to it Sasuke just calm down"

"No I won't it's too big pull it out!" Sasuke screamed grabbing the rail and trying to pull away from Zetsu.

Zetsu grabbed Sasukes hips and held him still pressing the squirming boy further onto his erection. Zetsu started to move and Sasuke screamed in agony and continued to try to get away. After a while Zetsu pushed Sasuke down into the bed and picked up his speed so he would finish quicker. Sasuke buried his head in the sheets and just continued to scream until zetsus thrusts slowed down and finally Zetsu pulled Sasuke back and pushed his entire erection into Sasukes ass as he emptied himself in the boy with a grunt. Sasuke just sobbed and let out a squeek as Zetsu pulled out and rolled over next to him pulling Sasuke into his chest and stroking his hair as Sasuke just let go and sobbed from the pain. Zetsu turned Sasukes head so he was looking at the ceiling and pushed something into Sasukes mouth forcing him to swallow it. Sasuke was too tired and in too much pain to ask what it was and after a while he drifted off to sleep while Zetsu stroked his hair and cradled him to his chest.

The trauma piles on, but who knows maybe this will make it easier for Itachi to befriend Sasuke. The question is how will Itachi react to his brother being raped yet again? Will he forget about the scar on Sasukes stomach? And why does Kisame think knocking people out is ok? We'll find out in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and so are suggestions and criticism, so just be honest about what you think.


	6. A new friend

Sasuke woke up in a great deal of pain and went to sit up but stopped as an intense pain shot thru his body and he laid back down with a grunt of pain. Sasuke really wasn't liking the limitation in his movement, he felt way too vulnerable, something that was upsetting considering what had just happened. Thinking of that Sasuke quickly looked around to see where Zetsu was, he was a little worried that Zetsu would attack him again. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed he was back in his room and that Itachi was sitting in his bed staring across the room at Sasuke. Itachi got up and walked over to Sasuke slowly, stopping right in front of the bed and staring down at Sasuke.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling jackass? How did I get back in here anyway?" Sasuke asked looking around the room.

"Everyone went looking for you and Kisame found you a few hours after you disappeared and brought you back" Itachi stated with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Where was I?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Kisame said he found you on the couch unconscious" Itachi answered the annoyance in his tone getting more defined.

Sasuke moved his hand up to his now aching head and winced at the slight pain that it caused. Itachi noticed this and glared down at Sasuke with suspicion.

"Were you attacked again?" Itachi asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke froze and glared up at his brother defiantly.

"No I'm fine just leave me alone" Sasuke snapped.

"Then get up" Itachi commanded looking down at Sasuke with suspicious eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused by the request.

"If you weren't attacked again then you should be able to move with ease like you did in the living room when you caused such a scene" Itachi Stated, still watching Sasuke closely.

"I don't want to get up yet" Sasuke said stubbornly earning a death glare from Itachi.

Itachi lost his patience and yanked Sasuke out of the bed. Sasuke yelped from the jolt of pain that seared thru his body at the unexpected movement. Itachi set Sasuke on his feet but Sasukes legs gave out the minute he tried to put any weight on them and Sasuke crashed to the floor with grunt of pain. Sasuke glared up at Itachi and worked to drag himself up off the floor, the task proved to be more difficult than he had expected as each movement brought unbearable pain. Sasuke finally managed to get back on the bed, with no help from the seething Itachi, and continued to glare up at his brother. 'Why does it still hurt so much, it didn't hurt this much before with Itachi and Deidara, I should have been able to easily stay standing and get back into bed' Sasuke thought trying to hide his inner musings from his brother. Itachi glared down at his brother for a while longer before sighing and sitting on the edge of Sasukes bed.

"Why can't you just be honest with me for once Sasuke?" Itachi asked in an exasperated tone.

"Why do you even care, like I said before I can take care of myself" Sasuke snapped

"Obviously, I mean look at how well you can defend yourself. How many of the members have forced their way into your pants now baby brother?" Itachi scoffed

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shrieked, furious at Itachi for using that against him.

"I don't feel one bit sorry for you, if you had just stayed with me they wouldn't have been able to get to you again, but you had to run off in a fit of rage because you got caught in a lie" Itachi said coldly staring down at Sasuke.

"Yeah well if you're so concerned about me then why am I still here? I was doing just fine at Orochimarus and then I come here and I'm being shoved into a bed every time I turn around" Sasuke shouted venting some of his frustration.

"Who's to say that isn't what would have happened at Orochimarus, it was only a matter of time before he finally caught you, and knowing him you wouldn't be able to get off your back long enough to whine about it if it was Orochimaru" Itachi stated throwing Sasuke off a bit.

"Well he wouldn't have caught me and at least back there everyone knew that Orochimaru was the only one allowed to even try so they didn't even try to mess with me for fear that he'd kill them" Sasuke snapped really getting pissed now.

"Kind of like if you just stayed by me while you're here you wouldn't be in bed right now unable to move without it hurting. Who got you anyway?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"It's my business, and it's already done so just drop it, I don't need you to fight my battles for me" Sasuke replied looking away defiantly.

"Well since it appears that you were drugged I'm thinking it was either Kakuzu or Zetsu tho it would be odd for Zetsu to do such a thing and not leave you with several chunks of skin missing" Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Apparently you get off easy if he likes you" Sasuke muttered before he could stop himself.

"So it was Zetsu?" Itachi asked with a surprised tone.

"It's none of your business" Sasuke snapped

"Fine we'll leave it be this time but you're not leaving my side again, no matter how pissed you get and from now on I go everywhere with you since you can't seem to manage to stay out of trouble" Itachi stated

"Well that sounds real heroic and all until you realize that you were the first one that forced his way into my pants Itachi, and not only that but I was a virgin at the time so it was even worse" Sasuke snapped glaring at his brother.

"I'll admit that I lost control but you looked so sexy all spread out like that and glaring, I lost control" Itachi said in a somewhat defensive voice.

"Well in that case all is forgiven, you should have just said that in the first place, I had no idea that you couldn't resist raping me, that changes everything" Sasuke scoffed glaring at his brother in disbelief.

"I'm starting to think that sarcasm is your first language Sasuke" Itachi said with slight annoyance in his voice. Sasuke just smirked up at him, reveling in the fact that it seemed so easy to torment his usually calm and emotionless brother.

"What is that scar on your stomach?" Itachi asked bluntly catching Sasuke off guard a bit.

"I'm not telling you" Sasuke stated.

"Very well then who is Kimi?" Itachi asked earning a shocked look from Sasuke.

"How the hell do you know about Kimi?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"You've said that name in your sleep a couple of times" Itachi stated.

"I'm not telling you about her either" Sasuke said defiantly turning away.

"Then you will tell me about the scar" Itachi stated looking expectantly at Sasuke.

"Fuck you" Sasuke said simply still avoiding his brothers eyes.

"Well I'm willing to try that too if it'll get you to tell me" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at him horrified and started to inch away.

"Relax Sasuke I won't do anything…..yet" Itachi muttered this last word but Sasuke still caught it and quickly sat up and pressed himself up against the wall, ignoring the pain that went thru his body in order to hopefully prevent more.

"You could tell me about the scar or I can have this Kimi found, from what you mutter in your sleep I already know that she'll be around a ramen shop" Itachi said in a slightly threatening voice.

"How could you possibly know that?" Sasuke asked shocked

"Because of your cheesy line 'the ramen's good but I'm sure you taste better'" Itachi scoffed as Sasukes face turned red. Sasuke made a mental note to kill Naruto for getting that stupid line stuck in his head, Naruto used that line on Sakura almost everyday.

"Stay away from her Itachi" Sasuke growled, hoping that he sounded at least a little threatening.

"Then just tell me about the scar and I'll never ask about her again" itachi stated with a triumphant look, the bastard knew that he had won his argument.

"Fine, but you better not send anyone to find her either" Sasuke snapped, angry that Itachi now had some leverage on him.

"Very well, what's the scar on your stomach from?" Itachi asked

"It's from an experiment" Sasuke said hoping to get away with only that as an answer.

"What kind of experiment and who was performing it?" Itachi asked scooting closer to his brother. Sasuke sighed and just continued to explain.

"It was an experiment that would decrease our desire to ever leave Orochimaru, Kabuto came up with it" Sasuke said still pointedly looking anywhere but at his brother.

"And how does this experiment decrease your desire to leave Orochimaru?" Itachi asked getting a little angry that Sasuke had been a subject in this experiment.

"It makes you afraid to leave the compound without permission" Sasuke stated with a slightly depressed tone, he was starting to wonder if Orochimaru would understand that he hadn't wanted to leave but was forced.

"And how does it make you afraid to leave, what would happen if you left without his permission?" Itachi asked

"You die" Sasuke stated calmly, it wasn't a new thing to him and he didn't make a big deal out of it, anymore. Itachi froze and stared at his brother in horror.

"How? Is he able to track you?" Itachi asked already coming up with ways to prevent Orochimaru from getting to Sasuke.

"No, he can kill you from his lair, all he has to do is tell Kabuto to activate it" Sasuke said in a dejected voice. Sasuke assumed that Orochimaru thought he was still out training which is why he was still alive.

"And how can he do that?" Itachi practically shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched and shied away a bit noticing that Itachi had gotten a lot closer to him.

"They put a device in us, if it's activated it'll shred all of your organs in less than a minute" Sasuke said with a shiver. Sasuke could still remember the day he'd seen the demonstration for that and it still made him queasy to think about how the other boy had screamed in agony while Orochimaru and Kabuto simply laughed in amusement.

Itachis face paled as he stared at his baby brother in horror. Itachis horror quickly turned to anger at the thought of Orochimaru doing such a thing to his brother. Itachi was pacing the room switching between rantings about how Sasuke probably never wanted to stay with Orochimaru and then about how to fix this mess. Sasuke watched as Itachi paced around the room fuming and muttering too quietly for Sasuke to hear. After a while Itachi paused and just stood like a statue in the middle of the floor. About five minutes later Konan stormed into the room shrieking about how Itachi had better not tell anyone and how she wasn't his baby-sitter. Sasuke sat there confused as Itachi just smirked and left the room. Sasuke stared after him in confusion as he left and then realized that Konan was just standing there glaring at him. Sasuke glared back and then went to staring at the ceiling, glancing over at her regularly to make sure she wasn't about to kill him. After a while Konan came over and loomed over Sasuke glaring down at him.

"What?" Sasuke snapped getting annoyed

"You don't seem like you're going to die to me" Konan replied still glaring down at Sasuke.

"Who the hell said I was dying?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"Well according to Itachi you're in grave danger and could die at any moment" Konan replied still glaring. Sasuke sighed and wished that he had never told Itachi about the scar.

"Well I'm not, the idiot is over reacting over something stupid" Sasuke replied looking back up at the ceiling.

"You don't seem to get along with your brother" Konan said thoughtfully.

"Really? I thought we were the best of friends after we bonded so much over him murdering everyone I ever cared about and leaving me by myself in that damn village" Sasuke scoffed.

"You don't have to get snappy with me you little brat" Konan snapped back.

"Maybe but right now I hate all of you Akatsuki bastards" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Do you even have a reason to hate us or are you just being bitchy?" Konan asked glaring again.

"I think I have plenty of reasons now" Sasuke replied thinking over the past couple of days.

"Really? Name one reason, a good one" Konan snapped

"You're all a bunch of perverted assholes who can't understand no" Sasuke snapped earning a surprised look from Konan.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just cause Deidara went for a joy ride doesn't mean we're all perverts you judgmental brat" Konan snapped, Sasuke could tell he was pissing her off now.

"Yeah well Deidara wasn't the only one and you're all nosey too" Sasuke snapped back

"Well I didn't hear about anyone else riding you" Konan snapped.

"Well I'm sorry I'll be sure to add you to the list of people here that need to know everything that happens to me" Sasuke scoffed glaring at Konan now.

"So who else has gotten into your pants?" Konan asked smirking over at Sasuke when he gave her death glare.

"You're proving my point you know" Sasuke said in exasperation

"I never said I wasn't nosey" Konan replied with a smirk

"Well nosey or not it's none of your business" Sasuke snapped still glaring

"Fine I'll just guess then" Konan replied looking thoughtfully at the wall as she thought about the embarrassing subject.

"I really wish you'd shut up" Sasuke replied sneering at her

"Well I already know that Deidara got you, and I'm sure that Zetsu didn't get you since you're still alive" Konan stated staring at Sasuke now. Sasuke shivered and flinched at the mention of Zetsu, all the memories from earlier flooded his mind when he heard the mans name. Sasuke hoped that the annoying woman hadn't noticed but the grin that appeared on her face got rid of that hope.

"Wow Zetsu? And you're still alive, I didn't think he could have sex without eating at least part of the person he's with" Konan said with a chuckle, Sasuke just glared at her with fury and embarrassment.

"Do you have to be so fucking annoying?" Sasuke snapped hoping that would offend her enough to shut her up.

"Yes, and normally I would guess Hidan but he hasn't been around long enough to pound you" Konan said still staring thoughtfully at Sasuke who was really hoping she didn't find out who else had forced him.

"Hmmm, maybe Kisame but Itachi would have known and killed him by now, and of course it couldn't have been Itachi" she stated

Sasukes cheeks started blazing in embarrassment and he tried to hide it by quickly looking away and staring at the wall behind him to compose his features. Konan saw his reaction and her face went red as she thought back to what could have caused it.

"Itachi? Really? Oh my gosh! I have the best blackmail ever now! Itachi actually pounded his own baby brother!" She said, at first she was shocked but when she got to the part about having blackmail she got way too happy about it.

"Would you just shut the fuck up you annoying bitch" sasuke yelled now thoroughly embarrassed that someone knew about what Itachi had done to him.

"Aw you're just upset that your brother popped your cherry" Konan said jokingly, tho she got a horrified look on her face when Sasuke looked away toward the wall as his face became even redder from the comment.

"You weren't really a virgin were you?" She asked in shock.

"How is that any of you're business?" Sasuke yelled still looking at the wall and wishing she would drop it, he was still incredibly upset about it and was starting to lose his resolve.

"Wow you were, weren't you? And you gave up your virginity to your brother? Pretty strange choice there" Konan said still shocked by the newest bit of the story.

"Who said I gave anything to him" Sasuke yelled immediately wishing he hadn't said anything at all as she stared at him with a mixture of horror and pity, the horror he could handle but he hated pity. Sasuke just glared at her and looked back at the wall.

"Pein said something was wrong between you but I just thought it was normal brother crap" Konan said quietly

"Oh so it's ok if I wasn't a virgin but since I was it's a horrible thing, you guys really have some messed up morals here" Sasuke scoffed not looking away from the wall

"Well it's bad either way but I was expecting you to say that he didn't do anything" Konan said.

"Fine then he didn't do anything so lets drop the subject" Sasuke said trying to get away from the subject

"You're lying Sasuke" Konan said, she sounded a little annoyed too.

"You have a problem with choosing bad conversation topics don't you? If you want to talk so bad then talk about the weather or sports or freaking training techniques" Sasuke snapped glaring at Konan coldly.

"Why are you putting up with it you should talk to pein and get put in another room if Itachi is doing that" Konan said, Sasuke noticed that her voice went up a little.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, maybe because I don't know who this pein person is and I don't expect him to care" Sasuke scoffed. "Besides it was only once he hasn't done anything since the first night"

"If you want I can call pein down here, he wouldn't stand for this" Konan said

"Why would he even care? Why do you even care?" Sasuke asked looking over at Konan again in confusion.

"Well you're so young and someone has to look after you" Konan said quietly looking at Sasuke, there was that damn pity again.

"Well thanks for the offer but I already had parents in case you didn't hear, Itachi killed them when I was younger, and now I'm having to remind him every 5 minutes that even tho he looks like our mother with his hair so long he isn't our mother" Sasuke said a little annoyed. Konan looked a little confused and then a little disturbed.

"Has Itachi been cross dressing again, I thought that was just for a bet, I didn't think he did it regularly" Konan said a little disturbed

"Wait Itachi dressed up like a woman?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle at the new information on his brother.

"Crap, I thought that was what you were talking about" Konan said a little panicked. "Wait if that's not what you were talking about then how is he acting like your mother?"

"He's been squawking at me ever since I passed out the other day, I haven't been able to pick my nose without him asking what's wrong" Sasuke said getting annoyed just thinking of how much his brother had been fusing over him.

"Wow so he pounded you then started fusing over you like he was your mother?" Konan asked slightly confused.

"Could you stop wording it like that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well how should I word it?" Konan asked

"Not at all, I don't want to talk about it and I definitely don't want your pity, I can handle this myself" Sasuke snapped looking back at the wall

"Fine, but if you need help just let me know" Konan said softly

"I'd appreciate no more surprises in my food if that's possible" Sasuke suggested looking back over at Konan.

"Sure no more deadly riceballs" Konan said with a chuckle.

"Why do you do that anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't like new people" Konan said bluntly.

All of a sudden they heard a noise and looked towards the door as Itachi and Kisame came in. they both looked at Sasuke and Kisame went over to him and stood over him, it seemed slightly threatening to Sasuke so he backed up a bit, glaring at both of them.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked warily.

"You need to come with us Sasuke" Itachi said

"Go with you where?" Sasuke asked getting up.

"I can't tell you yet" Itachi stated not looking at Sasuke.

"Then I'm not going with you" Sasuke stated.

Itachi sighed and looked over at Kisame and nodded. Sasuke was about to turn around but before he could even turn his head Kisame hit him in the back of the head, hard.

Sasuke landed on the floor and the last thing he heard was Itachi and Konan arguing about something before he blacked out.

Ok so we found out what the scar was, but still not why kisame seems to like to knock Sasuke out. But Sasuke did gain a new friend so that might lessen his suffering there. So now the question is where is Itachi taking Sasuke? Does Itachi like to dress like a woman? and will Zetsu be held accountable for what he did? We'll find out when the next chapter is done. Let me know what you think so far and don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you guys like it so far.


	7. surgery

Ok here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. I've really appreciated all the reviews I've been getting on all of the other chapters. I'm glad that you guys have liked it enough to continue reading it. Anyway on to the chapter and more torture for Sasuke.

When Sasuke woke up the first thing he noticed was he had a throbbing headache. Sasuke opened his eyes a bit and closed them instantly and turned his head away from the unbelievably bright light that was hanging right above him. For a moment Sasuke just concentrated on his headache, then he heard voices nearby and started listening.

"You should do it soon, you don't want to try it when he wakes up" One of the voices said, Sasukes eyes started to open so that he could see what was going on.

"It took some time to prepare it Itachi, I'm giving it to him now" Another voice snapped. Sasuke finally got his eyes open and stared at the room full of people. Deidara looked down and saw that Sasuke was watching them.

"It's a little late for that yeah, the little bastard is already awake" Deidara said scowling at Sasuke.

Everyone in the small room turned to stare at Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't care about that at the moment as he realized that he was tied to a metal table by some kind of restraint that he couldn't see. Sasuke began struggling against it and it tightened slightly.

"It's no use struggling, my chakra strings are unbreakable" Sasori said looking down at Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked with a hint of panic.

"It's ok Sasuke, nobody is going to hurt you" Itachi said with a reassuring smile. The smile only made Sasuke worry more, Sasuke was sure he was about to be tortured or something. Sasuke began to scan the people in the room for anything that looked threatening and his eyes widened at the sight of Kakuzu holding something that Sasuke considered to be even more evil than Itachi and his eyes remained glued to the threatening object. Itachi sighed as he followed Sasukes line of sight and realized what he was looking at.

"Just stay calm Sasuke, you don't need to freak it's not even that big" Itachi said cautiously approaching Sasuke and earning confused looks from everyone in the room.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Sasuke yelled not even listening to reason, Kakuzu hadn't moved at all but Sasuke was already panicking at the sight of the evil object in his hands.

"Sasuke it's really not that bad, you won't feel a thing" Itachi continued trying to get Sasuke to calm down.

"Fuck you Itachi! Don't' bring that thing any closer!" Sasuke yelled trying to struggle free again, Sasori tightened the strings a bit more and Sasuke cried out in frustration as he tried to get away.

"What's the little freak so worked up about un?" Deidara asked glaring at Sasuke.

"He's terrified of needles" Itachi explained in an exasperated voice.

"Really? How the hell can you be so calm about a kunai whizzing past your head and freak over a little bitty needle?" Deidara asked chuckling. Sasuke just glared up at him with a cold hatred in his eyes and continued to watch Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sighed and walked towards Sasuke not even listening to all the curses and death threats yelled at him by the unstable brat on the table. Kakuzu got up to Sasuke and just jabbed the needle in and pushed down on the plunger.

"You could have been a little nicer about it" Itachi scolded looking down at his panic stricken brother.

"He was getting annoying and I'm not spending all day trying to make your bratty brother feel better" Kakuzu snapped.

Sasuke was just watching them argue while he drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sasuke woke up and immediately noticed the pain coming from his stomach, he tried to look at it and see what was causing the pain but it hurt worse when he moved. Suddenly Zetsus face appeared over Sasuke and without even a word he slipped a pill into Sasukes mouth and forced him to swallow it. Sasuke immediately tried to cough it back up but stopped when his stomach erupted with pain yet again. Zetsu had vanished from sight and now Itachi loomed over him with a concerned expression. Without saying anything Kisame had scooped an objecting Sasuke up and started to walk back towards the room.

Kisame simply put Sasuke on the bed and left without a word, the silence was starting to get to Sasuke and he finally confronted his brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke yelled upset about being kept in the dark about something that obviously concerned him.

"Take it easy Sasuke you'll pop your stitches if you get too worked up" Itachi said with disapproval. Sasuke scowled and then thought about what his brother had just said and his scowl became a look of confusion.

"Stitches? I don't have any stitches" Sasuke said wondering if Itachi was playing a prank on him.

"You just had surgery Sasuke, of course you have stitches" Itachi stated as if this was obvious. It took a little while for the words to sink in but when they did Sasukes eyes widened and he stared at his brother in shock.

"Why did I just have surgery! What did you do to me!" Sasuke demanded becoming slightly hysterical.

"I had Kakuzu take that horrid thing out of your stomach, an Uchiha being controlled like that is unthinkable" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke laid there and stared at Itachi trying to decide if he was angry or grateful towards his brother for this. Sasuke was angry that Itachi had just done this without consulting Sasuke to see if he even wanted it, tho what was new about that. But Sasuke was also grateful that he didn't have to wonder when he was going to die now. Instead of saying anything Sasuke just turned his head and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke knew he should thank his brother for helping him but he still had a hatred for Itachi and couldn't bring himself to say the words. Sasuke did notice that his hatred toward Itachi had changed since he had been brought here, it had gone from making him burn with a desire to kill him to just being happy when he wasn't too close to him. Sasuke froze when he realized that Itachi was now standing right by his bed staring down at his stomach.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Sasuke snapped glaring at his brother in irritation.

"You're so cute when you glare like that Sasu chan" Itachi said huskily leaning over Sasuke.

"Don't call me that, and back up" Sasuke yelled giving Itachi a death glare over the nickname and how close he was.

Itachi smiled and walked back over to his bed where he just sat and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed at his brothers creepy antics and went back to watching the ceiling instead of getting upset. After a while of feeling Itachis eyes on him constantly Sasuke got annoyed and turned over to face the wall.

"Your very pretty Sasuke" Itachi said out of nowhere startling Sasuke a bit.

"What the hell Itachi? Don't call me pretty! I'm not a fucking girl you bastard! And I don't like that you even see me in that way!" Sasuke yelled turning his head to glare at his brother who was grinning and watching Sasuke.

"Would you prefer me to call you sexy?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I'd prefer if you leave me alone and stop talking to me" Sasuke said bluntly, he was thoroughly creeped out and he really wished that someone else was in the room with them.

"You're tight too" Itachi stated still watching Sasuke calmly. Sasukes cheeks burned in embarrassment at the comment and quickly turned to stare at the wall. Itachi chuckled at this and got up off of his bead and headed towards Sasuke.

"If you touch me I'll rip my stitches open" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"I don't believe you would risk it" Itachi said taking another step forward.

"I will and then you'll either take me to get it fixed or I'll die before you can do anything too perverted to me" Sasuke stated in a serious voice.

Itachi pouted but went back to his bed and continued to watch Sasuke from there. Sasuke sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the wall. 'What the hell is wrong with him? I just had surgery and it seemed like he was more than ready to molest me again! Why do I have to have such a sick bastard for a brother!' Sasuke thought bitterly as he glared at the wall.

"So I had an interesting conversation with Konan after I came to get you" Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Good for you, why should I care?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"I was just wondering why you told her what happened between us" Itachi stated acting as if it was just an innocent thing that had happened.

"I didn't tell her, she guessed" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi got up and went over to Sasuke and grabbed his hands as he put them dangerously close to his stomach. Sasuke let out a low growl as his hands were pinned above his head and Itachi leaned over him.

"Get off of me jackass" Sasuke snarled.

"I don't wanna, I like being on you Sasuke" Itachi said with a smirk.

"If you don't get off I'll pop my stitches" Sasuke said threateningly.

"You can't I have your hands pinned" Itachi stated leaning closer.

"all I have to do is twist right and they'll pop baka" Sasuke snarled.

"That's not a very nice thing to call your aniki Sasuke" Itachi said as he released Sasukes hands.

"I haven't considered you my aniki since the day you murdered my parents Itachi" Sasuke snarled glaring at his brother.

"What about now?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke.

"No, you've killed our parents, beat the crap out of me more times than I can count and you raped me and won't let me leave. Why would I be more inclined to consider you my aniki again after all of that?" Sasuke snarled

"I was ordered to kill our parents and you started all of those fights I just finished them so you can't really hold all of that against me" Itachi stated in a grumpy voice.

"Why do you even care? You were the one who kept telling me to hate you more" Sasuke said in an uncertain voice.

"I never actually wanted you to hate me Sasuke, I just thought it would be easier for you if you did" Itachi said still watching his baby brother.

"Well you got your wish but it's not any easier it sucks either way so just drop it and leave me alone" Sasuke snapped getting annoyed with his brother, mainly because he actually felt like forgiving him.

'How can I even consider forgiving him? the bastard raped me and killed my parents and now I feel like forgiving him? I must be an idiot to let him manipulate me like this again. He ruined my life and I won't forgive him for it" Sasuke thought defiantly. Itachi just watched Sasuke curiously as all the emotions played across Sasukes face. Sasuke was thankful that Itachi didn't try to talk to him again and ended up drifting off to sleep at some point.

When Sasuke woke up again he found Zetsu watching him from beside his bed. Sasuke instantly panicked at the sight of Zetsu being so close to him again and tried to jump out of bed and away from him. The instant Sasuke tried to move he regretted it, his stomach was in so much pain from just the slight amount of movement that he barely contained a cry of agony. Realizing he couldn't possibly run away in this condition he just looked up at Zetsu with worried eyes. Zetsu stared down at Sasuke curiously after his attempt to move and simply took out a jar and began smearing some kind of mixture onto Sasukes stomach. Sasuke shivered as the cold mixture was spread over his stomach but noticed that it had actually made it feel better. After Zetsu had finished smearing Sasukes stomach with the strange substance he reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of pills handing one to a very confused Sasuke and telling him to take it. While Sasuke took the pill with the water that Itachi had just handed him Zetsu turned to Itachi and told him to have Sasuke take one of the pills every 4 hours and left without another word.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke asked staring after Zetsu.

"He works with herbs and I asked him to come up with something to help with the pain since Kakuzus only pain medicine is given thru a shot" Itachi said sitting on his bed and staring over at Sasuke again.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at how much his brother was staring at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that, do I look that bad?" Sasuke asked

"No I think you look perfect Sasuke" Itachi said staring at Sasuke with a hungry look now.

"Can you ask him to give you something for your obvious insanity" Sasuke grumbled looking away from his brother. Sasuke made a mental note that as soon as he was better he'd have to make sure to never be alone with his brother. With that in mind Sasuke went back to sleep as the medicine began to affect him again.

Ok so I know that this chapter was pretty short and uneventful compared to the others but hopefully the next one will come out better. So now the secret of the scar has been revealed and Itachi has become incredibly creepy towards Sasuke. Now the main question is What will happen next? Guess you'll have to wait to see. Anyway review if you can and I'll get started on the next chapter when I can. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter didn't suck too much.


	8. You'll enjoy this

Ok so I know that the last chapter kinda sucked and was a little dry but it did have a purpose which I'm hoping will become clear in this one. And because of the fact that the last chapter was a little dry I'll make the next two a little better, for you that is, Sasuke might not like the next two chapters very much. Anyway here's the next chapter and I really hope you like it.

It had been a couple of weeks since they forced Sasuke to have surgery and Sasuke was still sulking about it, even tho they did save his ass. About two days after the surgery the device that they had taken out had roared to life in Kakuzus hand while he was asking how it worked, Sasuke had just stared at it in shock. Sasuke could hardly believe that Orochimaru had just tried to have him killed, he was so shocked by the thing that was in Kakuzus hand that he hadn't even noticed when Itachi had clung on to him staring the same object in horror and fury. Thinking back on it made Sasuke furious again, that damn snake had tried to kill him and it made him even more pissed to have to grudgingly admit that Itachi had saved his life this time. The thought that Itachi had been the one that saved him was the real reason that Sasuke didn't stop sulking, he didn't like the feeling that he owed his brother for that.

"Are you still sulking? You know you should be grateful, we got that thing out of you just in time" Itachi stated he had been staring at Sasuke again, he stared at Sasuke a lot.

"Maybe I don't like being alive when I'm stuck in this hell hole and forced to stay in the same room fending off my perverted older brother" Sasuke snapped.

"Well you could always stop resisting you might like it" Itachi said with a perverted smirk.

"Yeah right, I don't like guys like that, and I don't like you" Sasuke snapped

"But you don't hate me anymore" Itachi stated with confidence.

"No I still hate you" Sasuke said calmly looking at the ceiling.

"Well now that you're almost all healed I can probably change that" Itachi purred walking over to Sasuke.

"Fuck you" Sasuke snapped without even thinking.

"If that's really what you want Sasuke" Itachi said lunging at a now wide eyed Sasuke.

"What the hell? Stay away from me Itachi!" Sasuke yelled trying to jump out of Itachis reach.

Itachi grabbed Sasukes ankle and pulled him back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Sasuke squirmed and fought to throw Itachi off of him but nothing worked and Itachi just smirked down at him and ground his hips into Sasukes. Sasuke whimpered at the action and began to struggle more as Itachi began to bind his hands to the beds rail.

"Itachi wait! Stop! Get off!" Sasuke shouted trying to pull his hands from Itachis grip.

"Just relax Sasuke, it won't hurt as much this time and I'm sure you'll like it if you just relax" Itachi said soothingly as he finished tying Sasukes hands to the railing above his head.

"I won't like it! I like girls! Pretty girls! I don't like anything near my ass and that especially includes your dick!" Sasuke shouted struggling to break his hands free.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke tried to use chidori to break the ropes and nothing happened. Sasuke looked up at his hands in horror and tried again but still got nothing.

"It's a special rope that represses the use of chakra" Itachi explained watching his brother panic even more at the news.

"If you really want me to like you then you might try not forcing me onto a bed!" Sasuke yelled he was desperately trying to get Itachi to get off and let him go.

Sasuke felt incredibly stupid at the moment for not listening to Konan. The week before Konan had told him she was worried Itachi would try something again, but Sasuke actually believed that it was just a one time thing. Sasuke glared up at Itachi and kept trying to throw him off.

"Just calm down Sasuke, you're thinking about it too much, if you just let go and let it happen you'll like it" Itachi whispered in his ear.

"I can't just calm down Itachi! I hate this, it's painful and humiliating! And you're forcing me which just makes it worse!" Sasuke yelled his voice cracking a bit at the end.

"Then I'll give you a reason to like it" Itachi said as his hands ran down Sasukes body.

Sasuke shivered and whimpered as Itachis hands went up his shirt and rubbed his bare chest. Itachi grabbed a knife and quickly cut off Sasukes shirt and began licking Sasukes chest. Sasuke began to struggle again as itachi started to lick his chest, it was happening all over again and Sasuke felt helpless to stop it, Sasuke hated feeling helpless. He began to panic when Itachi grabbed the belt line of his pants and boxers and began to inch them down. Sasuke started kicking to get Itachi away from him but Itachi just yanked his pants and boxers down and stood up to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes as he fought to keep the tears from falling.

"Itachi please stop! I'll be good! I won't say I hate you anymore! I'll even say that I like you! Just please stop!" Sasuke begged, he felt dirty begging Itachi like this but his pride had taken a backseat to his panic when this had started getting serious.

"Shh it's ok Sasuke, you'll like this part" Itachi said as he sat on Sasukes ankles.

Sasuke went to pull his legs up but Itachi pressed his hands down on Sasukes knees so he couldn't bend them and leaned forward towards Sasukes now exposed member. Sasuke tried and failed to suppress a chocked sob as he felt Itachis breath on the extremely sensitive place.

"Itachi please don't do this!" Sasuke whispered trying to reason with Itachi.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you" Itachi said soothingly. Sasuke whimpered when Itachi grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"Itachi stop! Please don't!" Sasuke yelled trying to squirm away from Itachis touch.

Itachi ignored him and just stared as Sasuke started to get hard under Itachis attention. Sasuke felt sick about how his body reacted to Itachis touch. Sasuke cried out in a mix of shock and horror as he felt Itachi lick the tip of his erection.

"Fuck, Itachi don't do that" Sasuke yelled as Itachi began to put Sasukes erection into his mouth.

"You have such a dirty mouth tonight otouto" Itachi said with a smirk as he went back to what he was doing.

"Yeah well look who's talking Itachi" Sasuke snapped trying to squirm away from his brother.

Itachi just laughed around Sasukes erection and Sasuke couldn't help the moan of pleasure from escaping his lips. Itachi smirked around Sasukes erection and even chuckled at how Sasuke couldn't help but let some of the moans escape. Sasukes face was now extremely red and he couldn't help but pant, mainly because of the restraint he was trying and failing to show and partially because it felt that good. Itachi began to suck him harder and Sasuke just decided to give up and stare at the ceiling, he wouldn't even warn Itachi when he got close, not that he would even know since he'd never experienced anything like this before. Sasuke gasped and clenched the bars above him as an overwhelming feeling of pure pleasure went thru him. Itachi sat up and chuckled at the sight of Sasuke panting and blushing beneath him.

"You seemed to really enjoy that Sasuke" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Don't get too flattered Itachi, my hormones would have caused that reaction to a fucking raccoon if it did that to me" Sasuke snapped trying to dent his brother ever inflating ego.

"Very true but it wasn't a raccoon that just got to hear your extremely sexy moans and it definitely wasn't a raccoon that just gave you that orgasm" Itachi whispered in Sasukes ear making him blush even more.

"shut up Itachi I feel dirty enough without you reminding me" Sasuke muttered turning his head away.

"Now it's my turn" Itachi said huskily getting out of the bed and going over to the desk.

Sasuke pondered that for a while too tired to connect the dots right away. Sasuke was about to ask what Itachi had meant when it became painfully obvious as Itachi made his way back over with that cursed bottle in his hands that Sasuke already hated with a passion. Sasuke began to panic and clamped his legs shut twisting them around eachother to make it harder to get them apart. Sasuke was hoping that Itachi woudn't be able to get his legs apart and would give up and leave him alone. Itachi just laughed at his brothers attempts to block him and tickled the bottoms of Sasukes feet. Sasuke yelped and yanked his feet up causing his legs to untwist and itachi yanked his legs apart and settled between them before Sasuke could close them again. Sasuke groaned in discomfort as Itachi squirted some of the lube onto his fingers while staring at his wide eyed brother beneath him.

"I haven't even done anything yet Sasuke" Itachi said with a chuckle as he made sure to coat all of his fingers with the lubricant.

"I'd rather keep it that way, can't I just jerk you off or something?" Sasuke asked desperately, he hated the idea of any part of him touching Itachis cock but his hand was a lot better than letting Itachi take him again.

"As much as I would love to watch you swallow my cock Sasuke I've been looking forward to enjoying the feel of your tight ass again" Itachi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke grimaced at the comment, he had never said anything about sucking him off and he really didn't like the rest of the response either. Sasuke tried to press himself into the bed to slow Itachi down but Itachi just laughed and pulled Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke whimpered as he felt Itachis finger at the tight ring of muscles and started trying to desperately squirm away. Itachi smirked up at his struggling brother and pressed his finger into Sasukes ass in a quick motion. Sasuke yelled in shock and pain and froze below Itachi. Itachi began to move his finger and the struggling started again, Sasuke was determined to not make this easy for Itachi, like last time. Itachi put a second finger into Sasuke and then a third and began to thrust them in and out while Sasuke struggled to dislodge the painful fingers inside of him. Finally itachi pulled his fingers out and started rubbing the lube on his very large erection and Sasuke began to thrash around and started yelling. Itachi quickly muffled Sasukes yells, not wanting Konan to come running in and get upset at him and firmly pressed Sasuke into the bed.

"Be quiet Sasuke or this won't be pleasant for either of us" Itachi said in a low voice, he was getting tired of Sasuke acting like this, he had let it slide before since Sasuke was a virgin but now it was just ridiculous.

Sasuke froze and fell silent, staring up at Itachi with a panicked look in his eyes. Itachi smirked at his brother who looked the same as he did the night that Itachi had first taken him. Sasuke squirmed again as Itachi positioned himself at Sasukes ass but froze with a whimper as Itachi gave him a warning look. Sasuke barely suppressed a pained shriek as Itachi began to push into him and began to sob. Itachi watched his brother and assured himself that Sasuke would start to enjoy it as soon as he had adjusted to the intrusion. Itachi pushed himself all the way in and stopped, waiting for Sasuke to adjust so they could both enjoy this. After a while Sasuke relaxed a little and Itachi started to cautiously move in and out but Sasuke just hissed and whimpered in pain at each movement that Itachi made. Itachi began to search for that bundle of nerves that would surely make Sasuke enjoy this, he finally found it but it only made Sasukes whimpers quieter. After a while of hitting this bundle of nerves Sasukes breathing became a little more even and the hissing in pain stopped completely, tho the whimpers didn't. Itachi ignored this fact and just kept thrusting into Sasuke, he was getting closer with every thrust and didn't know how much longer he could keep going. Sasuke noticed that Itachis breathing was beginning to get harder and faster along with his thrusts and felt sick at knowing what that meant for him. Itachi was incredibly close to release and leaned down to kiss Sasuke as he grunted in pleasure. Sasuke shuddered in disgust as Itachis tongue forced it's way into his mouth and he felt his brother fill him with a grunt of pleasure. Sasuke couldn't stop the tears that fell after he felt the hot liquid released inside of him and Itachi collapsed on top of him to catch his breath. Itachi rolled over and untied Sasuke who tried to get off the bed, but Itachi quickly pulled him back into his chest with a grunt of protest and no matter how much Sasuke pulled and pushed away Itachi wouldn't release him so he just let Itachi hold him. Sasuke was so tired that he could hardly find the energy to care that Itachi was pressed up against his back, what else could Itachi do to him anyway.

"I love you Sasu-chan" Itachi purred behind him making Sasuke jump at the unexpected noise.

"hn" was the only reply Sasuke gave, he didn't want to anger Itachi right now and he definitely didn't love Itachi right now either.

Itachi kissed Sasuke on the should and went to sleep, still clutching Sasuke to him tightly. A little while later Sasuke fell asleep too, feeling soothed by the deep even breathing behind him.

Ok so this chapter is kinda short but hopefully it's still good. Sasuke suffered a bit more in this one but he also got some enjoyment out of it. Now the question is what will happen next? Will Konan find out and bitch slap Itachi? Will someone else pin down the now somewhat recovered Sasuke for some fun? Will Sasuke ever find out if Itachi makes a habbit of cross dressing? I guess we'll find out when I get done with the next chapter.  
>Please review, I love seeing some of your comments. Suggestions are welcome and I'll use any that I can fit comfortably into the story, if I don't use yours in this one I might use it in future stories, but either way you will get credit for it, promise. So just tell me what you guys think.<p> 


	9. Lets make a bet

Sasuke was wandering around the akatsuki base trying to find something to do to ease his overwhelming boredom, and secretly searching for Itachi. Sasuke wouldn't admit to it, even under extreme torture, but when he woke up and didn't see Itachi still there like he usually was, it had kinda upset him. So now here he was strolling around the base, trying to figure out where in the hell he was. Sasuke rounded the corner and ran into the Konan and the guy with all the piercings, quite literally. Sasuke had walked straight into the guy with all the piercings and ended up on his back in the middle of the hallway looking up at them. The guy just looked down at him in surprise while Konan went to help him up.

"I thought I said you were to stay in your room" the piercing guy said calmly, he was giving Sasuke a stern look.

"And I thought that everyone said it was impossible to have that many piercings on your face but I guess neither of us listen to others well" Sasuke snapped looking at the man defiantly.

"Oh relax Pein, it's not like he can get out and tell any of our secrets" Konan said glaring at the man with the piercings.

"So you're Pein? What, are you like the leader of this group of idiots?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yes and what makes you think that any of these men are idiots?" Pein said with a smirk.

As if to prove Sasukes point Deidara and Sasori came around the corner arguing.

"Come on danna, you're good at building things yeah" Deidara said in a whiny voice.

"I'm not building you a sex doll that looks like Itachis little brother" Sasori yelled back.

They stopped when they saw the others there, Sasukes eye was twitching at the thought of Deidara having a doll that looked like him.

"Nevermind un, I'll just have the real thing yeah" Deidara said suggestively moving towards Sasuke.

"You'll have nothing but a black eye and broken bones if you touch me" Sasuke growled, glaring at Deidara.

"It would be worth it un" Deidara said still advancing

"I'll correct my earlier statement, some of them are perverted idiots" Sasuke said looking at Pein.

"That's enough Deidara, no touching the underage boy" Pein said sternly.

"Fine! Sasori, about that doll" Deidara said beaming at the redhead.

"If you ask me to use my skills in such a degrading manner again I'll slice you to bits" Sasori growled while walking away.

"Please danna, I'll never ask for a favor again" Deidara yelled running after him.

"I see your point they're obviously all geniuses, I don't know why I ever thought any different" Sasuke said looking at Pein pointedly.

"Just go back to your room" Pein snapped annoyed.

"No way, it stinks in there" Sasuke snapped back.

"Then clean it" Pein snapped.

"I'm not Itachis maid, he can clean his own room, it's not like I made the mess" Sasuke snapped trying to stare Pein down.

Their standoff was interrupted by enraged yelling and terrified shrieks as they looked to where Deidara and Sasori disappeared.

"YOU WANT WHAT?" someone screamed.

"Calm down Itachi, I was only kidding un!" Yelled Deidara running around the corner.

"YOU'RE DEAD BOMB BOY" Itachi yelled chasing after him and smirking evily when Deidara suddenly tripped.

"DANNA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Deidara screeched still trying to get away from Itachi.

"Because you insulted my art by asking me to make you a sex doll" Sasori replied calmly.

"Itachi no killing Deidara" Pein yelled earning a glare from Itachi.

"He wants a sex doll that looks like Sasuke" Itachi yelled defending his right to kill the blonde pervert.

"No idiots at all, they're all geniuses" Sasuke said while watching the scene.

"I get it! They're all idiots! But they're effective idiots!" Pein snapped glaring back at Sasuke who just smirked in reply.

"Well they are effective at giving people headaches" Sasuke stated glaring at the noisy people further down the hall.

"Itachi, since he's obviously set on not staying in your room, keep an eye on your damn brother" Pein snapped.

"What the hell! I don't need a babysitter!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Pein.

"I didn't ask what you needed or what you wanted" Pein said calmly looking at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back and noticed the sadistic smirk that flashed across Peins face.

"This is punishment for saying you're leading a group of idiots isn't it?" Sasuke asked accusingly.

"Maybe, or maybe I just don't want a kid running around my base without supervision" Pein said not even trying to hide the sadistic smirk this time.

"I'm not a kid and I thought leaders were supposed to be above getting revenge" Sasuke said trying half heartedly to get out of being around his brother.

"No it's just that people don't bitch about it as much when you're the leader, now be a good boy and run along with your brother" Pein said with a smirk.

"Bastard, this isn't over, I will get you back for this" Sasuke yelled as Itachi grabbed his arm and began to pull him away before he got into trouble.

"Good luck with that kid" Pein said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Itachis grasp and followed after him with a scowl.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"The kitchen, I'm hungry" Itachi said looking back at Sasuke curiously.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" Sasuke asked

"We can screw with the other members after eating or we can watch tv" Itachi said wondering why Sasuke hadn't tried to wander away from him yet.

"Whatever, anything sounds better than staring at the wall or the ceiling and there's nothing interesting in any of your drawers" Sasuke stated

"Why were you going thru my drawers?" Itachi asked looking back at him.

"Because I was bored and I was wondering if you actually did cross dress" Sasuke stated calmly watching Itachis reaction, Itachi paused and looked back at Sasuke in shock.

"What would make you think I ever cross dressed?" Itachi asked

"Someone told me about how you wore a dress for a day" Sasuke said enjoying how much his brother was blushing.

"It was a bet!" Itachi yelled in defense.

"Sure it was, I remember how you never had a girlfriend when we were younger" Sasuke said teasingly.

"I think I've already clearly expressed the reasons for that" Itachi stated with a smirk.

"About twice with me now, thanks for the reminder" Sasuke muttered sending a death glare to Itachi.

"At least I'm open about the fact that I like guys" Itachi said looking accusingly at Sasuke.

"I like girls no matter how much you don't want to accept that, it's the truth" Sasuke said bluntly.

"I believe that you think that, but I also remember when we were kids and I remember how you used to talk to yourself about how you didn't think kissing Naruto was amazing" Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"How can you even know about that! It happened after you were gone" Sasuke yelled in shock.

"I used to listen outside your window at night" Itachi said as if it was nothing.

"What else did you hear?" Sasuke asked now a little horrified.

"You seemed to try to talk yourself out of the fact that you thought the other guys were kinda cute and you also kept going back to how you didn't like kissing Naruto" Itachi said smiling at Sasuke now.

"I didn't like kissing him! It was an accident, he was glaring at me like and idiot and someone pushed him! It's not like I wanted to kiss the dobe!" Sasuke said defensively.

"Yes I believe you made that argument to your bedroom wall several times now, tho I think you needed more convincing than the wall did baby brother" Itachi said chuckling at how red Sasukes face was now.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a perverted bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"I like being a perverted bastard" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi and decided to drop the subject. They got to the kitchen and each got a snack and ate in silence. After they were done Itachi decided to go to the living room and watch tv. Sasuke was just following Itachi while arguing with himself about if he was actually gay or not. This argument in his head continued for a while with Sasuke trying to convince himself that he definitely wasn't gay and he didn't even notice how close Itachi was sitting to him on the couch. Finally Sasuke looked over and flinched at how close they were and moved to scoot away a bit but Itachi snaked his arm around Sasukes waist and drug him back over.

"If you try anything I'm jabbing you in the eye this time" Sasuke growled glaring at Itachi.

"I'm not always trying to get into your pants Sasuke, sometimes I'm simply trying to keep others out of them" Itachi said glaring across the room. Sasuke followed his gaze and noticed they were being watched intently by about four of the other guys. From what Sasuke could tell it was Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, and some doof named Tobi and they were all staring at him and Itachi. Sasuke pointedly pried Itachis hand off and scooted away glaring at Itachi.

"I said don't try anything, I'm not going to put on a show with you for your creepy friends" Sasuke hissed.

"If I had wanted to put on a show for them then you'd be on my lap with my tongue down your throat" Itachi said casually.

"Now I'm definitely not sitting near you" Sasuke grumbled crossing his arms and glaring.

At that moment Pein walked up and looked at the two brothers with a smirk.

"Getting along you two?" Pein asked in an obviously fake sweet voice.

"We're getting along great, as long as he drops dead soon" Sasuke muttered the last part but Pein still caught it and looked questioningly at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the curious look in Peins eyes and glanced over at Itachi to make sure he wasn't ogling him or something then looked pointedly at the wall.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood" Pein said his voice dripping with Sarcasm.

"He's just pissy cause he can't even convince himself that he isn't gay" Itachi said staring back at the tv.

"Fuck you Itachi" Sasuke said giving him a death glare.

"Maybe later, this is my favorite show" Itachi said barely suppressing a grin as Sasuke moved a little further away from him on the couch.

"Itachi, don't molest your brother" Pein said in a stern voice.

"Why not, it's not like I can get him pregnant or anything" Itachi said in a joking manner.

"Are you sure he shouldn't be medicated?" Sasuke asked looking up at Pein and then over at Itachi.

"If that's what you're after Itachi I have an experiment that will actually allow Sasuke to carry children, I'll even give you a discount as a fellow member" Kakuzu said walking up to Itachi.

"You touch me and you'll die" Sasuke said scooting further away from Itachi.

"You've been threatening that for years now Sasuke and I'm still alive, but no Kakuzu I don't want to knock up my little brother" Itachi said glaring at Kakuzu as Sasuke quietly released a sigh of relief.

"I'm just going to turn him into my gay lover" Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"So about that other room you mentioned" Sasuke said looking up at an aggravated Pein.

"Relax Sasuke I was kidding, geez, can't even take a joke" Itachi mumbled looking back at the tv.

"How did you two not kill eachother when you were younger?" Pein asked looking at the two irate brothers.

"He wasn't around enough to be this creepy before he killed our family" Sasuke snapped.

"That's cause you weren't as pretty back then and you were annoying too" Itachi stated calmly as he looked back at the tv.

"Stop calling me pretty, fucking girly bastard" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"This is actually pretty fucking entertaining" Hidan said staring at them.

"I'm kinda curious to know if Itachi can turn Sasuke into his gay lover" Kisame said thoughtfully.

"You're all a bunch of sick freaks" Sasuke said glaring at them all.

"Maybe we should put him in another room Pein" Konan suggested.

"Itachi if I leave Sasuke in your room will you promise not to molest or rape him" Pein asked looking at Itachi sternly.

"Yeah sure, I won't rape or molest Sasuke, I won't have to, he'll come around on his own" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Very well, he is safer in Itachis room where he's monitored" Pein said turning to walk away.

"You're actually going to believe him!" Sasuke asked shocked at how easily convinced he was.

"If I put you in another room it would probably be by yourself, then any one of the members could easily go after you and Kakuzu would probably test his new experiment on you. I really don't have the patience to deal with a pregnant teenage boy. So you're staying with Itachi" Pein said with a ring of finality in his voice.

"You could just let me go, then you wouldn't have to worry about any teenage boy" Sasuke said.

"You know too much I can't just let you go now" Pein said.

"All I know is that you're leading a bunch of horny idiots in a gloomy hell hole. How is that knowing too much?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed.

"You know what we all look like, you even know our names" Pein said while walking away.

"Is this another way to get revenge?" Sasuke asked accusingly.

"No this time I'm dead serious, you're safer with your brother" Pein said tired of arguing the point.

"Yeah sure I am" Sasuke muttered sulking on the couch.

"You should give him a comforting kiss Itachi" Hidan called from across the room, Sasuke quickly scooted the rest of the way down the couch.

"Shut up Hidan" Itachi said throwing the remote at him and getting up.

"Come on Sasuke, lets go train some" Itachi said grabbing Sasukes arm and dragging him from the room.

"You can let go of my arm now Itachi" Sasuke said after they were a little ways down the hall.

"I could but we're being followed and you should stay close to me" Itachi said calmly.

"Who's following us?" Sasuke asked ready to fight.

"Tobi" Itachi said calmly.

"Why should we be worried about that, from what I've seen he's the only good person here" Sasuke said slightly confused.

"Never underestimate him, he's probably the most dangerous man here" Itachi said as he stopped outside a door.

Sasuke was about to say something when Tobi ran up to them.

"Hiya guys! Isn't this nice? It's like a family reunion" Tobi said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking at Tobi curiously.

"Oh nothing really, it just seems like you two should be happier that you get to be back together after all these years" Tobi said cheerfully, tho Sasuke started to notice that he was trying harder to be cheerful now.

"You know I'm kinda tired can you just take me back to the room" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Sure, we can train later" Itachi said grabbing Sasukes arm and leading him quickly away.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked when they got to the room.

"That was Tobis other side trying to come out" Itachi said shuffling some papers on his desk while Sasuke went to sit on the bed.

"His other side?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah Tobi has two sides, the nice hyper side that you've seen and the dark and evil side that you almost saw back there" Itachi said.

"Well he was getting a little creepy back there" Sasuke said with a shiver.

"Well I can definitely try to take your mind off of it" Itachi said with a grin.

"Now it's getting creepy in here" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"Why won't you even try it?" Itachi asked with a little annoyance.

"Because I'm not into guys" Sasuke asked looking at his hands.

"Okay, what about cards? Do you like cards?" Itachi asked earning a confused look.

"Yeah I used to play with shikamaru and neji" Sasuke said cautiously.

"Okay then lets play some cards" Itachi said pulling out a deck of cards.

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Not everything has a catch Sasuke" Itachi said getting a disbelieving look from Sasuke.

"Okay fine, we'll make a little bet. If I win I get to at least touch you whenever I want as long as we're in this room alone" Itachi said with a confident smirk.

"And if I win, you never touch me again" Sasuke said smiling now.

Sasuke was confident that he would win, he used to even beat Shikamaru at cards. Itachi began to shuffle the cards with a smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll wait until at least tomorrow before I start taking my prize" Itachi said with a smile.

"I'm not worried, cause I'm not gonna lose to you" Sasuke said with a grin, he was going to end this with just a simple game of cards.

"If you say so little brother, but the touching freedom means with or without clothes" Itachi said with a grin.

Sasuke shivered a bit, he better not lose this game, the look on Itachis face said that if he lost he wouldn't be able to leave the room much.

Okay so Sasuke and Itachi have an interesting bet now the question is who will win the game? Will Sasuke ever see Tobis other side? Will Konan step in to help Sasuke if he loses? I guess we'll find out later.


	10. No more fighting

Sasuke sat there with a horrified look as Itachi watched him with a large grin. He was going to lose, his hand was awful. Sasuke began to try to think of a way out of the bet and didn't even think of the fact that he was practically screaming that he had nothing.

"So it's best 2 games out of 3 right?" Sasuke asked hoping Itachi would go for it.

"Nope, it's just this one game, winner takes all" Itachi said with a grin.

Sasuke sat there squirming on the bed while trying to figure out a way around this. He could always start sleeping in the bathroom with the door locked, the bet only worked if he was in this room. He started to feel really stupid for making the bet.

"Okay I call, show your cards Sasuke" Itachi said with a grin.  
>Sasuke suppressed a groan and laid the cards down, face up. Sasuke glared at Itachi when he started to chuckle and laid down his hand with a large grin.<p>

"I believe I've just won the game, and the prize" Itachi said starting to lean closer to Sasuke.

"Could you not refer to it as a prize?" Sasuke asked still a little shocked at losing such an important game.

"You're right I think it feels more like winning the lottery" Itachi said getting even closer to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked noticing how close Itachi was getting.

"Well I did win the game Sasuke, and the bet" Itachi said softly, Sasuke shot backwards, falling off of the bed with a grunt.

"Wait you said you would at least wait until tomorrow!" Sasuke yelled still backing up towards the wall.

"Okay, I'll give you a night to prepare yourself but I will get my prize" Itachi said going over to his own bed.

"Can't we play again, at least give me a chance to win my freedom back" Sasuke said a little nervously.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll take it slow at first I won't just take you right away" Itachi said with a grin.

"You said touching, that doesn't include sex!" Sasuke yelled

"Very well, I'll just enjoy touching you without you fighting me" Itachi said getting into his bed.

"You're such a pervert" Sasuke growled as he cleaned the cards off of his bed and tossed them carelessly onto the desk.

"Yes but I just gained every perverts dream, an incredibly sexy young boy to touch and kiss whenever they want" Itachi said noticing how Sauke froze at the edge of his bed.

"Kissing wasn't part of the deal" Sasuke said turning to glare at Itachi.

"Kissing is always lumped in with touching Sasuke, but that too will be limited to this room so you don't have to worry so much" Itachi said misunderstanding the look on Sasukes face.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just sign off your right to fight when being molested" Sasuke said moodily as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers tightly over himself.

"After a while you won't even want to fight it" Itachi said smugly.

"Not that I'll have a choice in the matter to begin with now" Sasuke grumbled.

"If you're trying to make me let you out of it then you're out of luck, it's too good of a prize and I didn't force you to make the bet" Itachi said turning over in his bed to go to sleep.

"Fucking perverted bastard" Sasuke mumbled.

"You really shouldn't cuss so much Sasuke" Itachi mumbled.

"Go to hell Itachi, you gave up the right to bitch at me when you got touching privileges" Sasuke growled.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow" Itachi said with obvious amusement.

Sasuke just grumbled and pulled the covers over himself tighter. Sasuke woke up the next morning and realized that it was freezing in the room he snuggled deeper into the covers and shivered a bit before realizing that there was something warm behind him. Without even thinking about it Sasuke snuggle into the warmth behind him and his eyes snapped open when something snaked around his waist and drew him closer to the source of warmth. Sasuke leapt up out of the bed and checked to make sure he was still dressed, sighing in relief when he noticed he was.

"Calm down Sasuke I didn't rape you in your sleep. Now come back to bed it's too early to get up" Itachi said in a groggy voice while staring up at Sasuke.

"I'm not getting into bed with you" Sasuke all but yelled.

"You do remember our bet don't you?" Itachi said watching as Sasuke flinched from the reminder. "Come on, it's cold in here, just come back to bed and we'll just snuggle, it's purely for warmth"

"Somehow I don't believe you" Sasuke grumbled heading back towards the bed reluctantly.

"Relax, I'm not going to touch you like that until later, when I'm more awake" Itachi said as if it was nothing.

"Fucking perverted bastard" Sasuke grumbled climbing back under the covers and tensing when Itachi pulled him closer.

"Keep cussing like that and I'll take my prize now" Itachi said threateningly.

Sasuke froze and decided to be quiet for now as he listened to Itachi drift off to sleep again. Sasuke stayed up and tried to think of a way to get out of this room and stay out of it. He knew that he'd have to go back at night and then he'd be completely vulnerable. Maybe he could wear Itachi out with training or he could ask Konan to spend the night in his room. Sasuke was leaning more towards asking Konan to sleep in the room with him but then he realized the reasons why it was a bad idea. One was because she might think it was for something perverted or she'd ask why. Sasuke couldn't bear to even think of telling her about how he'd made a bet like that with Itachi and lost, he still felt incredibly stupid for doing it in the first place. Sasuke tried to get back to sleep but he was a little nervous about what might happen and the thought kept him wide awake. Finally after about an hour of laying there getting more nervous by the minute Sasuke felt Itachi move behind him and had to fight the urge to get up and run out the door screaming. Itachi propped himself up and leaned over giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke barely suppressed a shudder from the action and froze in anticipation of what might come next.

Itachi simply got up and headed to his dresser to get some clothes for the day and tossed some to Sasuke who looked at him in confusion.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Itachi said looking over at Sasuke and smirking at the confused look on his face.

"You mean I'm actually allowed to leave the room for breakfast this time?" Sasuke asked in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"Well we could stay here and play a little before breakfast if you really want to" Itachi said looking at Sasuke suggestively.

"So what's for breakfast today?" Sasuke asked, more to sidetrack Itachi than out of curiosity, and started getting dressed quickly.

"Whatever you want Sasuke the fridge is fully stocked all the time, so just tell me what you want" Itachi said looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"Hmmm, scrambled eggs with bacon and toast" Sasuke said cheering up slightly.

"I figured you'd ask for that" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"How would you know what I'd want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"That was your favorite breakfast choice when we were kids" Itachi said simply.

"You remembered my favorite breakfast choice?" Sasuke asked a little stunned.

"I also remember you're favorite lunch combination and your favorite snack" Itachi said as if it was nothing.

"Okay then what was my favorite lunch combination and snack?" Sasuke asked not believing that Itachi remembered.

"Short grain sticky rice with soy sauce and grilled fish with a side of plain seaweed and your favorite snack was those pastries that had the chocolate and raspberry filling, it was the only sweet thing you would eat" Itachi said correctly naming everything, including Sasukes weird insistence on short grain rice and his liking of plain seaweed.

They got to the kitchen and Itachi sat him down at the table with some juice and went to get them breakfast. Sasuke was sitting there marveling about how Itachi had even remembered his stranger habits as a kid when Deidara walked in. Deidara saw Sasuke and looked around, smiling when he didn't see Itachi. Sasuke looked up just as Deidara sat across from him with a weird smile on his face.

"Hey there sexy Sasuke un" Deidara said in a cheerful voice.

"Don't call me that" Sasuke growled glaring at the blonde

"Why not? You're sexy, you should be proud of that un" Deidara said giving Sasuke a big smile.

"It's too early for this crap" Sasuke muttered to himself and smirked a bit when Deidara heard him and frowned.

"Maybe I could make you some breakfast yeah, it might cheer you up un" Deidara said staring at Sasuke.

"Itachis already making us something" Sasuke said looking to see if Itachi was coming out yet.

"Fine then I'll just eat with you un" Deidara said as he went to get some cereal from the cabinets.

Itachi came out and placed a plate in front of Sasuke with a grin. Sasuke took the plate and saw that Itachi had made himself the same thing. Sasuke started piling the eggs onto a piece of toast and put some bacon on it before covering it with the other piece of toast and squishing it down to make a sandwich.

"Why did you just mix all of that together un" Deidara asked with a somewhat disturbed look on his face.

"It's good as a sandwich" Sasuke said taking a bite and reveling in the taste of his absolute favorite breakfast.

"He does it all the time, it's not that weird" Itachi said defending his brothers habits.

"It's really weird un" Deidara said "but that's ok, he's still sexy"

"Hey that looks pretty good, what is it?" Hidan asked leaning over Sasukes shoulder to inspect his sandwich.

"It's scrambled eggs on toast with some bacon" he said leaning away from Hidan a bit.

"Cool never thought of making that into a sandwich before" Hidan said going off into the kitchen.

"It's still weird un" Deidara said staring after Hidan.

"Well I don't really care what you think, I like it" Sasuke said continuing to eat his sandwich and ignore the annoying blonde.

The task proved to be harder than Sasuke thought when he felt a bare foot rubbing and pressing in between his legs. Sasuke chocked on his sandwich and pushed his chair back while glaring at Deidara. Deidara just looked at him with a curious look, like he was trying to figure out why Sasuke had backed up.

"If you do that again I'll break your foot" Sasuke growled

"Do what? I'm just eating my cereal yeah" Deidara said smirking.

"Fine then I'll just sit somewhere else while you eat your cereal" Sasuke said picking his plate up and sitting on the other side of Itachi who was now glaring at Deidara intensely.

"Keep your hands off of my baby brother or you'll be listening to the barney song for the next 72 hours" Itachi said threateningly.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at the look of horror that went across Deidaras face earning a surprised glance from everyone in the room.

"So he doesn't just sulk and grumble" Hidan said sitting down with a sandwich like Sasukes.

"I can laugh, I'm not always angry" Sasuke said defensively.

"You sure have been acting pretty angry since you got here" Hidan said.

"What did you expect I was abducted while training and brought here where I was raped and held in a smelly room then you guys humiliated me and sliced me open. Was I supposed to jump up and down and cheer?" Sasuke said casualy while he ate his sandwich. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock as he sat there eating.

"Why are you all staring this time?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"We just never thought of it that way before, we just thought you were being bratty" Hidan said still staring at Sasuke.

"But we did save your life too, and you still owe me for that Itachi, it wasn't a cheap procedure" Kakuzu said looking at both of them.

"Your payment can be the assurance that I won't replace all of your money with lettuce and carrot slices again" Itachi said casually. Kakuzu grumbled but didn't push the subject of his payment.

"You still haven't told me where you put that money" Kakuzu said a little pissed now.

"It's in Peins desk drawer" Itachi said as he finished his plate.

"How did you get into my office?" Pein asked looking at Itachi in surprise.

"I found the spare key" Itachi said.

"I guess you guys haven't figured out that he's good at finding keys and picking any lock" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"How would you know?" Deidara asked in shock.

"Well I don't know, it's not like I lived with him for the first 8 years of my life" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"But I didn't think you knew I could pick locks too" Itachi said a little surprised himself.

"That's the only way you could have gotten into fathers study when I was 7, he had lost his only key down the sink drain that morning" Sasuke said taking a sip of his juice.

"I thought he was just yelling at another hair clog" Itachi said in a thoughtfull voice.

"I wouldn't have been anywhere near the house if it was a hair clog" Sasuke said with a slight shudder of disgust.

"I'll never know why he used you to get those clogs out instead of a hanger" Itachi said watching Sasuke eat.

"I think it was punishment for not being a super genius like you" Sasuke said as if it was nothing.

"It's not my fault our father was psychotic" Itachi said somewhat defensively, tho Sasuke noticed the look of guilt hidden on his face.

"No I think he was psychotic because sometimes when I was injured or couldn't train for some reason I'd yell that I wished I was born a girl so that me and mommy could play house more" Sasuke said chuckling at the memory of his father blowing up at this.

"So that's why he said she was turning you into a daughter" Itachi said chuckling.

"I couldn't help it, his face made all of it worth it, and it's not like I was going to turn into a super ninja at that point in time so I just had fun with torturing him about it" Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"My brother is more devious than I ever gave him credit for" Itachi said impressed.

It shouldn't have mattered but the fact that something he had done back then had impressed Itachi actually made him feel better.

"We'll see you guys later, me and Sasuke are going to go train for a bit" Itachi said leading Sasuke out of the room.

A little ways down the hall they changed directions and went back towards the room with Itachi still pulling Sasuke behind him. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention and didn't realize where they were headed until he was yanked into the room and the door was slammed closed and locked behind them. Sasuke visibly flinched when the door was locked and started to back up with his hands held out defensively. Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke towards him pressing them together and reveling in the fact that Sasuke stayed true to his word and didn't fight it.

"Let's have a little fun" Itachi said softly in Sasukes ear.

Sasuke groaned but let himself be pulled over to Itachis bed. Itachi climbed into the bed and motioned for Sasuke to sit in front of him. Sasuke sighed in defeat and slowly went to sit in front of Itachi, jumping a bit when Itachi pulled Sasuke back into him.

"Relax, we'll take it slow since you're obviously jumpy about it" Itachi said softly.

Sasuke jumped and gasped when Itachis hands slid up his shirt and roamed over his chest before taking his shirt completely off. Itachi was running his hands over Sasukes chest trying to get him to relax so they could both enjoy this. Itachi leaned forward and began kissing and nipping at Sasukes neck and felt him relax a bit at the feeling. Smirking Itachi began to move his hands down till he hit the belt line, Sasuke was so worried about what Itachi was doing to his neck that he didn't even seem to notice. Itachi slid his hands down Sasukes pants and felt him instantly tense up and his breathing become a little quicker as he looked down to where Itachis hands were. Sasuke started squirming to keep the hands at bay, he knew it was useless but he was acting on instinct. Sasuke let out a whimper as Itachi licked and blew on his neck, it felt a lot better than Sasuke wanted to admit, but his body seemed to have no problem admitting it. To Sasukes horror Itachis hand slid down and grabbed his cock causing him to jump. Itachi chuckled as he held onto a squirming and panting Sasuke.

"You seem to be enjoying this Sasuke" Itachi said with a chuckle noticing how Sasukes cock was already a little hard.

Sasuke didn't answer and began cursing his hormones as Itachi quickly pulled Sasukes pants off and grabbed his cock again. Itachi began to stroke him gently and Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Itachi smiled into the crook of Sasukes neck and Sasuke began to blush and clench the sheets. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this, he shouldn't even be here. Itachi began kissing Sasukes neck as he stroked him and Sasuke started panting harder and even threw his head back onto Itachis shoulder with a whimper of pleasure. Itachi moaned at how Sasuke was reacting now and began to stroke him harder. Sasuke squirmed in Itachis grip and moaned as he got closer and Itachi smiled and stopped. Sasuke groaned in displeasure and looked back at Itachi who was watching him intently.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked working to get the words out between pants.

"Do you want me to continue? All you have to do is ask" Itachi said with a grin.

"I'm not going to beg you to molest me" Sasuke said trying to be defiant but he just sounded needy. Itachi smiled and jerked on Sasukes cock gently causing him to arch his back and lay his head on Itachis shoulder again.

"Itachi just finish it already" Sasuke groaned looking up at Itachi.

"You forgot the magic word Sasuke" Itachi said with a smile as Sasuke glared at him.

Itachi gave Sasukes cock another gentle jerk to remind him of how close he was.

"Fine, please finish it" Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that" Itachi said with a smile.

"I said please keep going" Sasuke said looking pointedly at the wall.

Itachi smiled and turned Sasukes head towards his. Sasuke gasped in surprise when Itachis lips met his and Itachi slipped his tongue inside. Itachi explored every corner of Sasukes mouth as he started stroking his cock harder and Sasuke just gasped and moaned as he got closer. Finally Sasuke reached his limit cumming all over Itachis hand with a cry of pleasure. Itachi broke the kiss and moved out from behind Sasuke laying them both down on the bed and snuggling up close to Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Itachi, still panting, but didn't try to move away.

"Those sounds you made were amazing Sasuke, I can't wait to hear them again" Itachi purred kissing Sasukes shoulder and smiling at how red Sasukes face was now.

"So is that all we're going to do?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi warily, tho Itachi could have sworn he saw some slight disappointment at the thought of stopping.

"For now, we'll go slow just like I promised" Itachi said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Thanks" Sasuke said softly, looking away and blushing.

"For what?" Itachi asked looking up at Sasuke.

"For not going further than that" Sasuke said

"You were too nervous and I wanted you to enjoy it" Itachi said simply as he started to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock, and pulled the covers over them. He laid there for a while trying to figure out why he had enjoyed it so much and drifted off to sleep in the middle of thinking about it.

Ok so Sasuke is starting to make friends with some of the other members and it seems he's even starting to enjoy alone time with Itachi. So now the question is what will happen next? Let me know what you think and if you have anything that you want to see happen just let me know in a review. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


	11. Kakuzus new goal

Sasuke cracked his eyes open and grunted in protest as he felt something move near him and wake him up. Sasuke felt Itachi pull him closer and shifted a bit to get more comfortable and tried to go back to sleep, but it was harder than he thought. Itachi got up and Sasuke felt cold air wash over his back effectively waking him up. Sasuke glared over his shoulder at Itachi who chuckled when he saw Sasukes look.

"We can't stay in bed all day Sasuke" Itachi said still chuckling.

"You should have thought about that before you wore me out" Sasuke said in a groggy voice.

"So you're not up for another round yet?" Itachi asked suggestively earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Is that all you think about?" Sasuke snapped, still trying to wake up.

"It is when I'm looking at an incredibly good looking boy who's sprawled out on my bed completely naked" Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke stared up at him in confusion before he realized that Itachi was talking about him and quickly covered up causing Itachi to laugh.

"You don't really have to worry about it, I've already seen all of it" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke sighed and started to get out of bed while looking for his clothes. He finally found most of them, flung all over the room.

"Do you see my underwear anywhere?" Sasuke asked looking for the only piece of clothing he hadn't located yet.

"Do you really need them, it'd be easier without it" Itachi said with a grin.

"Do you see my damn underwear or not?" Sasuke snapped continuing his search.

"Look up" Itachi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke looked up and saw his boxers hanging from the light and glared at Itachi.

"I see you got a little excited" Sasuke said while pulling the desk chair and climbing up onto it to get to his underwear.

"Very nice view Sasuke" Itachi said as he watched Sasuke stretch to try to grab his underwear off of the light. He grimaced when he noticed that they were slightly burnt but put them on anyway.

"You could talk to me you know, it seems like we should be way past the not speaking to you thing" Itachi said a little annoyed that Sasuke wasn't talking to him.

"What am I supposed to say? It's not like I do this very often" Sasuke said as he continued to get dressed.

"I don't know but I've never had anyone just ignore me after something like that" Itachi said sounding a little offended.

"Yeah well I'm not really sure what to say, this is kinda embarrassing to me" Sasuke said honestly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that I embarrass you Sasuke" Itachi said, obviously offended now.

"Altho you do still embarrass me, that's not what I meant this time, I'm not good at talking about feelings and crap like that" Sasuke said shuffling his feet and hoping Itachi would drop the subject.

"Well did you at least like it?" Itachi asked watching Sasuke closely.

"I don't know, I guess so, I've never done anything like that" Sasuke mumbled completely embarrassed now.

"You're cute when you blush like that" Itachi said with a grin.

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped but he couldn't stop himself from blushing even more at the comment.

"I can hardly wait until you're ready to go all the way" Itachi said pulling Sasuke close to him. Sasuke blushed and stuttered, unable to think of what to say. 'Just say you'll never be ready for that' Sasuke yelled in his head, but he couldn't form the words.

Itachi chuckled and pressed Sasuke closer to him.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm not going to do anything, I just want a kiss" Itachi said, tipping Sasukes chin to look up at him.

"A what?" Sasuke asked a little nervous now.

"It's just a kiss Sasuke" Itachi said chuckling. Sasuke blushed, he didn't want to kiss Itachi, mainly because he didn't want Itachi to find out that he didn't know how to kiss. Sasuke struggled to find a way to distract Itachi as his face got closer. Sasukes head was buzzing as he felt Itachis breath on his face, but to Sasukes surprise Itachi paused and just stared expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke froze, unsure what to do about the situation. He decided that a kiss wouldn't hurt either of them and it wasn't like he was forcing him either. Sasuke took a deep breath and started to close the space between them Watching Itachi closely. Itachi seemed to notice that Sasuke was hesitant and took charge, quickly closing the distance. Sasuke just stood there, unsure of what to do now, Sasuke decided that it was best to just stand there and let Itachi take the lead. Itachi broke the kiss and looked down at Sasuke skeptically.

"You could have been at least a little more enthusiastic about it" Itachi said looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke blushed unsure of what to say, he could tell Itachi the truth but he didn't' want to be mocked for being so inexperienced.

"Could I have a real kiss?" Itachi said stepping closer. Sasuke just looked at his feet in embarrassment. Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to try again, hoping that he'd be able to guess on what to do next. He looked up at Itachi and went to close the distance and pressed his lips to Itachis and realized he had no idea what to do. Itachi broke the kiss again with a sigh and looked at Sasuke as tho he was doing this on purpose. Sasuke was actually trying to go along with Itachi on this but he didn't want to admit that he hadn't ever done anything like this.

"Am I really that bad of a kisser?" Itachi asked still looking at Sasuke with an offeneded look. Sasuke looked at the ground after shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" Itachi asked, staring at Sasuke intensely.

"I've never kissed anyone before" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"What?" Itachi asked trying to hear what Sasuke was saying, Sasuke sighed and decided to get it over with.

"I've never kissed anyone before" Sasuke said a little louder and frowned at the surprised look he got from Itachi.

"What about Naruto?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"We were always pushed into eachother, we never actually kissed" Sasuke said staring at his feet and waiting for Itachi to make fun of him.

"Well that I can work with" Itachi said with a smirk.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi in confusion.

"I'll just have to teach you, but it'll probably take a lot of practice" Itachi said stalking towards a now wary Sasuke.

"I'm not too sure that look is just about kissing" Sasuke said a little nervously.

"Well it is a bit of a turn on that I'm the one that gets to teach you to kiss" Itachi said with a smile.

"Just relax and follow my lead, we'll just do kissing nothing else" Itachi assured him softly leading Sasuke to the bed and sitting beside him.

Sasuke looked at Itachi warily but didn't get up or move away, he was actually kinda anxious about learning how to kiss. Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasukes and put his hand behind Sasukes head so he couldn't pull away. Sasuke waited, wondering what he should be doing when Itachis lips started moving and Sasuke froze a bit until Itachi rubbed the back of his head in a soothing manner making Sasuke relax a bit. After a while Sasuke began to move his lips with Itachis and actually started to get into the kiss, much to his surprise. Sasuke hadn't expected to like this but he actually started to enjoy this and moved closer to Itachi without even thinking about it. Before he knew it he was on his back with Itachi on top of him, never breaking the kiss. At first he was a little freaked out at the new position but then relaxed when Itachi did nothing more than keep kissing him. Sasukes instincts took over after a while and before he knew it he had Itachis tongue in his mouth but he didn't pull away, he just kept reacting. Suddenly Sasuke felt Itachi grind his hips against his and he grunted in protest and started to pull away. Sasuke had started to panic a bit when he felt Itachis hips grind into his but as soon as he grunted and started to pull away Itachi stopped and looked down at Sasuke, they were both panting for air.

"I think we should stop before I lose control again" Itachi said between pants and rolled off of Sasuke.

Sasuke just layed there staring at Itachi in a mixture of confusion and wonder, he couldn't believe that he had just made out with Itachi. Not only that but when it started to go too far Itachi had quickly backed off instead of just going thru with it like he had before. They both knew how easy it was for Itachi to overpower Sasuke, so why didn't he just do that this time. Sasuke was pondering this while he watched Itachi catch his breath, he wasn't complaining about not being raped again, it was just strange to him that Itachi could have easily forced him when they were in such a position and yet he didn't even try. Itachi turned to Sasuke still panting a bit and smiled down at him.

"Are you sure you've never done that before, cause that was pretty good for a first timer" Itachi said still trying to calm down.

Sasuke tried to speak but couldn't so he just shook his head still staring at Itachi in wonder. Itachi noticed this and laughed a little before getting a slightly smug look on his face. Sasuke looked at Itachi wondering what caused the change in his expression.

"I guess I'm better than I thought, you're looking a little flushed there" Itachi said smugly.

"Shut up Itachi" Sasuke muttered still a little breathless.

"Are you sure you want to stop? You seem pretty excited there Sasuke" Itachi said smirking down at him.

"I really don't think I'm ready for that yet" Sasuke said before he even thought about it.

Itachi smirked down at him in triumph and Sasuke got a little confused and worried.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Nothing Sasuke, don't worry about it" Itachi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke was still confused but just let it go, deciding it was just Itachi being weird again.

"Lets go watch tv or something" Itachi said quickly, looking for a reason to leave the room before something started again, he wasn't sure he could stop himself a second time.

"Ok" Sasuke said quickly heading for the door.

They got to the living room and no body else was there, which made Itachi a little uneasy since the promise of an audience was one of the safety nets he was hoping for. Sasuke sat on the couch and started flipping thru channels until they found a show they could agree on and settled in to watch it, both of them focusing on the tv instead of eachother. Suddenly Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped with a yelp. Itachi immediately spun around to see what was wrong and found Hidan with his arm over Sasukes shoulder with a goofy smile. It was obvious that he had been drinking and it made Itachi uneasy to let a drunk Hidan that close to Sasuke. Itachi watched Hidan warily, a little worried about Sasuke who was just staring up at Hidan in innocent curiosity.

"Is there something you needed Hidan" Sasuke asked as some of the others came into the room and paused to watch the scene in front of them. Hidan looked at Sasuke and then at Itachi calmly before he suddenly burst out.

"ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER YET!" Hidan yelled in Sasukes ear startling him a bit.

"NO! What the hell Hidan!" Sasuke yelled a little too defensively.

"You guys should really think about going with Kakuzus offer you guys would make a really good looking baby!" Hidan yelled into Sasukes ear again but Sasuke was so stuck on what he had just yelled that he hardly noticed. Sasuke and Itachi both stared at Hidan in shock. Kakuzu stepped forward smiling and went over to where the three were gathered.

"My offer still stands and I'll even give you a generous discount since you're a member and it'll give me a good kid to use on the cover" Kakuzu said looking expectantly at Itachi who was still trying to figure out a good way to say no. Sasuke was just staring at Kakuzu in horror, he dreaded the thought of the experiment.

"You have to admit you and Sasuke would make an incredibly good looking kid" Kakuzu said trying to coax them to agree.

"Hell no! I'm not going to have Itachis kid! Why would you even ask that!" Sasuke yelled, he had started to inch away from Kakuzu.

"Why not, don't you want to rebuild the Uchiha clan?" Kakuzu asked looking at Sasuke who was now slowly getting up so he could run if he needed to.

"Yeah with a girl, they're made to have babies, guys aren't" Sasuke yelled trying to reason with the insane person in front of him.

"Well with my experiment you can get pregnant and carry to term, the baby would be perfectly healthy too" Kakuzu said stepping closer to Sasuke, Itachi was just watching in shock and trying to find a way to defuse the situation.

"Yeah but I don't have any way of having a kid you dumb ass" Sasuke said backing away a little more.

"That's what C-sections are for Sasuke" Kakuzu said with a smile stepping closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at him in shock trying to come up with a better argument but the situation was just so strange that it was actually starting to get to his head. Kakuzu stepped forward and grabbed Sasukes arm turning to Itachi happily.

"On second thought I'll do it for free this time, this kind of pairing will make the perfect example child for my product sales" Kakuzu said happily as he started to drag Sasuke from the room. Itachi shot up and went to grab his brothers arm to pull him back away from Kakuzu but Kakuzu was already running out the door.

"I don't want to get Sasuke pregnant Kakuzu, just let him go" Itachi yelled running after Kakuzu and the struggling Sasuke and catching them in the hall.

"Why not? He would be the perfect subject for this and you can't say that you don't find the idea of Sasuke having your kid to be an attractive idea" Kakuzu said trying to talk Itachi into it.

"I'm not agreeing to this Kakuzu, I already said I don't want to get Sasuke pregnant" Itachi said holding onto Sasukes arm tightly.

"So you don't think that the image of Sasukes stomach swelling with your child isn't appealing" Kakuzu said smiling as he felt Itachis grip on Sasukes arm loosen.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled looking at Itachi in shock as he felt Itachis grip loosen.

Itachi tightened his grip trying to shake the image from his head and glared at Kakuzu.

"Even if I did we're not even together" Itachi said earning a shocked look from Sasuke.

"You actually thought of getting me pregnant didn't you?" Sasuke yelled accusingly at Itachi.

"No, and even if I did you're not old enough for that kind of thing yet" Itachi said still thinking about that image that Kakuzu had planted in his head.

"You people are sick, there's no way I'm ever going to agree to let you get me pregnant you bastard!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Itachi.

"That's ok, I just need Itachis cooperation on this" Kakuzu said looking at Itachi expectantly as Sasuke struggled to get away.

"No, I'm not getting Sasuke pregnant, and neither is anybody else, now let him go Kakuzu" Itachi said firmly pulling Sasuke towards him.

Sasuke sighed in relief when Kakuzu reluctantly let him go and stepped behind Itachi so Kakuzu couldn't just grab him again.

"Fine but I'm not giving up, you and Sasuke have to have a kid together at some point" Kakuzu said confidently before turning and walking away.

Sasuke looked at Itachi warily trying to gauge the safety of being around him right now. Itachi just looked back with a shocked look and then looked at Sasuke curiously before blushing and looking away.

"What were you just thinking about?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Nothing!" Itachi yelled and looked at the wall nervously.

"Then why are you acting so nervous and why won't you look at me?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"No reason! Just don't worry about it Sasuke" Itachi said his voice getting higher.

"I can tell that you're lying I'm just not sure if I want to know what you were thinking about now" Sasuke said a little worried.

"Shut up. We should keep you away from Kakuzu for a while, just to be safe. Now I don't know about you but I'm not wanting to go back into the living room and face their questions yet" Itachi said walking towards the kitchen quickly and refusing to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded and followed Itachi into the kitchen to get a drink and avoid the curious people in the living room.

Ok so a lot happened in this chapter. Sasuke learned to kiss with his brother and Kakuzu gained a new objective. Now the question is what's next? Is Sasuke starting to like Itachi as more than just his big brother? Will Kakuzu get his way? What will Itachis reaction be if Kakuzu experiments on Sasuke anyway? We may find out later.


	12. a surprising twist

To answer a question in the reviews I'm not sure if I'll make it into an mpreg or not yet, I'm making it up as I go but that is a possibility that I might go with in the future. I haven't planned out this story in detail, I just make it up as I go the only thing set in stone in this story is the outcome of it.

The next morning Sasuke managed to find his way to the living room on his own while Itachi took a ridiculously long shower. Sasuke walked into the living room and instantly regretted that he had managed to find it as everyone in the room instantly started to stare at him. Sasuke was just about to turn around and walk back out when Tobi ran up to him and stood in front of him bouncing with what Sasuke assumed was excitement.

"So are you going to have a baby?" Tobi asked in an excited voice.

"No! What the hell gave you that idea!" Sasuke yelled, he felt a little bad about yelling when he managed to startle Tobi.

"Why not? You and Itachi would make a cute baby" Tobi said timidly, Sasuke had to work to hear him.

"I'm not going to have Itachis baby! Or anyone elses!" Sasuke snarled quietly, glaring at the room full of people.

Konan looked at him a little uneasily and started looking at the wall while Sasuke gave her a confused look. 'Surely she doesn't want me to do this either, I thought she was the sane one here' Sasuke thought a little upset at the thought of losing an ally.

"We might want to discuss this some other time when there isn't a stranger in the room" Konan said quietly looking over towards the corner where he saw Naruto, Sakura, and worst of all Kakashi, all staring at him in shock.

"I officially hate you all" Sasuke said glaring around the room.

"You've been saying that since you got here un, just get over it Sasuke, it's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon yeah" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Says you, I'll find a way out of this hell hole eventually" Sasuke growled as he glared at Deidara.

"I might show you how, for the right price yeah" Deidara said giving Sasuke a suggestive look as he walked towards him.

"Touch me and die blondie!" Sasuke said quickly backing away and running into someone else. Sasuke was about to pull away when the person he ran into wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I knew you liked me too" Zetsu purred in his ear. Sasuke immediately started struggling to get away but froze when he felt something poking him in the back.

"That had better be your finger" Sasuke growled not even looking back at the plant man.

"I guess you could call it a finger if you wanted to" Zetsu said with a chuckle.

Sasuke was about to start yelling in protest when Zetsu suddenly released him and shoved him away, Sasuke sighed in relief until he saw the reason.

"No, please continue, it always makes my day when somebody defiles my baby brother" Itachi said in a deadly voice while he glared at Zetsu.

"Relax Itachi, I wasn't going to do anything, this time" Zetsu said chuckling.

"Something tells me that you aren't here of your own free will Sasuke" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"What would give you that idea Kakashi?" Sasuke snarled.

"Great now he's pissy un, Great job Kakuzu, he's sexy when he's pissy" Deidara said winking at Sasuke.

"Drop dead blondie" Sasuke snarled he was getting really annoyed now.

"Stop calling me blondie, brat" Deidara growled glaring at Sasuke.

"BLONDIE!" Sasuke made sure to drag it out and was enjoying the sudden twitch that Deidara got. Deidara shoved him into the wall right next to Kakashi and got right up in his face.

"Soon Itachi won't be here to protect you and I'm so gonna rape your ass again, without the lube" Deidara snarled giving Sasuke a sadistic smirk.

"Touch my brother again and you'll die" Itachi said in a deadly voice.

"Again? God you people are sick to do that to a young boy" Kakashi said in shock as he stared at Sasuke with concern.

"Yeah well get used to it, they are all sick here" Sasuke growled, pushing away from the wall.

"Hey! I thought you liked me!" Konan said in an offended voice.

"You're okay, you're the only one here that I can stand" Sasuke said a little apologetically.

"Yay! I'm the only one he likes" Konan cheered as Sasuke sighed dejectedly, even his ally here was crazy.

"It's not rape if you like it, and he did, he's just too shy to admit it" Zetsu said with pride as Sasuke cringed.

"Nobody would have liked that Zetsu and you drugged me afterwards" Sasuke yelled forgetting that not everyone knew about that instance yet.

"How many times has this happened Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a worried voice.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Sasuke said feeling a little trapped now.

"Appearantly not enough to teach him to stay close to me" Itachi said earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I'm going to tell them all about your greatest childhood fear if you don't shut up" Sasuke snarled getting a glare from Itachi.

"That's ok I can always get my revenge later" Itachi said giving Sasuke a meaningful look. Sasuke just stuttered, he wasn't sure how to respond to that threat.

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll get you out of here!" Naruto yelled hoping up and getting knocked back down by Hidan.

"Not until we have a mini Sasuke and Itachi!" Hidan yelled, he'd been drinking again.

"Shut up Hidan!" Sasuke yelled, that was something he didn't want any of them to know about, especially Kakashi.

"You're trying to clone Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in horror.

"No, we're going to get him pregnant with Itachis baby and then we'll have the prettiest baby ever!" Hidan yelled joyfully.

"Would you people stop letting him drink!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Hidan.

"That's impossible, you can't get a boy pregnant" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"You can with my experiment, which I will do for free, the child will be used as an example and I'll make millions" Kakuzu said drooling a bit as he flung his arm around Sasuke and drug him to his side.

"Stop touching me" Sasuke said with a shudder.

"No we aren't, Sasuke is still too young for that kind of thing" Itachi said pulling Sasuke away from Kakuzu.

"IS THAT STILL YOUR ONLY REASON!" Sasuke yelled staring at Itachi in disbelief as his old team gave them a look of pure horror.

"You _are_ too young, and it might be a good option when you're older and a little more ready for kids" Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Please tell me you guys came here to kill me" Sasuke said looking over at where his old team sat.

"We came to find you and now we'll bust you out and take you back to the leaf village where you belong!" Naruto yelled with a look of pure confidence.

"Ok that's quite enough, put the captives in one of the rooms and Itachi, for the last time don't molest your brother, I'm not dealing with a pregnant teenage boy" Pein said looking around the room.

"What about while he still can't get pregnant, can I play with him then" Itachi asked looking at Pein.

"No" pein said obviously annoyed.

"I wasn't going to rape him, I was going to seduce him" Itachi said making Sasuke stare at him in disbelief.

"No touching your brother!" Pein yelled at Itachi.

"I'm not giving up" Itachi said pulling Sasuke closer as Pein yelled in frustration and stormed out of the room. Sasuke elbowed Itachi in the gut and ducked away as he doubled over and glared at Sasuke. He'd probably pay for that later but he wasn't about to let Itachi get handsy in front of Kakashi and the others.

"Can I just share a room with my old team now?" Sasuke asked looking over at konan.

"I'll talk to Pein about it later until then just don't go back to your room alone" Konan said softly trying to reassure Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed and nodded, glad to have at least one friend in this hell hole. The thing that freaked him out the most tho wasn't the idea of Itachi touching him, it was the fact that he actually started to like Itachi touching him and kissing him. He was kinda hoping that Konan could convince Pein to let him stay with his old team cause then he wouldn't have to wonder if Itachi was actually going to succeed in seducing him. Sasuke shuddered a bit at the memory of how when they were kissing Sasuke had actually been willing to try it for a minute, he still couldn't believe it. What upset him more about that instance was that he had kissed Itachi willing, not only once but three times! And he had liked it, a lot. At that moment Pein walked back in looking a little sheepish for some reason.

"I just realized that there was a girl in the new group, she'll be put in Konans room, we can't put girls with guys" Pein said and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait, can Sasuke be put with his old team, it could be a better arrangement" Konan said quickly before Pein could escape.

"I'm afraid not, he's still safer with Itachi, he seems to be too popular for his own good" Pein said looking at Sasuke like it was his fault.

"Why are you giving me that look hole head? It's not my fault you lead a group of perverted idiots" Sasuke yelled, giving Pein a death glare.

"You are too pretty for your own good Sasuke" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me pretty you perverted bastard" Sasuke hissed.

"Aww don't get so worked up Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with being sexy" Itachi said with obvious amusement.

"When I find a way out of here I'm killing you first" Sasuke growled starting to walk away.

"Don't you want to go with your old team and catch up Sasuke? It's rude to ignore guests" Itachi said mockingly.

"I had every intention of going with them, they're a lot better company than you are" Sasuke said glaring back at Itachi.

"Now you're just being bratty" Itachi said slightly offended, Sasuke just headed over to Kakashi and the others with a smirk.

Sasuke wasn't cruel enough to be glad that they were stuck here too, but on the good side Naruto seemed to be safe and Konan would look after Sakura and he wasn't worried about Kakashi. Altho Sasuke was glad that he had someplace he could go to avoid all the perverts and he figured if he stuck around Kakashi that he'd be relatively safer than before. What Sasuke hadn't counted on was that as soon as they got to the room where Naruto and Kakashi would be kept both of them turned on him with determination in their eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Kakashi asked with a look that dared Sasuke to lie to him.

"I don't know a few weeks, I'm not sure how long exactly" Sasuke said looking at the floor as he sat on one of the beds, just what he needed, an interrogation.

"How did you get here?" Kakashi asked in a suspicious tone, Sasuke glared up at him when he heard the tone.

"I can't remember, Itachi said his partner brought me here, but I don't exactly trust him" Sasuke said a little offended by Kakashis tone.

"Why would Itachis partner bring you here?" Kakashi asked still a little suspicious.

"I'd rather not answer that if you don't mind" Sasuke said glaring at the floor.

"Why not? It's a simple question Sasuke" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Fine Kisame brought me here for Itachi. Happy?" Sasuke snapped.

"What do you mean he brought you here for Itachi?" Naruto asked confused.

"Just drop it dobe, I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke growled giving naruto a death glare, if he kept this up his face would be set in a permanent glare.

"It can't be that bad, even if you considered joining him, but why did he want to work with you, I thought you two hated eachother" Naruto said completely missing it.

"He didn't want to work with me you moron" Sasuke snapped before he thought about it and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, he should have just let Naruto believe it was just for work.

"Sasuke? What exactly happened when you got here?" Kakashi asked carefully as he looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing ok! Can we just drop this subject? I can't believe that's all you want to talk about!" Sasuke yelled getting defensive.

"Okay then we won't talk about it anymore" Kakashi said soothingly.

"Why are we just sitting here, lets bust out of here" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet.

"Go ahead and try but you won't make it out" Sasuke said as if it was obvious.

"Sure we will we can take these guys, no problem" Naruto yelled getting excited.

"You'll run into one of them on the way and they each have a good defense, they're idiots but they're effective idiots" Sasuke said calmly, quoting what Pein had said a while back.

"Their defenses can't be that good" Naruto said looking at Sasuke in annoyance.

"Sasori has unbreakable chakra strings that he can catch a fly with, Deidara can make a bomb that can follow you and latch onto you, Kakuzu has these strings that come from inside his body and can crush you, Hidan can hit anything dead on with his scythe up to a hundred yards away, Konan can smother you with heavy paper, Pein can skewer you with rods that come from those piercings, Itachi has the mangekyo and speed, Zetsu can summon vines to snag you from anywhere, Kisame has the samehada that eats your chakra until you pass out, and Tobi is just a mystery, tho he's appearantly the most dangerous guy here" Sasuke said calmly rattling off what he knew.

"How do you know all of this?" Kakashi asked a little surprised.

"I've watched them train, they don't care since they say I'm never going to be allowed to leave, they even let me walk around without supervision, they're very confident in their defenses, with good reasons" Sasuke said a little dejectedly, he honestly didn't know if he'd ever get out of here.

"They seem to like you here" Naruto said out of nowhere.

"I'm flattered really" Sasuke scoffed.

"What's wrong with them liking you, doesn't that mean you're safer" Naruto asked confused.

"They want me to be Itachis lover and have his baby, so I'm not thrilled about being liked" Sasuke said before he thought about it.

"But you two are brothers and even if they found a way for you to get pregnant, you have to have sex to get pregnant and you and Itachi wouldn't do that" Naruto said a little nervousy as he tried to reassure his friend. Sasuke just seemed to become even more depressed at this.

"I'm doomed, Itachi is already considering it, I know he is. He probably thinks it'll help us bond or something, he's really insane, and it seems like he's in love with me and not just as a brother." Sasuke ranted looking at Kakashi in slight desperation.

"I'm sure we can find a way out of this mess Sasuke, don't worry, just try to keep your head down and keep going with what works until we do" Kakashi said soothingly as he patted Sasukes shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Zetsu with a big grin, earning a glare from Kakashi as he felt Sasuke actually start to tremble a bit when he saw who it was.

"Itachi told me to come and get you" Zetsu said smiling at Sasuke.

"Liar, Itachi said to stay away from you so he wouldn't send you to get me" Sasuke snapped. Zetsu went over and grabbed Sasukes hair, yanking him towards the door, Kakashi was about to stop him when Zetsu froze and released Sasuke to stare out the door. Itachi stood there glaring at Zetsu as if he was ready to kill him.

"What are you doing to my brother Zetsu?" Itachi asked in a dangerously low voice that made Sasuke go back over to Kakashi where it was safer.

"I was just about to bring him to you" Zetsu lied quickly, even Zetsu didn't want to be on the receiving end of the mangekyo.

"Well since I'm already here you can just go" Itachi said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Zetsu hurried out the door and Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked calmly watching Sasuke.

"Yeah" Sasuke mumbled looking at the floor.

"Lets go, Konan is making everyone dinner to celebrate" Itachi said with a sigh.

"To celebrate what?" Sasuke asked warily, he was a little worried that Konan had killed Sakura.

"To celebrate her newest little sister and all the super fun they're going to have" Itachi quoted with another sigh. "as if one crazy girl wasn't enough"

Sasuke looked confused but decided not to ask any more questions.

"You two are coming as well, she wants everyone there and said Sakura should have her friends too" Itachi said sounding slightly annoyed.

Sasuke shrugged and got up to follow motioning for Kakashi and Naruto to do the same. They got to the dinning room and Sasuke shot backwards as he heard a bunch of screeching then ran towards the kitchen to see what was going on. Sasuke paused at the door and just stared at the scene before him, Sakura and Konan were jumping up and down in the middle of the kitchen babbling about which guys were the cutest. Sasuke slowly backed out of the kitchen and went back into the dining room turning to meet the curious looks of the people behind him.

"So much for her being a captive, it's almost like Sakura likes it here" Sasuke muttered looking back at the kitchen in disbelief.

"You'd like it more too if you'd stop sulking when things don't go your way" Itachi said with a shrug.

"With everything you people have done to me since I've gotten here, I have good reason to sulk" Sasuke snarled glaring at Itachi who just glared back.

"You're just being a baby Sasuke, it wasn't that bad" Itachi snapped refusing to back down.

"You knocked me out and made me have surgery!" Sasuke snarled, he wouldn't lose this fight.

"That was for your own good, you'd be dead now if I hadn't done that" Itachi snapped

"Well you didn't have to try to molest me afterwards" Sasuke snarled.

"I didn't actually go thru with it" Itachi said

"Only because I said I'd kill myself if you tried" Sasuke shot back.

"I still think that was a little over kill at the time" Itachi muttered.

"It got you to back off, didn't it?" Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk.

"Maybe but what about now?" Itachi asked smirking at Sasuke as he moved closer.

"Now? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked warily as he backed up cautiously.

"You're looking pretty cute right now Sasuke" Itachi said with a smirk getting closer.

"Knock it off Itachi, stop getting so close" Sasuke stuttered backing up a bit more.

"But I want to be close to you Sasuke" Itachi said with a chuckle as he lunged forward and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"Get off!" Sasuke yelled glaring up at Itachi as everyone burst into the room to see what was going on. Sasuke was about to start yelling again when Konan and Sakura grabbed Itachi by the collar and yanked him up.

"Stop scaring Sasuke" Sakura yelled glaring at Itachi.

"I can scare him all I want he's _my_ little brother" Itachi said going to latch onto Sasuke again while he was getting up. They fell to the floor again but this time Sasuke was on his stomach and struggling to climb out from under Itachi.

"You're such a perv Itachi" Sasuke grunted still trying to get him off.

"Itachi, release your brother" Pein said as he just casually walked thru the kitchen. Sasuke sighed in relief when Itachi grudgingly let him go and got off of him. Sasuke pushed himself up off the floor and turned around to see Kakashi and Naruto staring at him in shock.

"Thanks for the help guys, I really appreciated how you tried to pull him off" Sasuke snapped.

"What were we supposed to do?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter" Sasuke muttered as he went into the dinning room.

Sasuke went to find a seat and was pulled into the one near Itachi, he glared over at him and was a little relieved to see that Pein was sitting across from them giving Itachi a warning look. Kakashi came out and gave Sasuke a confused look when he saw where he was sitting but Sasuke just turned to stare at the table cloth, he really didn't want to start anything else, he still had to share a room with Itachi and so far Itachi had been a decent room mate. Itachi didn't normally act like this and Sasuke was wondering why today was so different, usually as long as they were in the main house he left Sasuke alone and only insisted that he stay close, which Sasuke had never really minded, why the change?

Ok so this chapter started a whole new bout of drama and possibilities. I got the idea from a suggestion given by the elegant shadow, I may have revised the idea a bit but I never would have thought of it without your review. I know that some of you may not see the value in this chapter but I assure you it will be instrumental in helping Itachi and Sasuke work out all their problems. Which will happen sooner or later. I hope you liked it and I will repost when I can. Please let me know what you think of the story, I look forward to your reviews.


	13. Just a fight

Sorry about the mix up before guys, this is the real chapter 13, apparently my computer got the titles mixed up. Sorry again, and I hope you like this chapter.

During dinner Itachi kept looking over at Sasuke as if he was waiting for something. It made Sasuke a little nervous at first but nothing happened and he just decided to enjoy the meal and talked idly with Kakashi who had thankfully taken the seat on the other side of him before Deidara could. After dinner Itachi and Sasuke were asked to escort Naruto and Kakashi back to their room and they both agreed. They stayed silent for a while until Itachi spoke up halfway to the room.

"I'm sorry" Itachi said suddenly startling Sasuke a bit.

"What?" Sasuke asked glancing at Itachi in surprise.

"I'm sorry I tackled you in the kitchen, I shouldn't have done that" Itachi said with an almost pained expression on his face.

"Wow" Sasuke said, shocked by Itachis sudden apology.

"What?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke curiously.

"You've just never apologized to me before" Sasuke said honestly still watching him suspiciously.

"Well don't get used to it" Itachi said quickly looking away.

Kakashi was watching them with interest and shrugged when Sasuke gave him a confused glance. Itachi had never apologized to anyone that he knew of, it felt kinda nice knowing that Itachi actually seemed to realize that he was wrong.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto complained, doing an awkward dance in the hall.

Sasuke sighed and started to drag Naruto to the bathroom down the hall.

"It's kinda weird how much your brother likes you dude" Naruto said looking at Sasuke as they went down the hall.

"I know, he's a perv, you don't have to rub it in" Sasuke grumbled.

"No I mean the way he looks at you, but it's probably none of my business" Naruto said looking away.

"It's fine Naruto, I don't really care" Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"It just seems like you have the chance to get part of your family back, I thought you'd be happy" Naruto said looking back over at Sasuke.

"He's the one that took my family from me Naruto, and he's not interested in just being brothers" Sasuke said.

"So your not even going to try to patch things up with him, he really seems to want to get closer to you" Naruto said quietly.

"It's the way he wants to get closer Naruto, I don't think I can take it" Sasuke said honestly.

"You'll never know unless you try, it's like Iruka sensei told us once, everything seems impossible when your fighting, it may have been meant to tell us it was ok to be a little scared but I think it can apply to other things in life too" Naruto said before running into the bathroom and leaving Sasuke dumbfounded in the halls.

'When did Naruto get intelligent, or even pay attention in class' Sasuke thought staring at the closed door in shock. Would he be able to have a relationship with Itachi if he tried it the way Itachi wanted it? How bad could it really be? Itachi had always been gentle with him, even when Sasuke hadn't expected it. Sasuke was going over the pros and cons of trying it Itachis way when Naruto came back out and snapped him from his thoughts. They got back to the room and Sasuke got a little suspicious when Kakashi and Itachi who were talking stopped immediately when he got within hearing range. Kakashi pulled Naruto into the room with a quick goodnight and left Itachi and Sasuke out in the hall. Itachi started to walk away and Sasuke followed a little further behind than usual.

"So is there anyway I can get you to forgive me for earlier?" Itachi asked looking back at Sasuke.

"Sure, it's fine, not that many people saw it, just don't do it again" Sasuke said, he cringed a bit when he noticed the hurt look on Itachis face when he asked for forgiveness.

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just felt like I needed to show them that you were mine" Itachi said trying to explain himself.

"Well I'm not yours, I don't belong to anyone, it's not like I'm a freaking prize" Sasuke snapped, he didn't like the idea of being claimed like an object.

Itachi actually hung his head a little and the part of his face that Sasuke could see let him know that Itachi was actually upset, Sasuke actually felt guilty about upsetting Itachi.

"It's fine, just forget about it, I'm not upset about it anymore" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Itachi seemed to perk up a bit at this and kept glancing back at Sasuke.

"What were you and Kakashi talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You" Itachi said calmly without even looking back.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"He was upset because of what I had done in the kitchen and said that I should try to make it up to you if I was really sorry" Itachi said.

Sasuke wondered what Itachi would think of to make it up to him but decided he didn't want to know.

"Don't worry about it, lets just drop this whole subject" Sasuke said

"Whatever you want and I'll try to control myself in the main house from now on" Itachi said and he actually sounded sincere.

They got to the room and they each went to their own beds and sasuke started to get undressed so he could put his sleep clothes on. He got all the way down to wearing nothing but boxers when he realized that Itachi was watching him.

"What? Is my scar looking bad?" Sasuke asked looking down at his stomach and studying his scar.

"No you look great" Itachi said getting up and walking over to him.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking up at Itachi warily.

Itachi didn't say anything he just cupped Sasukes cheek gently and stared at him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said looking up at him nervously.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked staring down at him.

"I know I lost the bet but can we not do this tonight?" Sasuke asked timidly, although he had started to enjoy it himself he just wanted to go to bed.

"Sure but can we still cuddle?" Itachi asked pulling Sasuke into an embrace.

"I don't care I just want to go to sleep" Sasuke said a little relieved and confused by Itachis behavior.

Sasuke was a little confused that Itachi hadn't pushed him or just forced him but just climbed into bed and got comfortable as Itachi climbed in behind him. Sasuke started drifting off to sleep but was startled awake again when Itachi suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked looking back at Itachi.

"Nothing, I just felt like kissing you" Itachi said with a grin.

Sasuke just shrugged it off and turned over to go to sleep. Sasuke woke up and went to get out of bed only to be stopped by Itachis arm tightening around his waist.

"Itachi, wake up" Sasuke said shaking Itachis shoulder.

"Why?" Itachi asked groggily pulling Sasuke closer.

"Because I really need to go to the bathroom and you keep pulling me back into the bed" Sasuke said.

"Fine but hurry back" Itachi said releasing Sasuke reluctantly.

Sasuke made it to the bathroom and made sure to close the door and lock it before going to the bathroom and cleaning up a bit. He had just gotten done washing his face and hands when the door burst open and there stood Deidara arguing with Hidan.

"Do you people ever knock? Or respect the fact that the door is locked?" Noticing how the door was now hanging on only one hinge. They both stopped and stared at Sasuke a bit before smiling at eachother and then at Sasuke.

"What's that look for?" Sasuke asked a little warily.

"What look?" they both said walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke began to look for an exit as they got closer. His back hit the wall and he realized then that he hadn't put his shirt back on yet, he always took it off so it wouldn't get wet while he washed his face. Deidara and Hidan paused a short distance away and just smirked at him.

"You really should wear more than that Sasuke, you're showing quite a bit of skin there" Deidara said looking him up and down. Sasuke looked around and found his shirt that was draped over the towel rack behind them. Hidan just stared at him in amusement which made Sasuke even more uneasy than Deidara, he knew what Deidara was after but he wasn't sure about Hidan.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked glaring at them defiantly.

"We just want to play with you for a while" Hidan said with a sadistic smirk.

Sasuke panicked a bit and tried to shoot past them to the door but Hidan grabbed him and threw him against the wall, holding him there. Sasuke glared at him and began to think of ways to fight back, he wasn't going to make anything easy for them. Hidan smirked and chuckled when Sasuke tried to get away, suddenly Sasuke felt a tug at his pants and realized that Hidan was trying to pull them down. Sasuke kicked Hidan in the gut, relieved when he let go of him and doubled over but then he was blind sided by Deidara and he fell to the floor with a surprised grunt. Hidan was pissed now and went after him and started beating him severely. After a while of trying to fight him off and failing Hidan flew off of him and someone grabbed him off of the floor before he passed out. When Sasuke woke up he was in a dark room and in a lot of pain, he looked around and decided that this must be the infirmary. Sasuke let out a sigh and sat up getting ready to leave, but was pushed back down onto the bed by Kakuzu.

"You shouldn't move yet" Kakuzu said with a frown.

"Let go, I'm going back to my room" Sasuke grumbled, he hated being around anywhere that might have needles.

"In a bit you can but for now just stay still so I can get your bones healed properly" Kakuzu said staring down at him.

"And if I refuse?'' Sasuke asked looking up at Kakuzu questioningly.

"Then I'll have to strap you down" Kakuzu said with a smile.

Sasuke sighed and layed back, he definitely didn't like the idea of restraints.

Kakuzu just smiled and went to work on healing him. After a while Sasuke began to get uneasy and felt sick to his stomach.

"How long does it take to heal a couple of cracked ribs?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"You had more than just a couple of cracked ribs" Kakuzu said sternly as he continued what he was doing.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his stomach began to get worse and his entire body actually started to ache a bit. After a while it settled down and Sasuke assumed that Hidan must have done more damage than he thought. Kakuzu smiled down at him and motioned for him to get up. He dug around in the desk and pulled out bottle of pills.

"Take one of these before going to bed tonight, and come back if anything starts hurting" Kakuzu said with an odd smile.

Sasuke just shrugged it off and went out in the hall and looked around. Sasuke sighed and decided to go to the kitchen instead of back to the room. Sasuke made it to the kitchen and was instantly grabbed and pulled into a crazy Itachi and realized that Kakashi and the others were there too.

"Where were you, I was worried sick, and why are you bruised? What happened?" Itachi kept asking questions and examining an unsure Sasuke before he paused and glared at Sasuke intensely. "Were you attacked again? Who did it?" Itachi yelled getting into Sasukes face.

"Would you calm down, god your worse than mom was when I was learning fire jutsu" Sasuke yelled causing Itachi to pull back in surprise.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked again.

"I got into a fight with Hidan, it's no big deal" Sasuke said leaving out the reason for the fight.

"Just a fight" Itachi asked uncertainly as he looked Sasuke up and down and watched his every move.

"Yes, just a damn fight _mom_" Sasuke said loving the way Itachi twitched in annoyance at being called mom.

Kakashi chuckle a bit and looked at them in amusement.

"You two are actually acting like normal brothers today" Kakashi said with a smile.

"I'll go make us some breakfast" Itachi said going into the kitchen quickly.

"He gets stranger every day" Sasuke grumbled as he sat down at the table with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I don't know her and the blue haired girl came in and yelled something about making masks and ran out with a bunch of stuff" Naruto said sulkily.

"Like we didn't have it bad enough with one crazy girl around here" Pein said sulkily as he sat down at the table.

"It would quiet down around here if you just let us go, it's not like we know anything that will put your missions in danger" Sasuke grumbled.

"You know what we look like and you know our names and location" Pein said giving Sasuke an aggravated look.

"Like these idiots haven't already made all of that obvious already" Sasuke grumbled.

"If you don't shut up I'm giving Itachi permission" Pein said threateningly.

"I hate you" Sasuke growled realizing what he meant by the threat.

"Shut up, now, or get ready for Itachis leash to come off" Pein said with a sadistic smirk.

"You're just pissy because your leading a bunch of morons who can't keep their identity a secret" Sasuke snarled.

"Now you'er close to me giving Itachi permission and telling Kakuzu to go ahead even without Itachis permission" Pein said with a meaningful glare.

"You wouldn't" Sasuke said a little shocked by the threat as Kakashi and Naruto stared at them in confusion.

"I can always lock myself in my room to avoid dealing with it, you on the other hand would be screwed, literally" Pein said with a sadistic smirk, knowing he had just won.

"Bastard" Sasuke snarled but gave up the argument to stare at the table angrily.

"What are you giving Itachi permission to do?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Nothing so shut up dobe!" Sasuke snarled glaring at Naruto.

Itachi came in with his and Sasukes breakfast and put a plate down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke just started eating without even looking at the plate and looked up at Itachi in confusion when Itachi stopped his hand.

"Ok what's wrong?" Itachi asked in a voice that dared Sasuke to lie.

"Nothing, what would make you think something is wrong?" Sasuke snapped pulling his hand away.

"You always make eggs, toast and bacon into a sandwhich, you've never even tried eating any of it alone before" Itachi said looking at him seriously as Sasuke looked down at his plate.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he smiled at the site of his favorite breakfast and started making his usual sandwich out of it. Kakashi looked at them in confusion and then looked questioningly at Itachi who just shrugged.

"I decided to take your advice and do something nice to make up for being an ass yesterday" Itachi said as an explanation.

"How is making him that doing something nice?" Naruto asked watching Sasuke take a bite of his strange creation.

"It's his favorite breakfast, he's loved it since we were kids" Itachi said, not entirely sure why he was explaining this to them.

"Well that's very nice of you" Kakashi said with a smile.

The rest of the day went by and Sasuke spent most of it with Kakashi and Naruto who decided to keep him and Itachi company instead of going back to their room. Naruto managed to get all the akatsuki to watch him as he did stupid stunts around the living room and Kakashi and Sasuke just watched in silence as he acted like an idiot. Itachi had even been acting nice to Sasuke all day, much to Sasukes surprise, they didn't have one fight all day. Sasuke had to admit that it was actually a pretty good day, he even felt a little closer to Itachi today. When it was finally time to go to bed they walked Kakashi and Naruto back to their rooms and were only stopped once when Kakuzu had to talk to Itachi about something. They talked and enjoyed themselves even after dropping Naruto and Kakashi off at their room, it was really very nice to be like this with Itachi, they weren't even able to talk like this as kids. They finally got back to the room and Sasuke began to get ready for bed again as Itachi watched, tho there was something different about how he was looking at Sasuke tonight. Sasuke just shrugged it off as he remembered he was supposed to take that stupid medicine that Kakuzu gave him and grabbed them out of his pants that were already on the floor.

"So what did Kakuzu want to talk to you about?" Sasuke asked just trying to distract Itachi from staring.

"He needed to give me a shot so that I don't get the flu this year and end up useless for missions, what's that?" Itachi asked pointing to the pill in Sasukes hand.

"It's to help with the things that Kakuzu didn't get healed up after my fight with Hidan" Sasuke said as he took the pill ignoring the slightly curious look on Itachis face.

"I've never known Kakuzu to have to use medicine for basic healing after a fight, he's a very talented medical ninja" Itachi said warily as he watched Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged and sat on his bed, he barely noticed when Itachi got up and walked over to him. Sasuke looked up in time to see Itachi bite his lip and turn around to stalk back across the room. Sasuke just watched him in confusion, he'd never seen Itachi act like this before and it was incredibly interesting to him. Sasuke started to feel strange as he watched Itachi pace the room, sometimes he'd come over but turn around and stalk back almost immediately. Sasuke was beginning to think that Itachi had lost his mind when Itachi looked up with a tortured expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked a little worried about how Itachi was acting.

"I think you should go to Kakashis room for a bit" Itachi said with a strained voice.

"Why? Is something wrong? Maybe you should go see Kakuzu.." Sasuke said as he watched his brother stare at him.

"You should really leave Sasuke" Itachi said firmly as he sat on his bed and stared at the floor in determination.

"You're acting really weird, are you sure you're ok?" Sasuke asked getting up to go check on him.

"Do you ever listen?" Itachi asked looking up and shooting back onto his bed when he saw Sasuke come closer.

"Ok now I'm convinced that something is wrong I'm going to go get someone to help" Sasuke said as he headed for the door.

Itachi shot up and grabbed his hand before he could get very far and Sasuke looked back at him curiously.

"No, just go to Kakashis room and stay there tonight" Itachi said but his grip on Sasukes arm tightened a bit as he stared at him with a strange look that made Sasuke a little uneasy.

What the hell was going on with him? Sasuke tried to pull his arm away but Itachi didn't let go.

"Well I can't go anywhere until you let go of my arm" Sasuke said slowly. Itachi looked down at the hand that was still clenched around Sasukes arm as if it was confusing him.

"Ok seriously what's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi warily. That strange look he was giving him made Sasuke a little nervous. Sasuke tried to back away when Itachi moved closer to him but his back hit the wall and he found himself trapped and wishing he'd listened to Itachi and left the room.

Ok so Itachi and Sasuke are getting along better and Naruto seems to be enjoying himself as well even tho he's a captive. So know the crucial questions asked to make you want to find the answers. Why was Sasukes stomach bothering him while Kakuzu was healing him? What's the pill for? And what is up with Itachis sudden strangeness? For once I know the answer ahead of time since I actually planned the next chapter when I wrote this, but you'll have to wait until I get that one finished. I hope you all liked it, please let me know what you think. I like reading your comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading so far.


	14. I want to try this

Since I keep getting complaints that there's sex in this I'll warn you right now, there is sex in this chapter. You can skip this chapter but there is important stuff at the end that you will need to know if you want to continue reading. I posted this earlier than I would normally because I finished it sooner and I wanted to make up for putting the wrong chapter up earlier, so here it is, enjoy.

Sasuke was just cursing in his head about having to actually get worried about Itachi when he realized that the closer Itachi got to him the harder it was to will himself to pull away. Sasuke actually felt an urge to lean in and kiss Itachi for some reason. Sasuke was so busy trying to figure out where these urges had come from he didn't even realize that he'd actually been leaning in closer to Itachi until he looked up to find a very surprised Itachi watching him. 'Maybe it won't be so bad if I actually try to like it' Sasuke thought to himself as he stared up at Itachi, it wasn't like Itachi had ever been rough with him. Before he could change his mind Sasuke pressed his lips to Itachis and pulled him closer. Itachi instantly responded by dragging Sasuke back and pushing him back onto the nearest bed and deepening the kiss. Sasuke was a little nervous when they got to the bed but didn't fight against him. After a while Sasuke began to relax and even enjoy himself and began to take his shirt off as Itachi watched him with a curious look on his face. Sasuke got his shirt off and went to unbutton his pants but Itachi stopped him warily.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I'm obviously stripping" Sasuke said smirking at Itachi.

"Maybe you should leave before this goes any further, I don't want to force you again" Itachi said starting to get up. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on top of him, Itachi looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Does it look like I'm being forced?" Sasuke asked looking up at him.

Itachi just gave him a confused look but Sasuke could also see that he was a little excited too. Sasuke reached down and unbuttoned his pants and started to slide them down slowly while looking up at Itachi.

"I want to try this and you're the only one I can try it with" Sasuke said as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way with a little difficulty.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked trying to hold himself back.

"So you don't want to?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I never said that" Itachi said leaning down towards Sasuke.

"Then shut up" Sasuke said as he pulled Itachi down into another kiss before Itachi could talk him out of this.

Itachi pushed Sasuke into the bed and began to run his hands over Sasukes body as he enjoyed the taste of his mouth. Sasuke was actually enjoying himself and getting more excited by the second as he felt Itachis hands rubbing all over his body. Itachi ran his hands over Sasukes chest lightly, causing Sasuke to moan and buck his hips up into Itachis. Itachi lost it when he got that reaction from Sasuke and he began to quickly take his clothes off started licking and kissing down Sasukes neck. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle when Itachi almost fell over trying to get his pants off as fast as possible.

"What's the rush, I'm not trying to get away this time" Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi climbed over him again.

"I don't want to give you too much time to change your mind" Itachi said panting a little.

"Just don't rush too much, it still feels like my first time here" Sasuke said looking up at Itachi as he started to get a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Itachi said as he began kissing up and down Sasukes neck.

Sasuke moaned as Itachi bit his neck gently, he had to admit that Itachi was really good at this. Itachi started running his hands down Sasukes body as he continued to bite and suck at Sasukes neck, he wanted to make sure that Sasuke enjoyed this. Sasuke began to get a bit impatient and pressed his hips up against Itachis again. Itachi caught on and started to pull Sasukes boxers off, smiling when Sasuke lifted his hips to make it easier for Itachi to get them off.

"Looks like your pretty excited this time" Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"Shut up" Sasuke growled glaring up at Itachi.

"Your so cute when you glare" Itachi said still smirking down at him.

"Then shut up and go for it, before I decide to stop" Sasuke said smirking up at Itachi.

Itachi yanked Sasukes boxers off the rest of the way and went over to the desk to get the lube, taking his boxers off along the way. Itachi started coming back with the lube and Sasuke scooted back on the bed to get a little more comfortable and tried to prepare himself for what was coming. Itachi smiled down at him and set the lube down on the bed before climbing on top of Sasuke again.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi in confusion.

"I'm going to make you beg for it" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi in confusion and gasped as he felt Itachi grab his cock and start stroking it.

"You really are excited, you're already a little hard Sasuke" Itachi said with a smirk as he watched Sasuke squirm beneath him.

Sasuke tried to come back with something to that but all he got out when he opened his mouth is a choked gasp and moan when Itachi started to stroke his cock faster. Sasuke was writhing with pleasure and driving Itachi crazy. Itachi went to grab the lube, unable to wait any longer, and causing Sasuke to grunt in disappointment when he let go. Sasuke watched him and actually began to tremble a bit when he realized how close he was to going all the way with Itachi willingly. Itachi finished coating his fingers and looked down at Sasuke noticing how nervous he suddenly looked.

Itachi leaned down and gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips before moving to kiss and suck on his neck, trying to distract him again as he placed his finger at Sasukes entrance. Itachi began to push his finger in making Sasuke gasp and squirm from discomfort. Itachi began to move his finger making Sasuke squirm and pull away from him a bit, Itachi just put a hand on Sasukes hip to hold him still and looked for Sasukes spot. Itachi pushed another finger in and paused when Sasuke froze and gasped in surprise, Itachi pulled back a bit and pressed up making Sasuke whimper and squirm. Itachi smiled and decided that it was ok to go faster now that he'd found Sasukes spot and pushed another finger in and began to work on stretching Sasukes entrance. Itachi pulled his fingers out and began to rub lube onto his erection, Sasuke watched him warily and squirmed a little, fighting the urge to run. Itachi leaned down and pressed his erection at Sasukes entrance and stopped when he saw Sasukes face, Sasuke had a look of panic on his face and was clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white and cramping painfully.

"I'm going to push in now, it will hurt for a bit until you adjust" Itachi said letting Sasuke know what to expect.

Sasuke just nodded and kept watching Itachi as he got ready to push in. Itachi grabbed Sasukes hips and pushed the tip of his cock into Sasukes entrance, making Sasuke cry out in pain from the intrusion. Itachi went slow and just kept pushing in, even when Sasuke tried to twist away from his grip. He finally managed to push himself all the way into Sasukes entrance and stopped, waiting for Sasuke to calm down and adjust before continuing. Sasuke laid under Itachi squirming and trying to ignore the pain, but the harder he tried to ignore it the more it seemed to hurt. Itachi sighed as Sasuke kept shifting around and wincing, earning a death glare from Sasuke.

"You're welcome to be on bottom if you think that you could do better" Sasuke snapped wincing when he twisted the wrong way again.

"You have to relax, it's not about position, you clench when your not relaxed" Itachi said soothingly running his hands thru Sasukes hair.

"I'm trying to relax but there's currently something very large in my ass that's making it a little difficult" Sasuke snapped getting annoyed with him.

Itachi laughed a little at that and began kissing and biting at Sasukes neck as he reached down and grabbed Sasukes erection stroking it gently. Sasuke gasped and after a while he was moaning and didn't even notice the pain as he arched up into Itachi. Itachi smiled down at him and pulled out before pushing back in quickly, earning a strangled gasp and moan from Sasuke as he hit his prostate dead on. Itachi began thrusting quicker making sure to hit that spot every time as Sasuke drove him nuts with every moan and gasp of pleasure.

Sasuke hooked his legs around Itachis waist and began to pull himself up to meet Itachis thrusts, Itachi couldn't hold back anymore and started slamming into him still managing to hit his prostate each time. By now anyone that was five feet away from the room would hear Sasukes cries of pleasure and Itachis grunting. Itachis breathing became uneven and he started going faster as he grabbed Sasukes erection again and started stroking it, determined to make Sasuke cum first. It didn't take long for Sasuke to give in and he came all over their stomachs with a gasp and clenched around Itachi. Itachi thrust into him a couple more times before pushing himself into Sasuke as far as he could and cumming with a grunt of pleasure.

Itachi pulled out and rolled over to lay next to Sasuke and catch his breath. Itachi chuckled as he heard Sasuke panting for breath beside him, he drew Sasuke into his chest with a sigh. Sasuke was so exhausted he couldn't even move and just looked back at Itachi. Itachi smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips as he swept the hair out of Sasukes face.

"You seemed to enjoy that" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Sasuke said still breathless and groaned when his stomach started to growl at him. Sasuke was debating with himself on whether he wanted to go thru the trouble of getting up and going to get food, he was incredibly sore and tired. Itachi chuckled and got up to put some clothes on while Sasuke watched him curiously.

"I'll go get us some food since I doubt you'll be up to moving anytime soon" Itachi said with another chuckle.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling while he waited for Itachi to get back and wondering why he was being so nice, 'he's already gotten what he wanted so why is he still being nice?'. Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Itachi came back into the room with a tray that was piled high with snacks. Sasuke sat up and winced when pain shot up his back. Itachi looked down at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I might have gone a little too hard there" Itachi said giving Sasuke a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about it, I did ask for it" Sasuke said with a shrug, he was too tired to complain about anything right now.

"Yeah and you really seemed to enjoy it" Itachi said with a smirk as he handed Sasuke the tray and sat beside him on the bed.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled as he began to eat, he was so hungry he didn't even worry about what he was eating, he just ate whatever he grabbed first.

"Wow Sasuke eating for two there?" Itachi asked with a chuckle, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Don't even joke about that" Sasuke said with a shudder.

"Why is the idea so off putting to you anyway?" Itachi asked curiously.

"How would you like the idea of them doing that to you, cause if you really want to have a kid with me then you can carry it instead" Sasuke snapped glaring at Itachi.

"But you would do better with it, I have dangerous missions and you don't right now" Itachi said thoughtfully. Sasuke froze and looked over at Itachi slowly.

"You aren't really considering it, are you?" Sasuke asked watching Itachi carefully.

"Maybe, but not right now, you're still too young, I don't like the thought of you doing something so risky at your age" Itachi said looking at Sasuke seriously.

"Yeah well I don't like the idea of doing it at any age, isn't this enough?" Sasuke asked watching Itachi curiously.

"For now, this is more than enough" Itachi said as he stared at Sasuke.

"Good, just don't bring up that damn experiment again or you'll be cut off before you even get a second time" Sasuke growled looking over at Itachi.

"Ok, no more talking about it" Itachi said holding his hands up in defeat.

Sasuke set the tray aside and laid down to go to sleep, sighing when he felt Itachi wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer. Sasuke actually liked cuddling with Itachi, tho he wouldn't admit it, it always made him feel safe, just like when they were kids. Sasuke drifted off to sleep only slightly aware of Itachi watching him contently. Sasuke woke up and found Itachi carefully walking around the room to get dressed without a sound.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered that you were going to let me sleep or offended that you're trying to sneak out of the room" Sasuke said making Itachi jump and spin around to look at him in shock.

"I was hoping to be able to leave and make us breakfast, I was thinking of giving you breakfast in bed" Itachi said chuckling.

"Don't bother I would rather go to the kitchen to eat breakfast, it'll give me a chance to walk some of this soreness off" Sasuke said rubbing his lower back as he got up.

"Whatever you want" Itachi said with a shrug.

They got to the kitchen and Sasuke sat down at the table carefully, cursing the fact that the chairs didn't have any padding on them. Sasuke was shifting around in his chair trying to get fairly comfortable when he noticed someone was watching him. Sasuke looked up slowly and saw Kakashi watching him carefully with a slightly confused look.

"Is something wrong with that chair?" Kakashi asked still watching him.

"No my back is just hurting this morning" Sasuke said honestly.

"Oh, did you fall?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like Kakashi was trying to interrogate him.

"Yeah, I fell off of my bed last night and landed on something hard" Sasuke said rubbing his back gingerly.

"Really what did you land on?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke saw a suspicious look go across Kakashis face when he looked up.

"I don't know, that room is such a mess I can hardly tell where the bed is sometimes, why so interested?" Sasuke asked warily looking up at Kakashi.

"No reason, I was just making sure you were ok" Kakashi said giving Sasuke a meaningful look before sitting down.

Sasuke froze and started wondering if there was any way that Kakashi could know what he had done last night. Sasuke started blushing at the thought without even realizing it and looked up to see Kakashi studying him, he quickly looked back down at the table with determination. Sasuke couldn't look at Kakashi right now, it was too embarrassing, he was sure Kakashi knew, he just wasn't going to say anything in front of Naruto. Sasuke looked up cautiously to see Kakashi still watching him and Sasuke could have sworn he saw a sympathetic look cross Kakashis face. Sasuke tried to hide the embarrassment he felt but he knew he hadn't done it well enough when Kakashis studying look became even more intense and he got a slight frown on his face. Sasuke was glad when Itachi came in with their breakfast so he could focus on something other than his old senseis intense stare. Sasuke made his usual sandwich and started eating while he stared at the table. It felt like everyone was watching him tho and he froze to look around, everyone was watching him.

"Is there a reason why everyone I staring at me?" Sasuke asked in a grumpy voice.

"You've been shifting in your seat this whole time it's kinda distracting" Naruto replied.

"I fell and hurt my back, so if that's all can you guys stop gawking at me like that?" Sasuke asked getting a little pissy with them.

"Oh ok, sorry" Naruto said with a giggle.

Sasuke glared over at Itachi, daring him to say anything against his claim to hurting his back by falling. Itachi just smirked and went back to eating, but none of this went unnoticed as Kakashi was still watching Sasuke intently. Sasuke had just finished his sandwich when someone spun his chair around and held him down in it. Sasuke yelled in protest and Itachi leaped up to kill whoever had upset Sasuke and they both froze when they saw it was Kakuzu. Kakuzu smirked at them and held something up to Sasukes stomach watching it closely while glancing up at a confused Sasuke and Itachi. After a while he smiled and stood up going to walk out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke yelled still very confused.

"I was just doing a test?" Kakuzu said with a smirk.

"What kind of test?" Sasuke asked warily.

"I guess I should tell you, you'll find out soon enough when you start to show symptoms from the experiment" Kakuzu said with a triumphant smirk.

Sasuke froze and went pale as he figured out what Kakuzu was talking about and turned to look at Itachi, who still looked confused but worried.

"You fucking bastard! Did you give him permission?" Sasuke yelled at Itachi earning a confused look from Kakashi and Naruto.

"I didn't give him permission for anything, what's going on?" Itachi asked still not catching on.

"Think about it baka, what's the only experiment that involves us that he's mentioned and pushed for?" Sasuke asked slowly. Itachis face went pale as it sunk in and he turned to glare at Kakuzu.

"This had better be a joke Kakuzu or I will kill you" Itachi said in a deadly voice.

"It's no joke Itachi and you'll thank me for this later" Kakuzu said still smirking at them.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Pein asked as he stepped in closely followed by Konan and Sakura.

Before anyone could answer Sasuke had lost it, he charged at Kakuzu and tried to hit him with his chidori. Pein quickly stepped in and grabbed Sasuke holding him back as he struggled to get at Kakuzu.

"Let me go, he deserves to die!" Sasuke yelled struggling to get free.

"Somebody tell me why the shrimp just went loco!" Pein said staring pointedly at Itachi.

"Kakuzu apparently decided to go ahead with his experiment without either of us knowing" Itachi said straining to keep his voice calm and failing as everyone heard the desire to kill in it, Pein tightened his hold on Sasuke and glared at Kakuzu.

"Is this true?" Pein asked glaring at Kakuzu.

"Yes and it was a success, especially since I gave Itachi a shot that made sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of Sasuke" Kakuzu said proudly.

"When did you have the chance to even do this?" Pein asked trying to find a way to prove it was just nonsense, while he held onto Sasuke tighter as he fought to get at the man.

"When I was treating his wounds from the fight with Hidan" Kakuzu said calmly.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Pein asked in a low voice.

"I don't have a way to reverse it safely, I'll come up with that after I see if it even works" Kakuzu said confidently.

"You'll go to your lab and start trying to find a way now" Pein said sternly glaring at Kakuzu.

"Fine, but it'll take a while" Kakuzu said looking a little upset.

"Sasuke don't kill him yet, he's the only one who can reverse this catastrophe" Pein said as he released Sasuke.

"So what's this experiment that you tried on Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I succeeded in making Sasuke pregnant with Itachis baby, I'll make millions if this works" Kakuzu said proudly.

"Itachi put the kunai away, if you kill him Sasuke might actually have to go thru with this" Pein said quickly looking over at Itachi who was staring at Kakuzu with murderous intent.

"So Sasuke is pregnant?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Sasuke put it down!" Pein yelled as Sasuke picked up a knife off the table.

"I wasn't going to kill him! I was just going to severely hurt him" Sasuke yelled defiantly.

"Wow so that means you went all the way with Itachi? When did you guys do that?" Naruto asked Staring up at Sasuke in surprise.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Naruto before storming out of the room.

Itachi followed him to make sure he was ok and didn't miss the disapproving glare from Kakashi as he passed, like he cared what the old man thought of him and Sasuke.

Ok so I decided to get Sasuke pregnant after all, just because it seemed like a fun idea at the time and I got no objections when I mentioned the possibility before, in fact I had some ask for it. But I haven't decided on whether or not I'm going to reverse it yet. So now the question is What's going to happen next? Will Kakuzu find a way to reverse it? Will Sasuke actually end up having Itachis baby? And what will happen to Sasuke and Itachis relationship? Warning to all, I do plan to do more sex scenes with Itachi and Sasuke, so you have been warned continue at your own risk if you didn't like the one in this chapter.

Please review, I want to know what you guys think of this and of any suggestions you guys might have. Thanks for reading.


	15. too annoying to rape

Sasuke walked quickly down the hall trying to clear his head, not even noticing that he was being followed again. He finally snapped back to reality and realized that he was lost yet again. 'Maybe if I retrace my steps I'll find out where I am' Sasuke thought going to turn around and remembering that he had no idea where he came from. Sasuke went down the hall and looked around the corner to see if anyone was there, maybe one of the members would lead him back to the room he shared with Itachi, or at least to the living room. He was just trying to decide which direction to go when he was grabbed from behind and before he knew it his back was against the wall and he was staring with surprise at Zetsus smiling face. Sasuke sighed in relief and relaxed a bit, earning a confused look from Zetsu.

"You must like me now" Zetsu said with a grin.

"No I just thought you were someone else" Sasuke said pushing at Zetsu to let go of him, Zetsu didn't let go tho.

"Oh and who is that?" Zetsu asked curiously, he'd seen how much Sasuke enjoyed being around his old sensei at least.

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke said quickly, intriguing Zetsu.

"But I'm curious to know why you are all the way out here" Zetsu said with another grin.

"What did you want Zetsu?" Sasuke asked trying to avoid answering that question.

"You" Zetsu said with a predatory grin.

"No, now get off" Sasuke growled.

"I'll give you something to relax so it won't hurt as bad" Zetsu said reassuringly.

"I'm having enough issues with my body right now, and I'm not sure I want any herbs or anything that might make it worse" Sasuke snapped glaring at Zetsu.

"What kind of issues? Was Itachi a little too rough with you?" Zetsu asked leaning closer.

"Me and Itachi are none of your business and if you really want to know about my issues then go talk to Kakuzu, maybe if you loom over him and threaten to eat him he'll reverse it and I can kill him sooner" Sasuke said ranting a little and earning a slightly concerned look from Zetsu.

"If I do then will you play with me?" Zetsu asked tugging at Sasukes shirt.

Sasuke thought about this a little bit and decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Agreeing to do that is what got me into this mess and the last time we played I couldn't move for two days without it hurting" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"No need to be so moody" Zetsu said frowning at Sasuke.

"I have every right to be moody right now" Sasuke growled giving Zetsu a death glare.

"You're not going to lighten up any time soon are you?" Zetsu asked sighing.

"No! I wanna kill that bastard for doing this to me! I'm not a fucking lab rat and he should have had a way to reverse it before he tried it or at least told us about it. If I had known then this never would have happened!" Sasuke ranted not even realizing that he had been released and was currently being led down the hall. Sasuke continued to rant and rave for another 5 minutes before realizing that they were moving.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Are you already done with your rant or are you going to repeat the same thing over again for another hour?" Zetsu asked a little annoyed.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"The living room so I can find someone who's better equipped to calm you down before you give yourself an aneurysm" Zetsu said still slightly annoyed.

"Shut up" Sasuke growled getting annoyed again.

"What the hell is up with your mood swings today?" Zetsu asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'M NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!" Sasuke yelled not even caring about the glare he received for yelling in Zetsus ear.

They made it to the living room and found Itachi asking everyone if they had seen him. Zetsu marched up to Itachi and shoved Sasuke towards Him.

"I found him and he's pissy about something" Zetsu said in an annoyed tone before turning to walk away.

"How'd you piss him off" Itachi asked looking after Zetsu in surprise.

"He started acting all perverted and it pissed me off so I bitched him out and he got pissy that he didn't get his way, I guess he also thought it was too much trouble to rape me again too" Sasuke said a little proud of himself for being too annoying to rape.

"You're the only one I've met that can avoid being raped by being annoying and bitching" Itachi said looking at Sasuke like he was an alien.

"Stop looking at me like that" Sasuke growled.

"Now that you've apparently blown up at Zetsu do you feel a little better?" Itachi asked carefully.

"I guess, but I'd feel better if I could kill him for this" Sasuke growled.

"Why is he wanting to kill Zetsu, I thought you said he didn't rape you un" Deidara asked looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Not Zetsu you dumb ass, I was talking about Kakuzu" Sasuke snapped glaring at Deidara.

"Why would you want to kill Kakuzu you little psycho?" Deidara asked glaring at Sasuke.

"Because he actually deserves it, I'd kill him too, but we need him to figure out how to fix this mess that he caused" Itachi said with forced calm.

Deidara looked at them both in confusion for a bit before his eyes went wide and he gave them both a stare of disbelief. Deidara looked at Sasuke and started cackling as he walked out the door. Sasuke was glaring after him while everyone else in the room looked after him in confusion before turning to look at Sasuke and Itachi curiously.

It was just Sasori and Hidan in the room and they both stared at Sasuke and Itachi, making them both shift uncomfortably. Sasuke was about to suggest that they leave when Naruto came bursting into the room.

"What's it like? Do you feel any different? How does he know that it actually worked?" Naruto asked running up to Sasuke and yanking his shirt up to press his ear against Sasukes stomach.

"You have five seconds to run before I come kill you" Sasuke hissed in fury as Sasori and Hidan exchanged looks of disbelief as they realized why Deidara had been cackling at them.

"So are you gonna get really fat and have weird cravings and mood swings?" Naruto asked now rubbing Sasukes stomach before getting pulled away by Itachi. Sasuke was shaking with fury and Naruto started backing up when he realized that he'd said the wrong thing.

"I guess the mood swings are starting early with you huh?" Naruto said and then bolted out the door as Sasuke lunged at him.

"You're dead dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he chased Naruto down the hall.

"No fair, I can't fight a pregnant dude" Naruto called behind him.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Sasuke yelled as he chased him around the corner.

Kakashi caught both of them and kept them apart easily since neither of them wanted to upset him.

"Naruto what did you do?" Kakashi asked looking over at Naruto.

"I didn't do anything! He's just having mood swings early!" Naruto yelled and they heard Deidara start cackling from around another corner.

"If you keep saying that I'm killing you" Sasuke hissed.

"What did he do that upset you this time?" Kakashi asked turning to Sasuke.

"He practically told everyone here that I was pregnant" Sasuke growled glaring at Naruto.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like" Naruto mumbled dejectedly.

"ugh! Why do you make it impossible to stay mad at you?" Sasuke yelled pissed at the effect his old friend still had on him.

"Because you love me, that's why we're best friends!" Naruto said cheerfully as he nearly crushed Sasuke with a hug.

"That had better be a friend hug" Itachi said as he walked up to them and glared at Naruto.

"Shut up Itachi, I doubt he's started thinking that way about either gender yet" Sasuke snapped as Itachi looked at Naruto curiously.

"Actually I have" Naruto said blushing slightly and making Itachi glare again.

"Really, about who? Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No, Hinata, we started dating a few months ago, apparently she's had a crush on me for years" Naruto said happily as he released Sasuke.

"Everyone knew that but you" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Yeah well you wouldn't believe how amazing she looks, I'm dating the hottest kunoichi ever!" Naruto said drooling a bit as he thought about her.

"See Itachi you have nothing to worry about" Sasuke said with a smirk, Sasukes smirk faded quickly when he realized what he'd just said and he smacked himself in the forehead at the realization.

"You don't have to be so shy about it Sasuke, especially after last night" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke yelled blushing and clamping his hand over Itachis mouth.

Itachi chuckled as he pulled Sasukes hand away and looked down at him.

"I think it's a bit obvious what we were doing last night Sasuke, pretty much everyone knows now" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"You're loving my humiliation aren't you?" Sasuke hissed as he glared up at Itachi.

"Hey don't get pissy with me, it wasn't my fault" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed, he really didn't want his old sensei to be disappointed in him.

"Ok I know I may regret this but did you rape your brother Itachi?" Kakashi asked bluntly, throwing them both off a bit.

"The first couple of times, yes, but last night he was pushing for it, I didn't force him" Itachi said honestly.

"You were going to do it anyway so I figured I may as well just go along with it this time" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Maybe, but you loved it" Itachi said with a smug look.

"Great I think your ego just got to a whole new level" Sasuke grumbled as he looked anywhere but at Kakashi.

"How many times have you guys done this?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Just once when I wasn't trying to kill him or get out of the room or already tied down" Sasuke muttered before thinking about it.

"I apologized for the first time" Itachi grumbled looking a little guilty.

"You apologized for the second time too but it doesn't make it go away" Sasuke snapped glaring at Itachi.

"You took me by surprise the first time" Itachi said defensively.

"How do you think I felt, one minute I'm training the next I'm waking up in your room chained to a bed, and if that wasn't strange enough you come in and rape me" Sasuke snapped, his voice raising towards the end.

"I was gentle at least" Itachi said looking guilty again.

"What the hell does that matter, you should have just not touched me" Sasuke yelled.

"I already said I was sorry, I can't travel back in time and change it, and really I did you a favor" Itachi said defensively.

"How was that doing me a favor?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"How much worse do you think it would have been with Deidara if you had still been a virgin?" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that and just stood there staring at Itachi like an idiot.

"But it's still no excuse, so again, I'm sorry I did that, but I thought we had already gotten past that" Itachi said grumbling at the last bit.

"Fine, but after this you aren't touching me again" Sasuke said moodily.

"That's not fair, you liked it last night, and it's not my fault that this happened, I didn't know" Itachi said in a whiney tone, earning a shocked look from Kakashi.

"Come on Sasuke give the guy a break, if he didn't know then it's not his fault, who would have guessed you'd get pregnant?" Naruto said giving Itachi a sympathetic look.

"Are you seriously saying that I should have sex with my brother?" Sasuke asked a little astonished.

"Well you're already pregnant, what else could happen? And it's not like he doesn't like you, and you clearly like him if you went along with it last night" Naruto said with a shrug.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at him in shock and Itachi grinned.

"I like him, he makes a good point" Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and rested his chin on his head. Sasuke didn't really react to this, he just moved Itachis hands further up when they started to venture lower. Kakashi stared at them in confusion and sighed.

"I never thought I'd have to deal with this kind of thing when I agreed to train you three" Kakashi said scratching his head and watching the scene before him as Sasuke pushed Itachis wandering hands back up.

"Well back then I thought I was going to kill Itachi, not get pregnant with his kid" Sasuke said with strained calm as Itachi tried to lower his hands again.

"You have a point there, none of us could have seen this coming, you sure did make life interesting Sasuke" Kakashi said with a chuckle earning a glare from Sasuke.

"If you don't stop that I'm ripping your arms off" Sasuke growled as Itachis hands started to go down again.

"I just want to play with my sexy brother" Itachi whispered in his ear, causing Sasuke to blush and grab Itachis hands.

"I'm not doing that in the hallway you pervert" Sasuke hissed as he pried Itachis arms off.

Itachi let go with a chuckle as he watched Sasukes face turn bright red as he turned to glare at him. Sasuke went back to talking to Kakashi and Naruto while Itachi just watched him, occasionally glancing at his stomach in curiosity. Sasuke looked over and noticed Itachi staring at his stomach and pulled his shirt down a bit more as he continued to talk. Suddenly Itachi went over and pulled Sasuke into his chest in a hug.

"What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke yelled as he looked up at him in confusion.

Itachi didn't answer, instead he grabbed Sasukes chin and kissed him right in front of Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke was too shocked to react at first and just stared up at him with wide eyes. Kakashi gave a little cough and Naruto wolf whistled at them. Sasuke finally recovered from the shock and pushed Itachi away with a glare.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled glaring at Itachi.

"I just felt like kissing you" Itachi said casually causing Sasuke to pause and stutter a bit.

"I think we'll let you two work this out on your own" Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto and went towards their room.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked still glaring.

"It just occurred to me that you're actually pregnant" Itachi said with a small grin.

"Yeah, that's the problem" Sasuke said looking at Itachi in confusion.

"But does it really have to be a problem?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke with a strange look.

"Yes, I don't ever want to be pregnant, guys weren't made to have kids, this is a disaster" Sasuke said emphasizing how bad it was.

"It's kinda sexy that you have my baby in you tho" Itachi said pulling Sasuke closer.

"I really want to hit you right now" Sasuke grumbled as he pulled away from Itachi a bit.

Sasukes back hit the wall and he looked up at Itachi warily, he wasn't even aware that they had been moving backwards. Itachi smiled down at him and pressed their lips together. Sasuke tried to push him off at first but then returned the kiss out of instinct. Sasuke started trying to break it again when he heard someone wolf whistle at them.

"Get a room you two" Hidan yelled as he came down the hall.

Itachi broke the kiss to glare at Hidan and flip him off while Sasuke was glaring at Itachi.

"I would take you up on that, but it looks like you already have your hands pretty full with Sasuke there" Hidan said with smirk.

"How about you two go get a room and I'll go back to hanging out with my sensei" Sasuke suggested trying to push Itachi away.

"I can see why you were so determined Itachi, he's a little fireball when you get him cornered" Hidan said smirking at Sasuke.

"Itachi, get off of me, I really don't feel like touching anyone right now" Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi let Sasuke go and chuckled as he tried to walk down the hall. Itachi reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back towards him gently as Sasuke scowled at him.

"Are you two official or can someone still snatch him away?" Hidan asked with a wink at Sasuke, Sasuke scowled at him and flipped him off.

"Anytime, Itachi can join us too" Hidan said with a smirk, laughing when Sasuke once again tried to walk down the hall to get away from them.

"Let go Itachi, I'm going to Kakashis room" Sasuke grumbled.

"Ok just try not to get lost on the way" Itachi said as he let Sasuke go and kept talking to Hidan.

"I promise I won't defile your boyfriend" Hidan called down the hall.

"Go ahead he can sleep with whoever he wants" Sasuke said as he rounded the corner, apparently they both thought he was joking cause they started laughing at that.

Sasuke went to their room instead of Kakashis, it had been a long and stressful day for him already and he didn't really want to see anybody at the moment. He decided to just lay down and go back to sleep if he was lucky he'd wake up and find out that all of this has just been a nightmare.

Okay so this chapter may not have been as exciting as some of the others but we're getting into a more serious part for the story so there might be some dry filler chapters to add to the story. Anyway on to the crucial questions. Is this all a nightmare? Will it all go away when he wakes up? What will Zetsus reaction be when he finds out what has happened? We'll find out later when I get the chapter all finished and post it.


	16. The blonde monkey seems to work

Sasuke woke up and looked around, there were people standing around him just staring down at him. Itachi was in the front glaring down at him angrily. Sasuke glared up at him, he wasn't sure why Itachi was mad but he didn't like being glared at for nothing.

"What do you want now Itachi?" Sasuke grumbled sitting up a bit.

"You disappeared, we were looking everywhere for you! The only reason I let you go off on your own is because you said you were going to Kakashis room! You shouldn't do that, I thought you'd been attacked again!" Itachi yelled, glaring down at Sasuke.

"I wasn't aware that I needed to ask your permission to go to bed" Sasuke growled as he glared back at Itachi.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have come with you so you wouldn't be alone." Itachi yelled still glaring.

"You just answered your own question. I didn't want you or anyone else around, I just wanted to get some sleep" Sasuke growled as he laid down and turned over moodily.

"Maybe the hyper boy was right, mood swings have started early with him un" Deidara said in amusement.

"Shut up blondie, I'm not having mood swings, I just want to sleep" Sasuke growled.

"You really should eat something Sasuke" replied a female voice.

"I will later, I just want to sleep right now" Sasuke said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"No now, you've been asleep for half the day, you need to eat" Itachi snapped ripping the blankets off and dragging Sasuke out of the bed.

Sasuke yelled in protest and fought against him, he was in nothing but his boxers and didn't want everyone to see him half naked.

"Itachi, let me go" Sasuke growled as everyone stared at him.

"Nice view, but you're wearing more than I'd like un" Deidara said with amusement.

"Get out you perverted blonde" Sasuke yelled as he attempted to cover himself with the banket.

"I have to say, you don't look half bad there Sasuke" Konan said looking at him appreciatively.

"Great that's nice to know but can you people please leave me alone and let me sleep" Sasuke yelled annoyed with them all.

"You need to eat, I'm not going to back down on this Sasuke" Itachi said firmly.

"Fine, get out so I can get dressed" Sasuke growled as Itachi started gesturing the people out of the room.

"I'll help you get dressed un" Deidara said stepping towards Sasuke.

"You're the one I want to leave the room the most" Sasuke snapped glaring at Deidara.

"Why un, I've already seen everything" Deidara Said getting closer.

"Itachi could you come get this pervert out of the room?" Sasuke called not wanting to put up with kicking him out himself.

Itachi came back into the room and grabbed Deidaras hair, yanking him out the door harshly. Sasuke got dressed and came out to see everyone still there and waiting for him, tho Deidara was now rubbing his head and glaring at Itachi.

"Is there a reason that you all are here? Did you want something?" Sasuke asked looking around a bit in confusion.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok" Konan said quietly.

"I'm fine, I'd be better if I could actually sleep without a bunch of drama" Sasuke muttered.

Itachi led Sasuke to the kitchen and gave him something to eat, Sasuke picked at it but didn't eat much, he wasn't very hungry. After a while of everyone just staring at him he got up and left the room quickly ducking into a room and waiting for everyone to pass by. When he was sure that he had lost them he snuck out of the room and started going the opposite way down the hall. Sasuke ran around the corner and ran right into someone sending him to the floor. He looked up and met the surprised gaze of Zetsu.

"We keep running into each other today" Zetsu said with a smirk as Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Sasuke said as Zetsu helped him up.

Sasuke was about to leave when Zetsu pinned him to the wall.

"Is there a reason you keep pinning me to the wall?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Because I like you" Zetsu said simply as he leaned in closer to Sasuke.

"Well I'm glad you like me, really, but I just want to go back to my room and go to sleep" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"You were just in there sleeping, how much sleep can you need?" Zetsu asked looking at Sasuke with concern.

"I don't know, I'm just really tired" Sasuke said with a yawn.

"Well then come back to my room and you can sleep there" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that if I go back to your room with you that I'm not going to be able to do much sleeping" Sasuke said warily.

"I guess I can let you sleep if you don't mind telling me why everyone is making such a fuss about you right now, what did you do to cause such a commotion around here?" Zetsu asked with amusement.

"So nobody told you?" Sasuke asked a little surprised, he thought everyone knew by now.

"No, nobody told me anything, so why don't you tell me" Zetsu said loosening his hold on Sasuke.

"Kakuzu went thru with his damn experiment and now I have to go around pregnant until he finds a way to reverse it, the dumbass shouldn't have done it to begin with tho" Sasuke hissed getting angry again.

"Really, so you're pregnant now? I guess that explains the moodiness from earlier" Zetsu said with a chuckle.

"Why does everyone think this is funny?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"I was just thinking of how that muscle relaxer I was going to give you would have been a bad idea" Zetsu said as he dragged Sasuke along with him down the hall.

"If you're going to do that again then just let me go, I'm really not in the mood to have to try to fight you off" Sasuke growled earning a chuckle from Zetsu.

"Well if I really want it then there's not much you can do about it is there, I saw how well you could fight me off last time, you were really trying at first" Zetsu said in amusement.

"Let me go, I'm definitely not going anywhere with you now" Sasuke said struggling to break his grip and failing.

"Just relax Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you" Zetsu said calmly as he continued to drag Sasuke down the hall.

"That's what everyone says before they make it impossible to for me to sit right" Sasuke growled as he started to fight against Zetsus grip even more.

"It can't be that bad" Zetsu said as he stopped outside his door.

"Wait! Would you really take advantage of someone who's pregnant?" Sasuke asked still struggling to get away.

"Wow didn't take you long to use that as a defense" Zetsu said with a chuckle as he opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Yeah well I really don't want to do anything with anyone right now" Sasuke said latching onto the door knob to try and stay away from the bed.

"Relax, we won't do anything, I'll let you just sleep considering your situation" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Really?" Sasuke asked looking at Zetsu suspiciously.

"Really, we can do something after you get some sleep" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"That's not very comforting you know" Sasuke muttered as he tried to keep a good grip on the door.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, I won't do anything" Zetsu said yanking Sasuke away from the door and throwing him on the bed.

"Why are you being so nice?" Sasuke asked glaring suspiciously at Zetsu again.

"I already told you I liked you" Zetsu said with another smirk.

"Yeah well I've also been told that you like to get revenge and I'm pretty sure I pissed you off earlier" Sasuke said warily backing up a bit.

"True you were pretty annoying earlier, but you had good reason so I'll let it slide this time" Zetsu said as he watched Sasuke in amusement.

"I could always give you a pill to help you sleep" Zetsu said with a grin.

"No thanks, I don't like taking medicine" Sasuke said still watching Zetsu.

"Ok then, just lay down and go to sleep, I'll be over here working on remedies" Zetsu said walking over to his desk.

Sasuke still felt uneasy but decided to just ignore it and laid down to sleep for a bit, he might as well make himself comfortable for a little bit before Zetsu attacked him. Sasuke was sure that Zetsu was up to no good, but he was also sure that no matter how much he had tried, he wasn't able to get the door open earlier, so he was stuck here until Zetsu decided to let him go. It was fairly easy to fall asleep and when he woke up he felt oddly refreshed but a little strange as well. Sasuke looked around and saw Zetsu watching him from his desk and froze a bit when he stood up and started to walk over to him.

"Feeling better?" Zetsu asked with a smile, he chuckled a bit when Sasuke pulled the covers around himself tighter.

"A little" Sasuke said warily as he watched Zetsus every move.

Zetsu looked at Sasuke curiously and pressed his hand to Sasukes forhead and suddenly started checking his pulse.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when Zetsu released his wrist.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're so pale" Zetsu said looking at Sasuke in concern.

"Well it's probably expected since my body has been thru a major change recently, I doubt that there's a baby growing in my bladder" Sasuke said reasonably.

Sasuke paused to think about it for a second before looking up at Zetsu.

"He wouldn't do something like that would he?" Sasuke asked a little nervous now.

"I don't know, it's not my experiment" Zetsu said thoughtfully.

"But there's no way he'd just put it in a random organ would he?" Sasuke asked timidly as he pressed his hand to his stomach as if he could feel where exactly Kakuzu had put it.

"I honestly can't tell you what Kakuzu would do, I don't know him that well" Zetsu asked getting a little worried about Sasuke now.

Sasuke didn't even realize that he was panicking until he looked up at Zetsu who was trying to calm him down and failing. Sasuke was getting even more panicked as he thought of all the things that could go wrong and wondered where this baby was growing in him. After a while Sasuke looked up to see Zetsu coming towards him with something in his hand, Zetsu was so fast that Sasuke didn't even see the needle, he just felt a slight prick in his arm before he got incredibly tired and fell asleep. When he woke up he found Itachi standing beside Zetsu and both were looking at him in concern. Sasuke groaned as his head started hurting and both of them lunged forward to check on him, making him jump back from surprise.

"What is up with you two?" Sasuke asked as he sat up.

"Zetsu came and found me, he said that you had a panic attack" Itachi said staring at Sasuke nervously.

"Well you'd be a little panicked to if you were in my position" Sasuke snapped.

"What got you so worked up?" Itachi asked in concern.

"Really? I'm pregnant! Guys aren't made to get pregnant! So where is this baby growing? And how much damage is going to be done when it gets bigger?" Sasuke asked getting worked up again.

"And don't knock me out with drugs again!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Zetsu go for his desk.

"Again? Did you use drugs on him?" Itachi asked looking at Zetsu in shock.

"I gave him a mild sedative when he started panicking, with how upset he was getting he was likely to become more irrational and possibly hurt himself" Zetsu said casually.

"Will it have any side effects?" Itachi asked warily

"No, it was a natural sedative, it's already been absorbed by his body by now" Zetsu said calmly.

"I need to talk to Kakuzu, I have to know where he put this thing" Sasuke said as he began to panic again. He shot out of the bed and stumbled to the floor when he became extremely dizzy. Itachi and Zetsu rushed forward to help him back into the bed.

"I can't just sit here, I have to know what's going on! What if he can't reverse it, I want to know what's going to happen" Sasuke yelled trying to get up again but being pushed back down by Itachi. Zetsu came over and Sasuke felt another prick before falling back to sleep.

When he woke up again he was back in his own room with Itachi and Zetsu and then further back was a moody Kakuzu who kept glaring at them.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked when he noticed Sasuke was awake.

Sasuke just looked up and nodded a bit, he was a little embarrassed about the fact that he had freaked out like that, twice. Sasuke then looked curiously behind them at Kakuzu who was still glaring at all of them.

"Did he find a way to reverse it?" Sasuke asked somewhat hopefully.

"No, I haven't and I doubt there really is a way to reverse it, but I fail to see why your freaking out about it, you should be honored, you're the first pregnant man" Kakuzu said a little annoyed.

"I have no idea where this thing is growing inside of me or what it's going to do to me when it gets bigger, I have every right to freak out" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Kakuzu.

"Obviously part of the experiment is a womb for the child to grow in, that's why you'll be feeling strange because of your body adjusting to the new organ and all the hormones, and as for the changes it'll be just like any other pregnancy with a woman" Kakuzu said obviously annoyed.

"Then it should be able to be reversed I can just abort it like any woman could" Sasuke said desperately looking for a way out of this.

"No, an abortion would take a much bigger toll on your body, maybe even damage it beyond repair, in which case you may die from the stress of it" Kakuzu said calmly.

Sasuke just sat there and stared off into space while he processed this new information.

Sasuke was in a bit of shock and just layed down and pulled the covers over him without saying anything. Itachi led Kakuzu and Zetsu out of the room and went over to where Sasuke was currently hiding under the covers.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked rubbing Sasukes back soothingly.

"No, go away" Sasuke mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

Itachi went over and climbed into the bed with Sasuke settling under the covers and pulling Sasuke close to him. Sasuke pulled away at first but relaxed when Itachi wrapped his arms around him and just held him. Sasuke really didn't want to be touched but something about Itachis embrace was calming to him and he drifted off to sleep. Sasuke woke up and tensed when he saw Kakashi looking down at them with a curious look and he went to get up. Itachi tightened his hold and grunted in protest but Sasuke pried his arms off and got up to go sit at the desk. Itachi woke up and watched him, not noticing Kakashi was in the room.

"You ok Sasuke, you need anything?" Itachi asked in a groggy voice as he went to get up.

"I'm fine, stop worrying" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the floor, Itachi finally looked over and saw Kakashi and froze as he realized that Kakashi had seem them in bed together.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Itachi explained quickly knowing that this was what was upsetting Sasuke.

"What was it supposed to look like?" Kakashi asked, giving Itachi a disapproving look.

"Sasuke was upset, I was just trying to comfort him" Itachi explained glaring at Kakashi.

"Did you do something to him to upset him?" Kakashi asked glaring back.

"No, Kakuzu told him that it wasn't possible to reverse the pregnancy or abort it safely" Itachi said defensively.

"Is this true Sasuke?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke calmly.

"Yeah, there's no way to reverse it, I'm stuck like this" Sasuke said dejectedly.

"Do you want some of those little pastries, I'm sure I can get Konan to bake some, I'd do it but I'd rather not poison you" Itachi said trying to cheer him up.

"Which pastries?" Sasuke asked looking up.

"The flaky ones with the chocolate and raspberry centers, I have the recipe I just can't bake worth shit, but I'm sure Konan would love to make them, she's been after the recipe for ages now" Itachi said cheerfully.

Sasuke thought about it for a bit and nodded, pastries really did sound good right now. Kakashi smiled at how Itachi was trying so hard to cheer Sasuke up. Itachi looked over at Kakashi uncertainly.

"You wanna come with, we can swing by and pick up the overly hyper monkey too" Itachi said knowing that Naruto was good at cheering Sasuke up.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Kakashi said cheerfully giving Itachi a small smile.

They picked up Naruto who instantly pulled Sasuke behind the other two so they could talk, Itachi was happy to see that Naruto was able to make Sasuke smile and even laugh in less than 2 minutes.

"So nothing happened?" Kakashi asked looking at Itachi skeptically.

"No, he was upset and holding him like that always worked when we were kids and he was upset, I'm glad it still works, I'd hate to have to try to find something else, tho that blonde monkey seems to work pretty well" Itachi said gesturing back at Naruto.

"Yes, even when they first started working together, they'd always fight but Naruto was the only one that could get him to relax and laugh every now and then" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Why are you so interested in what happens between us?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I still consider Sasuke as one of my students and I don't like the thought of him getting hurt, a battle is one thing I won't interfere in until I have to but when it comes to relationships I'll always guard him, and the other two as well" Kakashi said casually.

"Well at least I know he's safe with you then" Itachi said a little cheerfully as they came up to the kitchen.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Kakashi asked watching Itachi carefully.

"Yeah, I've always cared, that's why I wanted him to hate me, I thought it would be easier, I never realized how much it hurt him" Itachi said with a sad expression.

"Then I guess I have no choice" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"In what?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"I guess I'll just have to approve of this relationship, it seems to be good for him in an odd way, tho parts of it have caused way too much stress to him" Kakashi said getting a confused look from Itachi.

"I never intended to let Kakuzu do that, I was trying to prevent it, I still wish I had gone with him to the bathroom, none of this would have happened if I had protected him better" Itachi said dejectedly as he looked at the floor.

"The important thing is that you care enough to be upset for him, don't focus on that, just try to make it easier on him" Kakashi said with a small smile.

They both froze as they heard Sasuke yell behind them and turned around to see him and Naruto arguing.

"Stop touching my stomach!" Sasuke yelled pushing Narutos hand away again.

"I can't help it, my best friend is pregnant, it's a natural reflex" Naruto said defensively.

"There's not even anything different yet so why do you keep touching my stomach?" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know I keep expecting to feel it growing or something" Naruto said cheerfully.

"You're going to be annoying thru this aren't you?" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Naruto.

"So what are you going to name it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I don't know I'm still hoping to find out that it wasn't successful" Sasuke said.

"You should name it Miso!" Naruto yelled putting his hand on Sasukes stomach again.

"I'm not naming it after your favorite ramen!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi just stared back at them uncertainly, he was wondering whether he should separate them for a bit.

"Don't worry about it, this is normal, they'll get over it in a minute and go back to laughing and joking" Kakashi said as he noticed the look on Itachis face.

Itachi nodded and ran up to Konan who had just rounded the corner. He handed her the recipe and asked if she would mind making some for Sasuke and instantly regretted not backing up first. Konan threw her arms around him and gave him a crushing hug as she squealed in his ear then ran into the kitchen dragging and equally excited Sakura behind her. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto looked at his shocked and slightly scared expression and laughed as they went into the dining room. Itachi followed after them, happy that Sasuke seemed to be doing better now. He'd have to make sure to have Sasuke spend time with Naruto as much as possible to keep him happy.

Ok so this chapter may have been a bit depressing at times and by no means is Sasuke suddenly ok with being pregnant but I couldn't end it on him being so depressed. So now for the usual questions that you've come to know from me. What is going to change with Sasuke? Will Itachi be able to comfort him thru this? How will Sasuke handle this situation? We'll find out later, for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading


	17. I take care of him

Thanks to all those who commented on the last chapter.

It had been a couple of days since Sasuke, and everyone else, had learned that he was pregnant. Sasuke was starting to get used to the idea of being pregnant, tho he still didn't like it, but there was no way around it. Konan was extremely excited about getting his aunts pastry recipe and made them every morning, and Itachi made him whatever he wanted for breakfast and lunch, Konan still made dinner for him tho. Konan had started fussing over his eating habits and was making him eat more vegetables at dinner and yelling at him about how he ate too much rice and should eat more meat now. Sasuke listened since he really didn't want to get into a fight with Konan, she was scary enough when she was just being bossy. Sakura began to fuss over him too, asking if he was comfortable all the time and asking if anything hurt, Sasuke found out that Sakura had become Tsunades apprentice and was now a fairly good medical ninja. Sasuke also noticed that he hadn't seen Pein once since the scene in the kitchen and wondered if he really had locked himself in his room to avoid all of this.

Sasuke walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Tobi to watch tv. Tobi looked over and gave Sasuke the remote saying he couldn't find anything to watch. Sasuke began flipping thru channels with him until they found something they could both watch. Sasuke was enjoying his show even after Tobi left for a mission, until Hidan came up to the couch and sat incredibly close to him. Sasuke looked over at him warily as he slid his arm behind Sasukes back and pulled him closer.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked turning his attention away from the show.

"I figured since Itachi left you all alone I'd come keep you company" Hidan said with a smirk.

"Ok , but I meant the fact that you're arm is around my shoulder I don't like such personal touches" Sasuke said leaning away a bit.

"I could touch you in another way but we should really do that in private" Hidan said with a wink.

Sasuke scooted further away and was about to get up when someone yanked him up and pulled him into a very possessive kiss. Sasuke pushed away to glare at the person, who turned out to be Itachi. Itachi didn't notice Sasukes glare since he was glaring at Hidan while still holding Sasuke close to him.

"Back off Hidan it should be obvious that he's taken" Itachi growled causing Sasuke to look up at him in surprise.

"You may have gotten him pregnant but that doesn't mean he can't still choose someone else if he wants to" Hidan said, Sasuke also noticed that Hidan hadn't cussed once, which was odd, usually Hidan cussed in every sentence.

Sasuke turned on his sharingan and took a closer look at the person claiming to be Hidan.

"Zetsu? Why did you transform into Hidan?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Zetsu transformed back and smiled up at him.

"I would have thought that Itachi would catch onto that quicker" Zetsu said honestly as he chuckled at Itachis confused expression.

"I was just having a little fun, I thought it would be funny to get Hidan into trouble" Zetsu said with another chuckle.

Itachi glared at Zetsu and pulled Sasuke out of the room with him. Sasuke assumed they were going to the kitchen or Kakashis room but instead he was being led down a strange hallway that got darker as they went.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked curiously as he looked around, he had no reason to distrust Itachi anymore so he wasn't all that worried.

"You'll see" Itachi said smirking back at him.

Sasuke was slightly confused but just brushed it off as his curiosity got the better of him. They came up to a door and Itachi quickly pulled him and Sasuke inside and locked it behind them. Sasuke looked around the room, noticing that it was a lot like their room just with more dust.

"Ok why are we here?" Sasuke asked nto really catching on to what was going on.

"So we can have a little privacy" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at him surprised but before he could respond Itachi quickly kissed him and started leading him over to one of the beds. Sasuke gasped as he was pushed back onto the bed and Itachi climbed over him. Itachi took advantage of the gasp to stick his tongue into Sasukes mouth and deepen the kiss while he lightly brushed their hips together. Sasuke started to return the kiss and was starting to get excited, which he blamed on the new hormones of course.

Itachi brushed their hips together and Sasuke moaned as he felt himself getting aroused. Itachi broke the kiss and looked down at Sasuke with a smile as he brushed their hips together again, causing Sasuke to moan again and press his hips up into Itachis. Sasuke knew it was wrong to do this with his brother but it had felt good last time and it's not like anything else could happen to him. Itachi started pulling Sasukes shirt off and became even more excited when Sasuke started to pull his off too. Sasuke got Itachis shirt off and Itachi started kissing him again as he pressed him into the bed and continued to brush their hips together. Sasuke reached down and unbuttoned Itachis pants and started to slide them off along with his boxers.

Itachi took over, yanking his own pants off and then going for Sasukes. Itachi quickly took Sasukes pants and boxers off and climbed onto the bed, scooting Sasuke further back. Sasuke noticed with relief that at some point Itachi had managed to find some lube, he really didn't want to do this dry or with just spit. Itachi continued to kiss him as he coated his fingers and pressed one finger at Sasukes entrance before grabbing Sasukes cock and stroking it until it became hard. Sasuke was so focused on Itachi stroking him that he didn't even notice that Itachi had pressed his finger in until he hit Sasukes prostate causing Sasuke to cry out in pleasure.

Sasuke was writhing with pleasure and didn't flinch or pull away once as Itachi prepared him, he didn't even feel it, all he felt was the unbelievable pleasure from Itachi stroking him and rubbing his prostate. Sasuke was close to exploding when Itachi stopped, earning a grunt of protest from Sasuke. Itachi chuckled as he watched Sasuke panting beneath him and positioned himself. Sasuke wasn't even worried this time, in fact he was a little eager as he pushed his hips up towards Itachi to tell him he was ready. Itachi started to push in and Sasuke clenched the sheets as he waited for the pain to pass.

After a while Sasuke looked up at Itachi and nodded to tell him to go ahead and move. Itachi carefully pulled out and angled himself to where he knew he'd hit Sasukes prostate and quickly pushed back in. Sasuke gasped and immediately latched his legs around Itachis hips to get a good rhythm going. They went a lot faster this time and Sasuke was a lot more eager as he encouraged Itachi to go faster and harder.

Itachi was panting and grunting as he listened to Sasukes cries of pleasure and watched his face as he panted and moaned and asked him to go harder. Itachi complied and felt himself getting closer. Itachi grabbed Sasuke cock and began stroking it again, trying to get him to cum soon so he could finish. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Itachi stroked him faster and faster. Sasuke yelled Itachis name as he came on their stomachs and Itachi slammed into him, still hitting his prostate and leaned down to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed him back, moaning and panting into the kiss as Itachi slammed into him. Itachi gave one last thrust and came with a grunt of pleasure as he kissed Sasuke harder, reveling in how Sasuke was still moaning into the kiss and trying to pull him closer. Itachi broke the kiss and stared down at him, Sasuke was covered in sweat and had hair sticking to his face. Itachi pulled out and went to lay beside him, he leaned in to give Sasuke a kiss that was returned eagerly. Itachi pulled Sasuke into his chest and they both fell asleep like that.

When Sasuke woke up he was a little sore but not as bad as last time. Itachi was already awake and watching him as he slowly got up.

"That was even better than last time" Itachi said making Sasuke blush.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say so he just looked at the floor and searched for his clothes.

"I don't get another round?" Itachi asked jokingly as Sasuke found his pants and boxers and started putting them on.

"If I let you have another round I won't be able to walk" Sasuke said casually.

"Then I'll carry you" Itachi said more seriously this time.

"I'm hungry, and Konan was making those pastries when you drug me down here" Sasuke said pulling his shirt on and waiting for Itachi to get dressed.

"Awww, but I wanted to hear you call my name out again" Itachi said chuckling at how red Sasukes face got.

"Get dressed Itachi" Sasuke said as he threw Itachis shirt at him.

"Fine I guess after sex that good I'll be able to wait awhile for the next round" Itachi said laughing as Sasukes face even redder.

They were both in a good mood as they got to the kitchen and Konan immediately started fussing over Sasuke. Sasukes hair was apparently a mess and she began to obsessively fix it as he ate a couple of pastries. Itachi watched him with a smile and was startled when Kakashi leaned down behind him and whispered in his ear.

"You're being a little obvious in your staring" Kakashi whispered with a chuckle.

"I can stare if I want, he's mine now" Itachi said looking back at Sasuke with a smile.

"I still don't belong to anyone Itachi, I'm not an object" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"Fine, but I still get to stare" Itachi replied with a smirk.

Sasuke just shrugged and went back to his pastry as Kakashi chuckled at them.

"You two sure are something" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"The word you're probably looking for is dysfunctional" Sasuke said still focusing on his pastry.

"How are we dysfunctional?" Itachi said slightly offended, he thought he functioned just fine.

"You got me pregnant after years of beating the crap out of me and telling me to hate you, now your chasing after me and trying to get me naked at every turn" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Well when you say it like that" Itachi grumbled.

"When you summarize our relationship in anyway it's still the perfect definition for dysfunctional" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Or it could just mean that you have a creepy big brother who can't keep his hands to himself" Kisame said as he walked in.

"We could go with that too" Sasuke said chuckling at Itachis expression.

"I'm offended now" Itachi said pouting a little.

"You'll get over it soon enough" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll get over it tonight before bed" Itachi said looking at Sasuke suggestively.

"Nope if that's what it takes then I guess you'll just have to deal and stew in the offense that you feel" Sasuke said grabbing another pastry.

"How many of those have you had?" Konan asked looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know, they're good tho, they're as good as when my aunt used to make them for me" Sasuke said with a grin as he took a bite.

Konan grinned and decided that after that compliment he could have as many as he wanted. Sakura came back in with the brush that she was sent for and Konan went to brushing Sasukes hair. Pein walked in and froze as he took in the scene of Kakashi and Itachi watching Sasuke while he ate pastries and had his hair reluctantly brushed by Konan. Sasuke kept trying to move away but Konan would just sit him back in the seat and tell him to hold still while Sakura kept handing him pastries when he was finished with the one he had. Pein sighed and sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"I wasn't aware that this had turned into a spa" Pein said looking over at the two who were fussing over Sasuke.

"Someone needs to take care of him" Konan said defensively as she finished brushing Sasukes hair out.

"I take care of him" Itachi said defensively.

"You're the one who let him leave the room with his hair a mess" Konan said glaring at Itachi.

"It wasn't a mess when we left the room" Itachi said proudly. "That happened later"

Sasuke threw a pastry at Itachis head but he caught it with a smile and ate it happily.

"You probably assaulted him in the hall" Konan said in a disapproving tone.

"I can't help it, and besides I can do that with him, he's carrying my baby" Itachi said.

Konan threw the brush at Itachis head and he dodged it while Sasuke laughed at the awkward position he ended up in.

Kisame came in and laughed when he saw Konan and Sakura glaring at Itachi while fussing over random things with a confused Sasuke.

"You two are acting like you're his mother or something" Kisame said with a chuckle.

Itachi threw the brush he'd just dodged at Kisame with a glare and looked over at Sasuke, watching him carefully. The topic of their parents was a touchy one the last couple of days, probably because Konan was acting a lot like their mother used to when it came to Sasuke.

"Lets go to the training hall for a bit, you said you had a jutsu that Kakashi taught you, you can show it to me" Itachi said grabbing Sasukes hand and leading him to the door.

"He shouldn't be training in his condition" Konan said grabbing Sasukes other arm.

"Actually he should be fine to do that for another week or two, but after that he really shouldn't put stress on his body" Sakura said seriously.

"You aren't going to fight with him are you?" Konan asked with a glare.

"No we'll just blow crap up and I'll teach him a little more about how to use sharingan" Itachi said pulling Sasuke away.

"You're going to teach me something?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi in shock.

"Of course, I can teach you how to properly beat the blonde monkey with just the sharingan" Itachi said making Sasuke laugh at the nickname he'd given Naruto.

"So you can still laugh, I was starting to worry" Itachi said acting a little goofy.

"Yeah Itachi can teach you like your dad was supposed to" Kisame said with a smile.

Sasuke sighed and walked toward the door as Itachi knocked Kisame upside the head with a snarl before following. Itachi grabbed Sasukes arm when he caught up with him.

"Would it make you feel better to duck into a room and screw up your hair again?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"That's all you think about isn't it?" Sasuke said as he gave Itachi a glare.

"Well it's your fault for being so sexy" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Do you want to grab the monkey on the way to the training hall?" Itachi asked being serious now.

"Nah, I think he's putting on another show in the living room" Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"He seems to be pretty fearless, especially since he landed in Zetsus lap last time yelling that they should run away together" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well it took a while to get it thru to Zetsu that Naruto was kidding and did not mean that he wanted to go back to his room" Sasuke said with a grimace.

"Don't worry about it, I made Zetsu promise not to rape him, he may try to seduce him but he won't go back on his word" Itachi said noticing the worried look on Sasukes face.

"How did you get him to do that?" Sasuke asked looking up at Itachi.

"It was difficult at first but then I told him that raping Naruto would be like raping a monkey since he was about as sexually aware as one" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Wow, you know you actually have a point there" Sasuke said as they got to the training room.

Sasuke showed Itachi all the different ways he'd learned to use chidori and Itachi taught him a few things about how the sharingan works. They headed back to the living room to find Deidara had Naruto cornered. Sasuke was about to interfere when Deidara went flying across the room with a look of shock. Itachi stood there by Naruto who was sighing in relief. Sasuke wondered how Itachi got over there so quickly.

"Keep in mind Deidara, because this is Sasukes friend and it would upset him if anything happened to the monkey, you don't touch him" Itachi said giving Deidara a death glare.

"I was only joking around with him un, and you don't have to hog all the cute guys yeah" Deidara said defiantly glaring back at him.

"I only want Sasuke, but since you hurting the monkey would upset him I will kill you if you try anything else" Itachi said as he activated his sharingan.

"Fine un, I won't touch the kid" Deidara said as he stormed out.

"Thanks man, he's really creepy" Naruto said as Sasuke helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked watching him closely.

"Yeah, But I'm really glad I share a room with Kakashi now" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you should be, he's good at sneaking into rooms without making any noise" Sasuke muttered.

"How would you know that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Don't ask, I really don't want to talk about that" Sasuke said as he sat on the sofa.

"Well he couldn't have gotten to you, Itachi is in your room" Naruto said as he plopped down next to Sasuke.

"Unfortunately I was on a mission and my idiot partner didn't guard him very well" Itachi grumbled, he planned to smack Kisame again later for being so careless.

"Wow, sorry dude, I can't imagine going thru that, especially with those hands of his" Naruto said with a grimace.

Sasuke shuddered as he remembered Deidaras hands and what they did to him. Naruto looked at him sympathetically but didn't drag out the subject. Naruto stayed close to them for the rest of the day, ruining Itachis plan to pull Sasuke into another empty room. The only thing that really made Itachi ok with not being able to have fun with Sasuke was that the blonde monkey was keeping him happy.

Ok so Sasuke seems to like being with Itachi a lot more now and it's made it easier on him to have Kakashi and Naruto around, even Sakura has helped him out. Konan is being a mother hen when it comes to Sasuke. So what will happen next? Is Sasuke going to finally admit to liking his brother as more than just his brother? Will he ever be more open about liking Itachi? We'll find out later when I finish the next chapter. Until then please review and tell me what you think.


	18. You were an interesting child

Three weeks later Itachi was hovering over Sasuke who was now getting sick every five minutes. Sasuke was doing just fine until this morning, but when Sasuke woke up this morning he ended up racing to the bathroom with Itachi following close behind. After Sasuke was done throwing up Itachi took him into the kitchen to get him something to settle his stomach. Pein came in to see Sasuke with his head down on the table, looking miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" Pein asked not really wanting to catch anything.

"Don't know, but it sucks" Sasuke groaned as his stomach started to get upset again.

"If your sick go to Kakuzu to get some medicine" Pein said earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I'd rather die before going to that bastard for help with anything" Sasuke hissed earning a surprised look from Pein.

"You're awfully pissy this morning" Pein said sitting down with his usual bowl of cereal.

"You would be too if you just spent the morning throwing up" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi came back in and gave him a glass of soda.

"Just sip at it, it should help with whatever is causing your nausea" Itachi said sitting beside him.

"Sasuke is sick?" Konan asked going over to Sasuke and checking his temperature. Sakura came over and checked his pulse calmly.

"It's probably just morning sickness" Sakura said calmly as she checked to see what he was drinking.

"Well they named it right then" Sasuke grumbled as he took another sip of his soda.

"Actually if that's what it is you'll just get random bouts of nausea" Sakura said apologetically.

"When will it go away?" Sasuke asked miserably.

"There's no way to tell really, it's different for everyone, there's no way to tell when it will start or stop, but it may not stop until you have the baby" Sakura said sympathetically.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Itachi asked as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Because I hate you right now, why can't you be the one to get sick" Sasuke snapped still glaring at Itachi.

Konan looked at Sasuke in shock, she thought they were getting along a lot better, and then over at Itachi who wasn't fazed by Sasuke saying he hated him.

"He'll start crying later and apologize, that started yesterday" Itachi said casually as he nodded off a bit.

"You seem a little tired Itachi" Konan said watching him try to stay awake.

"By the entire morning he means he's been thowing up since about 1 in the morning" Itachi said groggily.

"Wow, why didn't you come and get me and Sakura we would have helped" Konan said rubbing Sasukes back a bit.

"I've been more worried about making it to the bathroom before I threw up everywhere else" Sasuke said as he laid his head back down on the table.

"Just don't throw up on me" Pein said going back to his cereal.

"You could be a little more sensitive Pein" Konan scolded as she glared over at him.

"I wasn't going to throw up on anyone, but keep talking and you'll become a target" Sasuke growled as he glared up at Pein.

"It's really too bad you're pregnant, the more I see of your fire the more suited you seem to join our group" Pein said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or if you're just making fun of me" Sasuke grumbled glaring at Pein.

"A little of both actually, I really would want you to go out on missions if you weren't pregnant but this is rather amusing too, it's like I'm getting revenge without having to do anything" Pein said as he put his bowl in the sink and left.

"I really don't like him" Sasuke mumbled as he watched him leave, causing Itachi to laugh.

Kakashi and Naruto came into the room and paused when they saw Sasuke resting his head on the table while the girls fussed over him and Itachi was trying to stay awake next to him.

"What's going on in here?" Kakashi asked cautiously while still watching Sasuke.

Sasuke bolted up and ran from the room, closely followed by Itachi and they came back a short while later with Itachi helping Sasuke into his seat and going to get him more soda.

"Get him crackers too, salty ones, it could help" Sakura yelled.

"We think he has morning sickness" konan said rubbing Sasukes back.

"Wow that sucks, but it's kind of exciting too isn't it, I mean now you know that the pregnancy is progressing normally" Naruto said rushing over to Sasuke and putting his hand on his stomach.

"Don't touch my stomach Naruto, and shut up, that doesn't really make me feel any better" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"What's going on in here?" Zetsu asked as he walked in.

"Morning sickness" Sakura said without looking away from Sasuke.

Zetsu turned and left the room without a word and got a few glares from Kakashi and Konan. A couple minutes later Zetsu came back in and went over to Sasuke pushing Sakura aside a bit.

"Here take this" Zetsu said as he handed Sasuke a small pill.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked warily.

"It'll settle your stomach, but it's only temporary" Zetsu said putting the pill into Sasukes hand.

Sasuke shrugged and took the pill, getting shocked looks from Konan and the others.

"I didn't poison him, it really will help his stomach so stop glaring like that Konan" Zetsu said with amusement as he went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"You could have asked more about that pill before taking it, you trust people way too easily" Konan scolded as she watched him carefully to make sure he was alright.

"He likes me, I don't think he's going to kill me" Sasuke said laying his head back on the table.

"How do you know he likes you?" Sakura asked surprised.

"He's told me several times and he's had plenty of opportunities to kill me already" Sasuke said casually.

"I don't think Zetsu would try to poison him, he was the one who helped him the day we found out that this wasn't reversible" Itachi said handing Sasuke the soda and crackers.

"Wow, he must really like you" Konan said tho she didn't look to sure about it.

They went into the living room and thankfully no one was there yet. Tobi came in a few minutes later to find Sasuke half asleep on the couch and Itachi was off getting him something. Tobi went over and looked down at Sasuke curiously.

"You know usually people sleep in their rooms" Tobi said, tho he sounded a bit different from usual.

"I'm waiting for Itachi to get back so I can go back to our room" Sasuke replied.

"Well why don't you just go back on your own?" Tobi asked with forced cheerfulness.

"Why are you trying to act all cheerful when you're really not right now?" Sasuke asked looking up at him questioningly.

"You really should mind your own business on that Sasuke" Tobi said dropping his cheerful act.

"Well take your own advice then, I don't see why being cheerful all the time is so important to you tho" Sasuke muttered as he turned over on the couch.

"Well that's cause I don't want to make people suspicious about who I really am, do you want to know who I am?" Tobi asked leaning closer to Sasuke.

"If you want me to know then fine, but I really don't care right now" Sasuke said clutching his stomach.

"Well maybe you should care" Tobi said his tone changing completely and putting Sasuke on alert.

"What is up with you? I thought I was the only one with mood swings around here?" Sasuke said turning to watch Tobi cautiously.

"So I have mood swings, you're the last person who should judge me on that" Tobi said putting his hands on either side of Sasukes body and leaning closer.

"You're getting way too close, haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Sasuke asked trying to push tobi away.

"I'm starting to see why everyone likes you so much, even my other side likes you" Tobi said thoughtfully, tho it still sounded threatening.

Sasuke froze at this and looked up at Tobi in confusion before remembering what Itachi had said, Itachi had told him that if Tobis other side ever came out around him to run. Sasuke tried to push Tobi away but he grabbed Sasukes wrists and pinned them over his head before sitting on his legs. Sasuke struggled to get loose and not panic while Tobi lifted his shirt a bit.

"Still not showing huh?" Tobi said thoughtfully as he rubbed Sasukes stomach.

"What the hell Tobi? Get off" Sasuke yelled as he tried to throw him off.

"Your in no position to make demands, and you may not like the outcome if you keep struggling like that" Tobi said with a smirk.

"Why? What are you going to do hit me?" Sasuke snarled still trying to get Tobi off of him.

"I may if you don't hold still, I don't always like working for it, but in your case I might make an exception" Tobi said leaning over Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked tugging on his arms again.

"You're a smart boy figure it out" Tobi whispered in his ear.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on with Tobi or what he wanted but there was something really off about him, Tobi had always acted like a goofy friend to Sasuke.

"Ok so I'm starting to realize that you aren't really Tobi, so why don't you at least tell me who you are?" Sasuke said calmly.

"You figured it out faster than Itachi did the first time he saw my other side" Tobi said chuckling.

"Yeah well I figure that I just have to hold you off until he gets back since I can't really fight right now" Sasuke said without thinking.

"I've noticed, it was far too easy to overpower you" Tobi said with sadistic glee.

"Shut up, at least I'm not acting like a crazy person" Sasuke snapped, damn he needed to start thinking about his responses.

"So how mad would Itachi be to come in and find his baby brother being taken advantage of?" Tobi asked as his hand slid down Sasukes stomach.

Sasukes eyes widened and he watched Tobis hand, although it wasn't Tobi, Tobi was the goofy guy that didn't even know where babies came from or why people kissed, or so he said.

"What are you doing? Have you completely lost your mind?" Sasuke yelled starting to struggle against Tobis hold again.

"Maybe, but I figure that I lost it at the perfect time, I've got a sexy little boy under me that's just helpless to stop me from doing whatever I want" Tobi said as his hand went further down.

Sasuke was about to call for help when Tobi released him and was thrown off of him. Konan and Sakura were at his side in an instant and Sasuke saw Zetsu glaring in the direction that he had just thrown Tobi.

"Are you ok? Where's Itachi? Why are you in here alone in your state?" Konan asked fussing over him and making sure nothing was hurt.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the rescue" Sasuke said looking up at Zetsu.

"You should stay with either me or Itachi from now on, especially since Tobis other side has taken a unique liking to you" Zetsu said as he came over and helped Sasuke up.

"What do you mean by his other side? Was that really the same goofy Tobi from yesterday?" Sasuke asked starign in disbelief at where Tobi was a second ago.

"He has two personalities, the more dangerous one hardly ever comes out unless there is something that it wants, so you should be careful around him, do not be left alone with him" Zetsu said in a demanding tone.

"So that wasn't normally what his other side would do, or is it, and what does it want from me?" Sasuke asked thoroughly confused.

"No, it's not normal even for his more evil side, which is why it's so dangerous since nobody knows what he'll do with you" Zetsu said seriously.

"Ugh, there are too many different personalities in this place to keep up with" Sasuke groaned falling back into the couch with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if I should take offense to that" "Are you forgetting there's two sides to the person who just saved you?" Zetsu said his split personalities talking at the same time again

"I'm not that worried about you, you always say what your about to do, he doesn't he just did it" Sasuke explained casually.

"I guess I'll take that one as a compliment" Zetsu said uncertainly.

"It means I certainly like you more than Tobi right now" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

Itachi came in with some more soda and crackers and paused when he saw everyone gathered around Sasuke.

"What happened, are you ok Sasuke?" Itachi asked setting the items down on the table to check on him.

"Yeah, just got to meet Tobis other side, creepy" Sasuke muttered.

"Creepy?" Itachi asked slightly confused.

"He wouldn't tell me what he went by and he was acting creepy so whenever he comes out, that's what I'll call him" Sasuke said with a shrug as he reached for the soda.

"You really can't help yourself can you?" Itachi asked in exasperation.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking up at him.

"You always try to annoy and provoke the people that you don't like or don't trust, it's a dangerous habit, if I hadn't actually cared what happened to you I would have killed you the first time you called me ane (big sister, for those who don't recognize it) after I beat you" Itachi said making everyone laugh.

"You asked for that when you started bitching about how I messed up your hair and how it would take forever to untangle it now, I actually thought I had been lied to and just had a really flat chested ane instead of an extremely girly aniki" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You have no room to talk right now Sasuke, I'm not the one that's pregnant, and last time I checked only girls got pregnant" Itachi said glaring at Sasuke.

"I can also make you do whatever I want since your chasing after me like a love sick puppy" Sasuke teased, not really fazed by Itachis insult.

"You might want to be careful, you're pregnant so I can't beat you but I can still embarrass you beyond belief Sasuke" Itachi said with a glare.

"How could you top getting me pregnant?" Sasuke snapped, everyone had started to back up a bit now as they started bickering.

"Easily, I have so many good stories about when you were a child, particularly when you first tried to show father your progress on fire jutsu" Itachi said with a grin

"Go ahead I have a lot more on you than you think, like the reason you and shisui really stopped talking for a month" Sasuke said laughing when Itachi grimaced.

"There's no way you could know about that, you weren't anywhere near us" Itachi said in shock

"Really? I was in the water swimming under the dock, I saw it thru the cracks" Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"I would have sensed you" Itachi said confidently.

"I had just finished training and my chakra was incredibly low, that's when I could always sneak up on you at home, since you couldn't sense me then" Sasuke replied still smirking.

"Very well, you win this time, but only because I can't bring myself to knock you across the room while your still pregnant" Itachi growled, he didn't like losing a fight with Sasuke, tho he knew that bringing up the pregnancy had somewhat tainted Sasukes victory.

"Would you stop making a point of saying that I'm pregnant you jackass" Sasuke snapped with a glare.

"Why? I think it's kinda sexy that my kid is growing in you" Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"I'm starting to understand why you never had any dates when we were younger" Sasuke growled.

"I always blamed it on having a brother with a duck butt haircut, I still can't believe it grew like that naturally" Itachi said looking at Sasuke like he was strange.

"Really I thought he cut it like that" Sakura said looking closer at Sasuke.

"Nope, it's natural his bangs grew faster than his hair and we got tired of trying to even it out so we just gave it the best style we could and he apparently decided to keep it that way" Itachi said casually.

"It's the easiest style to maintain, and it must not be that bad since I apparently looked good enough for you to molest me" Sasuke said looking pointedly at Itachi.

"I think it looks nice now, but back then, you looked like a dork, didn't you ever wonder why you'd sometimes hear a quacking sound whenever you took a step in the house?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"That was you? I thought it was dad" Sasuke yelled with a glare

"He did it too, but not in front of mom" Itachi said.

"Now I don't feel so bad about stressing him out so much" Sasuke grumbled.

"You shouldn't do that to your parents" Sakura said in a scolding manner.

"When the only acknowledgement you get from your father is to call you a sissy because you're not as good at fighting as your brother, you tend to want to get back at them for it" Sasuke said defensively.

"I keep forgetting what you used to do to make him have a nose bleed and yell about how god hated him" Itachi said thoughtfully trying to remember.

"I put on one of moms skirts and told him I was going to be a girl from now on and grow up to be a stripper" Sasuke said with a grin as he remembered his fathers reaction.

"Didn't he lock you in your room for that?" Itachi asked.

"Yep, and yelled at mom for laughing and telling me to do whatever made me happy" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and I was told to train you and show you how to be more masculine" itachi said laughing at the memory.

"It didn't work tho, when you found out you gave me lipstick to make fun of me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I didn't think you'd put it on to eat dinner that night" Itachi said still laughing.

"Yeah that's when dad started yelling that god hated him and went to train for two days straight" Sasuke said laughing at the memory.

"Wow you were an interesting child" Konan said looking at Sasuke in surprise.

"It was a long time ago" Sasuke said with a hint of sadness.

"Life was never boring once he got to the age of 2, everything was interesting after that, and slightly annoying when he decided to follow me everywhere" Itachi said thoughtfully.

"I looked up to you back then, you were the cool genius brother who could kick anyones ass, and you saved me from the family freak when I was 5" Sasuke said with a shudder when he remembered that instance.

"Family freak?" Sakura said in confusion.

"I can't remember his name but one of the guys in our family took a big liking to me on my fifth birthday, it was the first and last time he was there since I was born, Itachi almost killed him" Sasuke said smiling at his brother.

"What happened?" Konan asked curiously.

"He took the birthday boy into a back room to give him a special present, I heard Sasuke scream and ran in to see him tying Sasuke to the bed while stripping him, I would have killed him but I was told not to and he was banished" Itachi replied

"Our mother cheered Itachi on to kill him and our father told him not to, he said it was bound to happen again as I grew up, something about how it was part of growing up, I think it's just because it was fathers friend" Sasuke said a little bitterly.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, I ran into him again last year while on a mission, he was in the same shop as me and Kisame" Itachi said looking over at Sasuke.

"The only way that will make me feel better is if he's crippled or dying from a horrible disease" Sasuke grumbled.

"He was looking for you, said he wanted to see how beautiful his friends boy had grown while he was away" Itachi said as he watched Sasuke.

"Well thank god he never found me, I do remember how strong he was, I wouldn't have stood a chance" Sasuke said with a shudder.

"Well you don't have to worry, he had an unfortunate accident, somehow a kunai managed to get slowly shoved down his throat while he was tied to a tree, these things happen to dirty bastards who try to rape children" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Did you get your kunai back?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as everyone looked at them in shock, except Zetsu who was laughing about it.

"No, I decided to let him keep it, I did ruin his plans for the day, he was really looking forward to seeing you later that day" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I guess I owe you one for that" Sasuke said, glancing over at Itachi.

"I'll gladly remind you later when you're feeling a little better" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You're such a perv" Sasuke muttered sipping his soda again.

"So when is he supposed to start showing?" Zetsu asked curiously.

"Why would you ask that?" Sasuke asked looking at Zetsu in disbelief.

"Just curious" Zetsu replied looking at a confused Sakura.

"Umm, it'll be a few weeks, it's different for everyone and it also depends on how many babies there are" Sakura said a little flustered about being asked.

"How many? There's only one, that's all there can be" Sasuke said trying to convince himself as well as the others.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's very rare to have twins unless it runs in your family, and besides yours is more experimental so I'm sure Kakuzu only put one egg to be fertilized in you" Sakura said reassuringly.

"Good cause if I have twins I'm killing Kakuzu and Itachi" Sasuke said a little shakily as he pressed his hand to his stomach reflexively.

"Why me?" Itachi yelled looking upset.

"For being potent enough to fertilize two eggs instead of just one, wear tighter underwear or something, you like guys so you shouldn't have to worry about your sperm count" Sasuke snapped.

"Your having another mood swing aren't you?" Itachi asked scooting away a bit.

"So what if I am, it's your damn fault! I should have kicked you in the nuts more when we were kids, bastard!" Sasuke yelled starting to cry at the end without even knowing why.

"That's a little harsh, and why are you crying?" Itachi asked going over to try to comfort him.

"I don't know and don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled smacking Itachi on the arm when he got close.

"Ow, violent little runt!" Itachi yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard" Sasuke yelled still crying.

"Ok, they haven't been this drastic before, is this normal" Itachi yelled looking at the girls in confusion.

"Yeah, it'll probably get worse too, since his body isn't used to the different hormones, it's not as bad with us cause we learn to deal with them whenever we have a period" Sakura explained.

"Those things are unnatural, nobody should be able to bleed for a week without dying" Itachi muttered earning a glare from both girls.

"Don't be such an ass Itachi!" Sasuke yelled smacking him on the arm again.

"Ow ok fine I'm sorry" Itachi said leaning away from Sasuke warily as everyone laughed at his reaction.

This was probably a strange chapter but it was meant to let Sasuke and Itachi bond and to explain a little of what Sasuke is going thru. All the info about the pregnancy is true, I looked it all up to confirm it. So now the crucial questions of randomness! What will happen next? When will we pick up the story next time? Will Itachi and Sasuke become even closer? Will Sasuke consider naming the kid after Narutos favorite ramen choice? We'll find out later. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Ninjas are supposed to be violent

It had been a month since the morning sickness started and it was a lot easier to manage with Zetsus help. Zetsu gave Sasuke something to help with the nausea and heart burn at every meal and after a while Sasuke got used to the mood swings and they didn't effect him as much, tho Itachi still had bruises that he'd gotten from being too close to Sasuke during his mood swings.

"I don't see why you only ever hit me" Itachi grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder, he had laughed at Hidans comment.

"Because you laughed at Hidan saying I was going to be fat soon" Sasuke growled.

"Well you didn't hit him and he said it" Itachi yelled defensively.

"Yeah but it's your fault I'm going to be fat soon" Sasuke growled glaring at him again.

"You're not getting fat, you probably won't be showing for a while so stop hitting me" Itachi grumbled.

"I'm already starting to get a bump you ass" Sasuke growled getting a surprised look from Itachi.

Without warning Itachi yanked Sasukes shirt up and stared at his stomach while pressing his hand to it, ignoring Sasukes yell of protest.

"What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke yelled making everyone look around to see what was going on. Naruto ran over to help his friend.

"What are you doing to Sasuke?" Naruto yelled going to push him away.

"He's getting a baby bump already" Itachi said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're happy about it now stop touching" Sasuke growled.

"Really? I wanna see!" Naruto yelled pressing his hand to Sasukes stomach and staring at it.

"Stop touching! Why are you guys so excited about this?" Sasuke yelled as he yanked his shirt down and jumped away from the two who were annoying him.

"Because there's a baby growing in you" Naruto said in awe.

"I have enough reminding me of that with the hell I go thru every day" Sasuke grumbled.

"But it's amazing, you have a little life in you, it's someone that will love you no matter what" Naruto said as tho it was obvious.

Sasuke paused, he hadn't really thought of it that way before. At that moment his stomach gave a loud growl, making Itachi laugh and start to lead him to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Itachi asked on the way.

"A bacon cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake" Sasuke answered quickly, normally he wouldn't want either but he had been having a craving for that since this morning.

Itachi looked at him strangely before shrugging it off.

"Ok, just wait in the dinning room and I'll make it for you" Itachi said as they walked in.

Sasuke sat down and noticed a bunch of papers scattered all over the table at the other end. Pein walked in from the kitchen and paused when he saw Sasuke sitting there before going over to sit in front of the papers.

"Has Kakuzu found a reverse yet?" Pein asked looking at his papers.

"He says there is no way to reverse it" Sasuke grumbled, glaring down at the table.

"Then I guess you guys should make one of the rooms into a nursery" Pein said still looking at his papers.

"Deidara and Sasori are doing that, apparently the nursery needs to be artistic" Sasuke replied getting a surprised look from Pein.

"How did you talk them into doing that?" Pein asked staring at Sasuke now.

"I'm not sure when I even asked, they asked what I was going to do for the nursery and I told them that I was just going to paint the wall yellow and put a crib in it with some stuffed animals, they looked at me and then said that they were going to take care of the nursery and just walked off" Sasuke said he was still a little confused by all of this.

"I can see why they took over then" Pein said with a smirk.

"I'm a ninja, not a decorator" Sasuke snapped.

"A baby needs a bassinet when it's first born" Pein said looking back down at his papers.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking over at him.

"A baby needs a bassinet when it's a newborn, a crib is too dangerous" Pein said while looking over his papers.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"Everyone knows that" Pein said with a smirk.

"Well obviously not everyone, I was never told about that" Sasuke said defensively.

"Didn't your parents teach you anything?" Pein asked not looking up.

"I was 7 when Itachi killed them, my mom was more worried about my hair and clothes than anything else and my dad was just worried about telling me to be more like Itachi, which is pretty ironic" Sasuke replied, glaring down at the table.

"Why is that ironic?" Pein asked looking up at Sasuke.

"He considered Itachi to be the pride of the Uchiha clan and it was Itachi that murdered the entire clan including him when I was 7" Sasuke said looking over at Pein.

"Really? I thought you were older than that" Pein said shuffling his papers.

"Nope" Sasuke said as Itachi came back in and set Sasukes plate in front of him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Itachi asked curiously.

"How old I was when you killed our parents and clan and left me alone in a village that was more than willing to kill me in a seconds notice if you pissed them off" Sasuke said bluntly as he started to eat.

"Sorry I asked" Itachi grumbled glaring down at Sasuke as Pein chuckled a bit.

Sasuke and Itachi froze and looked at Pein in surprise, they'd never heard him laugh before.

"You two bicker worse than an old married couple" Pein said with a smirk.

"Did you have to compare us to a married couple?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I would marry you Sasuke" Itachi said giving Sasuke a hug from behind.

"Did dad beat you when we were kids?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"No why?" Itachi asked completely confused.

"I'm trying to find a reason for why you're so creepy, but I guess you were just born that way" Sasuke said going back to his plate.

"With love like that you two would never get a divorce" Pein said sarcastically.

"I'm already having his kid I think that's enough" Sasuke said in between bites.

"Are you still upset cause your going to be showing soon?" Itachi asked sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Ow, what was that for?" Itachi yelled as he rubbed his arm where Sasuke had just hit him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just glared at Itachi and took another bite.

"I think you're mood swings are more deadly than your fighting" Itachi said instantly regretting it when Sasuke flipped his chair with his foot.

Itachi glared up at Sasuke and went to say something else before Pein stopped him.

"You seem to be making things worse for yourself there Itachi" Pein said looking down at him.

"Only because he's being extremely violent" Itachi yelled glaring up at Sasuke.

"Ninjas are supposed to be violent dumbass" Sasuke snarled as he finished his burger.

"He has a point there Itachi" Pein said as he looked back at his papers.

Itachi just got up and glared at Sasuke as he drank his milkshake happily.

"Fine I'll let it slide but only because you look incredibly cute right now" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke stopped to glare at him.

"You're not getting lucky" Sasuke said bluntly causing Pein to choke on his drink as he looked at them in surprise.

"Do you two have to talk about that in the dinning room?" Pein asked with a glare.

"There's nothing to talk about, he's not getting any, he's gotten enough" Sasuke said focusing on his shake.

"You know you like it" Itachi said teasingly.

Sasuke hooked his foot behind Itachis and yanked it out from under him, making Itachi fall to the floor with a grunt.

"Violent!" Itachi yelled glaring up at Sasuke who just smirked down at him.

"You deserved it" Pein said with a sigh.

"Why are you siding with him?" Itachi yelled glaring at Pein.

"Because he's the one that's pregnant and you had a big part in that so he has the right to be violent when you say or do something stupid" Pein said gathering his papers while Sasuke smiled evily at Itachi.

"You're taking too much joy in him being violent" Itachi said in an accusing tone as he glared at Pein.

"The fact that you're getting your ass kicked by your pregnant little brother is rather amusing" Pein said with a smirk.

Itachi flipped him off and Pein got an evil smirk on his face.

"I think that's more your brothers area" Pein said with a chuckle as they both looked at him in shock.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled.

"You're the one he got pregnant, I doubt he did that with a pat on the back" Pein said as Sasukes face turned a deep red.

"I hate you both" Sasuke muttered finishing his shake as Itachi and Pein laughed.

Pein left the room with his papers and Itachi was still laughing at Sasuke, until the salt shaker hit his head.

"Why are you so violent?" Itachi asked looking back at Sasuke sulkily.

"Because I'm getting fat and it's all you're fault for touching me" Sasuke said grumpily as he looked down at his stomach and traced it with his hand.

Itachi smirked at him and stooped down to grab Sasuke and slid under him in the chair still facing him. Sasuke was trapped between Itachi and the back of the chair as he was straddled on Itachis lap. Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock before Itachi pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke fought to break it at first but then started to kiss back as Itachi held him closer. They were both so caught up in the kiss that they didn't even hear Kisame come in until he wolf whistled. Sasuke broke the kiss and turned to see who had caught them while Itachi just kept a tight hold on him.

"Now that's what I call brotherly love" Kisame said with a chuckle as Sasukes face turned red.

"You always know how to ruin a moment Kisame, I'm pretty sure I was close to being able to take him to our room for some fun" Itachi grumbled while glaring at Kisame.

"Yeah right, kissing was as far as you were going to get" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"In that case I think we should just keep going, I doubt it would bother Kisame" Itachi said pulling Sasuke towards him again.

"No I'm not putting on a show for your friends" Sasuke said pushing back.

"Ok Kisame, go into the kitchen or the hall" Itachi said pulling Sasuke closer to him again.

"No way, if you wanna make out without an audience then take him to your room, you might even get something better than kissing there" Kisame said as he sat down and stared at them.

"Fine" Itachi said getting up and pulling Sasuke with him.

"No way, I'm not going back to the room with you" Sasuke said but Itachi pulled him out of the room with him.

"Have fun you two" Kisame called after them.

They got half way to their room with Sasuke still protesting and Itachi pulled them into a random room that wasn't being used.

"What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"You said you wouldn't make out with me in our room so we aren't in our room" Itachi said with a smirk as he backed Sasuke up to the edge of the bed.

"I don't wanna make out or have sex" Sasuke said defiantly.

"Why not we've done it several times since you got pregnant and you've enjoyed it every time" Itachi said moving to kiss Sasukes neck.

"No, I don't want to" Sasuke said pushing at Itachi.

"Can you at least give me a reason why?" Itachi asked looking down at Sasuke curiously.

"Because I don't like seeing my stomach it's getting bigger" Sasuke said looking at the floor. Itachi looked at Sasuke in confusion before chuckling a bit.

"Is that all, it's not that much bigger Sasuke and it's not like you're actually getting fat, you're pregnant, so no matter how big your stomach gets right now I'm still gonna want to get you naked" Itachi said with a smirk as he pushed Sasuke to the bed.

"You just want me to have sex with you" Sasuke muttered glaring up at Itachi.

"Yes I do, I find you incredibly sexy and I love the way you moan when I'm on top of you" Itachi said softly as he brushed Sasukes hair out of his face.

"Fine, I guess we can at least make out a little, but only kissing" Sasuke said with a glare.

"We'll see about that" Itachi said kissing Sasuke before he could respond.

Sasuke started kissing back as Itachi pulled him closer. Itachi pressed him into the bed as he deepened the kiss and Sasuke felt his resolve waver. Sasuke gasped as Itachi pressed their hips together and Itachis tongue shot into his mouth, exploring every bit of it eagerly as Itachi rubbed their hips together. Sasuke moaned and tried to stop himself from responding to anything but the kiss. Itachi broke the kiss and began to kiss up and down Sasukes neck as Sasuke moaned and pressed up into Itachi.

"So much for just kissing" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Unless you have your bottle of lube that's all your getting" Sasuke said breathlessly.

"We can use spit, people do it all the time" Itachi said

"Well not me, you're not exactly small and it's been a while, I'll only do this with the lube" Sasuke said pushing against Itachi.

"Fine" Itachi said as he got up yanking Sasuke along with him.

"Shouldn't we catch our breath before we leave?" Sasuke asked as he was pulled to the door.

"No" Itachi said pulling him into the hall and almost running towards their room pulling a very confused Sasuke behind him. Itachi cursed when he rounded the corner and Kakashi was standing there with Sakura. Kakashi looked at them in confusion as Itachi came to a stop before he ran into Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on and just stared at Itachi in confusion.

"What are you two up to?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged and looked at Itachi questioningly.

"Nothing" Itachi said quickly starting to pull Sasuke off towards their room and cursing when Kakashi grabbed Sasukes arm.

"Hold on I think Sakura was wanting to give you a check up and make sure everything is ok with you" Kakashi said quickly making up an excuse to spare his old student. Sakura caught on quickly and nodded grabbing Sasukes arm and leading him off towards the kitchen.

"You look flushed, what happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself" Sasuke said honestly as she led him down the hall, he didn't see the glare she sent back towards Itachi who had stayed with Kakashi.

"Well I just wanted to make sure everything is still going ok since Kakuzu doesn't seem to be able to bother himself to look after you properly" Sakura said in a disapproving tone.

"Thanks" Sasuke said letting her lead him off.

They walked in silence for a bit until it became too much for Sakura.

"So have you thought of what you might name it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Name what?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"The baby" Sakura said.

"Oh, no, I haven't really wanted to think about that very much" Sasuke said honestly.

"Are you wanting a boy or a girl?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, the farthest I've gotten in thought about the baby is I don't really want it to kill me" Sasuke said looking around the hall as they walked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it would be different with you since this is unknown territory" Sakura said a little apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, if I can deal with living with Orochimaru for two years I should be able to handle this" Sasuke said noticing the concerned look on her face.

"I'm not worried about whether you will survive it, I just want you to be happy" Sakura said looking over at him.

"I'm still getting used to the fact that there's something growing in me, on top of that I'm not exactly the best choice for a parent, my main skill is the ability to be sneaky and kill things not change diapers" Sasuke said trying to cheer her up.

"Well you have me here, I'll help you after the baby is born and Itachi will help since it's his baby" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure he will, he was actually pretty good with me when I was younger" Sasuke replied with a smile as he remembered how Itachi used to comfort him after he had a nightmare.

"Good cause he doesn't get to just play with you and not take responsibility" Sakura said looking over at Sasuke with a smile.

"Well he's excited about the baby now so I think he'll help with it" Sasuke assured her.

"Well that's good, you two actually make a good couple" Sakura said with a smile.

"We're not a couple" Sasuke said quickly.

"I've seen you two making out, and it wasn't just him that was enjoying it" Sakura said teasingly.

"I have extra hormones going off along with my normal teenage ones, and he's a really good kisser" Sasuke said defensively.

"You like him as more than that tho, you just won't admit it yet, or you don't realize it yet" Sakura said as she sat at the dinning room table.

"No I don't" Sasuke said defensively.

"Yes you do, everyone can see it, and we all know what has happened when you come down a random hall with Itachi and your hair is a mess" Sasori said from the other end of the table.

"Nothing is going on between us" Sasuke said

"Tobi heard you two" Sasori said still focusing on his puppet.

"What? We haven't done anything" Sasuke said looking a little nervous.

"I should probably also tell you that Hidan has a camera set up in one of the rooms you guys go into a lot to do 'nothing' as you put it" Sasori said smirking up at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that and just blushed and looked at the table.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you can't help who you fall for Sasuke" Sakura said cheerfully.

"He's my brother, I don't love him like that" Sasuke yelled extremely uncomfortable.

"That's not what the camera says, there's ten tapes of you guys now and that's because he edited it to have more than just one instance per tape" Sasori said laughing a little.

"What? Which room is that stupid thing in?" Sasuke demanded, he planned to destroy it.

"Admit that you like him that way and I'll tell you" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Fine I like Itachi as more than just my brother, now where is the camera, and where are those tapes?" Sasuke asked glaring at Sasori.

"In the room down the south corridor and I already got rid of the tapes, Deidara wouldn't stop watching them with the sound up" Sasori said with a grumble.

"Deidara was watching me with Itachi?" Sasuke yelled

"I already said I destroyed the tapes and I told you where the camera was" Sasori said going back to working on his puppet.

"I knew you liked Itachi" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah well it's wrong, and it's probably just hormones" Sasuke said trying to convince himself more than them.

"Then you wouldn't turn down everyone else" Sasori said with another smirk.

"Would you stop helping" Sasuke growled.

"It's not like anyone cares, we all had a bet on how long it would take for you two to finally stop hiding it, tho you're the only one that really hides it" Sasori said casually as he put his puppet down.

"If I stopped I'd have Itachi crawling all over me even when everyone else was around" Sasuke muttered.

"Then just tell him that there are limits" Sasori said with a sigh.

Sasuke sat there and tried to come up with more reasons but couldn't think of any. Sasori just smirked at him and Sakura was chuckling at the face he was making. 'Maybe I shouldn't be so worried about it, I'm already pregnant with Itachis baby, why hide the fact that I actually like him in that way, even tho it is just hormones' Sasuke thought while staring off into space. Sasuke didn't notice the evil smirk on Sasoris face as he watched Sasuke and started scheming on a way to force Sasuke to admit his feelings for Itachi to everyone else.

Ok so this chapter was kinda fun to write because of the parts with Sasori and Pein. Ok so now for the questions of randomness that probably annoy you all! What is Sasoris evil plan and will it work? Will Itachi ever learn to not tease Sasuke during a mood swing? Will Sasuke find the camera in what is apparently their favorite room to go to? Find out next time. Oh and fair warning I will be putting a sex scene in the next Chapter. Ok so please review and let me know what you guys think and if you have suggestions I always love to hear them. Thanks for reading.


	20. I like ducks

Sasuke went into the living room and started watching tv while he tried to decide if he would be more open about how he liked Itachi. Suddenly someone came over and sat next to him without him realizing it. Sasuke was staring off into space completely unaware of anything around him until someone leaned over and kissed him making him jump and pull away. Sasuke glared over at the person to find Itachi smirking back at him.

"That snapped you out of it" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi in confusion.

"Because you looked really cute sitting there staring off into space" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Don't just do that out of nowhere, I didn't even know it was you over there" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"So you didn't mind the kiss, just not knowing it was me kissing you" Itachi said with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant Itachi" Sasuke said as he continued to glare.

Itachi got an evil smirk and tackled Sasuke to the couch and kissed him. Sasuke fought back at first but gave in and returned the kiss after a while. Sasuke pushed Itachi away when he heard someone above them. When Sasuke looked past Itachi he saw Hidan grinning at them.

"You two can't seem to keep your hands off of each other" Hidan said with a chuckle.

"And everyone else can't seem to let me get far enough with him to make a difference, you guys have no idea how much it takes to get him to agree to let me do anything" Itachi snapped a little annoyed.

Hidan laughed at this and walked away. 'He's probably going to make sure his camera is set up' Sasuke thought annoyed that he had been taping them. Itachi went to start kissing him again once Hidan had left but Sasuke stopped him.

"Can we not do this in the living room Itachi" Sasuke asked looking at the door warily.

Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke off of the couch and out of the living room. Itachi pulled him all the way back to their room and pulled him in, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Sasuke was already a little excited and took his shirt off as Itachi came over to him. Itachi smiled and pushed him onto the bed kissing him hungrily and running his hands over Sasukes chest. Sasuke pulled Itachis shirt off and went to unbutton his pants, Itachi quickly slid his pants and boxers off once Sasuke got them unbuttoned and started to take Sasukes off. Itachi began kissing down Sasukes body pausing at his stomach and kissing it tenderly before moving down to Sasukes hips and thighs.

Sasuke gasped when Itachi grabbed his already half hard cock and started stroking it as he licked and nipped at his thighs. Itachi loved the strangled gasp and breathless moan he got when he took Sasukes erection into his mouth and began to suck on it. Sasuke was squirming and whimpering with pleasure and his breathing was getting harder as Itachi went faster. Sasuke came with a yell of pleasure and Itachi swallowed it and licked him clean before going up and kissing him, letting his tongue explore Sasukes mouth and enjoying the taste of him.

Itachi grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, pushing one into Sasukes entrance without breaking the kiss. Sasuke yelped in surprise and discomfort but quickly got used to it and was starting to get hard again as Itachi was purposely rubbing the bundle of nerves that was sure to make Sasuke go nuts while he stretched him. Itachi pulled his fingers out and rubbed the lube on his erection before quickly positioning himself and grabbing Sasukes hips. He pushed into Sasuke and waited for him to adjust. It didn't take long before Sasuke bucked his hips up into Itachis to tell him to keep going and Itachi leaned down and started kissing him as he began to thrust into him.

Sasuke was gasping and moaning as he latched his legs around Itachi to get a good rhythm going. Itachi broke the kiss and grabbed Sasukes cock and began stroking it quickly, making him hard almost instantly. Sasuke was crying and whimpering in pleasure as Itachi stroked him and slammed into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Before long they were both close to their limit and Itachi started to stroke Sasuke faster. They both came at the same time and collapsed, Sasuke still had his legs around Itachi, holding him in place as they caught their breath. Itachi smiled down at Sasuke kissing him softly before pulling out and laying beside him and pulling him closer. They laid like that for a while, both of them content to just cuddle until Itachi started chuckling as he ran his hands thru Sasukes hair.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked looking back at Itachi in surprise.

"I was just thinking about how I used to say you had a duck butt hair cut and now you'll probably be waddling like a duck when you get bigger" Itachi said laughing at the bemused look on Sasukes face.

Sasuke got up and started getting dressed glaring back at Itachi.

"Don't get all upset, I always liked your haircut" Itachi said trying to make up for saying something stupid.

"I was going to let you go again after we rested for a bit, but now I think I'll just go to the kitchen and spend time with Naruto or maybe even Zetsu" Sasuke said getting up.

Sasuke froze when he saw what looked like a little red dot that vanished as soon as he looked at it. Sasuke watched the spot a little longer and nothing happened. Curious he grabbed the desk chair and went over to where he saw it as Itachi watched him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I thought I saw something" Sasuke explained as he climbed onto the chair and looked into the corner.

Sasuke was furious to see a camera that was pointed over at Itachis bed, where he and Sasuke usually ended up.

"Our room is in the south corridor isn't it?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi asked suddenly a little wary about Sasukes mood change.

"There's a damn camera in here and it's pointed over at the bed" Sasuke yelled, cursing Sasori in his head for not just telling him it was in their room.

"What?" Itachi yelled bolting over to where Sasuke was and looking for himself.

Itachi yanked the camera down with a growl and started getting dressed quickly.

"Hidan is gonna die for this" Itachi hissed earning a surprised look from Sasuke.

"How do you know it's Hidans?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Because the idiot put his name on the bottom to be able to tell it apart from Kakuzus equipment" Itachi said pointing to the bottom of the camera.

Itachi was so mad that Sasuke decided to stay a few steps behind him on the way to the living room and hardly noticed when Zetsu started walking beside him.

"What's going on? Why is Itachi so pissed?" Zetsu asked looking up at Itachi curiously.

"Hidan put a camera in our room" Sasuke muttered looking away, he still felt embarrassed that there was anything to be embarrassed about.

"So that's what Kakuzu just sold to Deidara" Zetsu said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked pausing.

"Deidara just bought a tape from Kakuzu a little while ago" Zetsu said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"Deidara? Where is he? I'm going to shove that tape up his ass!" Sasuke yelled making Itachi turn around.

"Deidara has a tape of us?" Itachi asked in a deadly voice.

"I'm guessing that's what Kakuzu just sold him, he was heading for the living room so just ask him when you get there" Zetsu said with a smirk.

Itachi started walking faster and Sasuke fell back a little more as he realized that Itachi was shaking with fury. Itachi burst into the living room and stormed up to Hidan on the couch shoving the camera in his face.

"Where'd you get my fucking camera?" Hidan asked taking it from Itachi.

"It was in my room pointed at my bed" Itachi hissed.

To their surprised Hidan turned towards Kakuzu and threw the remote at his head.

"You fucking lying bastard! You stole my fucking camera to watch them in their fucking room? Use your own fucking cameras for that shit!" Hidan yelled as he examined the damage to his camera. "You owe me a new fucking camera Kakuzu" He yelled before storming off.

"So you've been taping me and Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a dangerously low voice as he went up to Kakuzu.

"It's proven to be quite profitable, there are a lot of members that think you two make a hot couple or just want to see one or the other of you naked" Kakuzu said with a smirk.

Pein walked in and realized something was wrong as he saw Itachi seething over by Kakuzu.

"Before you kill anybody, tell me what's going on here" Pein said in an annoyed tone as he glared down at Sasuke.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sasuke yelled glaring back.

"Because I'm guessing that you're involved somewhere, I've had to break up more problems since you got here than I have in the past year" Pein said in an accusing tone.

"It's not my fault they're all psychos, you picked them out" Sasuke muttered, Pein sighed as he realized that the kid had a point.

"What's going on?" Pein asked again looking at Sasuke for an answer.

"Kakuzu put a camera in our room and has been selling tapes to everyone" Sasuke muttered looking away.

"Well at least you two can't hide the fact anymore" Pein said casually as he went to calm Itachi down.

"What? That's all you're going to say? He's been selling tapes of us to everyone." Sasuke yelled.

"I'll get the tapes back and have them destroyed but at least now you can't say that everyone doesn't know about you and Itachi" Pein said dragging a confused Itachi away from Kakuzu.

"I didn't buy any so don't even ask me" Zetsu said defensively when Itachi looked at him.

"You like Sasuke so I find that hard to believe" Itachi growled.

"I don't need a video, I took pictures of him naked in the shower" Zetsu said with a grin.

"What? How? I locked the door" Sasuke yelled in shock.

"I'm the Akatsukis spy, I know how to get into a room without drawing attention to myself" Zetsu said slightly offended.

"I'm actually starting to look forward to the point when I'm fat and nobody wants to look at me naked anymore" Sasuke muttered glaring at everyone and earning confused looks from everyone in the room.

"That's an odd way of looking at it" Pein said, looking at Sasuke as if he thought the boy had gone crazy.

"I'll still want to see you naked" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You're a freak tho" Sasuke said walking out of the room and heading for the kitchen.

"That's not very nice" Itachi yelled and ran after Sasuke.

"I wasn't trying to be nice" Sasuke said as he went into the kitchen.

"You're still mad aren't you?" Itachi said carefully backing up a bit when Sasuke looked back at him.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked glaring back at him.

"I didn't mean it that way, I like ducks, always have, they're cute" Itachi said with an apologetic grin.

"Yeah right, bastard, you used to kill the ducks in the stream" Sasuke snapped and went to sit by a slightly confused Konan.

"What about ducks?" Konan asked confused.

"Nothing, they're cute and wonderful birds" Itachi said quickly.

"And apparently my hair style looks like a ducks butt, and it's funny that I'll be walking similar to one when I get bigger" Sasuke growled glaring at Itachi.

"Crap, I forgot about that comment" Itachi muttered trying to find a way to correct it.

"You made fun of how it'll be harder to walk when he's further along? You bastard! You never make fun of that or someones hairstyle" Konan said glaring at Itachi and pulling Sasuke into a comforting hug.

"I'm used to dealing with a little brother who's angsty not one that's hormonal, he used to laugh about it when we were kids" Itachi said defensively.

"I was 6, I laughed at everything at that age" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it would upset you, I thought you liked the duck jokes" Itachi yelled a little frustrated.

"I don't, and I don't like being reminded that I'll be walking like an idiot when I'm bigger, I don't even like being reminded that I'm getting bigger" Sasuke snapped.

"Would it help if I made you something chocolate?" Itachi asked carefully.

"A chocolate milkshake with fries?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Sure whatever you want, do you want it with soy sauce again?" Itachi asked.

"No, just the fries and shake" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Ok, coming up" Itachi said going into the kitchen.

Kakashi and Naruto were giving him a strange look and Sasuke just looked at them questioningly.

"Fries, a chocolate milkshake and soy sauce?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not the worst craving I've had" Sasuke muttered.

"The fries and shake I understand, but soy sauce?" Naruto said skeptically

"Shut up, you try dealing with these cravings, half the crap I crave I wouldn't normally touch, I'm not even sure how I think of most of these combinations" Sasuke said in a whiny voice.

"Ok, we understand, it's different when you're pregnant, you crave whatever your body needs at the time" Sakura said soothingly.

"Well it needs some really weird things then" Sasuke said with a groan.

"So are you starting to show anymore?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Why are you so excited about the idea that I'm already getting fatter?" Sasuke snapped making Naruto laugh.

"I just can't wait till you have the baby cause then I get to hold it and play with it" Naruto said excitedly.

" Well that's not going to be for a while and you're learning how to hold a baby first, I'm not going thru this hell just so somebody can drop it" Sasuke grumbled, he perked up when Itachi came back in with his shake and fries.

"Sure and when it gets older we can give it candy and take it to the park and teach it to fight" Naruto said excitedly.

"Not too much candy, only with close supervision and only when I think it's old enough and only if it wants to learn to fight" Sasuke said focusing on his food as he dipped a fry into the shake and ate it.

Naruto looked confused and Kakashi just had a smile as he looked at Sasuke who was currently swatting Itachi for saying something stupid about how he was dipping his fries in the shake.

"What do you mean, don't you want it to be a ninja?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Only if it can handle it, I'm not forcing it to go fight and risk it's life for nothing" Sasuke snapped.

"We'll still have to teach him to fight, with the sharingan he'll be better off being a ninja so he can defend himself" Itachi said looking at Sasuke.

"Who says it's a boy, what if it's a girl?" Sasuke asked looking up at Itachi.

"Then we'll teach her how to fight so she can kill any guy that hits on her" Itachi stated confidently.

"You just don't want to have to give her the talk" Sasuke said glaring over at Itachi.

"Do you?" Itachi asked surprising Sasuke a little in his honesty

"Not really" Sasuke said with a grimace.

"Well obviously it'll be me or Sakura that has that talk with her" Konan said as if it was obvious.

"I'm good with that idea" Itachi said quickly.

"Me too" Sasuke said finishing his fries.

"You already sound like parents" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Our kid is going to be really screwed up" Sasuke said as he started on his shake.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Two dads, growing up in a base of an evil organization, surrounded by a bunch of mass murderers" Sasuke stated looking at her pointedly.

"I hadn't thought of that" Sakura said.

"It'll be the most protected kid on the planet" Pein said as he walked thru.

"He's right, everyone is super excited about it, Sasori has built and rebuilt the bassinet and crib at least 8 times now" Konan said with a smile.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because first it wasn't big enough and then it wasn't safe enough, and then the design was all wrong and it should look better, I think he's waiting to know the gender now so he can make it gender specific" Konan said with a chuckle.

"Wow I didn't know that this was such a big deal for everyone else" Sasuke said in shock.

"Deidara and Sasori are arguing about the nursery again so don't be surprised if you here an explosion" Kisame said as he sat down by Itachi.

"What are they arguing about?" Sasuke asked, wondering what there could be to argue about.

"How to decorate the nursery" Kisame said.

"There's no way to tell how to decorate it until you know the gender" Sasuke said a little confused.

"They aren't talking about painting the walls, they're talking about whether they'll put dolls and puppets in the nursery or sculptures" Kisame said chuckling at Itachis expression.

"Of course there will be the Uchiha symbol in there" Itachi said casually.

"Didn't you hate that symbol? I remember you throwing a kunai into one of the ones on the street" Sasuke said looking at Itachi in surprise.

"No I like our clans symbol I just didn't like our clan, but I already fixed that" Itachi said simply.

"Well that makes sense" Sasuke muttered.

"But we can rebuild it, and it'll be a lot better" Itachi said with a grin.

"We're just having one baby, it's hardly enough to rebuild the clan" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah but if this works then we can always have more" Itachi said with a grin.

"Yeah and you can carry it next time" Sasuke said grinning back and laughing when Itachis grin faded.

"Well we're not even sure how we'll handle one yet so we should probably wait" Itachi said backtracking.

Everyone laughed when Sasuke glared at him and threw the salt shaker at his head.

"Damn violent mood swings" Itachi yelled grabbing his head and glaring at Sasuke.

"That wasn't a mood swing, I just felt like hitting you with something" Sasuke said grinning at Itachi.

"Damn violent brother then" Itachi scowled glaring at Sasuke.

"I know, I should be more like my harmless brother who's never been violent in his life" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"That doesn't count it's my job to be violent, what's your excuse?" Itachi said glaring at him.

"I'm pregnant and it's a living hell so I just feel like putting you thru a bit of hell with me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Right I forgot it's my fault" Itachi said rolling his eyes and glaring at Sasuke.

"Well I guess I should have kicked you in the nuts when we last fought and we wouldn't have this problem" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"That's ok I'll settle for it being my fault" Itachi said scooting away a little.

"What are you scooting away for?" Sasuke asked chuckling.

"I saw that look" Itachi said looking at him suspiciously.

"I was only thinking it I didn't act on it" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thinking it was enough to make me want to put some distance between us" Itachi said with a scowl.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"I was thinking that it would also work to crack him in the nuts now and then I wouldn't have to worry about it later" Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked over at Itachi.

"Translation, he's excessively violent and vengeful, tho I do like the fact that you're thinking that we'd have to worry about it later, tho I'm not surprised after what happened earlier" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up Itachi" Sasuke yelled throwing the pepper at him.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke as he caught the pepper and leaned closer to Sasuke.

"We could repeat it, I definitely have the energy and we really should keep you in shape somehow" Itachi said looking suggestively at Sasuke.

"Before you guys start anything like that, Itachi you have a mission, you're going with Kisame to do some research in the land of waves" Pein said as he sat down.

"What about Sasuke, I can't just leave him here in that room alone, look what happened last time" Itachi protested.

"He'll stay in my room till you get back, I won't let anything happen to him Itachi, just make sure your ready for your mission" Pein said a little annoyed.

"Fine then we should definitely repeat it tonight, I need my fill of fun before I go on a mission like that" Itachi said pulling Sasuke closer and pouting when he pushed Itachi away.

"Go get the tape from Deidara then and then you can repeat it in your head as much as you want while your on your mission" Sasuke said as he got up to go to the living room. He heard laughing behind him and could only imagine the look on Itachis face right now.

Ok so Itachi still hasn't learned to think before he speaks and Sasuke is starting to think about the baby more. Now for the questions that you probably don't read much anyway, but I'll still put them on here. How will Sasuke deal with not having Itachi there with him? What will it be like for him to share a room with Pein while Itachi is on a mission? How long will Itachi be gone? We'll find out later. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	21. You have trust issues

Itachi woke up and smiled at their position, he was on his back and Sasuke was curled around him with his head resting on Itachis chest and an arm and leg thrown over Itachis body, fast asleep. Itachi started rubbing the small of Sasukes back making him whimper in his sleep and shift closer to Itachi. Itachi knew that the small of Sasukes back was a weak point and he really liked to use it to get Sasuke too excited to turn him down. Itachi was still rubbing Sasukes back when Kisame came in and smirked down at them.

"You're still not ready?" Kisame asked smirking as Sasuke pulled himself even closer to Itachi in a subconscious attempt to escape the hand rubbing his back.

"I just woke up" Itachi said glaring at Kisame for looking at Sasuke too long.

"And I'm guessing that since you're currently teasing what seems to be a weak spot on him that you won't be out anytime soon" Kisame said looking down at Itachi in amusement as Sasuke grunted and crawled on top of Itachi a bit more to try to get away from the teasing touch.

"I'll just meet you in the kitchen" Itachi said giving him a pointed look as Sasuke started to wake up.

"Fine, just don't take too long we have our work cut out for us this time" Kisame said and left the room quickly as Sasuke finally woke up.

"He likes you" Sasuke muttered groggily as he looked up at Itachi and wondered why he was so far on top of him, his question was answered when Itachi started rubbing his back again and he climbed over to Itachis other side to avoid it.

"Who likes me?" Itachi asked starting to rub Sasukes back with his other hand and smirking at how Sasuke squirmed to keep away from it.

"Kisame, can't you tell? That man really likes you" Sasuke said as tho it was obvious, which it really was.

"How can you tell?" Itachi asked curiously.

"He's always nice to you, does anything you ask, and he went all the way into Orochimarus base to kidnap me because it would make you happy" Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachis hand and tried to pull it away from his sensitive spot.

"Are you jealous?" Itachi asked with a grin.

"Nope, I was just thinking of telling you to go to him if you really want to have sex, I'm still sore from last night" Sasuke grumbled as Itachis hand continued it's attack on his back.

Itachi laughed at this and stopped rubbing sasukes back to look at him.

"I guess I can live with just a few kisses before I go, and I do have Kisame who apparently likes me" Itachi said with a smirk as he climbed over Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss, hoping the bit about Kisame would make Sasuke give in out of jealousy.

"Yep, and I have plans with Konan today, she's teaching me to bake" Sasuke said as he pushed Itachi off and went to get dressed.

"Are you going to make me some cookies or do I get to have special desert?" Itachi asked as he watched Sasukes every move.

"I don't even know what I'm making yet, she just said she was teaching me to bake and wouldn't let me say no" Sasuke said completely missing the point that Itachi was trying to make.

"You know you're still so innocent sometimes, it's hard to believe you're my brother" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Are you sure that isn't because you kept me up most of the night to pound me into the mattress or is that a normal thing to do to your little brother" Sasuke asked looking back at his brother and surprising Itachi.

"You loved every minute of it" itachi said defensively.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I'm not really sore, you should really learn how to hold back more, you're going to paralyze me at this rate" Sasuke grumbled rubbing his back when pain shot up it.

"It's hard to hold back when I've got you under me begging me to give it to you" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke began to blush.

"Shut up and get ready for your mission" Sasuke muttered.

"I love making you blush like that, it's so sexy how you still get so embarrassed about it" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, don't you have a mission to get ready for?" Sasuke snapped as he put his shirt on.

"Yeah but Kisame expects me to take a while anyway" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"There's the innocence again, think about it, I was rubbing your back and you were half way on top of me and already whimpering" Itachi said with a grin.

"You did that in front of him?" Sasuke yelled as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"It could have been worse" Itachi said as he put a pair of boxers on.

"How could it have been worse, I was naked in bed with you and crawling on top of you" Sasuke whined mortified that anyone had seen that.

"I could have been laying on top of you getting ready to have some real fun" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke sent him a death glare.

Before Sasuke had time to start yelling at him Itachi pulled him over and flung him on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Itachi get off, I'm not doing anything with you right now you jackass" Sasuke snapped trying to push Itachi off.

"It's not all my fault, you were already wrapped around me when I woke up" Itachi said with another smirk as Sasukes face turned red again.

Itachi started kissing him and Sasuke fought against it, still too pissed at Itachi to give in. Neither of them heard the door open and didn't expect to find Pein standing there staring at them in shock. Sasuke was still trying to push Itachi off so he didn't notice the other person at first and only looked over when he noticed that Itachi had frozen. Sasuke looked over Itachis shoulder and froze at the site of Pein standing there staring at them.

"Could you either help get him off or stop staring" Sasuke snapped after a while when Itachis hand started to wander up Sasukes shirt.

"Itachi, get ready for your mission you're the only one I can count on to get this done quickly" Pein snapped as Sasuke went back to trying to push Itachi off.

"You really should knock more, we were in the middle of something" Itachi said as his hand kept going up Sasukes shirt, Sasuke was trying to slow it's progress and push him off at the same time.

"It looks more like your trying to rape your brother again" Pein said in an annoyed voice.

"Would you get the hell off of me" Sasuke yelled in Itachis ear making him back up a bit to get away from the loud noise.

"That was my ear" Itachi growled as he glared down at Sasuke.

"I'll yell in it again if you don't get off" Sasuke grumbled glaring back at him.

"Fine, you're both kill joys" Itachi said as he got off of Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you have some clothes put together, I'm showing you to my room where you'll be staying while Itachi is away" Pein said looking over at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but why can't I just stay in here, I already know where this room is" Sasuke grumbled as he grabbed the bag of clothes that he and Itachi had put together.

"Because the last time we did that you got raped by Deidara and we had a bunch of drama and still do over that, so your staying in my room this time" Pein said a little tired of being asked to explain his decisions.

"I can take care of myself, and if you're so worried then why not take the chakra repressor off?" Sasuke asked glaring up at Pein.

"Shut up and grab your stuff" Pein snapped turning to walk out the door.

Sasuke ran to catch up and they walked to Peins room in silence, neither of them liked this set up very much but they also didn't want to listen to Itachis bitching if anything happened. They finally arrived at Peins room and Sasuke looked around in surprise, it looked just like the others except a little bigger and it had two desks instead of just one, both of them covered in paperwork.

"I thought your room would be a bit grander than the others" Sasuke said quietly while looking around.

"Why would you think that?" Pein asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess cause you're the leader, kinda like I expect Konans room to be pink and purple" Sasuke said casually as he went to the bed that Pein pointed him to.

"And blue" Pein said casually as he went over to his bed.

"What?"

"Konans room, you got every color but the blue, it's very frilly and a little terrifying if you aren't prepared for it" pein said as he picked up a book and began to read.

"You've been to Konans room?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"Yes, like you said I'm the leader, I've been to all of my members rooms" pein said still looking at his book.

"Right, you also don't knock" Sasuke said looking up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't think you'd be complaining about that right now" Pein said, glancing over at Sasuke.

"I'm not, this time, but I don't like the idea that you might walk in while I'm changing or something" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't think that you would be bashful about that anymore" pein said with an evil smirk that Sasuke completely missed.

"I like the idea even less now" Sasuke said getting a little annoyed, Pein quietly got up and walked over to Sasuke without making a sound.

"Your such a pretty young boy, you should be used to that by now" Pein said with an evil smile as he looked down at a suddenly wary Sasuke.

"What's with that look? And why are you so close?" Sasuke asked leaning into the bed a bit to get a little further away from him.

"No reason, I just noticed that you are a very attractive young boy, I'm starting to see why I'm having so much trouble with keeping my men away from you" Pein said the evil smirk growing as Sasuke began to get even more nervous.

"I think I liked it better when you were just threatening me and being an ass" Sasuke said as he sunk a little further into the bed.

"You know pressing yourself into the bed like that just makes you an easier target, it makes you vulnerable and just makes it easier for someone to pin you to the bed" Pein said as he took another step towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shot up out of the bed and slammed his head on the lamp above it, sending him crashing to the floor, Pein let out a dark laugh as he watched Sasuke scramble to get further away on the floor.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you…yet" Pein added the last part just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke watched in shock as Pein walked back over to his bed laughing and thinking that this might be more fun than he thought.

"Asshole" Sasuke growled as he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers tightly around himself, Sasuke wasn't sure if Pein was kidding or not but he wasn't taking any chances.

Pein looked over and smirked when he saw Sasuke tightly bundled in the blankets and watching him warily. After a while they heard a knock on the door and Konan came in to get Sasuke and teach him how to bake. They left the room quickly and Konan promised to show him the way back, tho Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to the room. Konan found it harder to teach Sasuke than she thought. After five fires, one explosion, and a gas that made them have to evacuate the kitchen and dining room she decided it was best to wait till the next day to continue their lessons. They went to the living room and started watching a show and Sasuke began to wonder where Sakura was, usually she was around Konan.

"Where is Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked looking over at Konan.

"I think they're in the training room, something about Sakura needing to keep up her medical training so she could look after you better" Konan said casually flipping thru channels.

"Alone? Shouldn't someone be with them?" Sasuke asked a little worried about their safety.

"I asked Sasori to watch over them, he's actually curious to see how they train" Konan said as she finally found a channel she wanted to watch, tho Sasuke wasn't so wild about it as he looked up to see some soap opera playing.

Sasuke settled in and stared at the tv, not really paying attention, and started to drift off to sleep. Before Sasuke knew it he was being moved thru the halls and looked up to see Zetsu carrying him and quickly looked around to see that they were alone.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked groggily as he looked around.

"You're finally awake, I'm taking you back to the room you're staying in, you fell asleep on the couch" Zetsu said casually as he shifted Sasuke in his arms.

"You can put me down now, I can walk on my own" Sasuke said looking up at Zetsu.

"I like carrying you" Zetsu said casually as he kept walking.

"You realize that sounds really creepy, right?" Sasuke said trying to push himself out of Zetsus arms, Zetsu tightened his hold on him and just kept walking with a smirk.

"Put me down now, I don't like being carried" Sasuke snapped glaring up at Zetsu who laughed but didn't put him down.

Zetsu looked down at Sasuke and smirked as he held him closer.

"You're getting really creepy now, just put me down and let me walk the rest of the way" Sasuke said looking up at Zetsu warily.

"You have trust issues" Zetsu said as he continued down the hallway, slowing down a bit.

"I have a good reason to not trust you when I'm alone with you" Sasuke said still watching Zetsu carefully for any sign of danger.

"And what would that be?" Zetsu asked as if he didn't know.

"You raped me" Sasuke said looking up at Zetsu in disbelief when he just shrugged.

"You didn't fight so how can it be considered rape?" Zetsu asked with a smirk.

"I did fight, you forced me" Sasuke snapped glaring up at him.

"I think you just don't want to admit that you liked it" Zetsu said with a smile as he stopped outside a door.

"I don't see how anyone could have liked that, I didn't walk right for a week after that" Sasuke growled as Zetsu laughed.

Sasuke looked up at him warily and started trying to get out of Zetsus grip, Zetsu just tightened his hold and opened the door. Pein looked up in surprise to find Zetsu carrying a struggling Sasuke in and dropping him on the bed with a small chuckle as Sasuke glared up at him.

"I see you're having fun freaking the boy out again" pein said casually as he looked back at his book.

"What can I say, I think he looks kinda cute when he panics" Zetsu said with a smile.

"As long as you don't hurt him, I'll never hear the end of it if he gets hurt" Pein said with a shrug.

"So as long as I don't hurt him I'm good?" Zetsu asked looking over at Pein.

"Yep, I don't want to hear a bunch of crap from his brother if he gets hurt, and don't do anything that will hurt the kid either" Pein said in a serious tone.

"Ok I'll make sure I don't hurt him or the kid then" Zetsu said with a smirk he gave Sasuke a wink that made his skin crawl before leaving.

As soon as Zetsu left Sasuke looked over at Pein with a shocked expression.

"What's your problem now?" Pein asked looking over at Sasuke.

"Why did you say that? He's a psycho, he thinks that I want to.." Sasuke yelled unable to think of how to finish the sentence.

"That you want to what?" Pein asked with feined confusion.

"You know what!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Pein.

"I'm starting to see why Itachi keeps you busy in bed so much, you're probably quieter during sex than usual" Pein said looking over at Sasuke.

"What the hell? You're just as sick as the rest of them" Sasuke yelled as he glared at the wall defiantly.

"I'm kinda curious to know if you are quieter during sex" Pein said as he walked over to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked glaring over at Pein and noticing that he was coming over.

Sasuke froze and watched him warily as he got closer trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions.

"I think you heard me, you're already quieter at the mere mention of sex so I'm wondering if sex is what just shuts you up completely" pein said getting closer as Sasuke looked at him in shock and started to inch away.

"What the hell, stay away from me" Sasuke yelled as he fell off the bed in his attempt to get away from Pein.

"You know Zetsu is right, it is fun to make you freak out" Pein said with a chuckle as he went back over to his bed and picked his book up again.

Sasuke was grumbling as he got into the bed and pulled the covers over himself tightly as he watched Pein closely.

"Aren't you going to change for bed first?" Pein asked with clear amusement.

"Not with you in here" Sasuke grumbled as he pulled the covers tighter around himself.

Pein laughed and decided to wait a while before telling Sasuke that he didn't actually think of guys that way, wanting to have a little more fun before he had to listen to Sasukes whining about how he tricked him. Pein looked over and laughed at how Sasuke was watching him and holding the covers tightly around himself and earned a glare from the jumpy boy.

Ok so I was going to do a little more in this chapter but I had a limited time to write this chapter. The next chapter might be a little late too so I can write a better one, I have family in right now and can't really write this kind of story in front of my grandma. I'll update as soon as I can tho, now for the questions. What is Itachis mission? What will happen next? What will Sasukes reaction be when he finds out that Pein was just screwing with him the whole time? And to answer some questions about why Orochimaru hasn't come looking for Sasuke it's because he thinks he had Sasuke killed so he doesn't even think of coming to get him. Tho I may have Orochimaru come to the base and find out that Sasuke is there. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, even tho it was a little poorly written. Please review and tell me what you think.


	22. You burn ramen?

Sasuke woke up to find Pein at his desk going over paper work again.

"Don't you ever do anything fun" Sasuke asked as he sat up with a yawn.

"Yes, I emotionally traumatize the people around me" Pein said with a smirk.

"You have a warped sense of fun" Sasuke grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

Sasuke froze as he felt a draft hit him, he had gone to bed fully clothed and now he didn't even have his boxers on. Sasuke tried to keep from jumping to conclusions and searched for his clothes.

"They're probably tangled in the blankets, you woke up about three hours ago mumbled something about being hot and took your clothes off before going back to sleep, thankfully you decided to stay under the covers" Pein said smirking over at Sasuke who was covering himself with the blankets and blushing.

"Could you hand me my bag there?" Sasuke asked pulling the covers around himself a little tighter.

Pein threw the bag over to Sasuke and laughed as Sasuke tried to catch the bag and keep himself covered at the same time.

"You don't have to worry about me seeing anything, I'm pretty sure we have the same parts" Pein said with a smirk.

"Yeah well considering how many guys here seem to like me in the wrong way, I'm a little careful about letting anyone see me naked" Sasuke said as he pulled a pair of boxers out and ducked under the covers.

Pein watched in amusement as Sasuke thrashed around under the covers, but was mildly impressed when Sasuke came out and had his boxers on properly.

"When did you learn that trick?" Pein asked curiously.

"Orochimarus, when you share a room with Kabuto you learn to get dressed under the covers or you end up on Orochimarus billboard in the main hall" Sasuke said casually as he grabbed a shirt and pants and ducked back under the covers.

"His billboard?" Pein asked curiously.

"Kabuto would take pictures of the guys naked and if Orochimaru liked the picture he put it up for display, I only had three up since I learned to get dressed under the covers and only took a bath when Kabuto was on a mission or in middle of a big experiment" Sasuke said with a grimace.

"I'm starting to see why Itachi kept getting so upset about you being out there" Pein said looking at Sasuke curiously as he got out of bed fully dressed.

"He doesn't have much room to talk, I was able to keep my virginity out there, but I get here and Itachi gladly fixed that for me" Sasuke grumbled.

"I didn't know you were a virgin" Pein said with a frown.

"I was until Kisame brought me here and tied me to Itachis bed" Sasuke grumbled looking at his stomach in the mirror with a frown.

"I just figured that you had lost it long before" Pein said

"You figured that Orochimaru had gotten me" Sasuke said with a sigh as Pein gave him another surprised look.

"How did you know that I was thinking that?" Pein asked looking over at him curiously.

"I've heard it at least seven times since I got here" Sasuke said with a shrug, it didn't really bother him anymore.

"Well we all knew Orochimaru pretty well, that's why he was kicked out of the organization, that and trying to steal Itachis body" Pein said with a frown.

"He always said he quit and that Itachi tried to rape him because he was a horny bastard" Sasuke said with a chuckle as he saw Peins expression.

"And you believed him?" Pein asked a little surprised, he didn't think that Sasuke was that gullible.

"No, but I didn't argue, he liked arguing and I didn't do anything he liked when we weren't training, it made it easier to get away from him before he could pin me" Sasuke said as he lifted his shirt to get a better look at his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked giving Sasuke a concerned look.

"I think my stomach got bigger and these shirts are too tight, it looks more like I spray painted it on than put it on" Sasuke grumbled as he tried to stretch the shirt out a bit.

Pein opened a drawer and tossed Sasuke a shirt, earning a confused look from Sasuke.

"That should fit better, I'll send Sasori out to get you some clothes that will fit you better, he actually likes to shop" Pein said as he looked back at his papers.

"You're being unusually nice" Sasuke said looking at Pein warily.

"You're going to be here a while so you're going to need clothes at some point, I'll have him get some in bigger sizes so your shirts don't keep getting too tight as you get further along" Pein said casually as Sasuke changed shirts.

"Thanks, but it still doesn't explain why your being so nice" Sasuke said looking at Pein skeptically.

"Like it or not you're part of the family now and I look after my family" Pein said looking over at Sasuke, who didn't seem to know how to respond to that and just gave him a blank stare.

Just then Konan burst into the room, not even bothering to knock and rushed up to Sasuke.

"Come on, we're going to try to teach you to bake again, only we'll try something easier this time, you should come too Pein" Konan said happily as she went over and kissed Pein on the cheek.

"Do I have to?" Pein asked looking up at her questioningly.

"Yes, you might be able to help me teach him, I need all the help I can get with him" Konan said giving Sasuke an apologetic look.

"So you want me to help you teach him to bake?" Pein asked a little annoyed.

"Yes, please Pein, for me" Konan said putting on a pouty face, Pein sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll come help you teach the boy to bake" Pein said as Konan squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke stared at them in shock for a while and earned a smirk from Pein when he noticed Sasukes expression.

"You're straight?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Pein said with an evil smirk.

"You asshole" Sasuke yelled throwing a pillow at Peins head.

"What did you do?" Konan asked looking down at Pein in confusion.

"I just made him think I was going to rape him" Pein said honestly as he smirked over at Sasuke.

"Pein, that wasn't nice, why would you do that?" Konan yelled smacking him upside the head.

"I like to screw with people, it's not like I was actually going to hurt him, but it did get him to shut up for the rest of the night" Pein said dodging another hit from Konan.

"Bastard" Sasuke grumbled, tho he felt better knowing that Pein wouldn't rape him.

"I like being a bastard, it helps me lead this group of idiots" Pein said with a smirk.

"Ha, so you admit that they're idiots" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yes, and you're one of the idiots now so don't get too happy" Pein said with a smirk.

"Then can you take the chakra limiter off?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"No" Pein replied bluntly.

"Ok then can you at least tell Zetsu not to rape me since you practically gave him permission to try last night" Sasuke asked glaring up at Pein.

"I'll tell him it's not allowed but I can't exactly stop him, you'll just have to be careful and attentive enough to not get stuck alone with him" Pein said as they walked down the hall.

They got to the kitchen and found that Deidara and Hidan were in there having snacks and decided to stay and watch. Konan started gathering ingredients and Sasuke noticed that they didn't have a recipe this time.

"What are we making?" Sasuke asked swatting Deidaras hand away again.

"I was thinking we could make a cake from scratch" Konan said cheerfully.

"How about cookies instead, I just got this kitchen repaired and I think that with his skill set we should start at the easiest thing" Pein said getting a surprised look from Deidara and Hidan.

"You're teaching him to bake un?" Deidara asked in shock.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Pein asked in a dangerous voice.

"No un, just wondering, this should be interesting yeah" Deidara said, knowing Peins short temper would probably be tested in the process.

They ended up with a fire on the first batch and somehow only one cookie exploded on the fifth batch and Sasuke kept glaring back at Deidara suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that un?" Deidara asked in mock offense.

"It's extremely unlikely that only one of them blew up and especially not enough to blow the door off of the top oven" Sasuke said in an accusing tone

"So you automatically think that I put a bomb in it?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"Did you?" Sasuke asked giving Deidara a suspicious look.

"Maybe" Deidara said getting closer to Sasuke.

"Back off or you're going in the oven next" Sasuke growled, making Pein turn around and pull Deidara away with another glare.

"If you're going to keep getting in the way I'll make a cage for you" Pein snapped throwing Deidara back towards his chair.

"It's not like he's getting anywhere with it yeah" Deidara grumbled.

Pein went to inspect Sasukes latest batch cautiously and found only one thing wrong with it this time.

"You forgot the chips, other than that you seem to have gotten it right this time" Pein said mildly surprised as he looked over at Konan suspiciously.

"I didn't help him with that one, I've been making pastries" Konan said not even having to look at Pein to know he was accusing her.

"The chocolate raspberry ones?" Sasuke asked happily.

"Yep, I thought you could use a treat for working so hard" Konan said with a smile.

"She's my favorite teacher" Sasuke said looking pointedly at Pein who just glared and threw a bag of chocolate chips at him.

Sasuke caught the chips with a smirk and poured them in as Sasori walked in and froze at the mess the kitchen was in. Sasori looked around and saw Pein, Sasuke and Konan all covered in flour and scorch marks and Sasuke pouring chocolate chips in a bowl. Sasori went over and looked down at the batter dipping his finger in to taste it.

"That's pretty good, did Konan make this?" Sasori asked looking up at an irritated Sasuke.

"No I did" Sasuke said as he mixed the chips in.

"Wow, I didn't know you could bake" Sasori said thoughtfully.

"He can't" Pein said as he walked by to get something for Konan.

"He just said my batter was good" Sasuke said, giving Pein a dirty look.

"It only took you 10 tries to get that" Pein said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I'm lucky when I don't burn ramen so I think I did pretty good this time" Sasuke said proudly.

"You burn ramen" Sasori asked, looking at Sasuke in disbelief.

"I didn't have anyone to teach me this crap" Sasuke said defensively.

"Nobody bothered to teach you to cook?" Sasori asked in surprise.

"How did you survive un?" Deidara asked in shock.

"Iruka sensei took me out for ramen sometimes and I ate a lot of fruit" Sasuke said shrugging.

"What about rice, every kid should eat rice growing up" Konan said as she looked over at him.

"Sakura would sometimes make riceballs for us when we went training or went on a mission" Sasuke said not really understanding why it was such a big deal.

"You need to learn how to cook" Sasori said giving Sasuke a serious look.

"I'm learning how to bake" Sasuke said with a confused look.

"That might be why you're having trouble with baking, I thought you already knew how to cook" Konan said thoughtfully.

"Nope, oh wait, does fruit salad count?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No, it doesn't, you just have to cut up fruit and put it in a bowl" Pein said looking at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"Everyone should know how to make ramen at least" Sasori said giving sasuke a meaningful look.

"Doesn't everyone know how to do that by the time their like 12 un? Your parents must have really sucked yeah" Deidara said in shock.

"I've been on my own since I was 7 and my mom probably didn't think 'I'm going to die in a week I should teach my youngest how to cook'" Sasuke snapped glaring at Deidara.

"Oh right, sorry yeah, I forgot about the whole Itachi killing your mom thing un?" Deidara said quickly backtracking.

"Well we'll just have to teach you how to cook then, it's not like we have anything better to do" Sasori said with a slightly bored expression that Sasuke used to see Shikamaru make all the time.

"Well you might, would you mind going to get clothes for Sasuke that will actually fit him" pein asked looking at Sasori. Sasoris face lit up and he grabbed a measurement tape out of his pocket and went over to a confused Sasuke.

"What the hell? You carry a measuring tape in your pocket?" Sasuke asked as Sasori measured his waist and chest and limbs.

"You never know when you might need one" Sasori said as he wrote down the measurements and started walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah get some for when he gets bigger too just get all the sizes to be sure" Pein said before Sasori was out the door.

"Got it, I'll be back in a few hours" Sasori called back.

"He likes to shop way too much un, he actually made me try on outfits for three hours after our last mission, I now have a new skort and tube socks un" Deidara said while staring after Sasori.

"What's a skort?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"It's a pair of shorts that has a skirt like flap at the front, it looks like a skirt but it's really shorts" Deidara said earning a confused look from the others.

"Why would you ever need that?" Sasuke asked a little disturbed.

"I have no idea un, and I don't really want to know either, I told him that it got ruined in the wash yeah" Deidara said with a slight shudder.

"As long as he doesn't get me one of those, cause I will shred it" Sasuke grumbled as he put a tray of cookies into the oven and watched them intently.

"They don't bake any faster if you watch them" Pein said starting to clean up some of the mess in the kitchen.

"I know I'm just making sure that I have time to react if they try to explode again" Sasuke said still watching them bake.

"You have some high expectations of yourself don't you" Pein said sarcastically laughing when Sasuke just flipped him off while watching the cookies.

The cookies finally finished baking and everyone was too nervous to try them. Suddenly Naruto walked in with a big smile and got excited at the site of the freshly baked cookies. Sasuke held the plate out to him and watched him eat one as everyone looked at him in horror, Sasuke shrugged and watched Naruto closely. After a while Naruto glared at Sasuke suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"Did you just use me as a guinea pig again?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yep, do you feel weird?" Sasuke asked still watching him.

"Nope, better than when I ate that fruit salad you made" Naruto said as he left the room with a couple more cookies.

"You said that the fruit salad was good" Sasuke yelled after Naruto.

"It would have been better if you paid attention to what fruits you put in, plums and cherries don't go together very well" Naruto yelled back as Sasuke grumbled and glared after him.

"Plums and cherries?" Konan asked a little disturbed.

"I guess that brings your cooking skills down to a big Non-existent" Pein said with a smirk.

"Shut up hole head" Sasuke snapped as he grabbed a cookie.

"We'll start teaching you to cook tomorrow, I think we've damaged the kitchen enough today" Pein said as he inspected the damage to the oven.

"I didn't do that part, that was Deidaras bomb" Sasuke said defensively as Pein glared over at him.

Sasuke was about to take a bite of his cookie when he heard Naruto rush past the door to the bathroom. Sasuke quickly put the cookie back down and grabbed the one that Konan was about to eat.

"Don't eat those, if they made Naruto sick then they're deadly" Sasuke said quickly throwing them away.

"What makes you say that?" Pein asked curiously.

"Because Naruto can drink a carton of milk that's been expired for three weeks and it hardly affects him, that's what makes him the perfect guinea pig" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"How do you know that?" Konan asked curiously.

"Because the day we got put on the same team he actually drank milk that had been expired for three weeks and it only made him rush to the bathroom a lot instead of poisoning him" Sasuke said, laughing slightly at the memory.

Just then Kakashi came in with Naruto who was still looking a little sick.

"You really suck at baking man" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Think of it as payback for making fun of my morning sickness" Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"Is it moving yet?" Naruto asked excitedly and ran over to touch Sasukes stomach again.

"No, and stop touching my stomach" Sasuke yelled, cursing himself in his head for reminding Naruto of the baby.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out since Konan and Sakura decided to take over in the kitchen and they continued to argue until it was time to go to bed, mainly over the fact that Naruto wouldn't stop touching Sasukes stomach.

Okay so another weird chapter but it was kinda fun to write, next time we'll cover some of the trials of teaching Sasuke to cook, which should be fun. Ok so on to the questions.

Will Sasuke do better at learning to cook than he did with baking? Will Pein and Sasuke find a way to get along while they share a room? Will Sasori get Sasuke a skort? I guess we'll find out when I get the next chapter done, tho I can't say when that will be unfortunately. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll see if I can use them.


	23. He started it

Sasuke was grumbling as he threw out another batch of rice, for some reason it came out way too sticky and it tasted like raw fish, he couldn't really describe how it got that taste tho since he didn't use any flavors in it. Pein was laughing while Konan went to get some more rice so he could try again. Sasuke smirked when Pein turned to answer a question and threw a handful of the sticky rice at the back of Peins head where it stuck. Pein whipped around and glared at Sasuke who just put on his best innocent face and went back to scraping the rice out of the bowl and into the trash. Sasuke finally got it all out of the bowl and an egg hit him in the back of the head. Sasuke turned to see Pein smirking back at him and grabbed the closest thing on the counter and threw it at Peins head. Konan came in to find Sasuke and Pein throwing food at eachother and just turned and left the room to avoid getting hit. After a while they ran out of things to throw at eachother and just glared at eachother. Konan came back in and looked at them both questioningly.

"Are you done yet, or do you want to act like three year olds some more?" Konan snapped glaring at them.

"He started it" Pein said defensively.

"Did he make you throw things back?" Konan snapped glaring at Pein.

Sasuke just quietly looked at the floor, he knew better than to argue with her, it only got you hit.

"You're both cleaning this up and then you'll help Sasuke get the rice done, Itachi and Kisame will be back tomorrow and I want Sasuke to know this by then so he can help me with dinner" Konan snapped glaring at Pein when he acted like he was going to protest.

Konan decided that Sasuke was going to cook Itachi dinner on the night he got back and they had spent the week teaching him how to make a somewhat traditional meal. Sasuke had gotten to the point where he could make everything but the rice right but he still wasn't sure he liked the idea of cooking for Itachi. They finally got the kitchen cleaned up and Pein got the rice started and left to get cleaned up. Sasuke watched the rice carefully, determined to get it right so he wouldn't have to stay in here with Pein for the rest of the day.

"You look like a little housewife in that apron un" Deidara said in amusement as Sasuke glared over at him.

"What do you want blondie?" Sasuke growled as he checked the rice again.

"Well I know what I want right now but I'm not sure if I'd get in trouble for taking you on the counter un" Deidara said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and pulled him closer.

"Let go" Sasuke growled as he started to slowly reach for a pan.

"Maybe you could just bend over and then we wouldn't get into nearly as much trouble yeah" Deidara said as he started to suck on the side of Sasukes neck.

Pein came in just in time to see Deidara latched onto Sasukes neck and was about to yell at him when Sasuke grabbed a pan and smacked Deidara upside the head with it. Pein stood there in shock as Deidara hit the floor and Konan came running in to see what had just happened. Deidara was laying on the floor holding his head with a surprised look on his face.

"I told you to let go" Sasuke said calmly as he checked the rice again.

Pein came over and looked down at Deidara in amusement as Deidara glared up at Sasuke.

"I think it's done now" Sasuke said completely ignoring Deidara, Pein came over to check and turned it off.

"Yep, you finally got it right" Pein said as Deidara got up.

"You little bastard! You just hit me with a fucking pan un" Deidara yelled walking up to Sasuke.

"I meant to, but I didn't think it would take you that long to realize it, maybe I hit you a little too hard" Sasuke said glaring at Deidara.

"You're going to regret that move un" Deidara growled as he lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly dodged him, grabbing the pan and hitting Deidara on the back of the head and knocking him down. Pein looked at Sasuke in surprise and then looked down at Deidara who was glaring up at Sasuke while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's it I don't care how cute you are, you're dead un" Deidara yelled as he started to get up.

"That's enough Deidara, you're going to get brain damage at this rate and you did provoke him" Pein said calmly.

"Why are you taking his side on this un, I just grabbed him, he hit me with a fucking pan un! Twice" Deidara said in a whiny voice as he looked up at Pein in disbelief.

"Partially because you asked for it, partially because I don't want to hear Itachi bitching if you actually hurt him and mainly because I found that whole scene rather amusing" Pein said with a smirk.

Sasuke chuckled as Deidara stomped out of the room and put the pan down.

"You really shouldn't provoke him, he's pretty unstable" Konan said as she came over and started checking Sasuke to make sure he was ok.

"He did ask for it, I told him to let me go but he kept grabbing me and sucking on my neck" Sasuke said defensively.

Just then Itachi poked his head into the kitchen cautiously as tho he was afraid of getting attacked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"We finished early, what the hell is going on in here?" Itachi asked cautiously as he looked around.

"Deidara tried to molest Sasuke again" Konan said as she continued to randomly check him over, Sasuke allowed this since it never did any good to just tell her he was fine.

Itachis eyes narrowed and he started towards the door.

"You don't have to kill him Itachi, I'm pretty sure he already got the message" Pein said in amusement as he looked over at Sasuke.

"He asked for it" Sasuke said defensively as Pein looked over at him.

"Asked for what?" Itachi asked curiously as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke beat him with a pan" Pein said with a chuckle as Itachi looked down at the pan that Sasuke was holding and inched away a bit.

"This is perfect tho, Sasuke just got done helping me make dinner" Konan said excitedly as she gave Sasuke a hug, Sasuke scowled at the contact but didn't push her away, he let Konan get away with a lot more than the others.

"Sasuke helped with dinner?" Itachi asked uncertainly getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked glaring at Itachi.

"No, not at all! What did you help with?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Actually he practically made dinner, I just told him what to do" Konan said cheerfully.

Itachi walked over to where Sasuke was standing with a curious look and picked something out of Sasukes hair.

"Why do you have food stuck in your hair?" Itachi asked curiously as he began to pick things out of Sasukes hair.

"Pein and Sasuke decided to get into a little food fight" Konan said giving Sasuke a disapproving look.

"He started it" Sasuke muttered, making Itachi laugh a bit.

"I find that hard to believe since you're the one with the temper" Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a quick kiss.

"I don't have a temper" Sasuke snapped as Itachi laughed again.

"Yes you do, but it just makes you sexier" Itachi said smirking down at Sasuke and pulling him closer.

"I still have the pan so don't try anything" Sasuke snapped as he pushed Itachi away.

"Fine, I'll wait until later when you're in a better mood" Itachi said with a smirk as he went to help Konan set the table for dinner.

Sasuke glared after him and started to put the rice into a serving bowl. Deidara went in to get the silverware for Konan and saw Sasuke bent over with his head in one of the bottom cabinets and went over to him with an evil smile. Sasuke finally found what he was looking for and whipped around smacking Deidara in the head with the platter and sending him crashing to the floor. Sasuke looked down at Deidara in surprise and then just shrugged as he put the fish onto the platter and headed towards the door.

"You did that on purpose un!" Deidara yelled.

"No but you probably were about to do something to deserve it anyway" Sasuke called back as he walked thru the door, everyone gave him confused looks as he came in and set the fish down.

"You little bastard, stop hitting me with shit un" Deidara growled as he walked up to Sasuke.

"Then stop being a perverted ass" Sasuke snapped glaring at Deidara.

"You hit me with a pan and a platter un" Deidara yelled.

"You wouldn't let go when I told you to and I didn't mean to hit you with the platter but you shouldn't have been that close to me to begin with" Sasuke yelled starting to get really pissed.

"I'm gonna ring your little neck if you hit me again un" Deidara growled taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Try it blondie I'll knock your ass out" Sasuke growled as Pein stepped between them.

"That's enough, lets try to wait until after dinner to kill eachother" Pein said looking pointedly at them.

Pein led Deidara to the other end of the table to try and avoid another fight during dinner and Sasuke sat down next to Itachi out of habit. Itachi was still laughing a bit from watching Sasuke and Deidaras argument and got a confused look from Sasuke when he heard Itachis stifled laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Just you and your non existent temper" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up jackass" Sasuke snapped making everyone else laugh.

They got done with dinner and nobody died from eating Sasukes cooking, tho a couple of people acted like they would when everyone was told who cooked it. Hidan had dropped to the floor clutching his throat and yelling his goodbyes to the cruel world as Sasuke glared at him and Naruto started choking and yelling that he was too young to die. Deidara seemed to calm down during dinner and went back to being his usual perverted self around Sasuke by cornering him in the kitchen.

"Since you say you didn't mean to hit me last time then I want an apology yeah" Deidara said calmly.

"No, you shouldn't have been that close and it's not like I hit you that hard" Sasuke said as he veered around Deidara to get to the sink.

Deidara followed him and spun him around pinning his hands to the counter behind him and bending him backwards in the process. Sasuke glared up at Deidara and tried to pull his hands free.

"Either apologize or I can find other ways for you to make it up to me un" Deidara said with an evil smirk.

"Hell no, let go, now" Sasuke growled as he squirmed a bit in discomfort.

"Fine I'll just help myself then yeah" Deidara said leaning down towards Sasuke as Itachi and Sasori came walking in.

Itachi was about to rush over when Sasuke kicked up hard, hitting Deidara between the legs and making him drop to the floor with a grunt of pain.

"What the hell was that for un?" Deidara groaned from the floor.

"I was trying to kick your brain back up into your head so that you could have a better chance of understanding the words 'let go'" Sasuke said slowly as Deidara glared up at him and Itachi and Sasori began to laugh.

Sasori went over and helped Deidara up and started leading him out of the room while still laughing.

"It's not funny un" Deidara grunted as he glared at Sasori.

"You're right, it's hilarious, you had it coming" Sasori said as he drug Deidara out of the kitchen.

"What happened to Deidara?" Kisame asked curiously as he brought some dishes in.

"Sasuke just kicked him in the nuts" Itachi said still laughing.

Kisame grimaced and swerved around Sasuke a bit to get to the sink making Itachi laugh even more as Pein came in. Pein looked at the scene in confusion and gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"I kicked Deidara in the nuts and now Itachi can't stop laughing and Kisame is afraid to come near me" Sasuke explained with a shrug.

"Why did you kick Deidara in the nuts?" Pein asked with a glare.

"He was thinking with his dick again, I was trying to send his brain back up to his head where it belonged" Sasuke said as he walked past Pein to get more dishes from the dining room.

Everyone out there looked at him curiously, they were all wondering why Deidara had been carried out of the kitchen by a laughing Sasori, Sasori hardly ever laughed. Sasuke just ignored this and took the last of the dishes into the kitchen. Sasuke put the dishes in the sink and grabbed Itachi on his way out of the kitchen, Itachi was still laughing as they went thru the dining room which piqued everyones curiosity even more.

Sasuke drug Itachi into the living room and they sat down to watch some tv. Sasori watched from the shadows with a smirk, deciding now was the perfect time to start putting his plan into action. Sasori snuck out of the room without them noticing and a few minutes later Kisame walked in and sat down by Itachi throwing his arm over Itachis shoulder. Sasuke looked over and glared a bit but went back to watching the tv, he just assured himself that he was still worked up from having to fight off Deidara and tried to shrug it off. Sasuke was starting to get into the show again when he glanced over to see Kisame pulling Itachi closer to him and got up. Itachi looked up at him in confusion and Sasuke just walked towards the door, quickly followed by Itachi. Sasuke looked back to see Kisame on the couch watching them leave and could have sworn he saw Kisame glare at him.

Sasori watched from the shadows and smiled when Sasuke got up to leave, even tho he clearly liked the show that was playing. Sasoris smile faded however when Itachi got up to follow Sasuke quickly, his plan wouldn't work if Itachi made it obvious that he would pick Sasuke. Sasori went out and called Itachi back to discuss something, he couldn't let him in on it because Itachi couldn't act worth shit. Sasori quickly came up with a good story to get Itachi to spend less time around Sasuke. Itachi looked at Sasori curiously as he walked up to him.

"You really should give Sasuke more space when he's so pissy, you don't want to drive him off do you?" Sasori said looking at Itachi calmly.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I mean that Sasuke is emotionally unstable due to his hormones and if you don't give him his space then you'll drive him off" Sasori said as if it was obvious.

"I've been gone all week, I think I've given him a lot of space in that time" Itachi said looking at Sasori suspiciously.

"Yes but when you got back he was in a bad mood you want him to be in a good mood when you spend time with him after all that time, trust me" Sasori said giving Itachi a serious look.

"And why are you trying to help me with me and Sasukes relationship?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Because if you two stay together then you'll stay here, since this is where you work, which means that the baby stays here too, and we all want the baby to stay" Sasori said as if it was obvious.

"And what makes you such an expert on this kind of thing?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"My aunt was a couples counselor, according to her when you're pregnant you need personal space and when you're angry you need time to sort out your thoughts and calm down, just try it, hang out with Kisame more so you don't make Sasuke feel like he's trapped" Sasori said with a smirk.

"I guess it does make sense, but if this doesn't work all your puppets will be headless" Itachi said calmly as he walked back to the living room to watch tv with Kisame.

Sasuke went to Peins room and knocked on the door, Itachi had stopped following him or had lost his trail at some point and Sasuke was a little glad he had. Pein called for him to come in and looked up in surprise as Sasuke walked in.

"Did you need something?" Pein asked curiously.

"No, I just came to get my stuff, since Itachis back I'll be going back to my room" Sasuke said going over to collect his things.

"You look a little spacey there, did something else happen?" Pein asked curiously.

"No, I'm just tired" Sasuke lied quickly, Pein looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, if something happens tell me, I can't stop the nonsense around here if I don't know about it" Pein said seriously, giving Sasuke a meaningful look.

"Ok, whatever, I'll see you later" Sasuke said as he finished gathering his things and headed towards his own room.

Sasuke got back to the room and looked at his bed in shock, his bed was covered in bags full of new clothes. Sasori had said that he had a few bags that got sent to his and Itachis room but Sasuke guessed it was just two or three, there were at least eight to ten bags on his bed and a couple more on his dresser. Sasuke sighed and went to work on putting them away in the dresser that had been brought in for him.

Sasuke happily organized his drawers as he argued with himself about why he had gotten upset about Kisames actions in the living room. 'It's not like I like Itachi like that, he can be with anyone he wants to, I don't care' Sasuke thought to himself as he slammed the last drawer closed and went to lay on his bed.

Sasuke fell asleep while wondering if he had actually developed feelings for Itachi and didn't hear Itachi come in. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and sighed, he was hoping to be able to talk to him a bit before they went to bed. Itachi leaned down and pulled the covers over Sasuke and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before going over to his own bed, he'd give Sasuke his space for tonight and they could talk tomorrow.

Ok so Sasuke knows how to cook a whole meal and has found a new weapon against Deidara, the almighty frying pan and the head cracking platter. Sasori has also started putting his plan into action, but will it work? Will Sasori be able to make Sasuke admit his feelings for Itachi? Will Deidara stop being a perverted ass? We'll find out next time, tho this should get interesting. Please leave a review, I like to hear your comments on the chapters and any suggestions you have for the following ones, I've gotten some pretty good ones that have helped a lot in making this story. Thanks for reading and I really hope you like it so far.


	24. go back to playing with your fish

Ok so I'm not really sure how long this fic is going to be, I'm kinda making it up as I go, it's not outlined or anything, and I'm not sure if I'll have an appearance by madara or not, to be honest I'm not sure where I'd put it in at but I am trying to find a place where he can come in at since I've gotten so many requests for him.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of knocking and sat up to see Kisame standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Kisame?" Itachi asked calmly

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today" Kisame said with a shrug.

"Sure just give me a little while to get dressed" Itachi replied.

Itachi and Sasuke got dressed and they headed to the living room with Kisame. Kisame stayed close to Itachi all day and kept drawing his attention whenever Itachi would try to get away. Sasuke watched from the couch, where he was supposed to be watching a show with Naruto and Kakashi, as Kisame pulled Itachi close to him to whisper something in his ear. Kakashi gave Sasuke a curious look as he noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the tv and seemed to be getting angry about something. Kakashi looked over to where Sasuke was staring and sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

Things got even worse when Hidan brought drinks in and suggested that they all play cards. Sasuke stayed on the couch with Kakashi and Naruto and tried to focus on the tv, Sasori watched him closely from the other side of the room and smirked as he saw Sasuke glance over at Itachi. Sasori looked at Kisame and nodded towards Sasuke who had just glanced over again. Kisame looked at Sasuke and smirked as Sasuke glared at him and went back to hanging all over Itachi.

"Desperate jackass" Sasuke muttered making Naruto look at him in confusion and Kakashi got a little nervous.

"What should we watch next?" Kakashi asked quickly, trying to pull Sasukes attention away from the situation.

"Nothing, I'm going to the kitchen for a snack" Sasuke said as he quickly got up.

Sasori watched Sasuke leave with another angry glance back at Itachi and smirked, jealousy was the best weapon. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking and ended up running into Pein and falling to the floor with a surprised grunt. Pein looked down at him in surprise and noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Pein asked looking at Sasuke curiously as Konan helped him up.

"Nothing" Sasuke snapped and swerved around them to get to the kitchen.

Pein sighed as he watched Sasuke stalk off towards the kitchen. Konan looked at Pein curiously as he went after Sasuke to see what was going on. Pein got to the kitchen and saw Sasuke sitting at the table glaring into a glass of water.

"What's up with you?" Pein asked as he sat down across from Sasuke.

"Nothing" Sasuke grumbled.

"Liar" Pein said calmly as he watched Sasuke.

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped glaring up at Pein.

"Fine, I won't make you tell me, but why don't you come into the living room and at least try to be somewhat social" Pein said as he got up.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked glaring up at him.

"Because hanging around with only Itachi and that blonde ball of energy can't be too healthy" Pein replied.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't like being social?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I've noticed, you're even more secluded than Zetsu and that's not really a compliment" Pein said as he grabbed Sasukes arm and drug him out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

"I said I don't want to" Sasuke snapped as they came into the living room.

"And I don't care" Pein said as he sat Sasuke down in between Konan and Hidan.

Hidan instantly latched onto Sasuke and yelled about how he had a new card partner.

"Yay Sasuke came to play" Hidan yelled as he nearly crushed Sasuke who was struggling and gasping for air, Hidan finally let go and grinned at him.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed at nearly being crushed.

"Being immortal means I don't have to worry about alcohol poisoning" Hidan said with a grin as he took another swig.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and focused on the game, Itachi smiled at him from across the table before his attention was again directed at Kisame. Sasuke glared at them and focused on the cards as he listened to Hidans babbling about how they needed a strategy because Itachi was cheating. Sasuke wasn't listening and suddenly felt Itachis chakra increase and smirked as he activated his sharingan and got a confused look from Pein.

"That trick doesn't work with me Itachi" Sasuke said as he looked up to see Itachi looking over at him with his sharingan and a surprised look on his face.

"When did you learn to block that?" Itachi asked in shock.

"Kakashi cheated at cards too" Sasuke said as he looked over at Kakashi.

"I'm impressed I didn't think you had that much control over your sharingan yet" Itachi said with a devious smirk.

"More than you know" Sasuke mumbled as Pein looked at him questioningly, Itachi hadn't heard the last part since Kisame had started hanging all over him again.

What was even worse was that Itachi seemed to be completely clueless to Kisames advances, which annoyed Sasuke even more. Pein was watching Sasuke carefully to try and figure out what was upsetting him so much. After a while Sasuke started to actually get into the game and he and Hidan actually won a couple of times, when Sasuke could keep him from telling the others what their hand was. Itachi was still trying to peek at their cards but Sasuke blocked him every time, something that seemed to really make Itachi happy for some reason. Hidan reached back and grabbed another bottle handing it to Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked curiously looking at the unlabeled bottle.

"It's vodka, but the label was lame so I ripped it off, go ahead and try it" Hidan said taking the cap off and shoving it at Sasuke.

"I can't drink Hidan" Sasuke said as he gave Hidan a questioning look.

"Why not, even tho you're only like….wow, how old are you anyway?" Hidan asked getting sidetracked.

"I'm 15" Sasuke said getting shocked looks from everyone around him except his old team.

"You're only 15, I thought you were older than that" Hidan said thoughtfully.

"Nope, I'm 15" Sasuke said looking at Hidan curiously.

"Well whatever, you can still drink, it's not like you'll get in trouble for it here" Hidan said as he pushed the bottled towards Sasuke.

"Hidan he's pregnant you moron, you can't drink when you're pregnant" Itachi snapped as he glared at Hidan.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that rule" Hidan said with a grin.

"And I don't appreciate you trying to corrupt my little brother" Itachi said grumpily.

"I've been drinking for the past 2 years Itachi" Sasuke said casually earning a surprised look from everyone.

"What, you were drinking out there? You were only about 13 when you went out there" Itachi yelled as everyone backed up a bit.

"You go live out there and see if you can get thru the week without at least one shot of sake" Sasuke grumbled as he glared across the table.

"Sake? you way too young to be drinking something as strong as Sake. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Itachi yelled, Sasuke smiled a bit as Itachis last question reminded him of Kimi.

"Do you think this is funny or something?" Itachi asked as everyone looked between them nervously, Itachi had fully snapped at the news of Sasuke drinking.

"Actually yeah it kinda is funny" Sasuke said laughing a bit as everyone looked at him in shock, Itachis eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sasuke this isn't funny, you shouldn't be drinking sake at such a young age" Itachi yelled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was stressed, god, you sound like Kimi, it's not like I'm an alcoholic I just took a shot before bed to help me sleep, if you have a problem with that then blow it out your ass because I don't care" Sasuke said glaring over at Itachi.

"There are better ways of getting to sleep" Itachi hissed.

"Yeah well it was either go with the damn sake or go with Orochimarus way of helping me get to sleep and the sake sounded a lot better" Sasuke grumbled as he looked at the table.

"What was Orochimarus way of helping you get to sleep?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He offered to wear me out to the point that I'd pass out" Sasuke said with a grimace.

"Well that's not so bad, I used to train before bed too so that I could get to sleep, it always worked for me" Naruto said cheerfully.

"It would have been fine if he meant that we would train but he was talking about something way different and Suigetsu gave me some sake instead" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Who is this suigetsu?" Itachi hissed, he was ready to go kill the person who had given the sake to Sasuke.

"He was one of the boys that Orochimaru experimented on and one of the guys on my team, he turns to water when you hit him hard enough" Sasuke said with a slight sadistic smirk.

"I get the feeling you hit him a lot" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke with a disapproving look.

"Was I supposed to pity him when he could slip out every night without getting noticed, had a full pass from Orochimarus bedroom because he could turn into a puddle to avoid it and was a jackass who tried to help Kabuto get pictures of me in the shower for 20 bucks?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kakashi questioningly.

"Why would Kabuto want pictures of you, he's straight" Naruto said remembering how he always hit on Tsunades apprentice.

"They were for Orochimaru" Sasuke grumbled as he stared at the table.

"Oh, why would he want pictures of you naked?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in slight disbelief.

"When you act like this I actually wonder if you just do nothing but eat ramen and ignore the more disturbing parts of the world" Sasuke said looking at Naruto curiously.

"He does" Sakura said looking over at Naruto with an irritated look.

"Don't try to change the subject Sasuke, I can't believe you started drinking like that, don't you even remember what it was like when fugako drank?" Itachi yelled, everyone looked at him in confusion, none of them recognized their fathers actual name.

"I probably remember it a lot better than you do, you were gone when he started the heavy drinking, you only saw it when you were home, you have no idea what he was really like when he downed an entire bottle of sake" Sasuke snapped as he got up to leave.

Sasuke was almost to the door when Itachi caught up to him.

"You can't just run from this Sasuke" Itachi yelled as he turned Sasuke around to face him.

"Would you just go back to playing with your fish and leave me alone" Sasuke snapped yanking his arm out of Itachis grip and storming out of the room.

Itachi just stood there with a look of shock and confusion as he watched Sasuke leave. Sasori looked at Itachi seriously as he came over.

"That could have been handled a bit better" Sasori said as he patted Itachi on the back, Itachi just glared at him.

"How was I supposed to react to that?" Itachi growled glaring down at Sasori.

"I'll go see if I can calm him down, I didn't spend all that time decorating the nursery with Deidara for you two to break up over a little underage drinking" Sasori said earning a glare from Itachi.

"He shouldn't be drinking" Itachi said defiantly.

"I agree with you on that point Itachi, but Sasori is right, yelling has never been very effective with Sasuke" Kakashi said as Sasori went after him.

Sasori went after Sasuke and caught up with him in the hall that held his room. Sasuke looked back at him curiously as he realized that there was someone else there. Sasuke saw who it was and slowed down so that he could catch up.

"How did you know that I came to talk to you?" Sasori asked curiously as he caught up.

"Because you were watching me and you had no reason to leave the living room and come this way that I know of" Sasuke said looking over at Sasori.

"Well that's half true, my room is right there, but you seemed upset so I figured that somebody needed to talk to you" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Well there's nothing to talk about, he had no right to bitch at me for something that happened when we were still enemies" Sasuke growled as he sped up a bit.

"Why don't we talk about it in here, there are people who seem to be too nosey for their own good" Sasori said opening a door and motioning for Sasuke to enter.

Sasuke looked around curiously but went into the room as he was asked, he had no reason to distrust Sasori. Sasori went in after him and shut the door and put a seal on it before going to sit on one of the beds motioning for Sasuke to sit down as well.

"What was so important that you couldn't have someone else hear?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I just figured that since you seemed to get so upset about it in the living room that you wouldn't want to talk about it in the halls" Sasori said calmly.

"Very well what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Itachi seemed to get very upset about you drinking" Sasori said watching Sasuke carefully.

"Well it's really none of his business, I'd like to see him live out there under the same circumstances and not have to have a drink every once in a while" Sasuke grumbled

"I realize this, but did you really have to get so upset about it, he was, after all, just concerned for your health" Sasori said smirking when Sasuke just glared at him.

"Or maybe you got upset about something else" Sasori said thoughtfully.

"What else would I be upset about?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

"Well before you left I believe you told Itachi to go back to playing with his fish and leave you alone, you wouldn't have been referring to Kisame would you?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Are there any other fish walking around here?" Sasuke said before he even thought about it.

"So you're jealous of Kisame?" Sasori asked in amusement.

"Why would I be jealous of Kisame?" Sasuke asked moodily.

"Well Itachi has been spending a lot of time around Kisame since they got back from their mission, it's only logical that people would assume that something happened between them" Sasori said smirking when he saw Sasuke scowl.

"Why would I care if anything happened between them?" Sasuke growled.

"You don't have to act like you don't care around me, I already got you to admit that you like Itachi" Sasori said with a smirk.

"How do you know I was telling the truth, I could have been lying to get you to tell me where the camera was" Sasuke said looking at Sasori curiously.

"You wouldn't have been worried about the camera if you hadn't planned to sleep with him again, which you did" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Shut up, there's no way you could know that" Sasuke snapped, a little embarrassed about being caught.

"I walked by your room later that day and heard you guys" Sasori said laughing at Sasukes horrified expression.

"You weren't exactly quiet about it, I could hear you from halfway down the connecting hallway" Sasori said laughing again when Sasukes face turned red.

"You seem to have run out of arguments against you and Itachi being more than just brothers" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Fine but what does that have to do with what happened earlier?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Kisame has started showing interest in Itachi and he's not exactly telling Kisame to back off, if you don't act soon Kisame might win Itachi over" Sasori said watching Sasuke closely.

"I don't care, he can have Itachi if he really wants him" Sasuke growled as he went to get up.

"All you have to do to keep him is show him you want him and find a way to back Kisame off, it really shouldn't be that hard considering you have a lot of pull with him already" Sasori said calmly.

Sasuke just glanced back and left the room without another word and went to his own room. Sasuke paced the room arguing with himself over whether he really wanted to keep Itachi in that way. 'I've always wanted my older brother back but do I want him back in that way? Maybe, but it's wrong, this could be a way to stop this, before it goes any further. Tho how could it go further than it already has?' Sasuke thought as he touched his stomach reflexively. Itachi walked in as Sasuke was staring at his stomach thoughtfully, Sasuke didn't even notice Itachi until he was standing in front of him, Sasuke looked at the wall defiantly to avoid having to look at Itachi. Sasuke was fully prepared to get yelled at again for the way he acted but was surprised when Itachi just pulled him into his arms and held him. 'Even if I did want to keep him how would I make Kisame back off' Sasuke thought as he leaned into Itachis embrace.

Ok so Sasoris plan seems to be working and I couldn't help but put an argument in there and have Sasuke call Kisame a fish. So now, what will happen next? Will Sasuke decide to keep Itachi? How will Sasuke get Kisame to back off? And why is there a snake that keeps circling the base? We'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions just let me know.


	25. I hate you

Itachi wanted nothing more than to throw Sasuke onto the bed, rip his clothes off and take him, but Sasuke was practically falling asleep in Itachis arms so Itachi decided that holding him would have to be enough, for now. Itachi drug him over to the bed and pulled the covers over him before climbing in behind him and pulling him close. Sasuke fell asleep almost instantly as he felt Itachis arms wrap around him.

Sasuke woke up to see Itachi watching him closely and looked up at him curiously as Itachi leaned in closer. Itachi was inches away from Sasuke when he heard a growling noise and looked at Sasuke in surprise. Sasukes stomach growled again, making Itachi laugh and pull Sasuke up to go get some breakfast. After getting some breakfast Itachis plans were foiled again by Sakura who was determined to give him a check up and then again when Hidan sat down and looked over at them curiously.

"So are you two over your fight about Sasuke being a drinker?" Hidan asked bluntly earning a glare from Sasuke.

"You make it sound like I was an alcoholic or something" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Hidan.

"Let's just drop this subject" Itachi growled as he tried to stay calm and not get angry again.

Suddenly Zetsu came in to the kitchen, giving Sasuke a strange look before going over to Itachi and whispering something in Itachis ear. Itachi shot up and went to follow Zetsu out of the room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about, I'll be back later, I'm sure Hidan will keep you company until then" Itachi said giving Hidan a pointed look before running after Zetsu.

Hidan smirked over at Sasuke before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Well since it seems I've been tasked with taking care of you lets go to the living room and laze around until he gets back" Hidan said as he looked back at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke shrugged and followed him to the living room where he went to watch tv as Hidan played cards with Kakuzu, losing miserably. Kakashi and Naruto came in at some point and Sasuke and Naruto fought over the remote for a little while as Pein watched them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Naruto won the struggle by licking Sasukes cheek, making Sasuke shoot back and release the remote out of shock. Naruto just smirked at him as he started to flip thru the channels.

"What the hell Naruto, that was disgusting" Sasuke yelled as he smacked Naruto on the arm.

"That's nothing compared to what you probably do with Itachi" Hidan said with a smirk as Sasukes face turned a deep shade of red.

Sasuke was about to start yelling at him for his comment when there was a loud commotion out in the hallway and everyone turned to look at the door. Sasuke got up and despite several commands to stop and stay back he went over to the door to see what was going on and stepped into the hall just in time to be knocked over by someone running down it. Sasuke and the other person fell to the ground with a grunt of shock and pain as everyone ran out of the living room. Sasuke was still trying to recover from the fall when he heard a gasp and the person next to him flung their arms around him holding him tightly. Sasuke struggled to loosen the grip and finally pulled back a bit to see who it was. Kimi looked back at him with a look of shock that probably mirrored his own as Itachi ran around the corner looking a little beat up. Sasuke looked from Itachi to Kimi and back again before laughing a bit at Itachis condition compared to hers.

"You probably shouldn't have picked a fight with her Itachi, it looks like you came out on the losing end there" Sasuke said as everyone looked at him in shock.

Sasuke stopped laughing when Kimi suddenly punched him in the arm hard enough to send him tumbling sideways.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled glaring over at her.

"For making me think you were dead you jerk, I missed you, you said you were coming to see me after training and you never showed, Kabuto came to me and said that you were dead" Kimi yelled starting to cry towards the end.

"Wait why are you crying? Don't cry, What did I do? Would it make you feel better if I zapped Itachi?" Sasuke asked earning a glare from Itachi.

"Why do I get zapped to cheer up an intruder?" Itachi yelled angrily.

"She's crying you jackass, are you really that insensitive?" Sasuke yelled glaring up at Itachi.

"So, she had her giant snake attack me, I say let her cry" Itachi yelled making Sasuke look over at Kimi in surprise, Kimi had a look of pure horror as she looked at Itachi.

"Since when do you have a giant snake?" Sasuke asked warily.

"I don't" Kimi said quietly before looking at Sasuke with another horrified look.

"What?" Sasuke asked getting a little worried.

"We have to hide you, if he knows he'll kill you, hurry get up go into that room, no that one, no he could already be in that one, um I know the vents we can hide you in the vents, no he could be there too, oh no this is horrible, Why are you just standing there?" Kimi yelled frantically running around as she panicked.

"Calm down Kimi who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"I never expected you to be here Sasuke" a voice hissed behind them making both Sasuke and Kimi freeze with looks of shock.

Sasuke quickly recovered and pushed Kimi behind him as he glared at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke what are you doing, hide" Kimi hissed as she tried to push him into a room.

"I think he already knows I'm here Kimi" Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"I'll forgive you for deserting me if you hand over the girl" Orochimaru said with a twisted smile.

"Go to hell" Sasuke snapped pushing Kimi further behind him.

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke then looked over at Pein.

"You can return the girl to me or I'll take both of them back" Orochimaru hissed, Itachi stepped in front of Sasuke with a glare.

"Itachi give him the girl" Pein ordered.

"If she goes I go with her" Sasuke said making Itachi stop and glare.

"Sasuke just let it go, if she's one of his subordinates then it's not our problem stop playing hero" Itachi growled as he came closer.

"She's not, he just wants her kekkei genkai" Sasuke growled earning a smirk from Orochimaru.

"Sasuke don't, I'll go, you shouldn't go back there" Kimi hissed as she tried to go over to him.

"Stay" Sasuke snapped pushing her behind him again.

"Sasuke stop you're going to get hurt" Kimi snapped glaring over at him.

"It's better than handing my best friend over to be torn apart by Kabuto for her kekkei genkai" Sasuke snapped back as he pushed her back a bit, if he got clear of the others he could use chidori if Orochimaru attacked.

"She's mine, I demand she be returned to me immediately, I'm letting you keep the boy as payment for her return" Orochimaru hissed.

"Sasuke why are you so set on not letting her go back?" Itachi asked curiously.

"She isn't one of his subordinates, she never actually became a ninja, she works at a ramen shop in the town by his hideout, and it's my fault he found out about her to begin with" Sasuke said still glaring at Orochimaru and pushing them further back.

"That does not change the fact that she's mine and technically you're still mine as well" Orochimaru hissed as he glared at Sasuke.

"Fuck you, I'm not going back and neither is she" Sasuke growled.

"Is that an offer?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him.

"Not even in your dreams" Sasuke hissed, backing up more with Kimi, Pein stopped the others from following him as he saw Sasuke looking around as if he was calculating something and was curious to see if the boy had a strategy, if not there were plenty of people who could act fast enough to help him.

"I always dream of that, you were the one I wanted the most, especially after Kabutos wonderful camera work" Orochimaru said with a dark laugh.

Sasuke grimaced and backed up a bit more and looked to the side, Sasuke quickly pushed Kimi into the room beside them and slammed the door shut, ignoring her protests and turned to see a large snake coming towards them. Sasuke sighed in relief when he saw which snake it was and visibly relaxed as she came closer, he knew she wouldn't hurt them.

"A door will not stop me from getting what I want" Orochimaru hissed as he started walking towards Sasuke.

Itachi stepped between them protectively and pulled out some shuriken from his weapons pouch.

"Out of my way Itachi" Orochimaru hissed.

"Leave now Orochimaru, the girl doesn't want to go with you" Itachi said calmly.

"Well then I'll just take my apprentice back" Orochimaru said attempting to step around Itachi.

"You'll leave now and be glad that you still have your life after barging in here and making demands, you are not one of us anymore and you are not welcome here" Pein said as he went to stand by Itachi.

"Yeah Sasuke is with us now you dirty bastard so just fuck off" Hidan said as he went to stand by Pein.

"It looks like you've made a few friends here Sasuke, you must be better than I thought" Orochimaru said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke just shrugged, enjoying the look of rage on Orochimarus face at the confirmation that somebody else had gotten him first.

"You'll come back to me eventually" Orochimaru hissed as he turned to leave.

The snake looked at Orochimaru as he motioned for her to follow and shrank in size, climbing up Sasukes leg and wrapping herself around it. Orochimaru glared at her and stormed off angrily.

"Looks like you have a new pet there Sasuke, that snake seems to like you" Itachi said as he looked down at the snake wrapped around Sasukes leg.

"Sora has always liked me, but she's not a pet, she's a friend" Sasuke said as he picked the snake up and handed her to Itachi.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked curiously as Sasuke slowly approached the door that Kimi was banging on.

"I'm getting ready to face what might be the scariest thing I can imagine" Sasuke said as he slowly opened the door.

Kimi shot out and instantly began to hit Sasuke wherever she could and yelling.

"You idiot, he could have killed you, you could have gotten hurt, I just found out you weren't dead and you pull something like that, it's almost as bad as when I found out you were drinking, you'd better not be drinking still or I'll kill you myself" Kimi yelled as she continued to hit Sasuke while the others watched with a mixture of amusement and concern for Sasuke.

"Don't hit him too hard" Itachi yelled as she doubled up her fist, Kimi paused to look over at him curiously.

"Why? He deserves it" Kimi yelled as she drew her fist back more.

"You can hit him several times lightly but don't send him flying and avoid his stomach and head" Itachi said reasonably as Sasuke glared at him.

"Way to come to my defense jackass" Sasuke yelled as Kimi looked at him curiously.

"Why can't I hit him in the stomach?" Kimi asked getting distracted from what she was doing.

"Because you might hurt the baby" Kakuzu said making Sasuke freeze and look at him in shock.

"Why?" Sasuke asked in a whiney voice as Kimi looked from him to Kakuzu as tho one of them would say they were joking.

"Baby?" Kimi asked looking at sasuke in disbelief.

"Yes Sasuke is pregnant and since it is not a common thing we are taking all precautions with it" Kakuzu said as he casually walked down the hall towards his room.

Kimi started laughing as she looked around at them all.

"That's really inventive and all but that's impossible, Sasuke is a guy and even tho he likes guys he can't get pregnant" Kimi said earning a surprised look from Sasuke.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Sasuke yelled looking up at her.

"Guys just don't get pregnant" Kimi said as tho it was obvious.

"Not that, the part about me liking guys" Sasuke snapped as he glared at her

"It was obvious" Kimi said as everyone else laughed a bit at Sasukes expression.

"what?" Sasuke yelled in shock.

"You never looked at any girls and you would pointedly look away from the cute guys when I'd point them out" Kimi said as he stared at her in shock.

"You don't have to get upset about it Sasuke, it's not like she outed you or anything we all know that you like guys, especially Itachi" Hidan said laughing at Sasukes expression again.

"Do you have to point out every embarrassing thing that's happened since I got here?" Sasuke yelled as Naruto came out of the living room.

"Sasuke, is it moving yet, is it?" Naruto yelled as he pressed his hand against Sasukes stomach again.

"Dobe, stop touching my stomach it's not moving" Sasuke yelled as he hit Naruto upside the head.

"What is he asking about?" Kimi asked as she looked at Sasuke curiously.

"They weren't joking, they really got me pregnant, they're sick people here" Sasuke said with a sigh.

"So you're really pregnant?" Kimi asked with a shocked look.

"Yeah" Sasuke muttered looking at the floor with an intense curiosity.

"Wow, that's…" Kimi said trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Sick? Disturbing? A pain in the ass? Weird as hell? Just plain hell?" Sasuke suggested as he glared at the floor.

"Awesome, who's the father, is he at least cute?" Kimi asked as she put her hand on Sasukes stomach, earning a shocked look from Sasuke.

"That would be me" Itachi said raising his hand as if he was proud of himself.

"You two look a lot alike" Kimi said as she looked from one to the other.

"He's my brother" Sasuke muttered as he looked away.

"Oh" Kimi said a little surprised.

"Yeah, my life has become a soap opera" Sasuke grumbled as he pushed Kimis hand off of his stomach.

"Well at least he's cute" Kimi said getting a shocked look from Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her in shock.

"Well I didn't say I approve, yet, but he is really cute" Kimi said as she looked at Itachi curiously.

"You act as if I care if you approve of it or not" Itachi said hiding his emotions perfectly.

"You should, I'm his best friend, and I will destroy you if you ever hurt him" Kimi said in a threatening tone, Itachi smirked at this and looked a little surprised.

"Very well, for that I will not kill you" Itachi said as he went to help Sasuke up again.

"Like you could kill me" Kimi scoffed earning a shocked look from everyone as she pulled Sasuke back.

"Don't push your luck, being Sasukes friend has spared you so far but I will still kill you if you cross me" Itachi said with a scowl.

"Itachi, seriously, you shouldn't try it, she's being serious, she can kill you" Sasuke said as he stepped between them a bit.

"You underestimate my abilities Sasuke" Itachi said as he went to push Sasuke out of his way.

"No I just know what her kekkei genkai is" Sasuke muttered as he put himself between them, neither of them would hurt him to get to the other.

Kimi smiled at him and backed off a bit after kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"Ok, you passed that test" Kimi said looking at Itachi with a smile while everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"I wanted to see if you liked him enough to protect him, and you obviously do, which tells me that you aren't being forced so he's good, for now, I haven't decided if he deserves you or not yet" Kimi said as Itachi stared at her as if she was insane.

"Ok, not that this isn't kind of an interesting situation but what the hell is going on here?" Konan asked as she walked up to stand beside Pein.

"This is appearantly one of Sasukes friends who found the base, she will be staying here, you, and Sakura will be moved to a larger room to accommodate you all comfortably" Pein said slightly annoyed at having yet another teenager in the base.

"I guess I'll agree to that, but if anyone hurts Sasuke they'll die" Kimi said calmly as she looked over at Itachi pointedly.

Konan squealed and went over to Kimi to lead her to the room.

"Yay, another girl, you have no idea how annoying it has been to live with nothing but guys for so long" Konan said as she looked around at the others.

"You mean there are no other girls here?" Kimi asked in surprise.

"Only sakura but she's new here too, we were about to do facials and manicures, you in?" Konan asked as Kimi brightened up.

"Of course, I'll see you later Sasuke, and you, be nice or you will die" Kimi said glaring at Itachi who just glared back as she walked off with Konan.

"She's insane" Pein said as he watched them go.

"Which one?" Itachi asked pointedly.

"Pick one, they're all insane" Naruto said as he went back into the living room.

"He has a point but I think that Kimi girl has to be the craziest" Pein said with a frown, he wasn't sure about her.

"She is, trust me, but she's usually harmless" Sasuke said still in a state of shock.

"You have a strange choice of people to hang out with" Itachi said looking at Sasuke.

"She's cool, I like hanging out with her, even if she is a little over protective" Sasuke said getting questioning looks from the others.

"I hate you" Pein said suddenly earning a surprised look from everyone.

"Not that I care but why?" Sasuke asked casually as Itachi glared at Pein.

"My base has become a hangout for your damn friends" Pein growled as he glared at Sasuke.

"If you didn't feel the need to trap everyone who found it then none of us would be here to begin with" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"He has a point there" Itachi said with a smirk.

Pein just glared at him, he hated to admit it but the brat was right, there just wasn't any way around it.

"I love this little bastard" Hidan said throwing his arm around Sasuke.

"Do I want to know why?" Sasuke asked warily.

"You make things really fucking interesting around this shit hole" Hidan said with a grin.

Pein glared at Hidan as Itachi and Sasuke laughed a bit, although Pein was annoyed he had to admit there hadn't been a dull moment since Sasuke had gotten here.

Ok so now there is a new person, Sasukes best friend Kimi. A lot of people were asking about her so I decided to put her in the mix so everyone could get to know the crazy, fun and protective friend that had been there for Sasuke when he lived with Orochimaru. I also thought it would be fun to add someone who would terrorize Itachi a bit as well as Sasuke. Anyway, now that kimi is in the mix how will it effect Sasoris plan? Will Itachi be able to gain her approval? And will Orochimaru give up his claims on Sasuke and Kimi that easily? And will Itachi ever get Sasuke alone the way he wants to? We'll find out later. I hope you guys liked this, it took forever to write it, there were just so many ways to go with it, but this one kinda seemed like the best one to me. Let me know what you think please and any suggestions you have, still trying to figure out how to put madara in so if you have any suggestions there feel free to share them. Thanks for reading.


	26. Incest at its finest

Warning, there is sex in this chapter.

Kimi had been there a week and had thwarted all of Itachis attempts to get Sasuke alone during the day and had worn him out too much for them to do anything when they went to bed. Itachi was getting tired of the meddlesome witch and getting tired of the dry spell she had been causing for him, it had been three weeks since he had sex and it was starting to get to him. He wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't for the fact that he saw Sasuke all the time and slept right next to him at night, unable to do anything with him without waking him up and making him loose sleep that he really needed. Itachi was still fuming over this when he heard Sasuke humming around the corner and looked around it to see Sasuke sitting on the floor with ear plugs in and his eyes closed. Itachi looked down at him curiously and bent down and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, Sasuke panicked and jerked away from the sudden touch before he saw it was Itachi and calmed down.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked with amusement.

"I was avoiding the girls, I've been abducted into their group lately and if I have to listen to another rant about the cutest guys they've met I'll kill myself" Sasuke muttered.

"So that's where you've been all week, trapped by a bunch of girls, no wonder you've been tired every night" Itachi said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it used to be my biggest dream, to be trapped by a bunch of girls showering me with attention, but now it's a nightmare since I'm actually being treated as one of the girls" Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Why would that be a dream for you?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because believe it or not, I still like girls, there's just something about them that I can't let go of" Sasuke said looking at the wall thoughtfully as he tried to think of what it could be.

Itachi smirked and quickly pinned a surprised Sasuke to the ground, leaning down towards him and purposely brushing their hips together. Sasuke gasped a bit and couldn't stop himself from arching his back to brush against Itachi.

"I have a hard time believing that when you react like that to me" Itachi said his face inches away from Sasukes.

"Well I have a hard time explaining it too" Sasuke said as Itachi leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I didn't expect to be able to get you excited this easily" Itachi said with a smirk as he brushed their hips together, making Sasuke gasp and press up into him.

"Don't get too flattered, my body is just really sensitive right now for some reason" Sasuke said as he tried to collect his now scattered thoughts.

Itachi started kissing Sasukes neck slowly as he struggled to clear his mind. 'Why does Itachi have be good at this' Sasuke thought angrily. Sasuke was still trying to get his thoughts together when Itachi randomly got up, dragging Sasuke with him and pulled them into a room before closing the door and locking it. Sasukes head was just starting to clear up as he looked around and Itachi quickly led him to the bed and threw him down on it before climbing on top of him. Itachi quickly pulled Sasukes shirt off before continuing his attack on Sasukes neck, Sasuke turned his head to give Itachi better access and Itachi smirked as he started sucking on Sasukes neck leaving marks behind that he would surely hear about later as he moved his way down to Sasukes chest, Sasuke arched up into his touch with a moan when Itachi started to suck on one of his nipples.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" Itachi said with a smirk as he looked up at Sasuke and licking his chest teasingly.

Sasuke tried to reply but at that point Itachi brushed their hips together and all he could manage to get out was a gasp and moan as he arched up into Itachi. Itachi grabbed Sasukes belt line and started to slowly pull his pants off, smirking when Sasuke lifted his hips so he could get them off easier. Itachi started kissing down Sasukes body, stopping at his stomach, kissing it softly and running his hands over it slowly before continuing down his body.

Itachi reveled in the reaction he was getting from Sasuke as he worked his way back up his body, sucking and nipping at the skin until he got to Sasukes neck again. Itachi brushed their hips together again, making Sasuke gasp and arch up into him again. Itachi quickly climbed off of Sasuke and pulled out the small bottle in his pocket before quickly taking the rest of his clothes off and climbing back on top of Sasuke.

"You're in a hurry" Sasuke said with a smirk as he tried to catch his breath a bit.

"It's been three weeks" Itachi said as if that explained everything.

"Maybe we should wait longer, I kinda wanna see how long you can go before you explode" Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi glared at him.

Itachi didn't respond to that as he covered his fingers in the lube and pressed it against Sasukes entrance. Sasuke groaned as Itachi pushed his finger in and Itachi started to kiss him to distract him from his fingers. Itachi finally got Sasuke stretched enough and pulled his fingers out, quickly positioning himself at Sasukes entrance. Sasuke barely contained a yelp of pain as Itachi pushed into him and clenched the sheets until he was all the way in. Itachi began to suck on Sasukes neck and stroke him to get him to relax and smirked when it worked almost immediately. Sasuke finally adjusted and wrapped his legs around Itachis waist to get a better angle as Itachi began to thrust into him. Itachi was trying hard to keep from exploding right away as he watched Sasuke squirm and cry out in pleasure with each thrust, it wasn't helping that he was so tight right now either. Itachi began to stroke Sasuke faster and harder so he would cum first and Sasuke started to pull up to meet his thrusts faster, they both came at the same time with a yell and collapsed. Sasuke still had his legs wrapped around Itachi so he wouldn't pull out and Itachi was happily kissing Sasukes neck as Sasuke tried to catch his breath.

"You didn't last very long" Sasuke said teasingly as he smirked down at Itachi.

"Neither did you" Itachi said as he continued to suck on Sasukes neck.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as the spot Itachi was sucking on started to get sore.

"I'm marking my territory" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke jerked away from him.

"You're what?" Sasuke yelled glaring up at Itachi.

"You're mine, I'm making sure everyone knows it so they won't try to touch you" Itachi said pushing Sasuke back down on the bed and holding him down as he continued to suck on the spot.

"You bastard, get off" Sasuke yelled trying to push Itachi off and freezing when he felt Itachi grind into him and moaned when he brushed against the bundle of nerves in Sasuke.

"You don't seem to mind being mine when I do that" Itachi said with a smirk.

"How can you already be hard again?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"It's kinda sexy when you resist like that" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared up at him.

"Now you're not getting another go so just get off" Sasuke snapped as he glared up at Itachi angrily.

"I think I will" Itachi said with another smirk as he started to thrust into Sasuke again.

Sasuke tried to push him off at first but gave in when it started to feel good again and just laid there glaring at Itachi. Itachi frowned when Sasuke didn't respond right and tried to hold back so he grabbed Sasukes legs, pushing them up towards his chest and spreading them out to the sides. Sasuke grimaced a bit and let out a gasp as Itachi pushed in deeper and began to slam into him. Sasuke couldn't help but moan as Itachi started going faster and deeper than he'd ever gone before and before long Sasuke was crying out in pleasure and pulling Itachi closer. Itachi smirked and pressed his lips to Sasukes, quickly pushing his tongue in to explore Sasukes eager mouth as Sasuke moaned and tried to pull him closer. Itachi started slamming into him as he got closer and smirked when Sasuke came on their stomachs without Itachi even touching him. Itachi thrust into Sasuke a few more times before filling him again and slowly pulling out so they could catch their breaths. Itachi finally caught his breath and looked over to see Sasuke glaring at him and sighed.

"You're an ass" Sasuke growled as he turned over to glare at the wall.

"So you didn't like the new position?" Itachi asked as he leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the neck softly.

"That's not the point, you keep acting like I'm your property and you can do whatever you want" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at the wall.

"If I thought that then I would kiss you in front of the others constantly, you are my sexy little brother but I don't think of you as my property" Itachi said pulling Sasuke into his chest.

"You're still a jackass" Sasuke growled as he shifted closer to Itachi.

"Yeah, but I'm your jackass" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Sasuke said looking back at Itachi in confusion.

"I'm as much yours as you are mine" Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke on the lips softly and pulled him closer.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep in Itachis arms.

Sasuke woke up to see Kimi smirking down at him and froze as he realized that he was in bed with Itachi, naked and cuddling. Sasuke looked down and noticed that Itachi had thankfully covered them up at some point and reached back, smacking Itachi on the side of the head to wake him up, bad idea. Itachi shot up out of bed ready to kill whatever had hit him and froze when he saw Kimi standing there staring at him in shock before he realized that he was still naked. Sasuke was blushing and had pulled the covers over his head in embarrassment when Itachi just stood there and looked at the door as if it was confusing him.

"I was sure I had locked that door" Itachi said as he looked down at Sasuke who was glaring at him from under the covers.

"Cover up idiot, you're still naked" Sasuke hissed still holding the covers over his head.

"Wow, I can understand how it would be hard for you to say no to your brother now" Kimi said looking at Itachi in amazement.

"I believe I was just complimented" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be so shy Sasuke, I've already seen you naked, and you both look great" Kimi said laughing at Itachis expression.

"When did you see Sasuke naked?" Itachi asked curiously.

"We used to take baths together to watch after eachother, we both had a few guy problems at the time" Kimi said with a shrug.

"I think you're safe then Sasuke, it seems she already knows what you look like naked" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You could at least try to be a little more modest" Sasuke hissed as he reluctantly got up to search for his clothes, wincing when a pain shot up his spine.

"Take it easy, it's been a while, you're going to be sore" Itachi said pushing him back down.

"I probably wouldn't be so sore if you hadn't decided that we had to do it twice" Sasuke snapped glaring up at Itachi.

"Incest at it's finest" Kimi said laughing when Sasuke pulled the covers over his head with a groan at realizing she was still there.

"Why did you have to point out that it was so wrong" Sasuke groaned as Itachi stared down at him in confusion.

"I honestly don't have a problem with it at this point, if anyone saw you two they'd be rooting for incest" Kimi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at her.

"If this is wrong, then I never want to be right" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You two are just enjoying my humiliation aren't you?" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi collected his clothes from across the room.

"A little, it's cute when you blush" Itachi said as he handed Sasuke his clothes.

"Bastard" Sasuke muttered as he slowly got dressed, trying to ignore the aches and pains of his body.

"Are you sure he's ok, he looks like he's in pain" Kimi said with concern as she went over to help Sasuke stand up.

"I'm fine, just a little sore, someone still doesn't know how to hold back" Sasuke grumbled glaring over at Itachi.

"You never complain when we're actually doing it, you love it till it results in you being sore for a couple of hours" Itachi grumbled as he went to help hold Sasuke steady.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled looking down at the floor.

"You want something to eat?" Itachi asked with a smirk, he already knew the answer.

"Is there anymore of that chicken that you made left?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"The baked chicken that was covered in French fried cheddar onions?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I think so, do you want some of that?" Itachi asked as they walked in.

"I was going to make it into a salad" Sasuke said earning a confused look from Itachi and Kimi.

Sasuke put together his makeshift salad as the other two got what they wanted and they went out into the dining room, which was now full of people. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakashi and Pein were all sitting at the table talking and stopped as soon as they saw Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke shrugged and sat down to eat his salad as Hidan hopped up and came to sit by him.

"What's that?" Hidan asked inspecting Sasukes plate.

"It's a salad" Sasuke replied.

"What's in it?" Hidan asked curiously, he seemed to like a lot of Sasukes creations.

"It's that oven baked chicken that Itachi made, I heated it up put it on some lettuce, added some diced tomato and cheese and put a little ranch on it" Sasuke said as started to eat.

"That sounds pretty good" Hidan said as he went to make himself one.

"That's probably the only creation of yours that actually does sound edible" Pein said as he looked at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke stopped to look over at Pein, he was giving him a strange look and it was making sasuke a little uneasy.

"What?" Sasuke asked warily as he looked at Pein who was still looking at him as tho there was something interesting about him.

"Nothing" Pein said as he nodded to Kakashi and left, Kakashi didn't' seem too happy at the moment and was looking at Sasuke with a worried expression before he quickly got up to leave. Sasuke paused as he wondered what they were acting so strangely about and looked over to see both Sasori and Deidara smirking at him.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked obviously annoyed.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately un?" Deidara asked curiously as he looked at Sasuke in amusement.

"Why?" Sasuke asked warily as Hidan came back in with a salad similar to his.

"The bastards are trying to say that you look like a fucking dalmatian with all those spots on your neck" Hidan said as he began to shovel the salad down.

Sasuke glared over at Itachi who had chosen to move a couple of seats down as Kimi laughed at his reaction. Sasuke picked up a spoon and threw it at Itachi hitting him on the head as Kisame walked in.

"Shit, whatever it is I didn't do it" Kisame said holding his hands up in surrender.

"No your damn partner did" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at a now sour looking Itachi.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked suddenly interested when he realized he wasn't a target.

"Itachi left a few marks on Sasukes neck" Sasori said with obvious amusement as Sasuke glared at him and threw another random thing at Itachi.

"There's more than one?" Sasuke yelled as he went out into the hall where there was a decorative mirror.

"Dude, you may want to run when he comes back in, he's gonna be pissed when he sees how many marks there are on his neck" Kimi said as Itachi began to slowly move towards the second door.

"YOU BASTARD" Sasuke yelled as he ran back in and went after Itachi who ran out of the room with a laugh as Sasuke tried to catch up to him.

Itachi ran into the living room and hid in the shadows as everyone watched him curiously.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke yelled as he ran in after him, everyone pointed to where Itachi had disappeared.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Itachi asked while trying not to laugh.

"You left marks on my neck you bastard" Sasuke growled as he stalked over towards Itachi.

Pein stood up with a sigh and grabbed Sasuke to keep him from attacking Itachi.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Pein asked in an annoyed tone.

"Let go" Sasuke growled glaring up at Pein, who looked at him in surprise and tightened his grip.

"Ok, what did you do to get the hormonal boy worked up?" Pein asked as he glared at Itachi.

"I just left a couple of marks on him, he's overreacting" Itachi said with a shrug.

"A couple? My neck is covered in them you asshole" Sasuke yelled as he tried to lunge at Itachi, Pein held him back and pulled his collar back a bit.

"There aren't that many, not enough for me to warrant the murder of one of my best members, especially when I don't have a replacement" Pein said as he let Sasuke go.

"I wasn't going to kill him I was just going to hurt him" Sasuke said a little defensively.

"I still think you're overreacting" Itachi said as he suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, making him jump.

Sasuke was about to start yelling at Itachi when he was distracted by Naruto running at him.

"Is it moving yet?" Naruto yelled as he tackled Sasuke to the ground and pressed his ear against Sasukes stomach.

"No, get off" Sasuke yelled as he wrestled with Naruto.

Itachi watched with amusement as Naruto and Sasuke wrestled on the floor, he still wasn't sure why Sasuke had such a problem with Naruto touching his stomach, the monkey just seemed curious. Itachi was glad that something had distracted Sasuke from his rampage, but he expected to be yelled at later for leaving so many marks on his neck.

Ok so Itachis sexual frustration was taken care of, even if he was a bit of a bastard at one point. This is kinda a filler chapter, my computer keeps trying to die but I decided to type up something quick for you guys, but it'll still be important in the story later. I hope you guys like it and when I'm able to get my computer working well enough to keep the computer on for longer than 30 minutes. Sorry for the delay and I hope that I can update soon, I'll try my best. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions.


	27. Don't touch

It had been a week since Itachi had gotten in trouble for leaving hickies on Sasukes neck and the hickies had started to disappear, Itachi had been threatened with being cut off for life if he left any more. Itachi was sitting on the couch watching tv and waiting for Sasuke to get done with his shower when someone sat very close to him. Itachi glared over at the man, he'd never seen him before, but that would explain why he felt brave enough to sit so close, nobody but Sasuke was allowed to sit that close. Of course Itachi made an exception for anyone who was drunk and the monkey who was just too stupid to take a hint. Itachi pointedly scooted away and proceeded to ignore the new comer, he'd let Pein deal with it if it was an intruder, he really didn't care. Suddenly he felt the man scoot closer and turned to glare again.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked in a dangerously low voice, it wasn't hard to annoy him.

"What's your name?" The man asked curiously.

"None of your business" Itachi said moving over to the chair and turning his attention back to the tv.

"That's not a very nice way to treat your new member" the man said pouting a bit, tho now that Itachi looked at him he looked more like a boy than a man.

"You're annoying, go away" Itachi said trying to focus on his show, the boy moved to the end of the couch and leaned towards Itachi.

"So you're the dangerous and silent type" the boy said as he stared at Itachi.

"Is there something you needed from me?" Itachi asked obviously annoyed, if it was a new member he had no choice but to be at least somewhat civil.

"How about you tell me where your room is?" the boy asked with a grin.

Itachi was about to ask what the boys problem was when Sasuke came in staring at his stomach with his hand pressed to it. His hair was still wet and Itachi was watching as the water dripped off his head and down his loose shirt with interest as Sasuke came up to him. Sasuke went up to him and grabbed his hand, pressing it against his stomach and holding it there. Itachi looked at him in surprise and then looked at his stomach in shock when he felt a slight movement.

"Do you feel that too, or am I going insane" Sasuke asked warily.

"I'd say anyone who makes another guy feel his stomach is insane" the boy said looking at Sasuke in surprise.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi.

"I'm the new member" the boy said confidently.

"Well I didn't ask _what _you were, I asked _who_ you were, I doubt that your name is the new member" Sasuke said with a smirk, the boy looked at him in surprise and quickly composed himself.

"My name is Shin, what's yours?" Shin asked looking at Sasuke and Itachi curiously.

"I'm Sasuke and this is Itachi" Sasuke said with disinterest before turning back to Itachi who was still holding his hand against his stomach.

"So can I know where your room is?" Shin asked with a grin as he looked at Sasuke, Sasuke just gave him a questioning look and decided to ignore his question to look down at Itachi.

"You can take your hand away now, I was just wondering if anyone else could feel it" Sasuke said looking at Itachi with a bemused expression.

"It's moving" Itachi said still staring at Sasukes stomach.

"Yeah and it's kinda weird that you find it so interesting" Sasuke said looking at Itachi in concern.

"How can you not find it interesting?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke in surprise.

"Because I got over it a little while ago after Sakura explained everything to me, I'd explain to you but I'm not really sure how, so you'll have to ask Sakura" Sasuke said as he stepped back a bit.

"I'll talk to her later, I'm watching something on tv right now" Itachi said snarling when Sasuke grabbed the remote and sat on the couch with Shin.

Itachi glared at Sasuke as he flipped thru the channels before settling on a good horror movie and quickly stuffing the remote behind him with a smirk.

"It doesn't look like that's a very good idea" Shin said looking from the glaring Itachi to Sasuke who was completely relaxed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked unconcerned as he glanced over at Shin.

"He seems upset" Shin said gesturing to Itachi, Sasuke just smirked and went back to watching tv.

"Then I guess he'll just have to learn to get over it" Sasuke said with a smirk as Shin looked at him in shock.

Itachi got up and went to stand in front of Sasuke with his arms crossed and a hard glare and Sasuke just looked up at him with a bored expression.

"What are you gonna do, glare me to death?" Sasuke asked in a bored voice as he leaned to look around Itachi.

"I could, but I could also just take the remote back" Itachi said quickly straddling Sasuke and reaching behind him.

"That's not the remote!" Sasuke yelled as one of Itachis hands grabbed his ass.

"I know" Itachi whispered in his ear with amusement before reaching into the cushions and pulling the remote out.

Shin just watched in awe as they wrestled over the remote and didn't even look away when Pein came in to stand behind him.

"I guess I don't have to wonder about your sexual preference" Pein stated as he looked down at the almost drooling Shin.

"Would you two just find a show that you both like before you break something, again" Pein snapped glaring at them.

"They do this a lot?" Shin asked in a slightly distant voice.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be so obvious in staring, they can be a little violent" Pein said as he left the room.

"We're watching the rest of that show" Itachi grunted as he tried to get the remote.

"No we're watching the movie, you saw that episode last week" Sasuke grunted as he pulled on the remote.

"I didn't see how it ended" Itachi hissed.

"She dies" Sasuke yelled yanking the remote away with a triumphant yell.

"How would you know?" Itachi asked as he reached for the remote.

"Sasori told me, if you talked to people more you'd know he has it taped" Sasuke grunted as he pushed Itachi away.

"In that case I'll just use this position for other things" Itachi said with an evil smirk.

"What the hell get off" Sasuke yelled looking at Itachi in shock.

"Then hand over the remote" Itachi said holding his hand out, Sasuke glared at him defiantly and held onto the remote tighter.

"No" Sasuke growled pulling the remote a little closer to himself.

"Fine then, I don't care, I win either way" Itachi said with a predatory smile.

"Fine take the damn remote, just get off" Sasuke yelled handing him the remote and pushing him off.

"You should know that there is no winning with me" Itachi said with a smirk as he changed the channel back.

"Only because you're a damn pervert with personal space issues" Sasuke grumbled as he sat back down on the couch

"So you two are together?" Shin asked curiously.

"Yes, he's mine, don't touch" Itachi growled as Shin looked over at Sasuke.

"Shut up Itachi, I don't belong to anyone" Sasuke snapped refusing to look at either of them.

"So you're free then?" Shin asked a little hopefully.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because if you don't have a boyfriend, I'd be glad to fill the role" Shin said with a smirk, earning a shocked look from Sasuke and a glare from Itachi.

"No thanks, I don't just jump into bed with anyone who offers" Sasuke said moodily, smirking when he saw a death glare from Itachi.

"If you like he can join, you're both more than welcome" Shin said getting a look of surprise from both of them.

"Don't touch my brother" Itachi growled as he grabbed Sasuke and quickly pulled him towards the door.

"You're brothers _and_ you're together? That's hot" Shin said as he stared after them.

Itachi stormed into the dining room and forced Sasuke into a seat before getting them drinks and plopping down into the chair beside him angrily.

"Damn bastard" Itachi grumbled as he glared at his cup.

"I don't know, I'm kinda curious about him" Sasuke said with an evil smirk, laughing when Itachi started muttering angrily and glaring at his cup as if he was wanting to kill it. Pein walked in and looked down at the fuming Itachi curiously, it was rare that Itachi showed so much emotion.

"What's going on?" Pein asked curiously.

"Itachi is pissed" Sasuke said with obvious amusement.

"Why?" Pein asked cautiously.

"The new guy just asked us if we wanted to do a threesome" Sasuke said with a laugh as Itachi glared at Pein as if it was his fault.

"Why do you only employ assholes who want to get into my brothers pants?" Itachi growled glaring at Pein.

"He also wants to get into yours, so at least it's a bit of a change, if he bugs me too much I can just send him after you" Sasuke said with a smirk earning a glare from Itachi.

"That's not the point" Itachi grumbled angrily.

"I think he's just pissed because he thinks I'd go for this guy" Sasuke said with a smirk, he got a little surprised by the sound of cracking glass and looked over to see Itachi fuming and his glass cracking under his grip.

"Calm down Itachi, I'm not jumping into bed with the new guy" Sasuke said looking at Itachi warily.

"He never should have asked, I already said that you were mine" Itachi growled as he tightened his grip more, the glass shattered under the pressure

"Ok I think we should stop talking about this before Itachi has a stroke" Pein said looking at Itachi warily.

"Itachi, chill I'm yours ok? Just calm the hell down" Sasuke said looking at Itachi in shock.

"Wow never heard you admit it" Pein said a little surprised.

"Well I'm worried that he's going to go on another killing spree, I've never seen him so worked up" Sasuke muttered as he looked at Itachi, apparently it had no effect on him, he was still staring angrily at what was left of his glass.

"He'll die if he touches Sasuke" Itachi hissed at no one in particular.

"He's not touching me, nobody is touching me" Sasuke said trying to calm him down a bit.

Just then Deidara walked in and started walking towards Sasuke, Pein grabbed him quickly and pulled him away before Itachi could see what he was doing.

"What's going on un?" Deidara asked looking at Itachi warily.

"I'm not even sure what's wrong, except that he's jumping to conclusions and overreacting about stupid crap again" Sasuke grumbled, he was starting to get annoyed with Itachis behavior.

"What happened?" Sasori asked making them all jump, no one had heard him come in.

"The new guy asked us to join him in a threesome and Itachi snapped because he showed interest in me when Itachi had told him that I was his" Sasuke explained as he glared at Itachi.

"Ok, well just ignore it Itachi, he just hit on me and Deidara too, he's just after anything with a pulse it seems" Sasori said with a shrug.

"He's being an idiot and forgetting that he also wanted Itachi and that he'll lose interest in me as soon as he realizes that I'm pregnant" Sasuke grumbled as he continued to glare at Itachi.

"You don't know that" Itachi grumbled, looking over at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah some sex crazed idiot is going to look at all the guys here and pick the pregnant one" Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He seemed pretty zeroed in on you back in the living room" Itachi said pointedly.

"Get real Itachi, he was interested in the two guys who were just wrestling on the floor over the remote, the only reason he was focused on me is because I was the one sitting by him on the couch" Sasuke snapped.

"That doesn't mean that he won't still want you when he finds out" Itachi snapped back.

"Would you get a grip, even if he does still want me after he finds out, he has as much of a chance as Deidara" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Itachi.

"I still think you like me more than you want to admit" Deidara grumbled glaring down at the table.

"Well you're obviously not used to that then" Sasuke scoffed.

"What having someone who won't admit that they like me?" Deidara said as he looked at Sasuke.

"No, thinking" Sasuke said laughing when Deidara flipped him off.

"I'm pretty sure he just said he wouldn't do that" Pein said with a smirk.

"He's probably wanting Itachi to do that about now" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Maybe you should talk to Sasori about that Deidara, he'd probably be more than willing to do that with you" Sasuke said with a smirk as Sasori glared at him.

"What are you talking about un? Sasori doesn't even like me yeah" Deidara said with a confused look.

"Are you sure, or are you just too blind to notice when someone actually does like you?" Sasuke said as Sasori gave him a deadly look.

"I think I would know if Sasori liked me un, I was interested in him before you came" Deidara said without thinking.

"Really?" Sasori said with a devious smirk.

"Umm, I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Deidara said with a nervous laugh.

"Yep" Pein said as he looked at the look Sasori was giving Deidara.

Deidaras eyes widened as he slowly turned to see if Sasori was angry at him for saying something so stupid and froze when he saw Sasori smirking at him.

"I don't suppose you would just forget that I said that yeah" Deidara said nervously as he looked at Sasori.

"Nope, I'm not letting you out of it now" Sasori said with an evil smirk as he grabbed Deidaras wrist.

"What, wait, where are we going un?" Deidara yelled as Sasori drug him out of the room.

"I think I just successfully got Deidara to stop trying to molest me" Sasuke said with a satisfied grin.

"What makes you say that?" Pein asked.

"Because I doubt that they just went off to talk, Deidara isn't going to walk right for a while" Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi laughed.

"What makes you think that Deidara will be on the bottom?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Just a hunch" Sasuke said with a smirk as the new guy came in and Itachi froze to glare at him.

"Hey, what's up?" Shin asked cheerfully as he sat down by Sasuke.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and was about to pull him out of the room when Naruto came bursting in and tackled Sasuke and started touching his stomach while Sasuke tried to push him off.

"Naruto, get off" Sasuke yelled angrily as Naruto started grinning.

"It's moving! Kakashi sensei it's moving, it's moving" Naruto yelled happily as Kakashi pulled him off of Sasuke.

"We need to put a leash on him or something" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Sasuke.

"What's moving?" Shin asked in confusion, earning a glare from Itachi.

"The baby" Naruto yelled happily as he tried to get back over to Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah it's moving, big deal" Sasuke growled as he stepped back a bit to avoid Naruto.

"It's amazing, it's so small and yet it's already moving" Naruto said in awe.

"Baby?" Shin asked looking at Sasuke curiously.

"I thought I had mentioned it, but Sasuke is pregnant, Kakuzu chose to test an experiment on him to see if a guy could have a baby" Pein said casually.

"Oh yeah, he's the pregnant boy" Shin said with a smile.

"So you already knew about me?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Yeah, Pein told me about it, he said that you had caused a lot of chaos since you got here" Shin said happily.

"Well at least I don't have to explain it to another person" Sasuke said with a shrug, Shin would have found out anyway so he didn't mind that Pein told him.

"So who's the father of the baby?" Shin asked, completely unfazed, Itachi raised his hand and pulled Sasuke closer.

"Wow, so your brother is the one who got you pregnant?" Shin asked in shock.

"Yes, it's weird all the way around" Sasuke said as he glared back at Itachi.

"Actually that's kinda hot, you're brothers and lovers" Shin said with a slightly dazed expression.

"You're a strange boy" Sasuke said bluntly as he stared at Shin in shock.

"I can't help it, I like hot guys, and two hot brothers in the same base, I'm really glad I joined now" Shin said with a grin as Itachi and Sasuke looked at him uncertainly.

"Well now that all that is settled maybe you three can learn to get along" Pein said as he got up to leave.

"So do you guys kiss too" Shin asked with a perverted smile.

"I'm going back to the room" Sasuke said as he followed Pein out.

"Wait I'll come with you" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke out.

Shin looked over at Itachi and Kakashi and was about to say something when Kakashi just walked out.

"So do you guys have sex?" Shin asked curiously.

"Yes, he's mine, don't touch" Itachi said glaring at Shin.

"Can I watch?" Shin asked getting an annoyed look from Itachi.

"No" Itachi said as he left the room.

Itachi was walking towards the room when he got an evil idea of how to enforce the fact that Sasuke was his. Itachi was smirking as he walked thru the halls and pretended not to notice that he was being followed by someone, if the boy was too stupid to see that Sasuke was his he'd just have to prove it.

Ok so there's a new member that's interested in Sasuke and Itachi, this could be interesting. I know it's been a while but this time it's not a filler chapter, there's a point to the new character. Ok so on to the questions what will happen next? How is Itachi planning to prove that Sasuke is his? Will Deidara and Sasori end up together? Did Sasuke just gain a stalker after getting rid of one? We'll find out in the next chapter when I get it written. I hope you guys liked the chapter, it took a while to come up with the new characters personality and you haven't even seen all of it yet. Please review and tell me what you guys think, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	28. I know

Itachi got to the room and paused at the door when he saw Sasuke and a reluctant Naruto buzzing around the room, busily cleaning. Itachi slowly started to back up when Naruto caught sight of him and perked up.

"Great Itachi is here, can I go now?" Naruto asked quickly as he went over and latched onto Sasuke.

"Fine, Itachi come here, don't try to escape, you made most of this mess, I'm tired of it, you're helping me clean this place up" Sasuke snapped as he went out and grabbed Itachi by the ear and pulled him into the room as Shin watched in amazement.

"What did you do?" Itachi hissed glaring over at Naruto.

"I didn't do anything we came to the room and he got all twitchy and then suddenly he just started cleaning and when I tried to run he roped me into helping, but now that you're here…" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked grumpily.

"FREEDOM!" Naruto yelled running from the room and racing down the hall before Sasuke could stop him.

"Ok, what did you do to him?" Itachi asked as he looked after Naruto with a shocked expression.

"I made him help me with the underwear pile, did you know that you had a hamster?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I do?" Itachi asked slightly shocked.

"Well you did, it's a little dead now" sasuke said sadly as he looked at a small box.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate, I actually like hamsters" Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Well then you probably should have taken care of that one, the poor thing starved to death" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Well then I think I need some comforting" Itachi said with a smirk as he grabbed Sasuke by the pants and led him towards the bed.

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of cleaning with sex" Sasuke snapped as he tried to pull away.

"We can clean after" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke down onto the bed and climbed over him, Sasuke tried to get back up but Itachi pinned him with a smirk.

"What if I don't' want to have sex right now?" Sasuke asked looking up warily.

"Well then I'll just have to convince you" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I don't wanna" Sasuke said in a whiney voice, making Itachi look at him in surprise.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Itachi asked accusingly as the guilt settled over him.

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked pouting up at him with an innocent look.

"Damnit, why? Why did you have to use that on me?" Itachi groaned as he glared at Sasuke.

"It got you to stop didn't it? I just don't want to have sex right now" Sasuke said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Well I really don't want to clean right now" Itachi said with a pointed look.

"No, you'd rather '_accidentally_' leave the door open a crack and try to get me to have sex with you while the new guy watches" Sasuke said looking over at the door pointedly, Itachi looked at him in shock, how had he caught on to that.

"When you snap out of it, a good way to make it up and avoid me getting ultimately pissed is to finish cleaning the room, there isn't much left now, I'll be in the living room" Sasuke said walking out the door as Itachi watched him in shock.

"Well I guess I'll just hang out with you since you've got your brother preoccupied with other things" Shin said with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever, just don't touch me" Sasuke said glancing back at Shin cautiously.

"You could have at least messed around with him a little" Shin said with a pout.

"Shut up, I'm not going to put on a show for you with my brother" Sasuke growled as they continued down the halls.

Shin ran up to Sasuke and started walked beside him.

"So you won't just let me watch?" Shin asked with a pout.

"No, perverted bastard" Sasuke growled whipping around when he heard someone snicker behind them.

Pein and Sasori were walking down the hall behind them and had overheard they're argument.

"Come on Sasuke, he just wants to watch, it wouldn't be the first person to watch you guys" Sasori said with a smirk.

"I didn't want anyone to watch then either, and if you're so okay with it then why don't you and blondie put on a show for him?" Sasuke asked earning a shocked look from Sasori.

"No chance in hell, and if you ever try to watch us, I'll slit your throat" Sasori said as he glared over at Shin threateningly.

"That's ok, I already got something similar from Deidara, and plus, no offense but two hot brothers is better than two hot gay guys" Shin said with a grin.

"He's got a point there, I'm sure if I actually enjoyed watching, I would rather watch those two than anyone else" Sasori said with a shrug.

"This is a disturbing topic for guys who are straight" Pein said with a frown.

"It's a disturbing topic period, you people are sick" Sasuke grumbled as he walked off.

"What about you and the blonde boy?" Shin asked curiously.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked as he looked back.

"The hyper one, can I watch you two?" Shin asked curiously.

"What the hell, do you think that I just sleep with everyone here?" Sasuke yelled angrily glaring at Shin.

"Well you're the youngest guy here and all the others seem to like you so I just thought that you were the typical teenage boy that slept around a lot, it is different with us since the risk of pregnancy isn't there" Shin said earning a death glare from Sasuke and laughter from the other two.

"Prick" Sasuke snapped before storming off down the hall.

"What did I say?" Shin asked looking confused as the other two laughed again.

Sasuke stalked into the living room and was glad to see that only Zetsu was there as he plopped down on the couch and glared at the tv. Zetsu looked over at him curiously and turned the tv off, making Sasuke look over at him curiously.

"Why'd you turn the tv off?" Sasuke asked still a little snappy.

"What's got you pissed off now?" Zetsu asked curiously.

"You realize that you aren't my therapist right?" Sasuke asked moodily.

"Yes, but somebody has to make sure that you haven't just snapped, and if you have then at least tell me where the body is, they get smelly after a while if you don't dispose of them" Zetsu said smiling when he got Sasuke to laugh a bit.

"I didn't kill him, yet, he tried to get me to have sex with him while the new guy was watching us" Sasuke said as he glared at the floor, Zetsu was one of the ones he could talk to, he always listened and even made Sasuke feel better at times.

"Did he know that the boy was there?" Zetsu asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, he even left the door open for him, Itachi never forgets to close the door, I knew something was up when he didn't double check it like he usually does and I didn't recognize the chakra so I knew it had to be the new guy" Sasuke grumbled as he continued to glare at the floor.

"Did you get back at him?" Zetsu asked with a slight smirk, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't just let something like that go.

"I'm making him clean the room and he's cut off for at least the next week" Sasuke grumbled angrily.

"Only a week?" Zetsu asked in surprise, laughing when Sasukes face went a little red.

"Well he didn't try to force me or anything and he was already cleaning when I left" Sasuke said looking at the floor.

"I bet he won't have to even wait a week" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at the floor.

"You know you like it and with the need rising as you get more hormones going he'll be back in the bed by tomorrow, if not tonight" Zetsu said with a smirk as Sasukes face turned an even deeper red.

"I never should have told you about that" Sasuke grumbled as Zetsu laughed a bit.

"I won't tell anyone, even tho everyone knows that you like him like that now" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"How would you know if they do or not?" Sasuke asked before catching the reason.

"I'm sure that from the look on your face you realized why that's a stupid question" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, my mother would probably cry if she ever knew about this" Sasuke said in a slightly depressed voice.

"Well she doesn't, and you both like eachother, it's not like it's just for fun or anything so even if she was alive today I'm sure she'd understand, and your father might even understand too" Zetsu said earning a surprised look from Sasuke.

"My father would kill me for corrupting my perfect brother, even if he was raping me every night and my father found out he'd blame me" Sasuke snapped angrily as he remembered how his father always clearly favorited Itachi.

"You're probably right on that but I don't know why you care, father was a bastard who didn't know how to deal with someone who actually cared about others" Itachi said as he came in and sat next to Sasuke.

"How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked.

'God, I hope he didn't hear me talk about him' Sasuke thought as he blushed a bit.

"long enough to hear that you seem to be worried what our parents would think about us" Itachi said a little moodily.

"I don't care what dad would have thought" Sasuke said as he looked away from Itachi.

"Mom wouldn't have cared" Itachi said with a sigh.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because she was serious when she said that she wouldn't care if you grew up to be a prostitute, as long as you were happy, she told us both that all the time" Itachi said and Sasuke noticed the glint in his eye when he talked about it.

"Stop worrying about it, I already know that you didn't kill mom" Sasuke said earning a surprised look from Itachi and Zetsu.

"How would you know that?" Itachi asked in shock.

"The pattern you left, it matched everyone but her, I looked into it further and it matched dads, that's why you went crazy on him isn't it?" Sasuke asked looking over at a very shocked Itachi.

"You shouldn't just assume things Sasuke" Itachi said as he looked away.

"You're not going to make me thing any less of dad than I already do, we both saw the bruises, he drank, I know he was drunk that night, I stole the records from it, she didn't match any of the others, he was tortured before death, angry slash marks everywhere, I know, stop trying to hide it" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Itachi.

"You seem pretty calm about it, but I guess now you should have some idea of why I hate the idea of you drinking so much" Itachi said with a sigh.

"I've already yelled and screamed, threatened to kill Naruto and beat the crap out of him and at some point I broke Kabutos arm and cracked his skull a bit when he brought it up and the reason I never had more than one shot before bed was because I always thought of how he got when he was drunk, and whether I would be the same" Sasuke said still refusing to look at Itachi.

"I think that was a good session, we should resume next week around the same time but with less clothing" Zetsu said with mock seriousness.

Sasuke threw a couch pillow at him and laughed a bit at their inside joke as Itachi just looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You'd make a terrible therapist you know?" Sasuke said still laughing.

"Better than your last one" Zetsu pointed out.

"True you haven't tried to kill me yelling that it was the only fix for my problems" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"See I'm the best therapist in the line up" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, who knew the best therapist was a man eating plant" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm also a couples therapist" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Really? I don't think that any therapist can help me with relationships" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I have the perfect fix for you and Itachis relationship" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"I've got to hear this one" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Itachi you should take Sasuke to the bedroom for a good dose of heavy sex" Zetsu said with a smirk as Sasuke stared at him in shock and horror.

"Best couples therapist I've ever met" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Did you clean the room?" Sasuke asked, making Zetsu laugh a bit.

"Yes, it's perfectly clean" Itachi said with a sigh. "and, sorry, about..well you know" Itachi said awkwardly.

"Trying to give the new guy a show you mean?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that, plus with how sexy you are with just no shirt he'd pass out instantly from a bloody nose" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass" Sasuke muttered

"Yeah but I'm sexy" Itachi said, grinning at Sasuke.

"hn, I'm going to the room" Sasuke grumbled as he got up, glancing down at Itachi as he passed.

Sasuke smirked as he walked in the room and heard the door shut behind him and Itachis classic double check.

"Wow there is a floor in here" Sasuke said in mock surprise as he turned to face Itachi.

"Well actually I found that in the closet behind the monkey exhibit" Itachi said jokingly.

"Was that what that smell was?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No that was the hamster that Kisame gave me last year" Itachi said with a grimace. "I actually liked that hamster, I just never found it when it got out" Itachi said with a frown.

"Well I could make it better" Sasuke said as he walked over to Itachi.

"How?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Itachi softly, earning a surprised look as he slowly opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Itachis. Itachi quickly responded by pushing Sasuke back towards the bed as he quickly ripped their shirts off. Before long they were on the bed and clumsily undressing eachother until they only had their boxers on. Sasuke smirked and flipped them over to where he was on top and slowly kissed down Itachis body, licking and nipping at his skin as he worked his way down. Itachi watched Sasuke in shock, he'd never done anything like this before.

Sasuke got to Itachis boxers and started to pull them down, smirking when he heard Itachi gasp above him as his breath hit his erection. Sasuke got Itachis boxers off and started to slowly stroke Itachi, making him gasp in surprise and start moaning, Sasuke hesitantly licked the tip of Itacis erection, looking up to watch his reaction. Itachi hissed and his hands flew down to tangle themselves in his hair and encourage him to keep going. Sasuke carefully took the tip of it in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down, taking a bit more each time as Itachi struggled to keep from thrusting up and choking Sasuke.

Sasuke put his hands on Itachis hips to hold them down and started to suck and swirl his tongue around Itachi, who guided his head gently. Itachi quickly reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and pulled Sasuke up to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as he yanked Sasukes boxers off of him and rolled on top of him. Itachi quickly covered his fingers and pressed a finger at Sasukes entrance, getting even more excited when Sasuke just moaned and thrust his hips up to encourage Itachi to keep going.

It didn't hurt at all as Itachi stretched him and Sasuke was actually enjoying every bit of it as eagerly kissed Itachi. Itachi positioned himself at Sasukes entrance and pushed in quickly, completely losing it when Sasuke moaned and tried to pull him closer. Itachi started to thrust into him enjoying how Sasuke moaned and writhed with pleasure beneath him. Soon Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachis waist and started telling him to go faster and harder, Itachi gladly complied and soon they were both moaning and grunting as they slammed together.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Itachi slammed into the sensitive bundle of nerves in him with every thrust and Itachi was pushing Sasukes legs up to try and get deeper into him with every thrust. Sasuke cried out and as he came on their chests and Itachi began to thrust faster, hitting the bundle of nerves every time and intensifying Sasukes orgasm with every thrust before pushing as far into him as he could and filling him with a grunt of pleasure. Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Itachi pulled out and rolled over to lay next to Sasuke, completely exhausted.

"You know I also lost a ferret once to one of Deidaras bombs, I think I might need comforting for that too" Itachi said breathlessly as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Later, I don't think I can do that twice in one hour yet" Sasuke gasped as he rolled over and wrapped himself around Itachi, using his chest as a pillow.

"Do I get a reward for cleaning the room so well too?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he ran his hand across the small of Sasukes back.

"You're going to kill me with your libido if you don't let me rest for a bit" Sasuke grumbled as he snuggled into Itachi.

Itachi laughed and pulled the covers over them to keep him warm and stroked his hair as he fell asleep. Neither of them noticed the small wireless webcam that was poking out of the covers on the other bed, broadcasting their every move to a computer on the other side of the base.

Ok so I'm really sorry for the long update wait, my computer finally crashed on me and I had to wait until I got my check to replace it and then rewrite this chapter. Anyway, Sasuke and Itachi seem to be slowly but surely working everything out, Itachi didn't exactly get to show Shin that Sasuke was his, but he certainly showed someone and we learned a few things about their past that has been standing between them, Zetsu really is a good therapist isn't he? So now what will happen next? Will Sasuke finally be more public about how he feels for Itachi? Will Sasori and Deidara work out? and Who was it that was watching Sasuke and Itachi from the webcam? We'll find out later when I get done with the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


	29. Authors note

Ok so due to some really bad circumstances I'm going to have to put off finishing this chapter for a bit, I promise that I'll get it up as soon as I can, I'm sorry for yet another late chapter but it can't be helped this time. Sorry again, I'll finish it when I get back home but until then I do have another story that I'm going to post a couple of chapters on before I leave, so if you want you can check it out, it's a lot like this one but there won't be any Sasuke getting pregnant and the ages and story line differs a bit, if you want to check it out just go to my page. Sorry again guys, I'll get this chapter finished by next week for sure. Thanks for your patience guys.


	30. the fight

A couple of weeks later Sasuke was in the living room, hiding from Naruto, who had become insistent on feeling his stomach. Deidara was sitting by him and kept smirking at him and would snicker at him when he looked over. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed when he looked over yet again to see him smirking again and he let out a snicker as he turned away.

"What the hell is so damn amusing?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Nothing un, absolutely nothing" Deidara said with obvious amusement.

"He's laughing because there's a camera in your room again and all members are invited to watch it, from how many times he disappears I'd say you two are getting more active lately" Sasori said with a smirk as Sasukes eyes widened.

"What? Where is it?" Sasuke yelled angrily as he glared at Deidara.

"I'm not telling un, but I do have to say, you get very into it yeah" Deidara said before running out of the room, Sasuke got up to follow before Sasori stopped him.

"What?" Sasuke growled as he glared and Sasori.

"You can beat him but don't kill him, that would ruin my fun as well" Sasori said with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded and Sasori let him go with a smirk. Sasuke ran around the corner quickly catching up to Deidara who had stopped running, thinking that Sasuke hadn't followed him. Deidara let out a loud scream of surprise when Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

"Get off, your getting heavy un" Deidara yelled, not his best choice of words.

"Where is the camera?" Sasuke asked angrily as he wrapped Deidaras hair around his hand.

"I'm not telling un, that's my favorite show, even pregnant you're still damn sexy when you're begging for more" Deidara said smirking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled Deidaras hair and grabbed a kunai from his pouch and held it up to his throat.

"Where is the fucking camera blondie?" Sasuke growled.

"I'm still not telling you, I know you won't kill me, you'd have to listen to Peins griping about losing a member and Sasori yeah" Deidara said confidently.

"Fine then I'll hack up your damn hair" Sasuke growled as he moved the kunai back to the hair that was wrapped around his hair.

"Hey un, don't touch the hair you fat little bastard" Deidara yelled gasping in shock when Sasuke cut a bit off for the insult.

"Just tell me where the damn camera is or I'm hacking off half of your hair, if you refuse to answer I'll butcher your hair to the point where you can only get it even by shaving your head" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Ok, ok un, it's on the other bed, under the covers, but I didn't put it there un so don't take it out on my hair" Deidara yelled desperately.

"Then who did?" Sasuke asked angrily as he pulled Deidaras hair in warning.

"It was Kakazu un, the new guy paid him to put a camera in your room that would allow him to watch you guys, he invited me and hidan to watch it too un" Deidara yelled quickly, sighing in relief when Sasuke released his hair and got up.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I think he's in the kitchen un, but I don't know, that's just where I saw him last yeah" Deidara said as he stared at Sasuke in shock and a little fear since this wasn't someone he could hit or kill.

"I'm going to make him wish that he was never born" Sasuke growled angrily as he stormed off towards the kitchen.

Sasuke got to the kitchen and Shin was standing there with his computer and watching it intently, as if he was waiting for something to load. Sasuke went up behind him and felt his rage increase when he saw that he was watching a video of him and Itachi. Sasuke quietly grabbed a pan and smacked Shin over the head with it causing him to cry out in shock and pain. Shin looked up quickly and paled when he saw Sasuke glaring down at him with a cast iron pan in his hand.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Hey Sasuke, this isn't what it looks like, that isn't even my computer, I just found it here" Shin said quickly throwing his hands up to defend himself.

"Then why is your name on the top above the screen?" Sasuke asked getting even more pissed at his pathetic attempt to lie.

"Ok, fine, it's mine but I just really wanted to watch you and I wasn't sure how to ask so I just set it up so you wouldn't feel pressured by the thought of someone watching" Shin said with a grin.

"You did ask, we both said no and I'm going to shove that camera up your fucking ass you fucking perv" Sasuke yelled angrily as he threw the pan into Shins gut, Shin gasped to try and suck in air again and finally managed to say something.

"Can I at least keep the videos I already have of you guys?" Shin asked breathlessly.

Sasuke snarled and grabbed another pan stomping over to the computer and brutally smashing it with the pan as Shin watched in horror.

"The next time you try anything like that, I'll castrate you" Sasuke growled as he stormed past a wary Itachi and Pein, who had come in in time to see Sasuke throw the pan at Shin.

"I'm just going to go try and calm him down and see if I can figure out what just happened" Itachi said with an exasperated sigh as he turned to leave.

"If he doesn't have a good reason for it then he's not allowed out of your room again, I'm not dealing with violence against the members because he's hormonal" Pein said in an annoyed tone.

"You'd do well to remember that it was in fact one of the members that caused this and yet he is not being confined to his room, as well as the fact that two other members have sexually attacked him and both are walking around without any consequences besides one beating, I hardly think it's appropriate to lock him away if the hormones are causing erratic mood swings since he asked for none of it" Itachi said calmly as he glared at Pein angrily.

"Fine, you've made your point, but if this was just all a big erratic mood swing induced attack then you will keep an eye on him at all times and keep him under control, maybe if he had a punching bag again he'd calm down" Pein said with a smirk as Itachi glared at him.

"I'll go check on him and see what's going on" Itachi said with a forced calm, he felt a strong urge to hit Pein at the moment, he really didn't like the idea of locking Sasuke away.

Itachi got to the room to see Sasuke angrily ripping the unused bed apart.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked warily as he went over and pulled Sasuke away from the bed.

"There's a damn camera in our room again, it's in this bed and pointed at our bed, Shin has been watching us and so has Deidara and Hidan" Sasuke growled angrily.

Itachi went over to the desk and pulled open a drawer to show him a small webcam.

"Do you mean this camera, I was wondering who put it there but I was just going to find out quietly, I guess you chose a different method" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You found a camera in our room and didn't tell me? When did you find that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"This morning while you were in the shower, I hid it in the drawer until I could find out who put it there, that's what I was working on finding out when I stumbled across Deidara who was yelling about you going crazy and told us where to find you" Itachi said with obvious amusement.

"Well I had already promised Sasori that I wouldn't kill him so I went for his most obvious weakness, his hair, that's what I'd go for on you if I was ever seriously interrogating you" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Well I guess your method worked since you seem to have calmed down" Itachi said as Sasuke flopped down on the bed and stretched out.

"Yeah, it was Shin and Kakazu planted it in our room for him" Sasuke grumbled.

"Have you successfully beaten all the people that were involved?" Itachi asked as he smirked down at Sasuke.

"Not yet, but I plan to get Hidan and Kakazu back as well, I just have to be more tactical with them, they aren't like shin and Deidara, they don't let their guard down around me simply because I'm younger, a captive or pregnant" Sasuke said noticing how Itachi was frowning at him.

"You are not a captive Sasuke" Itachi said seriously, he looked a little upset at the thought.

"Then why do I have a chakra limiter and why can't I go outside?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

"You can go outside and probably because of your temper, you're more than capable of killing a few of the members here if you had your chakra and with your temper you may do just that if your chakra is not limited" Itachi said as tho this was obvious.

"Fine then I want to go outside" Sasuke grumbled

"Right now?" Itachi asked uncertainly.

"Yes, right now, if I'm allowed outside then that shouldn't be a problem" Sasuke said with a challenging look.

"Very well, I'll take you outside, but I'm not leaving you on your own, there are creatures out there and Orochimaru could be waiting to snatch you up again" Itachi said, still looking a little uncertain.

"Fine, as long as I can go outside" Sasuke said happily, Itachi just smirked at him and walked out the door, motioning for him to follow.

Itachi led him thru what seemed to be a maze, it was a good thing that Itachi was there or he'd be lost for hours in this mess of hallways, it seemed like the further they went the more hallways there were.

"Can we take Naruto or Kakashi outside too?" Sasuke asked curiously, usually he wouldn't think of it with Naruto, but he was starting to get depressed and it was even more annoying than him being hyper.

They finally made it outside and Sasuke was still waiting for Itachis answer, somewhat impatiently.

"Well, can we? Naruto is starting to get depressed and it's even more annoying than him being hyper, he literally is like an animal, you can't just lock him up in a dark underground base for months at a time, he's gonna snap soon" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"No we can't, they are captives, they would try to escape" Itachi said calmly, he was refusing to look at Sasuke as he scanned the woods.

"Why don't you just let them go, they haven't done anything to you guys, they came trying to save me from Orochimaru, and now they have been locked up and instead of complaining about that they've been worrying about how you treat me, I can't just stand by and let them be treated like prisoners" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke they are prisoners, they aren't your team anymore, and we can't just let them go, they'd tell everyone back at the village where we are and the elders wouldn't hesitate to send shinobi out to attack us" Itachi snapped

"Well technically that's expected, you're a hive of criminals, but what if they promised not to tell, they'd do it to protect me, I know they would, and if Kakashi gives his word that should be enough" Sasuke growled, he was starting to get pissed about their stance on captives.

"Our method of dealing with these things is flawless, we've never had a village find us and when a random team does we make them disappear, your old friends are lucky that we didn't use our normal methods, they're still alive and even treated like regular members without being able to go outside" Itachi snapped starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, flawless, you have a bunch of teenagers and an old guy locked up underground, one is hyper and races all over the place, one is having the time of her life and leaves whenever she wants, one terrorizes everyone with konan by forcing us to do facials once a week, Kakashi could have escaped weeks ago but he's stayed to look after me since you guys kinda used me as a guinea pig for your sick experiment that you seem so damn excited about" Sasuke snapped.

"You're having another mood swing aren't you?" Itachi asked warily as he walked over to the trees.

"One I wouldn't fucking have if I was still a normal teenage guy, at least at Orochimarus all I had to do was avoid the fucking snake and take a shot before bed to sleep, I was a prisoner there and even he let me go outside on my own to train and go to the village" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Yeah you were doing great out there, you were drinking to sleep, you had a blender in your stomach that would kill you if you disobeyed and you were used as a pawn to find people like Kimi in the village, great life Sasuke, maybe I should take you back there if you miss it so damn much" Itachi yelled as he glared at Sasuke.

"If I was just left alone for a few more weeks I could have been strong enough to kill Orochimaru and get out on my own, I could have found Naruto and gotten that thing taken out in Kanoha and actually be part of my old team again" Sasuke yelled, neither of them even noticed the other person there in the woods that was hiding up in the tree.

"Wonderful and what about when the elders found out that I was still alive and stopped reporting, you'd be dead in a week" Itachi yelled angrily.

Sasuke was about to retaliate when he realized that he couldn't move, at all. Sasuke was trying to get his body to respond and move but nothing would listen. Sasuke looked over and saw that Itachi seemed to be having the same problem, if the confused look was anything to go off of.

"It's useless to fight it, I've gotten a lot better at holding it since you left" a familiar voice called.

"Shikamaru? What the hell man, when did you get here?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"I've been here the whole time, I was scouting but then you two idiots walked out here and started yelling about nonsense" Shikamaru said with a smirk as he jumped down.

"You heard everything?" Sasuke asked warily, he wasn't sure if he'd mentioned the pregnancy or not but the idea of it was a little upsetting to him.

"I just heard yelling, it was impossible to actually make out what you two were squawking about" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke curiously, as if he was trying to find something, Sasuke just looked anywhere but at Shikamaru.

"Sasuke do you know this boy?" Itachi asked with obvious annoyance.

"Why are you going to lock him up too, why don't you just put a damn leash on us and teach us to sit?" Sasuke snapped angrily as he glared over at Itachi.

"What the hell crawled up your ass this morning, you haven't been this cross since you got here" Itachi snapped back.

"Maybe I'm getting tired of your bullshit, you say I'm not a captive and yet I have a limiter on and haven't been allowed outside in I don't even know how long now and when I'm finally allowed outside I have to have a babysitter" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Itachi.

"There you go again, god you two are worse than my parents, this is such a drag" Shikamaru complained as he watched them with disinterest.

"You know it's actually amusing how you referred to it as _baby_ sitting" Itachi said with a sadistic smirk.

"Shut up weasel" Sasuke hissed angrily, earning an interested look from Shikamaru.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends Sasuke, after all your village is full of understanding people who care isn't it? Surely this little flaw won't change that" Itachi said with a cruel glint.

"I said shut up, you already won on that, I'm not going back to the fucking village and I wasn't asking to, but obviously they know where you are so just let the others go, your original argument of protecting the location of the base is dead" Sasuke hissed earning a surprised look from Shikamaru.

"It's still up to the leader and he'd be more likely to just lock him up to, you don't get it Sasuke, you can't just release captives especially now, they know too many of our secrets" Itachi snapped.

"That's bullshit and you know it, you just like to use them as insurance, you know that I won't run off and leave them behind and you love having that to hang over my head you sick bastard" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"It's not my choice Sasuke, stop acting like an overly emotional girl" Itachi yelled, he knew he hit a nerve with that one when Sasuke just glared at him furiously.

"Fine, if you won't let my old team go then I guess I'll just spend my time with them from now on, they're sure to be better company than you and I can bribe Pein into letting me room with Kakashi and Naruto" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"You would really rather deal with that overly hyper monkey than me? I didn't see him getting up in the middle of the night when you were sick" Itachi yelled, now he was really pissed.

"Would you guys stop arguing, I don't know what's going on here but I do know that neither of you seemed to even notice that there's another person now" Shikamaru grumbled, there was a chakra string hanging close to his throat and he was eyeing it warily.

"Don't kill him, you might as well let him go, if he knows where the base is I can guarantee that the rest of the village knows" Sasuke snapped as he glared over at Sasori.

"I realize this, but Pein sama wants him brought back to the base along with you two, tho he may change his mind about you two if you keep bickering like that" Sasori said with a sigh.

"Well there's nothing to worry about there cause I'm not even going to talk to that bastard" Sasuke hissed as he stomped over towards Sasori.

"We'll see how long that lasts, we still share a room Sasuke, in case you forgot" Itachi said with an air of confidence.

"In case you missed it he was told to bring Shikamaru back, I could easily get Pein to put us in the same room since captives aren't supposed to have their own rooms" Sasuke replied as he followed Sasori and Shikamaru back.

"This is a drag, I hate being drug into fights" Shikamaru said in a bored voice.

"At least you won't get raped by a shemale" Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, Deidara isn't a shemale, he's just very feminine" Sasori said defensively.

"You only say that because you're a couple now" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"True, but still, don't call him a shemale, I'm the only one who gets to insult him like that now" Sasori said calmly.

"Fine, but I'm still calling him blondie" Sasuke replied.

"Very well, but that's all, unless he pisses you off and it just slips out, I can forgive that too" Sasori said as Shikamaru watched them with mild curiosity.

"So what's the fight about this time?" Sasori asked curiously.

"He's being an unreasonable ass, which I can put up with since I got used to that when we were kids but he's just gotten completely out of control and I'm not putting up with his selfish attitude anymore, even if it does mean he might just rape me" Sasuke grumbled, this earned a look of complete shock from Shikamaru.

"At least you know the possible consequences of moving out of his room like that, he's going to be beyond pissed if you actually do it" Sasori replied with a pointed look at Sasuke.

"I know and I fully plan to move out of his room, even if I have to room with Zetsu, I'm completely done with his shit" Sasuke growled.

"Wow, you're really serious if your talking about sharing a room with Zetsu, but I'd advise against that, you'd never walk again, if nothing else I suppose that I can let you use the other bed in my room if you're really that determined" Sasori said with a sigh.

"Thanks, if you shared a room with him you'd understand, he thinks he can do and say anything with me just because he's my damn older brother, like he's ever acted like it, he killed everyone, beat the crap out of me and raped me, best brother ever" Sasuke snapped venomously.

"Oh yeah, brother of the year" Sasori said sarcastically, he was trying to get Sasuke to calm down so he decided to go along with it for now, he'd try to find a way to fix it later when they were both a little more level headed.

Ok so I decided to throw in a bit of drama and another person, don't really know why I threw Shikamaru in I just did but I do have a plan for him in the story thanks to my friend, who wishes to remain anonymous. anyway, I just thought that the story was getting a little dry lately so I decided to add a fight to make it better. Now the question is will they make up, or will this fight put a wedge between them again? How will Itachi deal with this? Will Sasuke convince Pein to let him share a room with Shikamaru instead of Itachi? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have concerning future chapters. Sorry about the long wait for an update, I had a bit of writers block for a while there. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


	31. Bring it on

They went back to the base in silence as Sasuke and Itachi just kept shooting glares at eachother and Shikamaru watched them with mild curiosity and amusement, it was obvious that they liked eachother, Sasuke also noticed that Shikamaru was watching him closely as if waiting for something to happen that would explain all of this. They finally got back to the base and Sasuke heard a familiar voice calling him frantically and groaned, he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You really should answer him Sasuke" Itachi said with a sadistic smirk.

"Don't you dare" Sasuke growled earning a smirk from Sasori and Itachi and a curious look from Shikamaru.

"Monkey, he's over here" Itachi called as Sasuke began to cuss him out and try to strangle him, Sasori was holding him back with chakra strings.

"SASUKE! We've been looking everywhere for you Konan came back, she was able to get an ultrasound thingy to see the baby, is it still moving, it's so awesome" Naruto yelled as he sat on Sasuke and pressed his hands to his stomach.

"Dobe, if you don't get off of me in the next five seconds I'm telling Sakura about when you used her bras for target practice" Sasuke growled making Naruto stop.

"I didn't' know what they were at the time, that's not fair" Naruto whined as he grudgingly got off of Sasuke and Kakashi helped Sasuke to stand up.

"Sasuke, you're wanted in the living room, they have the machine hooked up and everything is ready, Itachi is supposed to go as well" Kakashi said, neither of them noticing that Shikamaru was there yet.

"You got a girl pregnant?" Shikamaru asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"No I did not get a girl pregnant" Sasuke snapped as Naruto and Kakashi looked over at him.

"Shika! When did you get here?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Hello Shikamaru, it's good to see you in one piece" Kakashi said with a small sympathetic smile.

Sasuke was grumbling something about having more privacy with a snake and Shikamaru and Naruto were both looking at him as if he was crazy.

"What about a snake?" Naruto asked curiously as he went over to Sasuke.

"I had more privacy and freedom with Orochimaru and he put a fucking blender in my gut to force me to stay there and had Kabuto trying to take naked pictures of me" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Whatever you say Sasuke, let go to the living room" Itachi said with a smirk, he knew that he was annoying Sasuke at the moment and it greatly amused him.

"No, you can go if you want I'm not going in there for anything" Sasuke growled, he didn't' want a bunch of people gathered around him while they tried to see inside his stomach.

"It wasn't a request, you're going to the living room and you will either do it willingly or you will be tied down to the couch for this, either way you aren't getting out of it" Pein said as he walked up to them with Zetsu.

"Over my dead body" Sasuke growled and tried to bolt down the hall as Pein sighed and turned to Zetsu.

"Zetsu, get him and take him to the living room" Pein said as he walked off, not even bothering to look at the new kid, Sasori knew what to do with him.

They could hear cursing and struggling down the hall and then just a muffled yelling as Sasuke was carried by, completely wrapped in vines and still trying to get away. Zetsu smirked as the vines carried him off and handed Sasori a bracelet to put onto Shikamaru before following Sasuke down the hall.

They got to the living room and Sasuke was on one of the couches with his hands and legs bound and pulled tight so he couldn't kick or hit anyone, he was glaring up at everyone with an intense hatred and Shikamaru was just looking at him as if he wanted to help but couldn't. Konan came in and saw Sasuke tied up on the couch and blinked a couple of times.

"Why is he tied down?" Konan asked carefully.

"He was being difficult" Pein said simple as Konan just shrugged and went over to him.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Sasuke yelled angrily as he tried to get loose again.

"Not this time Sasuke, we have to make sure everything is ok" Sakura said sympathetically as she came up to him with a small tube in her hand.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you? That's why you took me outside today, you were trying to distract me" Sauske yelled as he glared at Itachi who just smirked back at him.

"Stop making such a big deal out of it Sasuke, you won't die from a little ultrasound" Itachi said as he glanced over at Naruto who was staring at the screen excitedly.

Shikamaru was just looking at all of them as if they were crazy, and then looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Is Sasuke sick or something?" Shikamaru asked sounding a little concerned.

"No, he has a baby" Naruto yelled excitedly, never looking away from the screen.

"Stop telling everyone about that usuratonkachi" Sasuke yelled angrily as he tried to get away again.

"You're being ridiculous about this Sasuke" Itachi scolded as he watched Sasuke struggle, he was a little worried that Sasuke was going to hurt himself.

"Kimi, help me out here, they're forcing me" Sasuke yelled looking up at her for help.

"Sorry Sasuke but I'm with them, we need to make sure everythings ok and I want to see the baby" Kimi said with a grin as Sasuke gave her a death glare.

"You're enjoying this way too much, I've saved you from humiliating positions before, you owe me" Sasuke yelled as he glared at Kimi.

"Like what?" Kimi asked.

"Like when those guys were trying to peek at you when you were bathing, the bitchy girl who tried to pour boiling ramen on your head, your sister putting a large picture of you naked in the time square with your name and address written on the bottom, do I really need to name any more" Sasuke snapped.

"But those situations aren't like this one, there's a genuine reason behind needing to see the baby, Sakura is looking to make sure that it's developing correctly" Kimi said pointedly.

"Fine but does it have to be in the living room with everyone watching like some kind of side show?" Sasuke snapped angrily as Shikamaru looked down at him with mild curiosity.

"Are you guys implying that Sasuke is pregnant?" Shikamaru asked in a bemused voice.

"No shit Sherlock, come up with that all by your self or did you have to ask the dobe for help?" Sasuke snapped, glaring up at him.

"That isn't possible, guys don't get pregnant" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"I have enough people rubbing it in so why don't you go stare at something like it'll talk to you, your good at that" Sasuke snapped as Kimi hit him upside the head.

"Don't be mean to the new guy Sasuke, it's not his fault" Kimi scolded.

"He's used to it from me, if it's something he wasn't expecting then he's taken a few too many hits to the head or let Ino in there too many times" Sasuke grumbled.

"There's no need to bring Ino into this, besides I'm smart enough not to agree to help her train that technique, unlike a couple of others that I know" Shikamaru said with a sadistic smirk.

"You know I didn't agree to that, she just popped into my head" Sasuke grumbled.

"It was amusing tho" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"She was in my head, there was nothing funny about that" Sasuke grumbled

"Actually it was kinda funny, especially when she made you go up to Naruto and yell I love you when you told her you'd rather go to hell than be her boyfriend" Shikamaru said, snickering at the death glare he got from Sasuke.

"That was a little scary, I thought I was about to die" Naruto said quietly.

"You would have died if you had hugged me like you tried to, your lucky that Kakashi stopped you" Sasuke growled as he glared at Sasuke.

"So you know Sasuke un?" Deidara asked as he looked at Shikamaru.

"It's a miracle, the blonde can put 2 and 2 together, he just doesn't know what it means" Sasuke scoffed earning a glare from Deidara.

"Harsh, what did you do to him that earned his spite?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over at Deidara.

"He raped him" Itachi said as he glared over at Deidara.

"If you try to act like an angel in that department Itachi I'll kick you in the nuts" Sasuke snarled as he glared up at him.

"You guys raped him, no wonder he's so angry now, well he was angry before but you guys made it worse" Shikamaru said as he glared at the two men.

"I have every right to be angry right now, I'm tied to a couch in the living room" Sasuke yelled catching Sakuras attention.

"Oh, sorry, I got caught up in the instructions, I want to make sure that I do this right" Sakura said with a grin.

"You don't know how to work that thing?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Not exactly, I've seen it used, but this is a much older model than I've ever seen, I have to read the instructions so that I know for sure how it works, but don't worry, it seems to be pretty simple" Sakura said with a reassuring smile.

"If you end up electrocuting me with that thing I'm using it against you next" Sasuke grumbled as he looked at the machine warily, it didn't look very safe, it was old, rusty and had a few wires sticking out.

"I won't electrocute you Sasuke" Sakura said with a nervous giggle.

"Somehow I don't feel any better about this" Sasuke said as a few of them chuckled.

"Maybe we should cover up some of those wires that are dangling out, we don't want to electrocute him, it might hurt the baby" Naruto said nervously.

"I have an idea, just let me go, I can assure you all that there are at least two legs in there and they have to be attached right or I wouldn't have to pee so much" Sasuke said still trying to tug his way out of the vines grip as everyone laughed again.

"Relax Sasuke, I promise not to electrocute you, we just have to put this gel on your stomach and then we can fire it up and take a look" Sakura said with a smile.

"Great, I'm overjoyed, really" Sasuke said sarcastically as he turned to stare at the ceiling sulkily.

"You're so overdramatic little brother" Itachi said with a sigh.

"Just wait till I get out of these vines Itachi, I'll make you regret this" Sasuke growled as he glared up at him.

"Again, I didn't give him permission, he did it on his own so how is this my fault?" Itachi asked, looking down at Sasuke calmly.

"I'm still not sure that you didn't, that same night you were trying to convince me that this wasn't a bad idea, why don't you go thru this hell if it isn't such a bad idea?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Itachi I'd just give it up, he seems to be moodier with all of the extra hormones" Sasori said as Itachi glared down at Sasuke.

"Both of you shut up, you need to calm down Sasuke or the babys heart rate is going to be higher than normal, we need it as close to normal as possible to check it's development as well" Sakura said trying to stay calm herself, it was clear that they were annoying her tho.

"How can I stay calm, everyone is staring at me, I'm tied down, and you could electrocute me with all those loose wires that are hanging out of that thing" Sasuke grumbled as he glared up at her.

"Sasuke, if you don't at least try then I'll use my kekkei genkai on you" Kimi said calmly as she stared down at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at her uncertainly before taking a deep breath and quietly glaring at the ceiling.

"Wow, it shut him up, what's your kekkei genkai?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over at Kimi.

"No clue, I just know how to activate it and that Sasuke doesn't like it being directed at him, somehow I can control a person completely with it, they'll do what I want, say what I want, basically they have no control over themselves" Kimi said thoughtfully as everyone stared at her in shock.

"You wouldn't happen to have a little sister would you?" Shikamaru asked in a bemused tone.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kimi asked suspiciously.

"Is her name Kara?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kimi asked getting a little upset now.

"I know her, she likes to use that on me to win at shogi" Shikamaru said with a grimace.

"Hey that's cold, you could have warned me" Sasuke hissed as he glared up at Sakura.

"Sorry, I forgot, ok so I'm just going to move this over your stomach to find the baby, it shouldn't be too bad" Sakura said reassuringly as she pressed something to his stomach.

There was a small fluttering sound that made Sasuke think of a bird and he looked over at the screen curiously.

"That's the babys heartbeat, and there's the baby, do you want to know the gender?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Don't care, can I go now?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at her.

"I admit that being pregnant must be a drag Sasuke, but don't you want to know if the kid is healthy?" Shikamaru asked with a frown.

"A drag is an understatement, I have heartburn, nausea, dizzy spells, and I have to pee all the time and on top of that, I end up eating the weirdest things now" Sasuke grumbled

"That's rough and all dude but still, you should be worried about the kids well being" Shikamaru said as he glared down at Sasuke.

"If she wasn't healthy then she woudlnt' be kicking my bladder right now and Sakura would be freaking out instead of asking if I want to know the gender" Sasuke snapped as he tugged at the vines again.

"You have to use the restroom again, didn't you just go 30 minutes ago?" Itachi asked with a sadistic smirk.

"Drop dead asshole" Sasuke yelled angrily before something popped into his head that made him freeze.

'Since I have the curse mark will that be passed on to the baby or will it just stay with me, can it hurt the baby? I need to get ahold of Kabuto' Sasuke thought as everyone stared at him with concern, he just suddenly stopped yelling and struggling and went limp with a blank look.

"Hey, Sasori" Sasuke called from the couch

"What?" Sasori asked with an annoyed tone.

"You know where Orochimarus base is right?" Sasuke asked earning a curious look from everyone in the room.

"Yes" Sasori said looking at Sasuke with some interest now.

"Can you take me there?" Sasuke asked earning a bunch of shocked looks.

"No" Sasori said sternly before turning to leave.

"Can you bring someone from the base here then?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Who?" Sasori asked with some interest.

"Kabuto" Sasuke said, ignoring the looks of confusion and slight anger from the others.

"Is there a reason why you want Kabuto here?" Pein asked getting Sasukes attention.

"I need to ask him something about the curse mark and the only one who can tell me is him, Orochimaru or maybe Juugo, but Kabuto is the only sure bet that won't try to make me come back since he hates my presence" Sasuke said as if it was obvious.

"Very well, Sasori if you feel up to it you may go and get this Kabuto, Itachi you got to be there for the ultrasound, now you and Kisame get going and Hidan you show these two to there new room, Sasuke will stay with the new kid until new arrangements are made" Pein said as he shooed them all off.

Zetsu let go of Sasuke as Sakura cleaned the gel off of his stomach and handed him a picture from the machine that he put in his pocket. Shikamaru was looking at him as if he was an ass when Hidan came over and motioned for them to follow him.

"You're awfully quiet today" Sasuke said as he looked over at Hidan with a smirk.

"Shut up" Hidan grumbled as he glared over at Sasuke.

"No cussing today, must be hard, losing to Kakuzu again" Sasuke said as Hidan glared at him.

"Who said I lost to that idiot?" Hidan yelled as they came up to the hall with their room.

"You aren't cussing and he's the only asshole who would gain from that since you become even more moody and annoying to the rest of us when you can't cuss" Sasuke said as he opened the door they had stopped in front of.

"Ok you little brat just go to your room and don't bug me, Konan is making a big dinner tonight to celebrate your first baby pictures or some crap like that" Hidan said with a sulky face, Sasuke sighed as he saw it and dug the picture out of his pocket.

"There, if you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask idiot" Sasuke said as he handed Hidan the picture.

"Aww, it's so little, I'm spoiling the crap out of this kid when it finally comes out" Hidan said as he handed the picture back.

"Just don't give it alcohol, it won't be immortal like you" Sasuke said getting a little surprised when Hidan actually acted like this was a surprise to him.

"Can I give it candy?" Hidan asked as Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at him in disbelief.

"When it's older and only when I say it's ok, and don't go to Itachi to get permission when I say no" Sasuke said earning a smirk from Shikamaru for his response.

"Whatever you say momma boy" Hidan said before running off.

"I told you not to call me that you jackass" Sasuke yelled after him and turned to see Shikamaru still smirking at him.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked with a scowl.

"I knew you cared about that kid, your already setting down rules to keep it healthy" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"No I just don't want it bouncing off the walls, especially if it's like Itachi, things died when he had sugar, literally" Sasuke said remembering how they had ducks in their pond before Itachi ate a bunch of pixie stix, the poor ducks never saw him coming.

"Sure, what ever makes you sleep at night" Shikamaru said as he walked into the room with a smirk.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled as he followed him in.

Sasuke sat on his bed staring at the wall while Shikamaru stretched out over the other bed and seemed to fall asleep. After a while of listening to him snore Sasuke quietly pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and stared at it for a bit with a small smile as he studied the picture, she really was cute.

'I was right, it is a girl' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he looked at the ultrasound picture, Sakura had written the gender down on the paper, she really did know him pretty well.

"I was wondering when you'd finally cave and pull it out" Shikamaru said with a smirk from the other bed.

"You're supposed to be asleep" Sasuke growled as he glared at him.

"Relax Sasuke, I'd care too if I was in your position" Shikamaru said with a smirk as he came over and looked at the picture.

"Yeah whatever" Sasuke grumbled as he looked back at the picture, he should have known that Shikamaru was playing a trick on him.

"She really is cute" Shikamaru said thoughtfully as he looked at the picture.

"Of course she is, she's an Uchiha" Sasuke said with an air of pride.

"You seem very sure of your genes, what if she comes out ugly?" Shikamaru asked seriously earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Then I won't have to worry about boys who have overactive sex drives" Sasuke said with a shrug earning a shocked look from Shikamaru.

"You'll make one heck of a parent" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's doomed, I'm the most normal one here, besides Kakashi and he's pretty weird too" Sasuke said as he set the picture down on the table.

"There's no way out of here is there?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the vents, they were too small for anyone to fit thru.

"Nope, you might as well get used to it, we're all stuck here, they've got unbeatable security here" Sasuke grumbled as he glared down at the floor.

"Well at least we aren't in cells and we aren't alone" Shikamaru said thoughtfully as he went back over to his bed.

"So why are you being so cool?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at Shikamaru curiously.

"What do you mean, I'm always cool" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I meant why are you being so nice to me, is it because I'm pregnant?" Sasuke asked ith a glare.

"No, it's because I don't' see the point in us fighting here, you left us and you chose to stay with a snake when we offered to take you back in, but we're both stuck here so why fight and make it worse" Shikamaru said as he looked away from Shikamaru.

"I was going to come back" Sasuke said earning a skeptical look from Shikamaru.

"Am I supposed to just believe you?" Shikamaru asked with a glare.

"Nope, but I was, Orochimaru showed his true intentions after a while, it was hell there, when Naruto came the second time I wanted to go back with him, I really did, but if I had I would have died before I even got too far from the base" Sasuke said as he stared at the bed.

"With you, Naruto and Sakura working together again, I have a hard time believing that they could get to you and kill you for leaving" Shikamaru said as he glared at Sasuke.

"They didn't' have to get to me, Orochimaru found out that I was going to go with Naruto, I kept leaving him a trail since I knew he'd find me eventually, he had Kabuto put something in my stomach, kind of like a blender, it liquefies your insides in less than a minute, they took it out of me here" Sasuke said still avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"Ok" Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"You really believe me?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"I can always tell when you lie Sasuke, and you weren't lying so yeah, I believe you, but don't think that I won't still kick your ass at shogi and cards" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Bring it on, I've been practicing" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Ok so I know that this chapter probably isn't the best I've done but I tried my best on it. The update times are unfortunately going to be longer now, I'm working more and helping my friend with her story, which I hope you will check out, she's a good author and if you like this story then you should like hers, she was inspired by watching me write this one. Anyway I'd love to know what you think of this chapter and what you think should happen next, it might help me with the next chapter, which I will really try to get up sooner. Thanks for reading this far. Hope you like it.


	32. Making up

Sasuke woke up to find Shikamaru sitting in the chair, glaring at him.

"Finally, how much sleep do you need, for gods sake, I've been up for hours" Shikamaru complained as Sasuke glared at him.

"Good morning to you too asshole, if you were so bored you could have gone walking around the base or woken me up" Sasuke grumbled as he got up out of bed.

"And deal with your bitching about being woken up, no way" Shikamaru said completely ignoring Sasukes first suggestion.

"Whatever, lets just get dressed and get some breakfast" Sasuke said as he walked towards the door.

"I'm already dressed" Shikamaru said as he followed Sasuke out.

"So you don't want to take a shower and put on some clean clothes?" Sasuke asked skeptically as he walked a couple doors down to Itachis room.

"Do I look like I have my stuff with me?" Shikamaru asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well obviously you'll be borrowing some of my clothes" Sasuke said as he walked in the room and froze.

Shikamaru nearly ran into Sasuke and looked over his shoulder to see what had stopped him. Itachi was in the room with the front half of his body stuck under the bed as he searched for something.

"I didn't hear a knock so this had better be important" Itachi called from under the bed as something went flying out and Sasuke frowned at it, so that's where his laundry was going.

"So much for I already did my laundry, I knew you were lying" Sasuke grumbled as he went over to his dresser and Itachi looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, are you finally going to admit that you were wrong to get so pissed about something that I can't change or maybe you already miss having fu…" Itachi was cut off by the shirt that was thrown into his face by an aggravated Sasuke as Shikamaru laughed.

"Like it's a secret, it's obvious that you like him Sasuke" Shikamaru said as Sasuke glared back at him.

"I tolerate him" Sasuke snapped as he turned back to his dresser.

"Sometimes several times a day" Itachi said as Sasuke threw a belt at him, Itachi was enjoying the blush that covered Sasukes face.

"Shut up you jackass" Sasuke yelled as he handed Shikamaru a set of clothes and Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasukes waist.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll meet up with you after you've made up with your boyfriend there" Shikamaru said with a smirk as he walked off.

"You don't' even know your way around the base" Sasuke yelled as he tried to find a way out of forgiving Itachi, even if he was the one that was out of line this time.

"I'll figure it out, I'm not going to stay while you two make up, I'd rather get lost than listen to that" Shikamaru said pointedly as he continued down the hall.

"I can't believe he just left me here" Sasuke said, slightly shocked.

"I can't believe that you actually came into the room after last night" Itachi said as he let go of Sasuke and stalked over to the bed.

"Why, am I not allowed to come and get my clothes?" Sasuke asked as he turned around and was faced with a bitter glare.

"I meant the fact that I would think that you would have enough common sense to realize that after how you've been acting, you might not get the warmest welcome at the moment" Itachi said as he continued to glare at Sasuke with his arms crossed.

"You're angry at me?" Sasuke asked with slight disbelief.

"You got mad at me over something I can't change and you took it out on me, I can't let your little friends go Sasuke, and moving out of the room over such a stupid thing, what the hell did I do that was so unbearable, give me a good reason and I won't be mad about it anymore and I'll leave you alone" Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"Well I.. I mean you…. It's just that I… you're so…. FINE! I'm sorry ok? I might have over reacted a little" Sasuke said as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"A little?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Ok, a lot, I was angry and upset and I thought of apologizing about it yesterday but then I found out that you tricked me, you humiliated me" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"How the hell did I humiliate you?" Itachi asked angrily.

"That stupid ultra sound in the living room, you didn't speak up once, you just laughed, you don't even get it, you think this is all something great and wonderful, I think that it's weird, uncomfortable and I get stared at and some of them laugh at me for it and I don't like people seeing me without a shirt right now, I didn't' like it before and you just stood there and smirked like an ass, I hate being the center of attention like that, you say that you saved me from that snake but you treat me the same as him, hell it's worse here" Sasuke yelled as Itachi looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke I didn't trick you, I didn't know about it either, they decided to surprise us both, I should have said something, I was wrong to just stand by when you were so uncomfortable but I didn't know how bad it was and if anybody is laughing at you over this then tell me, I can't fix something unless I know about it" Itachi snapped as he glared at Sasuke.

"I just spent one night with Shikamaru, and you were supposed to have left yesterday so why are you getting so upset, I thought you were on a mission which means I would have been put in another room anyway" Sasuke snapped, trying to change the subject.

"Ok then, make it up to me" Itachi said calmly as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Fine, I'm sorry I over reacted and I shouldn't have been such an ass, like you haven't done anything to me, like steal my damn virginity" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi glared at him.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to need a better apology than that" Itachi said as he walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to reply when Kisame stuck his head in and yelled at Itachi that it was time to go.

"Kisame, leave, now, I'll catch up to you at the barriers edge or you can wait for me in the living room" Itachi said as he glared up at Kisame.

"Damnit, there goes five bucks, you just had to make up before we left" Kisame grumbled as he slammed the door after him and stormed down the hall.

"How did he know that we weren't' fighting anymore?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the door.

"Because I wouldn't postpone departure in order to get yelled at" Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke who smirked up at him.

"Really, so what made you think that you needed to postpone your departure, you think you're getting more than an apology from me?" Sasuke asked as he smirked up at Itachi.

"You don't think I'll get more from you?" Itachi asked playfully as he nipped at Sasukes neck.

"Hmm, not at this pace, geeze what are you so shy about, afraid I'll bite?" Sasuke asked playfully as he leaned his head to the side to give Itachi more room.

"Are you saying you're not going to bite?" Itachi asked with a pout as he flung Sasuke down on the bed.

"Hn, Why don't you come closer and find out?" Sasuke asked with a devious smirk that drove Itachi insane.

Itachi lunged onto Sasuke, grinding his hips down into Sasukes and smirking when Sasuke gasped and pulled him closer as he arched up to meet Itachis thrust. Sasuke saw the smirk and growled as he pulled Itachi down and latched onto his neck where he began to suck on the spot between Itachis neck and shoulder, trying to leave a mark. Itachi smirked at Sasukes antics and let him have his fun as he went to unbutton Sasukes pants, he knew why Sasuke was doing it and it just made this even better. Sasuke was determined to leave as many marks on Itachi as he could, he didn't like the way that stupid fish looked at him when he thought nobody saw him and he was going to make sure he knew that Itachi was his, of course Itachi didn't have to know that he was slightly jealous. Sasuke finally leaned back and admired his work as a very obvious bruise stood out against Itachis pale skin before Itachi swooped down and captured his lips in a heated kiss that had them grinding against each other in a desperate need for contact. Itachi broke the kiss and smirked down at Sasuke as he began to pull his pants down slowly.

"Are you satisfied or would you like me to wear a shirt that lets him know I'm taken?" Itachi asked teasingly as Sasuke glared up at him before it turned to a smirk, he should have known that Itachi would figure it out.

"No, he should just realize that no matter what state I'm in, nobody lays a hand on anything that belongs to me" Sasuke said confidently as Itachi laughed.

"You're being pretty protective there Sasuke, you do realize that you're the uke right, I'm the one that gets to claim you as my own" Itachi said with a smirk as he went to sucking on Sasukes neck, he didn't know this new guy or if he liked Sasuke but he'd make sure that he knew that Sasuke was his.

Sasuke arched his back as Itachi mercilessly sucked and nipped all over his neck, leaving several marks behind and neither of them heard the door open until the person spoke.

"Is Sasuke still in here I needed to ask where….." Shikamaru stopped as he saw them and Sasuke was looking horrified that anybody had seen him like that, Shikamaru looked shocked and then composed himself quickly before turning around.

"Right, nobody in here, it can wait" Shikamaru said with obvious amusement as he walked out the door, he was almost out and Itachi was already going back to his task of marking every inch of Sasukes neck when they heard a click and Sasukes head shot over to look at the doorway.

There in the door way stood Shin with a camera and a huge grin as he snapped another picture. Itachi gave up hope for any kind of fun at that moment since he knew what Sasukes reaction would be before he even heard the second click. Sasuke leaped out of the bed, rebuttoning his pants and ran out the door after Shin as Itachi sighed, he'd just have to finish what they started when he got back in a couple of days. Sasuke ran down the hall after a cackling Shin and ran past a surprised Shikamaru on the way, who immediately started running beside him to see what was going on.

"Get back here you perverted freak" Sasuke yelled as he chased after Shin and Shikamaru looked up at the slightly older boy ahead of them with a smirk.

"What did he do?" Shikamaru asked.

"He has a damn camera" Sasuke growled as he sped up and soon they had caught up to the very surprised Shin and Sasuke sent him flying down the hall into the wall.

Sasuke was almost to the point that Shin stopped at when Konan came rushing up to check on him with a worried look and looked around to see who was picking on the new kid.

"Sasuke? Why did you attack him?" Konan asked sternly as she gave him a disapproving glare.

"Hand over the camera or die fanboy" Sasuke growled angrily, ignoring Konans question as he glared down at Shin.

"What camera, I have no idea what you're talking about" Shin said as he looked up at Sasuke and his eyes grew wide, not only one but two sharingans were looking down at him angrily.

"The first interruption I could tolerate, the boy left quickly and didn't try to disturb us, you on the other hand ruined my fun and now have the audacity to try and deny your actions, you will give him the camera or you will suffer the consequences of crossing me" Itachi said in a cold voice that made everyone but Sasuke shudder, it didn't really worry him.

Shin quickly dug out the camera and tossed it to Sasuke who disintegrated it with a small chidori charge as Pein walked up, Itachi was about to drag Sasuke back to the room, deciding he didn't' want to wait until after his mission when Pein looked over at him with a frown.

"Itachi, you are to leave for your mission immediately, we have no time for you to play with your brother" Pein said sternly as Itachi glared at him.

"Fine but when I get back you're going to have to deal with Kisames report since I'll be far too busy with 'other' things" Itachi said as he pointedly ran his hands up and down Sasukes arms.

"We'll see how I feel when you get back" Sasuke said as he walked over to Shikamaru, earning surprised and amused looks from the others.

"Oi, lets go play some shogi or something, I'm bored" Sasuke said as he got up to Shikamaru.

"Sure, I could go for kicking your ass at a few games" Shikamaru said with a smirk as they walked off with Itachi watching Sasuke closely, he loved how Sasuke tried to act like he wouldn't give Itachi what he wanted.

Itachi stalked off to get Kisame, now very frustrated since he didn't get to have his fun with Sasuke, it had been a couple of weeks now and he wanted to have him now, but Pein had given an order that had to be obeyed so there wasn't even a chance for a quickie now. Itachi stomped into the living room and glared at Kisame expectantly.

"Uh oh, does this mean I get my five bucks back?" Kisame asked carelessly, earning a glare from Itachi.

"No it means that he either got denied or interrupted" Kimi said with a smirk as she looked up at Itachi who glared at her.

"Silence or I will cut you into a million little pieces and feed you to that snake that wanders the halls" Itachi growled as he glared down at her with a look that promised death if she spoke again.

"Oh, both, he got interrupted and then denied the chance to finish what he started, harsh, good luck dealing with him" Kimi said as she calmly walked away while Itachi glared daggers at her.

"Kisame, hurry up, I want to get this damn mission done as soon as possible" Itachi snapped as Kisame jumped up and hurried out of the door, not wanting to anger Itachi any further.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting off to the side at the game table and watching all of this with great amusement. Sasuke thought it was incredibly amusing that Itachi was suffering at the moment, tho it would be even better if he didn't have to sit there trying to will away an erection while playing shogi with Shikamaru, he already sucked at this game enough without added distractions. Shikamaru smirked over at Sasuke when he shifted in his seat again trying to think of something that was a major turn off but all he could bring himself to think about was what would happen when Itachi got back.

"Having problems there?" Shikamaru asked with an evil smirk.

"No" Sasuke muttered, as he looked away, damn, was it that obvious?

"Liar" Shikamaru said with a snicker as he pulled out his phone.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled as he shifted again.

"Here look at this" Shikamaru said as he held his phone up, Sasuke jumped back as a truly terrifying sight was put before him.

In the picture Ino had a green face mask on, frizzy hair, a retainer and spinach in her teeth while sprawled out with her mouth hanging open and drool trailing down her cheek.

"God, what the hell, are you trying to make me barf?" Sasuke asked as he backed away from the phone a bit.

"I thought that would end your problem, it always helps when I have one" Shikamaru said with a smirk as Sasuke glanced back at the photo as if it might attack him.

"I don't see how you can have that picture and still be alive" Sasuke said as Shikamaru put the phone back in his pocket, nobody worried about the teens phones since getting signal in here was impossible.

"She doesn't know I have it, I'm holding onto it for blackmail later on" Shikamaru said with a devious smirk.

"God, I think I'm good for the rest of the year now" Sasuke said as he made his final move and was beaten by Shikamaru, again.

"Yeah dude, it was a shock to me the first time I saw her like that too" Shikamaru said with a shudder.

"Yeah, I think I'm done with shogi tho, there's no way I'll be able to concentrate with that popping into my mind every five minutes" Sasuke said with a shudder.

"As opposed to your brother you mean?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, I wasn't thinking of my brother" Sasuke grumbled as he looked away.

"Sure you weren't, it's ok you know, it's not like I can really judge you on that" Shikamaru said with a serious look now.

"I said shut up, there's nothing happening between us" Sasuke said as he tried to keep from blushing.

"Riiiight so he wasn't just humping you back in that room and those aren't hickies covering your neck where he had his mouth and you were sprawled out under him looking very content I might add" Shikamaru said as Sasuke blushed and glared at the floor.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey, dude when have I ever judged you, I didn't even say anything when I found out that you were gay, sure going for your brother isn't something I thought would happen, since you wanted to kill him but what the hell does it matter, I remember a time when you would have just smirked and shrugged my comment off, saying it was your business who you screwed" Shikamaru said with a frown.

"First of all, I didn't go after my brother he went after me, second, I'm getting tired of hearing how everyone knew I was gay when I didn't even know, and third I don't care what anyone else thinks" Sasuke snapped, still refusing to look at Shikamaru.

"Seriously Sasuke you're such a bad liar, you would suck at hiding something in an interrogation, it's so obvious that you like him, and the fact that you can't even look at me practically screams that you care what others think and it was obvious that you were gay when even the hottest girls would go after you and you wouldn't even blink at them, even tho they were annoying as hell I couldn't help but look, even if I wouldn't' want to date them" Shikamaru said, finally getting Sasuke to look up.

"Since when do we talk about this kind of shit, lets just play a game of cards or something, this is getting way too mushy for me" Sasuke grumbled as Shikamaru smirked over at him.

"Sure, lets play some poker, instead of chips we'll do bets, but it can't be anything too out there" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"You're on, get ready to lose" Sasuke said, starting to cheer up again as they began to play.

It may seem stupid and shallow but knowing that Shikamaru didn't feel disgusted about him and Itachi actually made Sasuke feel better, he was sure Shikamaru would find it disgusting and was worried when it was brought up. It was nice to know that Shikamaru would be his friend no matter what.

Ok so I made this one a little gushy, added some teasing, and a reality check for Sasuke from our very own Shika (Shikamaru for those who can't make that connection, I know you're out there). Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me if it sucks or if you like it and of course any suggestions you might have for future chapters. And as for a question I had it's a girl. And for those wanting to read the other story that I'm writing with my friend it's called taken, it's under angst, Itasasu, and you can get to it by going to my profile and looking under my stories, my friend is too afraid to make an account to post it. Thanks for reading guys.


	33. kill the fish

Sasuke was glaring at his cards as Shikamaru just smirked, they had just showed and the great hand that Sasuke had, paled in comparison to a damn royal flush that Shikamaru laid down.

"Are you ready for your dare?" Shikamaru asked with a grin.

"Fine what is it this time?" Sasuke asked with a sigh, they had been playing since the day Itachi left, and he kept losing.

"Hm, isnt' Itachi coming back today?" Shikamaru asked with an evil smirk.

"Sexing the brother cannot be a dare, that's just wrong" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Relax Sasuke, I wasn't going to say that you had to have sex with him, just put on a nice little dress and spend the whole day with him, you can't leave his side and you have to do whatever he tells you, that isn't sexual, you still have a choice in that, like you'd actually refuse him" Shikamaru said with an evil smirk.

"You know you could probably join this damn organization and be the scariest member, I think you're even more sadistic than Pein" Sasuke said with slight disbelief.

"I take pride in my ability to create suffering amongst stupid friends who never learn" Shikamaru said with another smirk.

"Whatever, next time I'm having you play against Sasori, I'd like to see how you torture eachother" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Well I'm torturing you right now so go get dressed princess" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck Shikamaru, I could still kill you" Sasuke growled as he stalked off.

"Yeah whatever, don't forget to wear the proper shoes, and headwear, I'm sure Itachi will love it" Shikamaru called

"You're an ass" Sasuke yelled as he stormed out of the room and before stopping.

"Wait, where the hell am I supposed to get a damn dress" Sasuek asked as he poked his head back into the living room.

"I told Sasori about the bet, he said he'd get it for you, just go to his room" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"I should have known he was in on this damn bet" Sasuke growled as he stomped off to Sasoris room.

On the way there he ran into Itachi who was glaring and yelling at Kisame over something. Itachi saw Sasuke and smirked as he came up to him.

"What, no hello kiss?" Itachi asked teasingly.

"I have to go to Sasoris room to get something, I'll meet you in the living room" Sasuke said as he looked over to see Kisame glaring at him.

"Hn, what do you have to go get?" Itachi asked not really interested.

"I'm not telling, you'll find out soon enough" Sasuke said as he glanced over to see Kisame, still glaring at him.

"Ok, as long as it doesn't' take too long" Itachi said pointedly.

"In that case I'll be sure to take my time" Sasuek said with a smirk as Itachi frowned at him.

"I could just follow you there and make sure it doesn't take too long" Itachi said with a smirk.

"You could but I think your fish needs your help, he seems to have a death wish" Sasuke said as he started to walk off.

"Maybe I just don't like guys who bend over so quickly" Kisame grumbled, making Sasuek stop and Itachi glare at Kisame.

"You wanna repeat that comment Kisame?" Sasuke snarled as he turned to glare at him.

"You probably sleep with any guy who asks" Kisame said as Sasori walked by.

"You're just bitter because Itachi tells you no all the time and he screws me every chance he gets and just because I say yes to him all the time doesn't mean anyone else gets to take a ride" Sasuke growled as Sasori walked up to them.

"Sasuke, I was just looking for you, Shikamaru says you lost the bet" Sasori said, trying to change the subject before there was more problems.

"Yeah, I did, come on Itachi _we_ have to go pick something up from Sasoris room" Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachis arm and started dragging him down the hall.

Itachi just shrugged and followed Sasuke, he wanted to be around him anyway and really wanted to drag him into one of these rooms, especially after that display of possessiveness from him. Normally Itachi wouldn't like someone being possessive over him but with Sasuke it was a major turn on. They got to Sasoris room and went inside to wait for Sasori to drag out whatever it was that he was giving to Sasuke. Itachi noticed that Sasuke had started sulking and was about to ask why when Sasori threw a dress bag at him with a smirk.

"You can keep it" Sasori said as Sasuke glared up at him.

"I'll get you guys back for this" Sasuke growled as he got up taking the bag with him.

"You are so much alike" Sasori said with a smirk as Itachi just tried to figure out what was going on.

Sasuke went into one of the bathrooms and came out wearing a dark blue dress with a blue headband and a very annoyed look. Itachi did his best to not laugh at the site of Sasuke in a dress but it was a little hard, Sasuke really looked a lot like a girl in that dress.

"Wow, nice dress Sasuke, it really brings out your eyes" Itachi said through snickers.

"Keep it up and see if you get anything from me" Sasuke growled as he stomped down the hall.

"I could always go to Kisame" Itachi said teasingly, making Sasuke stop and glare back at him.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Would I be here thinking about pulling you into a room if I did?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Hn, well I'm going to the livingroom, you can follow if you want" Sasuke snapped as Itachi sighed, he was really hoping to have some fun when he got back, damn Kisame and his sucky timing at pissing Sasuke off.

Itachi was sulking as he followed Sasuke into the living room and they both plopped down on the couch, both of them frowning. Pein looked over at them with obvious surprise and just sat there staring at them.

"I'm not sure I want to know what's going on" Pein said as he kept staring at them.

"I lost a damn bet, so stop giving me that damn look" Sasuke snapped, shooting a glare over at Itachi who was sulking on the couch next to him.

"He won't let me have any fun" Itachi grumbled as Pein gave him a bemused look.

"I really don't need to know about that crap" Pein said.

"If you want to have fun so much then go to your damn fish, he seems willing enough, just be careful, he might give you crabs" Sasuke snapped as he pointedly looked away.

"Ok, well, not that this isn't a great situation, but I'm leaving before this gets even more disturbing" Pein said as he walked away.

"You two look happy, and uhh, pretty?" Kakashi said, giving Sasuke a concerned look.

"I lost a bet" Sasuke snapped angrily as he shot Kakashi a glare.

"Hn, how do you explain the rest of your moodiness" Itachi asked with a glare.

"My damn brother knocked me up" Sasuke snapped as he glared back.

"Did you just catch on to the reason why he stays with you?" Kisame asked as he smirked down at Sasuke.

"Beat it guppy or I'll make you into sushi" Sasuke growled angrily as he glared at Kisame.

"Like you could, you're pathetic even when you aren't pregnant, you didn't even sense me there when I grabbed your stupid ass" Kisame said, still smirking.

"Now you go around complaining because Itachi liked your gift, how pathetic, maybe you should have thought of the fact that he would like me more before you brought me to him, dumbass" Sasuke said with a smirk as he glared up at Kisame.

"Like I'm worried, so he's trained you to bend over on command, that doesn't mean he wants to stay with you" Kisame said with a glare.

"Hn, he's still mine, even tho I turn him down for sex constantly, he's still coming after me, he still wants to share a bed with me, every night, even when we don't do anything" Sasuke snapped as he stood up.

"He's only yours because you couldn't fight well enough to stop an experiment and got pregnant, Itachi would do anything to be with his kid, even be miserable with a brat like you" Kisame said, obviously hitting a sore spot for Sasuke.

"Fine you want him, take him" Sasuke yelled before storming out of the room angrily and almost running over Shikamaru.

"Dude, what the hell is up with you, where's Itachi?" Shikamaru asked as he saw how upset Sasuke was.

"I'm not doing it, come up with something else, I won't spend the day with him and his damn fish" Sasuke snapped as he stormed off.

Sasuke stormed off as Shikamaru watched him in shock, he was sure that his plan would work. Sasuke and Itachi were supposed to spend the day together, maybe make out a bit and talk and then Sasuke would want to move back in with Itachi. He had been talking to the people around here and it seemed that Sasuke was completely enamored with Itachi and Itachi obviously was head over heels for Sasuke, they were just too stubborn and hard headed to work things out without a push.

Sasuke nearly ran the rest of the way to a random room that him and Itachi used a lot for their random make out sessions that got a little more intimate. Sasuke slammed the door, locking it behind him and flung himself on the bed to sulk in peace. Kisame had hit low and on the spot of Sasukes suspicions, he was sure that Itachi just stayed with him because of the experiment and he just used him for fun to make up for it. Sasuke just laid there and silently cried as he cursed himself for his stupidity, the entire time that he thought of Itachi, his stupid plans to surprise Itachi when he came back, their room was completely set up for a small intimate picnic for him and Itachi and now it just seemed stupid.

Itachi was glaring at a quickly retreating Kisame, he was about to be without a partner after that last comment. Kisame quickly ran from the room, followed by a very angry Itachi. Kisame escaped halfway down the hall and Itachi just punched a hole in the wall to release some of his anger, he knew that Kisame had been acting weird and he had hit on him when they had returned but he never thought he'd intentionally hurt Sasuke like that. Itachi growled as he went to the room to see if Sasuke was there, he didn't find Sasuke but he did find a small basket on his desk. He went over to it and looked inside to see a small lunch, he assumed it was meant for them since there was enough for two and it was Itachis favorite. Itachi growled angrily as he set off to try and find him again, now more determined to find him and straighten things out. Itachi finally came across a door that was locked and was about to pick the lock when Shin walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Itachi growled as he turned to Shin.

"I was just wondering, since you and Sasuke seemed to be pretty into it last time, can I watch this time, or even just set up a camera, I promise not to show anyone else" Shin said looking hopeful.

"You never give up do you?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow, he had to admit that this kid was determined and definitely went for what he wanted with insistence that would break anyones will at some point.

"No, not when it comes to incredibly hot guys, even just a picture, like when you guys are really into it, preferably when Sasuke is in the thros of passion" Shin said as Itachi began to get annoyed.

"No, you can't watch, I have serious things to discus with Sasuke and we will not be doing anything of that nature today, he needs his rest and that's final so go away, these matters are very personal and do not concern you, I'll consider letting you watch some other time" Itachi said, anything to get rid of this annoying boy.

Shin looked disappointed but walked away anyway. Itachi waited to make sure that the boy was gone before picking the lock and slowly opening the door. What he found made him want to go behead Kisame, Sasuke was on the bed, his face red from crying and he was in a fitful sleep, one that their father used to put him in after letting Sasuke know exactly how he was a disappointment. Itachi fought the urge to go find and kill Kisame and went over to Sasukes side quietly, debating on if he should wake him up or just stay there with him until he woke up on his own. The decision was taken out of his hands when Sasuke began to stir and glared up at him before getting up to run out. Itachi quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him so he couldn't escape.

"Get off" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Not until you listen" Itachi said

"No, now get off, go play with your damn fish" Sasuke yelled, his voice cracking a bit.

"I can't find Kisame, and Pein took my sword away, I'll have to kill him later" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Then just go away" Sasuke yelled, not really catching what Itachi had said.

"You are an impossible brat, an insufferable, violent jackass that throws a fit whenever something doesn't go your way, you hit too much, you never express your feelings, you're worse with feelings than I am, you kick in your sleep, you sometimes yell in your sleep, which has caused hearing problems in my right ear, thank you for that and worst of all has to be that you will run away whenever you see a chance to get away from something that you don't fully understand, it's a cowards move Sasuke and it pisses me off whenever you do it" Itachi said watching Sasuke flinch as he named off all the things that has been bothering him for the past few months.

"If I'm so intolerable then just go find your damn fish and leave me alone" Sasuke said as he looked away, trying not to cry.

"I don't see why anyone would pick him over you, even with all those things that drive me insane and sometimes make me want to kill you, there are so many reasons why I could never go with someone else, the way you smile, the way you always smirk when you don't want to offend someone or your annoyed, the way you always put a hundred percent into everything you try, your determination to get stronger, the way you get excited and try to hide it because you don't' think it's cool or tough, the way you always put a smile on in the morning that just brightens my day and makes getting up at your ungodly early hours worth it, the way you are so passionate about a lot of your responses and most of all the way you look when I kiss you, I love that look, like your completely content, I wouldn't trade that for anything Sasuke and honestly your stupid to think I would, I love all of you even the annoying things, if you never did those then I'd wonder who's going to die and when and probably help you" Itachi said as Sasuke just stared up at him in shock, he'd never had anyone point out the good things he did.

"You're probably just saying that because of the baby" Sasuke said with a sigh and Itachi cringed at the sad expression, he was going to skin Kisame alive for this.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips gently, slowly deepening it until he was exploring Sasukes mouth and had to pull away when he started to get excited again, he needed to clear this up before he did anything like that.

"Sasuke, after how hard I worked to get you, all the things I went thru to get you to be mine I don't care if you're pregnant or not I will still be the pervy brother that tries to get you naked at every turn and will kill anyone who upsets you, even my partner" Itachi said with a smile as he kissed Sasuke again.

"Can I kill him?" Sasuke asked with the cutest pout he could summon to his face.

"Ok, but don't hurt yourself in the process" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Ok, can we go get food now, I'm hungry" Sasuke said with a grin, he knew what Itachi wanted to do but he was still upset with him so he'd have to wait.

Itachi looked like he wanted to argue but just sighed and got up, pulling Sasuke with him and they headed to the kitchen. They got there and Sasori was sitting in his usual seat with Deidara who was arguing with him over his hair, Deidara said he should grow it out just a little bit longer and do a flip style and Sasori was basically telling him to go to hell and worry about his own hair, his would stay the same. Itachi, who was trying to make it up to Sasuke, he wasn't sure what _he _had done, but Sasuke was upset which was reason enough to do everything he could to cheer him up. Itachi brought out what Sasuke had asked for and even brought out some of the pastries that Konan had made earlier glared at Deidara who was snickering over Sasukes dress.

"Did you have to get one that was so short?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone as he glared at Sasori.

"Yes, it was for Itachis benefit and yours, it's easier to do a quickie un, I helped pick it out" Deidara said with a grin.

"I just thought that the color and style would suit you better than the other one he brought me, be thankful it may be shorter than the other dress but at least it's not light pink" Sasori said shuddering at the thought of Sasuke in pink.

"Fine, I guess it's not so bad then, I'll just put jeans on under it or something like that" Sasuke said as he quickly ate his food and went to slowly sipping at his drink.

"You're doing this to torture me aren't you?" Itachi asked as Sasukes foot brushed up against his leg again.

"Yep" Sasuke said as he did it again.

"What's he doing un?" Deidara asked with obvious amusement, he had started to give Sasuke tips on driving Itachi nuts when he stopped going after him.

"He's being a damn tease" Itachi growled as he glared at Sasuke.

"Maybe he wants to be punished un" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Nope, he doesn't get to do that until the fish is dead or at least severely hurt and begging for mercy that will never come" Sasuke said casually as Deidara and Sasori looked at him with mil interest.

"Ok un, I've apparently missed something here, so fill me in yeah" Deidara said as he leaned closer to Sasuke, ignoring the glare from Itachi.

"He almost got Sasuke to believe that I wanted to stay with him to be with the child and that I just used Sasuke to make up for it" Itachi said, the intent to kill very clear in his voice, tho Sasuek was surprised that Itachi knew what he had come up with from that, Kisame never actually said that Itachi had been using him.

"Wow un, that's not right yeah, but we can't kill him, that's too easy, come on Sasuke, I'm going to teach you a little thing called revenge, it comes in many different forms and I have the perfect thing for this situation" Deidara said with an evil smirk as he pulled Sasuke along with him.

Sasuke wanted to kill Kisame but was curious to know what Deidara had in mind, the older boy had a very twisted mind after all. Sasuke just followed silently as Itachi watched with growing frustration and a little concern, Sasuke was known to take revenge to an extreme. Sasori on the other hand just smirked and looked completely unconcerned as he got up to leave, this should be interesting.

Ok, so no sex in this chapter, sorry, it took forever too. I had a problem with writers block at first and then there was the times that my friend could work with me on our shared story, but here's the next chapter, I'll try to get the next one out sooner but I can't promise anything right now. We're also having storms that knock out power so please forgive the long wait. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please give any suggestions for what you would like to see Sasuke do in the next chapter, I'm kinda curious to see what you guys can come up with on that. Thanks for reading guys, Please review.


	34. No Uchiha has ever liked the Kyuubi

Deidara had happily explained to Sasuke all the little secrets in pranking people, like Naruto did, only more effective to damage a persons pride or ego. Sasuke got up early the next morning, a list of plans already made out and he was chuckling evilly as he wandered thru the halls, setting everything up. Anyone who saw him in the hallway quickly turned or skirted around him to avoid being the next target, he was effectively scaring everyone that saw him. He finally finished and sighed as he sat on the couch, it had only taken him an hour to set everything up and now he was bored. There was nothing on tv, no good music on and hardly anybody was up, he'd seen Kakuzu, Kakashi and Pein but none of them were good choices to relieve boredom. Sasuke was wandering thru the halls, Kisame wouldn't wake up for another three hours, so he couldn't watch that unfold yet, maybe he'd go to Itachi and annoy him, that was always fun. Sasuke slipped into the room and smirked when he saw Itachi passed out on the bed, completely spread out and unaware that he had been targeted. Sasuke silently made his way to the bed, grabbing a broken kunai that only had the handle left on it on his way. He looked down at Itachi with an evil smirk and raised the handle to hit the bed, it always made a loud gong noise that would startle Itachi.

"Do it and I'll send the pictures I took yesterday to Shin" Itachi said groggily, without even opening his eyes.

"I wasn't going to….wait, what pictures?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"I couldn't help myself, I took a couple of pictures when you were sleeping in that dress, I made sure to pull the skirt back down when I got my pictures" Itachi said with a smirk as he looked up at Sasuke who was currently glaring down at him.

"Pervert" Sasuke growled as he glared at Itachi.

"Was there something that you wanted Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously as he leaned against the headboard.

"I was bored so I figured I'd bug you since nobody else is up" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Hn, so Kisame isn't up yet and you need something to kill time until his torture begins" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Pretty much, only three people are up, one I hate with a passion that will never die, one is always cranky in the morning and I know better than to mess with him and the other is just boring" Sasuke said with a sigh as he sat on the bed.

"Hn, so you want me to entertain you until the screaming starts?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I just thought it would be fun to bug you until he wakes up" Sasuke said with a smirk as he stretched out across the bed.

"Hn, well you realize that it's 6 in the morning?" Itachi asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah so what, you don't have any missions this week, it's not like you need to sleep all day either, you've gotten so lazy Itachi" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"There are consequences to waking me up this early Sasuke" Itachi said with an evil smirk.

"I'm really scared, you wouldn't do anything to me for fear of hurting the baby" Sasuke said confidently as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hn, you're a confident little shit" Itachi grumbled, realizing that he was right.

"I just know you" Sasuke said looking over and pausing when he caught sight of Itachi, his hair ruffled, his shirt raised up a bit, his pants hanging down over his hips as he started to get up.

"So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked with a sigh as Sasuke was snapped out of his staring to look up at a slightly curious look from Itachi.

"I don't know" Sasuke said as he turned away to try and hide the small blush, his hormones were going insane today, everything made him think of sex, even setting up the traps.

"Hn, how about we start with breakfast" Itachi said with a smirk as he noticed the red tint to Sasukes cheeks.

"Ok, whatever, lets go" Sasuke said quickly as he got up to head to the door.

"Hn, well we could go to the kitchen, but I think I already know what I'd like to eat" Itachi said with a smirk as he quickly pinned Sasuke to the bed.

"You're such a perv" Sasuke said with a half hearted glare.

"You know you love it" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Hn, well either way, not right now, I don't want to end up falling asleep and missing the result of all my hard work" Sasuke said with determination that slightly worried Itachi.

"What have you set up Sasuke?" Itachi asked nervously as Sasuke got up and saw himself in the mirror.

"On second thought, none ever again, look at this, I'm fat, it's not even just a bump anymore, I'm seriously getting fat, I hate you" Sasuke said as he pouted at the mirror.

"I'm petitioning for the removal of all the mirrors in this base due to their obvious hatred of my sex life" Itachi said with a frown as he glared at said mirror.

"It's your fault, why couldn't you be sterile you jackass, I'm never going to be able to silently kill a target again, they'll hear me coming I know it, I'll never get back to that light figure that I had before" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Of course you will, I'll take care of the baby while you work out, it's the least I could do since you're the one sacrificing your figure for these few months, but either way, you look sexy as hell right now" Itachi said with a smirk as his hands wandered down Sasukes front.

"Pervert" Sasuke growled as he nearly ripped Itachis arms off to stop their progress.

"Hn, but if you'd open your eyes you'd realize that I'm not the only pervert after you, which proves my point perfectly, you're still incredibly sexy, a baby doesn't count as getting fat" Itachi said as Sasuke sighed.

"Can we go get some food, I'm hungry" Sasuke said suddenly as he looked up at Itachi.

"Fine, we'll go get food, I'm pretty hungry too" Itachi said as he followed Sasuke out the door.

They were halfway to the kitchen when they heard a horrified scream, it sounded like Kisame. Sasuke got an evil grin and just kept walking towards the kitchen as Itachi grimaced, he could only imagine what Sasuke had done to his partner, or possibly ex partner, depending on how this ended.

"Shouldn't we go see what's going on?" Itachi asked with mild curiosity.

"Nope, we'll see it later" Sasuke said as they walked into the kitchen to see Pein and Kakashi looking towards the door curiously.

"What did you do?" Pein asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"You always look at him when something happens" Itachi said with an annoyed tone as he glared at Pein.

"You'll see soon and shut up Itachi, I can fight my own battles, verbal ones are the only ones I have left now that this happened" Sasuke said as he glared at his stomach.

Itachi looked like he wanted to argue but at that point Sasukes mind was taken off of scolding his brother by Shin sitting down next to him and staring at his hair.

"I have a question" Shin said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Does it have to do with Kisame?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, was that who was screaming?" Shin asked curiously before waving it off.

"Fine what is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"How far along are you?" Shin asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think like 5 months, why?" Sasuke asked warily.

"He's 5 and a half months along, I don't know how you keep losing track of that since it's you that's pregnant" Itachi said as he set down a plate of food for Sasuke.

"Shut up jackass, I just can't keep track of it, it's not my fault, the days just run together in this hell hole" Sasuke snapped as he stabbed at his food, Pein sighed as he looked at the annoying boy, he'd probably regret this later.

"Itachi, why don't you take Sasuke outside to the garden, maybe he can help Zetsu with the garden to help pass time better" Pein said reluctantly as Sasuke looked up at him suspiciously.

"What are you being so nice for?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as he glared at Pein, he looked like he was hiding something.

"I'm sure you'll find out later why I'd rather have you in the garden than destroying my base" Pein said with a sigh as Sasuke and Itachi both looked at him expectantly.

"I told the little blonde one that I wouldn't say anything, he wants to tell you the great news" Pein said as he got up and left.

Suddenly there was another screaming, Naruto this time and Itachi looked up curiously and was a little concerned as he looked over to see Sasuke with an evil grin.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked warily.

"You'll see" Sasuke said as he put his plate in the sink and walked out, Itachi following close behind as they went to the living room where Shikamaru and Sasori were starting a game.

Sasuke went over to watch, this was something he couldn't miss, he wanted to know which one would win and which one was more sadistic. Although Sasori was openly sadistic, Shikamaru let it simmer just below the surface, it hit you without warning, making him think that Shikamaru was actually more sadistic to hide that fact. After about fifteen minutes the living room door burst open and people started snickering as Sasuke looked around to see Kisame and Naruto standing side by side and looking very colorful. Narutos skin was dyed Barbie pink to match Kisames hair and Narutos hair was bright blue. Kisame was Orange with Barbie pink hair and they were both arguing.

"This is your fault, can't you act worth a shit, you're a fucking ninja" Naruto snarled as he plopped on the couch next to shin.

"It wasn't my acting, I did perfectly, you're probably the one that let it slip you little moron" Kisame snapped as he sat next to Itachi, earning a confused and somewhat angry look from him.

"You both gave it up, Kisame, your mistake at dinner when you kept looking at Shin, it's obvious that you like him and Naruto, while you were in the room with us when Kisame was pretending to go after Itachi, you never spoke up, I realized that when I thought about it more last night, you would have been the first to call him a bastard and threaten his life" Sasuke said in a bored tone as he continued to watch Sasori and Shikamaru, tho they weren't playing, everyone was staring at him in surprise.

"How did you know I was in the room?" Naruto asked curiously, he thought he'd hidden himself pretty well.

"Orange, bright orange in the corner of my eye, it could only have been you, Kakashi confirmed that you were standing beside him and were the reason that he himself didn't speak up or attack Kisame for his behavior toward me, you told him not to interfere that it was better for me to work it out myself and you apparently smiled when Itachi ran after me" Sasuke said as he glanced over at the dumbfounded blond.

"Fine, I'm tempted to keep what I know about you a secret then" Naruto said with a pout, but he looked ready to burst at the thought of whatever he was hiding, Kisame knew it too, he was smirking and trying to hold back as Itachi glanced at him.

"You can tell me now or I'll just keep getting worse in my pranks until you do, poor Kisame wouldn't like that" Sasuke said with a smirk as Kisame sputtered.

"Why would you go after me?" Kisame asked in a whiney tone that made Itachi cringe and smack him.

"Because you know it too and you would either tell me or push Naruto to tell me to stop the torture" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Now I know why Pein wants you to join the organization after you have the baby" Kisame grumbled, earning a surprised look from Sasuke and Itachi.

"He does?" Itachi asked a little unsure about having Sasuke in such a dangerous position when they had a baby.

"Yep, that's why he pushes for Sasuke and shin to spend time together, Shin was brought on to be Sasukes partner, his skills compliment Sasukes" Kisame said as Itachi frowned at Shin, who was busy trying to hide the fact that he was glancing at Kisame curiously.

"Fine I'll tell you, stop begging" Naruto said with a grin as he ran over to Sasuke.

"I wasn't begging but continue" Sasuke said with a wary look, Naruto was far too excited.

"Kakuzu didn't do anything to you, you were already pregnant when he treated your injuries, the bastard lied about the experiment and you're actually about 6 months along" Naruto said happily as Sasuke stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Dobe, what the hell have you been drinking?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as Kakuzu shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I'm not drunk, Kyuubi was talking to me a couple of days ago, your family stole the power of the sharingan from a demon a long time ago, like decades ago, it was a really powerful one but I don't' remember then name of it, pretty impressive that your ancestor beat it tho, that was the cool part" Naruto said starting to ramble.

"Either continue your story or go away" Sasuke said with an annoyed tick.

"Oh right, so they stole it from this demon, but not in the traditional way, the demon itself was absorbed into your ancestor and it's pup was absorbed by his brother, giving them the sharingan" Naruto said with a grin as Itachi nodded, he already knew this since he'd read the ancestral scrolls in the hideout.

"Ok so what, we have the powers of a demon, what does that have to do with this" Sasuke asked as he pointed to his stomach.

"You're a second son, that's practically unheard of in your family right? Right, because it hardly ever happens, there's usually one son or daughter, if there's two kids then it's always a boy and a girl or two girls, never two boys" Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him, how did he know that odd trait?

"Ok well, I know why, the demon didn't only pass on the sharingan to you, since it was absorbed so was it's nature and it's mating habits, the girls go into heat, that's why no one in your family has problems when it comes to having kids" Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him, still thinking he was an idiot.

"Ok, so I can slightly believe that since I saw how the girls would act at certain times and the guys would go crazy, now again, what does that have to do with me?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the blond.

"Well you said that Itachi claimed he couldn't stop himself from going after you right?" Naruto asked as Sasukes glare got even colder.

"Yeah, that's what he claims" Sasuke said as Itachi became curious, it was impossible to turn away from Sasuke, he couldn't even do it when he tried.

"Well it's not just a claim, Kyuubi said that he could smell the baby when we came here, how would that be possible if you didn't get pregnant until after we came?" Naruto asked trying to hint at what he was talking about.

"That's not possible dobe" Sasuke said with a sigh as he turned away.

"Second sons in the Uchihas are literally born ukes, they go into heat, they have feminine figures and they are always smaller than any other guys in the family, it's because they're born with the trait that makes them go into heat, meaning they have kids" Naruto said slowly and clearly as Itachi frowned and looked at Sasuke intently, he had always been feminine, he was always a lot smaller than the others and he took to being the uke fairly fast after that second time, even in normal seme/uke relationships the uke would want to play seme at some point, Sasuke never even asked or hinted at it, he was happy to be the uke.

"No Kakuzu did that" Sasuke said uncertainly as he looked over to see a guilty Kakuzu.

"That would explain a lot" Sakura whispered as she looked at Sasuke intently.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a little uncertainly.

"well you're body is adjusting the way a womans would Sasuke, your hips to be more exact, haven't you noticed that they're wider, it was odd when I noticed, I haven't found anything that would cause it, the body doesn't do that, a guys hips are joined so they can't spread for birth, it's almost like yours can" Sakura said with a nervous grin, he wasn't going to react well to this.

"You can't be serious, there's no way, even if I did believe this nonsense story, there's no way I could actually give birth, there's no place for a baby to come out of" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Sakura.

"Uh yeah dude there is, Kyuubi just said that he's seen it happen before, he's currently cackling at the very disturbing memory that he needs to turn off" Naruto said raising his voice at the end.

"No way, no fucking way, that can't happen, that's beyond unnatural, that's crazy, there's no way that's possible, it's too small of a space" Sasuke yelled getting a little nervous as he looked at Naruto who was smacking his own head.

"Come on man, knock it off, I'm gonna puke, that's just beyond gross, then jut tell me and I'll tell him, do I have to watch it happen, I got enough of this crap with the girl version, I don't need the guys version of that video, oh look it's so cute" Naruto said as everyone stared at him as if he was insane, which he might be now.

"What are you going on about dobe?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Kyuubi don't play it again I'm telling him ok, I can't watch that again" Naruto yelled in a whiney voice that earned him a smack in the head from Sasuke.

"Oh right, well the good news is that it is possible and it doesn't kill you, just makes it impossible to walk for the next couple of weeks, at all, go for the drugs dude, they are your friend in this, that guy didn't, he regretted it" Naruto said with a shudder, before yelling again.

"Damnit, Kyuubi, I hate you, turn it off" Naruto yelled as he fell to the floor and started rocking back and forth.

"Itachi is there any truth to this?" Sasori asked curiously as he glanced over at a frowning Itachi who was staring at Sasuke.

"I knew about the demon and that the girls of our family do indeed go into heat, there is also truth to the fact that Sasuke is very unique in our family, there hasn't been a second son to a family for 5 decades and no one spoke of the last second son" Itachi said with a frown as he stared at Sasuke.

"Wait, so you knew about this?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Not about the second son going into heat, I wasn't aware of that part, I really thought it was Kakuzu" Itachi said quickly, holding his hands up defensively.

"How could you be aware of everything but that?" Sasuke yelled, starting to get angry.

"I really didn't know about that, with the Uchihas being so set in looking perfect they wouldn't put that information with the rest of it it's probably in the south eastern hide away" Itachi said defensively as he glared at Naruto, who was currently rocking back and forth and crying.

"Then go there and find out if it's true" Sasuke yelled, he didn't' like to admit it but if Naruto was right about the other stuff then he may be right about second sons.

"Ok, ok, calm down Sasuke, I'll go check it out" Itachi said defensively.

"You better and it better be a lie" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him over to the couch to sit with him.

"Noo! You've already played it three times, how can you enjoy this memory so much?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke looked at him with mild concern.

"Dobe, do you need me to use the sharingan to shut him up again?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"Oh, wow that's your baby, it's so cute, but stop showing the rest of it, just show the baby if you're that proud of it" Naruto snapped as he pulled at his hair.

"Hey Sasuke, we're kinda related, Kyuubi is the reason no one talks about the last second son that was born into your family, he's the one who got him pregnant, isn't that great, we're like cousins in a way" Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke sighed and Itachi looked at Naruto thoughtfully.

"That would explain the secrecy, no Uchiha has ever liked the Kyuubi" Itachi said thoughtfully as Sasuke glared up at him.

"Don't encourage him" Sasuke snapped as he glared over at Narutos beaming face again.

"Well apparently one of them did or there wouldn't have been a baby…. Oh, nevermind, he didn't like the kyuubi either" Naruto said with a disturbed look.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously, he knew that Kyuubi could share memories with Naruto so he was genuinely curious about this.

"Sorry dude, looks like Kyuubi just pounded him, and he wasn't' too happy about it either, is sex with other guys always that bloody?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sasuke in concern.

"It's not supposed to be bloody, that's inconsiderate rape and can be fatal" Itachi said with a frown as he held Sasuke closer and glared at Naruto.

"Relax dude, not doing that to Sasuke, that's just disturbing, I like girls, hot girls, like Hinata" Naruto said as he started to sulk.

"Maybe if Pein didn't feel the need to collect teenagers, you're in the way of love, jackass" Sasuke grumbled as he pointed an accusatory finger at Pein.

"I don't care, I'll have Konan check out the boys story on her way back to the base" Pein said with a sigh as he got up to leave.

"If it is true then you owe me a lot of fucking pastries, cause that means that this happened when I didn't want it" Sasuke grumbled as he snuggled closer to Itachi, no matter how upset he was Itachis arms always made him feel better.

"If it's true then it would explain why I ended up doing it when I tried to stay away when those feelings came, I just couldn't control it, it was like I had to do it" Itachi said as he stroked Sasukes hair, smiling when it started to put him to sleep.

"It lets you off the hook a little bit, but you're still in trouble" Sasuke said with a yawn as he tried to stay awake, it wasn't working so well since he hadn't slept well in a bed by himself, he ha gotten too used to having Itachis arms around him at night.

Itachi sat there as Sasuke slept in his lap and thought about it for a while, this was an interesting development, it explained quite a bit about why he couldn't stop himself. Tho something else was bothering him as he looked down at Sasuke, he knew it didn't really matter, but it was still bothering him, he couldn't get it to leave him alone, he'd have to get to the bottom of it before this was all over with.

I'm really sorry that it took so long with this, it's a rewrite, I had writers block and when I finally get this chapter done, what happens? A damn tornado stole my damn computer, stupid computer stealing tornadoes. Anyway, I hope I did alright on this chapter, it was a quickly written one. How many of you saw this coming, I didn't hint at it too much I hope, I wanted ti to be a bit of a surprise. Anyway, tell me what you think please. I hope you liked it, if not that's ok, I'll try to make the other one better. Thanks for reading guys.


	35. Authors note, really sorry

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for how long it's taking, things are a lot more hectic here than I thought they would be and it will be a while before I can actually sit down and do some real writing. I'll get back to it as soon as I can but unfortunately it may be sometime close to the end of school before I get enough time to write. I'm really sorry for the wait and I am working on getting the time to write, I really miss writing. I hope you guys understand and thanks for hanging in for so long.


	36. a day of surprises

Sasuke was lying awake in his bed while Shikamaru was playing solitaire and glaring at him.

"Would you just go to your damn brothers room already, you can't get to sleep in here and you keep sighing and keeping me awake" Shikamaru snapped, he wasn't his usual calm and uncaring self when he didn't get enough sleep.

"He's probably asleep already and I don't need him, I'm just not tired" Sasuke said stubbornly as Shikamaru leapt up from his bed and yanked Sasuke from his.

"I'm tired of this, we'll go see if he's awake or not and then you can stay in there with him" Shikamaru snapped as he pulled Sasuke behind him with little effort, Sasuke wasn't really fighting him as he opened the door to Itachis room.

"See, he's asleep, he's dead asleep" Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, I see, so you're scared to wake him up, I didn't' know you were such a chicken, I guess being pregnant pretty much killed your courage" Shikamaru said as Sasuke glared at him.

"No it didn't I'm not scared of anything" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Then prove it, wake your brother up" Shikamaru said with a grin as Sasuke stalked forward and was about to hit the bed rail with the broken kunai handle when Itachi grabbed his hand, startling them both.

"It's impossible to still be asleep with you two bickering at the door, now what is it?" Itachi asked as he gave them a grumpy look.

"Sasuke can't sleep and is driving me insane" Shikamaru snapped with a glare.

"You've been playing solitaire all night" Sasuke yelled defensively.

"Only because you keep sighing so loud, every five minutes, it's driving me insane, would you just make up with your damn brother and get over this shit" Shikamaru yelled, his temper was officially triggered.

"What makes you think that I'm sighing over that?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"You talk in your sleep, a lot, it's disturbing at times, those times that you ran out of the room, trying to hide it, you were sighing his name, it was very disturbing" Shikamaru said as Sasuke turned deep red and Itachi smirked.

"I, I didn't, I don't dream about that, ever and even if I did, it wouldn't be about him" Sasuke stuttered as Itachis smirk grew.

"If you wanted that then all you had to do was ask, you know I'm more than happy to provide it" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke down onto the bed and rolled on top of him.

"You're such an ass and what makes you think that I would want that?" Sasuke snapped as Shikamaru just stood in the doorway, a little stunned and uncertain as to what he should do.

Itachi just smirked as he slowly brushed his lips over Sasukes curse mark, smirking when Sasuke tried to suppress a moan. He couldn't stop the one that came out when Itachi started to suck on the mark. Shikamaru slowly left the room closing the door behind him as Pein walked up, looking irritable.

"Move, I need to speak with Itachi" Pein snapped as Shikamaru just stood there with a disturbed look on his face.

"Go ahead, but you may need to scrub your brain afterwards" Shikamaru said as Pein glared at him.

"You should learn to just be straightforward, with what you mean" Pein said, he was too tired to think about hidden meanings, Konan wouldn't' shut up until he talked to Itachi.

Pein froze when he heard a ripping noise and stared at the door uncertainly before deciding he should make sure that Itachi was ok.

"DAMNIT ITACHI, THAT WAS A REALLY COMFORTABLE PAIR OF SLEEP PANTS YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled, instantly changing Peins mind on checking on Itachi as he turned to leave.

"You may want to go to the living room for a while, they get pretty loud" Pein said with a sigh as he walked off, he suddenly didn't care what Konan would say, he wasn't going into that room tonight.

Sasuke squirmed under Itachi, now completely naked and glaring, Itachi had literally ripped his pants and boxers off, they were ruined. Itachi was naked as well and had the lube already in his hands as he smirked down at Sasuke.

"You're so sexy when you glare like that" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke huffed and turned to look at the wall, if he wasn't so damn horny right now he'd leave but that would be more of a torture to him since his hormones made it ten times worse.

He let out a gasp as Itachi pushed a couple of fingers into him, it never really hurt anymore, he'd gotten so used to it that it felt good whenever Itachi stretched him. Itachi wasted no time as he stretched Sasuke out, smirking at how Sasuke seemed to enjoy it so much and the grunt of protest when the fingers were removed.

"Don't worry, there'll be something better to take their place soon" Itachi said as he leaned down at kissed Sasuke hungrily, he'd missed having Sasuke on his bed and being able to do this with him whenever he wanted.

Sasuke moaned as Itachi pushed into him, all thoughts of Narutos little speech rushing out and being replaced with a fog that would not lift as Itachi thrust into him. Itachi hit his sweet spot on the first thrust without even trying. Sasuke was moaning and pulling him closer as he sucked on Sasukes neck and spread his legs to go deeper, he wasn't going to last long. With Sasukes moaning, how tight he was and how long it had been it was a miracle that he didn't' explode the second he pushed in but he was able to hold out. Sasuke was writhing with pleasure as he slammed into him, Sasukes moans and the way he kept calling Itachis name was driving him to go faster, slamming into Sasukes sweet spot until he came screaming Itachis name as he tensed and sent Itachi over the edge with a grunt before he slowly pulled out, he didn't' want to fall on Sasuke and possible hurt the baby. Itachi laid down beside him with a sigh as Sasuke cuddled up to him, using his chest as a pillow and throwing an arm and leg over him and falling asleep almost instantly. Itachi stayed up a bit longer, playing with Sasukes hair and just enjoying the fact that they were back in the same bed, he hadn't been able to sleep right without Sasuke there.

Sasuke woke up feeling completely content as he snuggled closer to Itachi until he heard a click and looked up to see Kimi and Shin standing by the bed, Shin with a camera.

"Viva la incest" Kimi said with a smirk as he flipped her off.

"Nah, you've got your hands full with Itachi right now, totally hot by the way" Kimi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at her.

"What's he doing here and could you break that camera?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"I'm telling him all about you since you're going to be partners later and you should spend time with him too so that you can form some sort of bond before working together" Kimi said with a smile as Itachi woke up and waved at her with a smirk.

"She's right Sasuke, you should get some sort of relationship with him, just not sexual or I'll have to kill your partner" Itachi said with a pointed glare at Shin who just silently took another picture of them.

"Fine, but for now, did you guys get those scrolls?" Sasuke asked ignoring Shin, he just wasn't going to worry about the camera, and just pretend it wasn't there.

"Nope, some old guy was there and demanded that we take him to the akatsuki base, Konan just agreed with a shrug and now he's pacing around in the living room, demanding that Sasuke be brought to him immediately" Kimi said with an evil smirk that made Sasuke sigh.

"How long ago did he send you to get me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, knowing his best friend.

"About three hours ago, he called me an air headed bimbo, so I made sure to get distracted along the way, I mean as an air headed bimbo it's something that couldn't be helped" Kimi said with an innocent look that fooled nobody.

"Fine, get out so I can get dressed" Sasuke said with another sigh, he really didn't want to get up yet, he was very comfortable right now.

Sasuke and Itachi slowly made their way to the living room, mainly due to Sasuke being a little cross about his friend being insulted like that, he was the only one who could insult her like that. They made it to the living room and Sasuke was yanked over to the couch by some strange older man with long wild black hair.

"Damnit, I was hoping that he'd just gone into heat but it seems that it was too much to hope for, who the hell got you, don't you know how to fight?" The man snapped, glaring down at Sasuke.

"Hey, don't handle him like that, you could hurt the baby" Sakura scolded as she pulled Sasuke away a bit.

"I don't give a shit, it's probably not a good one anyway, from all the guys I've seen around here, there would be only a few who were acceptable for making a child" The man snapped as Sasuke glared at him, it wasn't any of his business who's baby it was or who 'got' him.

"Yeah well that baby is going to be awesome, it's Sasuke and Itachis baby un" Deidara yelled finally making Madara notice Itachi who was glaring at him.

"I should have known, I'm taking Sasuke with me and we'll fix this mess" the man snapped as he yanked Sasuke off the couch, Itachi was there in a flash and grabbed Sasukes other arm.

"You won't touch him, you have no say in this Madara" Itachi snarled as he pulled Sasuke back to him.

"I have more than you, I'm older, wiser and still the founder of the clan" Madara snarled back as he yanked Sasuke over to him.

"He doesn't belong to the clan anymore and your just a dried up crackpot, he's staying here" Itachi snarled pulling Sasuke back.

"He was on a good track until you came along and ruined it, there was the perfect mate there for him and it would benefit them both, he'd be free from the child and the man there could have what he wanted without using Sasuke" Madara snarled as Sasuke glared at him.

"I wouldn't let that man touch me if I was dying and he was the only one who could heal me" Sasuke yelled, a little disgusted by the idea of Orochimaru doing that to him.

"Shut up, this is a debate between the elders of the clan, you just sit there and be silent boy" Madara snapped as Itachi and Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't talk to him like that, he's old enough to speak for himself and does it quite well, you're just pissed because you didn't get anything out of this" Itachi snapped angrily.

"There's nothing to be gained from this, with how you coddle the boy, he'll go soft, the child will be soft as well, I'm taking him back so he can continue his training and the child be raised right" Madara snarled yanking Sasuke over to him.

Sasuke felt like he was going to be ripped apart at this rate and everyone else was just standing there watching.

"Could I get a little help here, they're going to rip my arms off" Sasuke yelled groaning when both Itachi and Madara growled and pulled on him again.

"You're going to damage him, release him now" Madara snapped.

"I'm not letting you take him anywhere, you cracked old man" Itachi snarled pulling Sasuke back towards him.

At that point Sasuke snapped and there was a flash of light and a loud noise before Madara went sailing across the room and landed gracefully before he hit the wall. Everyone searched for Itachi and found him standing beside a very pissed off Sasuke.

"I'm not a fucking rag doll that you can yank around and I'm going to be the one that says where I go and when I go, nobody decides that for me" Sasuke yelled angrily as he glared at Itachi and Madara.

"Don't be an idiot boy, you're coming with me, you have no say in your future, it's already been planned, you will come train with me and the child will be given to the one who can make use of it" Madara snapped as Sasuke glared at him.

"Our daughter will stay right here with me and Itachi and all the other coddling idiots where she's safe, you won't touch her, look at her, or even breath in her direction or I'll cut your fucking nuts off and I'll train here with them and my new partner and there isn't shit that you can say about it" Sasuke hissed nobody dared to try and calm him down since there was chakra literally dancing around him with a dangerous feel to it.

"I see, I hope you're happy that you've ruined your brothers future Itachi, don't think that this is the end of things, I will be back and him and the baby will come with me no matter what, I won't be defied on this" Madara snarled as he turned to leave.

"Go dry up a die you worthless old hag" Sasuke snapped earning a glare from Madara before he turned and stormed off.

"Ok Sasuke, he's gone, can you calm down now, you're really creeping me out with that" Naruto said as he stared at the chakra that was still dancing around him.

Sasuke took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down and repress his chakra until it was calm too. He found it a little odd that he was able to do chidori like that with the bracelet on but that was replaced by the shock of seeing Pein with a charred bracelet and an annoyed look.

"I suppose this won't work on him anymore" Pein said holding up the ruined bracelet.

"Wow, how the hell did that happen un, those things have never been broken like that before" Deidara said with an uneasy look.

"It's because of the baby, his chakra is growing because the baby is producing its own and they're sharing chakra" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Wait does that mean that the chakra from the curse seal will be passed on as well?" Shin asked curiously, as Sasuke froze.

"That's not possible right, I haven't activated it once since pregnant and Kakashis seal is still in place" Sasuke said a little hopefully, he didn't' want her to be cursed with that chakra, it was painful and took control of you and slowly killed you every time you used it.

"I honestly don't know Sasuke, there's no way to know unless you can see the chakra and the only ones with that ability are the Hyugas" Sakura said with an apologetic look.

"Of course, that's just great, it's not like Neji or Hinata are going to help me on this, they don't' even know where we are and they wouldn't help a traitor, well Neji wouldn't' and I can't ask Hinata, I actually like her" Sasuke grumbled as Pein sighed.

"Itachi, given the circumstances, I'm temporarily releasing you from the akatsuki and ordering you to take your brother and his little group of friends back to the leaf village, give them some bullshit info like our current hideout, it'll be empty before you get there" Pein said with a sigh.

"What, we're just going to send them off un, how will they know where we are un, we can't just leave" Deidara yelled.

"Obviously we'll give them that information later, when they've been accepted back into the village where proper care for this situation can be provided" Pein said with a glare, Sasuke was so shocked that he couldn't say anything.

"I'll stay here, they don't' know me as a ninja because I'm not one and I'm always allowed in because my little sister is a ninja there" Kimi said as she smiled at Sasuke.

"So you're not coming back with us?" Naruto asked a little upset.

"Nope, I like it here and I can be useful, they don't know where I go and they don't care, I told them that I travel around a lot and just do random jobs, which I did until I met Sasuke and they've confirmed that story so they'll still believe it, I'll tell them I've settled down for now and they'll just smile and let me in, besides, Konan needs another girl here so she doesn't go mad" Kimi said with a grin.

"Then it's settled, you have three days to prepare for the trip, take what you need and leave, we'll send her when it's clear" Pein said as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait a second, why are you being so nice and telling Itachi to give them information on you guys?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Because the Nara boy wasn't surprised so they know our members faces so that wont' hurt us and the old base and a couple of other nonsense things won't hurt either so I don't' care, this is possibly the only time I'll give the option for one of my best members to leave without a fight so I suggest you take it and be gone within the time frame" Pein said with a frown, he wasn't going to hear the end of this from anyone.

"I think that Pein is saying, to do what you must to get Sasuke the proper care and we'll meet up again later when he's had the baby and there's no more danger on either end" Konan said with a smile, she knew that Pein was planning to do this anyway but he wouldn't admit it to them.

"Ok well Itachi can go off of the fact that he was sent here by the elders but what about Sasuke, he's a missing nin too" Kisame said as Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"You guys knew about that?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he got drunk and started cussing about his luck in being assigned to spy on us and how his little brother would be killed if he didn't so we made the leaf village think that we were a bunch of assassins who were going to kill them, just to fuck with Danzos head" Sasori said with a smirk.

"So you're not a bunch of assassins?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Nope, we're just ninja that don't play well by others rules so we joined akatsuki where we can do missions our way instead of following all of these rules and them telling us how to act when we're not on mission and then there's the fact that all of us have a special ability that would get us killed in our villages" Sasori said as Pein glared at him.

"Great, why don't you tell him everything Sasori" Pein snapped in annoyance.

"Eh, it's not like I'll tell anyone, I think it's kinda funny but you should let it be known that you aren't a bunch of assassins at some point or the leaf village will keep trying to kill you" Sasuke said with a shrug, he didn't really care but it was also kinda surprising that they not only knew but used it to their advantage.

"I'll take care of getting Sasuke and Itachi in, grandma Tsunade will definitely listen to us" Naruto said with a grin.

"You call the hokage grandma Tsunade?" Pein asked as he looked at Naruto uncertainly.

"Yes, he does, ever since he and Jaraiya found her he calls her grandma Tsunade and he calls his teacher pervy sage" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Can you guarantee that they'll take Sasuke back on your word?" Konan asked skeptically.

"They will if I throw mine in, it's no secret that I hated Sasukes guts when he left so if I say that he's good they'll most likely believe it and let him in, and besides he's pregnant, what's the worst thing he'll do, bitch people to death?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk as Sasuke threw the remote at him.

"Very well then, say your farewells and be gone by the third day" Pein said before leaving the room.

"I guess we're going back to the leaf village" Itachi said, still a little unsure but it was also what was best, Sasuke would get better care and more protection there and he'd be happy, Sasuke was always happier there.

Ok so I decided to mix things up a bit and add a little more to the story, there's only so much I can do with the akatsuki base and this adds the whole village too, but the akatsuki definitely aren't being written out of the story, they're still a big part of it so don't worry. Anyway, sorry it took so long, I've been picking at this story all month and just got it done, I hope that you like this chapter. I put Madara in there like a lot of people wanted, it took a while but I finally found a good spot for him and he'll be back at least one more time, even if it's just a small glimpse. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and thanks for staying with me on this, I know it took forever to get the next chapter.


	37. Really sorry, please forgive her

Hey, this is the authors friend here, the auther herself is currently, uh, incapacitated due to a drunk driver. She'll be fine she's just in the hospital at the moment, enjoying the morphine, it's really funny actually, the morphine effect, not that she needs it. But she will still be there for a few days, maybe another couple of weeks, I'm trying to help her update this one but there are only a few moments when she can think clearly enough to really work on this story, I'm sure anyone who's been on morphine can understand that, I'll be posting the next chapter, if and when it gets done since the internet connection at the hospital sucks. Fingers crossed for a good recover and I apologize for the slow update, it's easier with the other one since I have an idea of where it's going, but I can't help much with this one since I'm not sure where she's going with it and I don't think like her. I hope that you all understand and please be patient, it really isn't her fault since all she was doing was walking down the street.


	38. an odd return

Sasuke and Itachi were both a little confused as they walked thru the village, they were expecting confusion and anger but not this.

"Hey, you're back, I thought it would be later, do you guys want to come with us to get something to eat later?" Kiba asked with a grin as Hinata tackled Naruto.

"Uh, what the hell?" Sasuke asked as he looked at them in confusion.

"Well we'd just get ramen but we're not sure what you would eat and Hinata said that she'll be eating enough ramen now that Narutos back so we thought we'd get something else" Shino said in a disinterested voice.

"Yeah with the baby and all we're not sure if your supposed to eat that kind of stuff or not" Kiba said as Sasuke stared at him in horror.

"How did you, I just, did he just say something about a baby?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi.

"It's not that weird, if you think about some of the other clans, look at Hinatas, there's a lot of weird shit there and Shino has bugs that live in him all the time and eat his chakra" Kiba said with a shrug.

"You act like a dog all the time and rarely bathe" Shino said as he shot Kiba a glare.

"How did you know about it tho?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Tsunade told us, she said to not make fun of you guys and that it was an unavoidable part of being an Uchiha, we're also not supposed to make fun of the fact that you're brother is your mate" Hinata said quietly as she stared at the ground.

"Yeah, just don't kiss in front of us man, I know it's like normal for you but I can't even stand to watch those two kiss, it's just something that everyone should do in private" Kiba said as Itachi and Sasuke just stared at him in shock.

"I believe that Tsunade forgot to mention that we'd all been updated on the circumstances with these two, she's currently laughing at their expressions" Shino said without looking away.

"Haha, grandma Tsunade so got you guys" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, we're all going out to welcome the others back to the village so come to the inn later, it's all paid for by the Sensei's and they said that they wanted you guys there" Kiba said as they walked off.

"I-I'll see you later Naruto" Hinata said before following her team.

"So everyone knows that I'm pregnant, that's just great" Sasuke groaned as Tsunade jumped down in front of them.

"Consider it your punishment for deserting, Itachis is that everyone knows that he's the father" Tsunade said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at her.

"You realize that's just punishing me twice, he's proud of it" Sasuke said as he pointed at Itachi who just smirked at him.

"What can I say, when you've got the right stuff, you can get anything pregnant" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke glared at him.

"I hate you right now, pure unadulterated hatred" Sasuke hissed as he glared up at Itachi.

"Fine, I'll send him on lousy missions for a month" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"He'd think it was fun, find some real torture here, make him go to therapy or something for nine months" Sasuke yelled as everyone stared at them.

"Nine months, why nine months?" Itachi asked actually upset by this suggestion, he hated talking about feelings.

"Because that's how long my punishment tortures me for, should make it a damn year for that last comment" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi glared at him.

"Do I need to put you into couple's therapy?" Tsunade asked as Sasuke glared at her.

"You're the devil" Sasuke grumbled as Naruto just laughed.

"Ok, well then I guess I'll see you guys tonight at dinner, you might as well come, that's where you'll get the rest of the things for your reinstatement, it's also a kind of celebration of you guys coming back and Itachi can meet his team early, it's a good thing" Tsunade said as she walked off.

"How many people know?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"The whole village, most of them think that it's great and several have offered to help with anything that you might need when Itachi is gone, like it or not you still have a pretty big family here" Tsunade said with a smile as Sasuke just stood there, he didn't think anyone would like him or want to help him, ever.

"Uh, ok, but why? I left to join Orochimaru so that I could get stronger" Sasuke said as he tried to think of anything he could have done to deserve them being nice.

"Yes, but you were also traumatized as a kid and had the influence of the curse mark and your revenge, they wrote it off as you going insane and Itachi fixed you so it's alright" Tsunade said with a shrug.

"You told them that didn't' you?" Sasuke asked in a bemused tone.

"Yes, would you rather be hated when you're going to have a child, the hatred will be passed to the child as well for being related to you" Tsunade said pointedly as Sasuke sighed.

"What the hell, I kinda think that I was crazy to go there too, I was about to kill the scaly bastard" Sasuke said as he turned to see a pair of white eyes glaring at him.

"I wanted to see if the story was true, the famous Uchiha has come back with a few surprises" Neji said his eyes softening a bit as he looked over Sasuke.

"Hn, still an ass I see" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"As are you but there seems to be quite a few changes as well" Neji said with a smirk.

"Didn't think I'd get this warm of a welcome from you of all people, I recall you hating my guts" Sasuke said with a curious look.

"I figured that going thru nine months of hell and then another eighteen years of raising the kid is punishment enough and the fact that you have to go thru the whole childbirth thing, that helps me be a little more forgiving" Neji said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah, still an ass" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well, instead of standing around in the cold you should get inside, an infection is the last thing you need" Tsunade said as she hurried them towards the building. They were left alone at their apartment so that Tsunade could yell at Naruto about something and decided to look around a bit. The apartment had three bedrooms, one bathroom a couch, tv, microwave, basically everything, the fridge was even stocked with some food.

"Wow, wasn't expecting this" Sasuke said as he sat down to rest for a bit, traveling had taken a lot out of him and the nervousness that he felt the whole time didn't help much.

"Do you want a tomato, it's huge" Itachi said as he held up a tomato, laughing when Sasuke snatched it from him with bright eyes.

"It's the old lady's jumbo tomatoes, these things are amazing" Sasuke said as he started to eat it, he used to love these things.

"I wonder why they didn't put us in your old apartment" Itachi said thoughtfully as he walked around.

"It was a one bedroom hell hole, this is luxurious compared to my old apartment" Sasuke said as he scanned the apartment, it was kind strange, he'd seen Narutos apartment two floors down before and this one was a lot nicer.

"Hn, it couldn't have been that bad" Itachi said with a frown.

"I didn't think so, it was falling apart tho, definitely not safe for any little kids, there were a few holes and exposed wires when I moved into it, learned not to touch those after the first week but it was the only thing they could get at the time and I think the old man secretly hated me" Sasuke said with a shrug as Itachi frowned at him.

"He probably thought that I was watching and was trying to punish me for going against him and going with the elders plan" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Maybe, I wouldn't know tho, he was still nice to me and everything, came to see me a lot and asked how I was doing, maybe they just didn't have as many apartments at the time" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Or maybe we got this because even tho it's nice than what they're supposed to give away, you're a little pregnant and they're giveaway apartments aren't big enough for that little issue" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Did you just call me fat?" Sasuke snapped as Itachi froze.

"No, not at all, you're not fat, you're just bigger" Itachi said carefully.

"That's the same fucking thing you asshole and it's your fault anyway, go to hell" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't' see you as fat, if you were getting bigger from eating then I would but you're pregnant, you're just getting bigger because the baby is growing" Itachi said defensively as Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke was about to yell at him when there was a knock on the door that caught their attention.

"Well look at that, company, I should get that" Itachi said quickly as he hurried to the door, ignoring the way Sasuke was glaring at him.

Itachi opened the door to see Kakashi standing there with Kuranai and Asuma and was about to greet them when he was hit in the back of the head by a tomato.

"Was there a reason for that?" Itachi asked in an angry tone.

"Apparently I'm fat enough so I thought I'd give it to you" Sasuke snapped as Itachi tried to control his anger, it helped to chant, he's pregnant, over and over in his head.

"I see you still haven't learned to choose your words carefully around him" Kakashi said with a smile as Itachi glared at him.

"You enjoy this far too much" Itachi snapped as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Only because most would have learned to not bring up weight by now, he's been touchy about it since the start of this" Kakashi said as he walked in, Asuma and Kuranai were a little more hesitant about it as they slowly followed, keeping their guard up.

"These two just wanted to make sure that you were ok Sasuke, I hope you don't mind that I brought them over" Kakashi said, as Kuranai and Asuma looked at him skeptically.

"He doesn't look pregnant to me" Asuma said before Kakashi could stop him.

"So I just look fat, what is with you people?" Sasuke snapped as Itachi sighed.

"You're not fat Sasuke" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't even, you're just trying to be nice so that I won't get back at you later, I can't believe that you got off with just a month of crappy missions, you should be in therapy, you need it more than I do" Sasuke yelled angrily as they all stared at him warily.  
>"Clearly, I just can't seem to control my temper" Itachi said sarcastically as Sasuke glared at him.<p>

"Go to hell you bastard, this is all your fault and don't give me that, I couldn't help it crap, you could help it, you chose not to" Sasuke yelled as he stalked off.

"Did you have to open that subject, didn't you just hear Kakashi say that it was a touchy subject?" Itachi snapped as he glared at Asuma who just glared back.

"I was trying to say that he isn't showing as much as I thought he would, I mean without the boobs it just looks different, it really does look like he's just gained weight in an odd way" Asuma said as Sasuke walked in with a bowl of peanut butter and something else.  
>"What's that?" Itachi asked uncertainly as Sasuke offered him some.<p>

"Just try it" Sasuke said as Itachi shrugged and took a bite of it before running to the bathroom as Sasuke just smirked after him.

"What did you just feed to him?" Kakashi asked with a wary look after Itachi.

"Pickles and peanut butter, it just sounded really good for some reason" Sasuke said as he took a bite, it tasted pretty good to him.

"I don't know why I keep falling for that" Itachi said as he came back in, shooting Sasuke a slight glare as he just shrugged.  
>"You're too trusting, but I actually thought that you'd like it, it's pretty good" Sasuke said as he took another bite.<p>

"You're going to make yourself sick with that crap" Asuma said as he looked at the bowl warily.

"Have you ever tried peanut butter and pickles?" Sasuke asked as Asuma just looked at him.

"No, I don't want to try anything like that either" Asuma said with a disturbed look.

"Then you really shouldn't call it crap, don't knock it till you've tried it dude" Sasuke said as he finished off the bowl.

"Is there any proof that he's really pregnant?" Asuma asked skeptically as Sasuke glared at him.

"I have something kicking my bladder constantly, when she isn't kicking my bladder it's a kidney or something else, she is almost always moving in some way and I still have moments where everything makes me sick and if I even smell food I'm done" Sasuke said as he glared at Itachi.

"Just let them feel it so he'll shut up about it" Itachi said as he gestured to Asuma.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not doing this for everyone that doesn't believe that I'm pregnant, the rest can go to hell" Sasuke snapped as Kuranai placed a hand on his stomach and squeaked when the baby kicked her hand.

"Oh, wow, she really is active, it must be tiring to put up with her, she'll definitely be a handful when she's born" Kuranai said with a smile as Sasuke grimaced.

"Yeah, I don't even know how to change a diaper so it's a little unsettling to think about that" Sasuke said as Asuma and Kuranai stared at him.

"You haven't even learned the basics?" Asuma asked in disbelief as he looked down at Sasuke.

"I still have four months to learn it right?" Sasuke said with a shrug as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Tsunade will probably go over it with him before she's born" Itachi said as Sasuke grimaced again.

"How exactly will you know when it's time for her to come out?" Kuranai asked uncertainly as Sasuke grimaced.

"When I go thru the ultimate hell because someone couldn't back off" Sasuke snarled as he glared at Itachi who was looking a little uncertain.

"Ok, well that was a fairly vague answer" Asuma said with a frown.

"Sasukes pregnancy is fairly similar to any normal pregnancy, down to the delivery in a way, it'll be a little different but the same basic idea" Kakashi said as they both grimaced and gave Sasuke a sympathetic look.

"So he's going to have the whole labor and delivery process like any woman would?" Asuma asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, but please stop mentioning it, you're going to get him pissy and Naruto will most likely be injured from it" Itachi said as they stared at him.

"Why would Naruto be injured from it?" Kuranai asked curiously.

"Because whenever he's away from Sasuke for longer than two hours, he feels the need to charge at him and touch his stomach, a dangerous move no matter what his mood is but when he's pissy, Narutos chances of his own kids goes down considerably" Itachi said as they grimaced, except for Kakashi who thought that it was for the best that Naruto not reproduce, he'd voiced this opinion on several occasions.

"Ok, well I guess we'll see you at dinner tonight, I really hope to see you guys there" Kuranai said as she ushered Asuma to the door.

"Uh, sure, I guess we don't have anything better to do" Sasuke said uncertainly, he wasn't sure if he should believe that they were welcoming him back so easily, they weren't even this nice to him before he left.

"Well, I'd be very happy to see you there and if you have any problems, any mental stress that you can't handle then just let me know, I have a cousin that's a counselor who can see you and help with any problems that you or Itachi have" Kuranai said with a smile as Sasuke just stared at her as they left.

"It seems that the Hokage told a similar story for Itachi, your clan put too much stress on Itachi and he snapped and without a team or friends that were close enough to cushion it he took it out on the ones that caused the stress, in his case, the clan, excluding the brother that he doted on for the longest time before his break down and it was his brothers turmoil that was able to bring him back from the edge in order to save him" Kakashi said as Sasuke stared at Itachi curiously.

"I can actually see that, our clan wasn't known for being sensitive and understanding, especially when it came to him only me and mom really talked to him, except for Shisui, never got why you killed him" Sasuke said thoughtfully as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I didn't' really, he was dying from an illness, his parents refused to see it and he was in considerably pain, I did what I had to in order to be a good friend and cousin and I ended his suffering after hours of him begging me to, he gave me his eyes without me really realizing it before he died" Itachi said with a frown, it was obviously a touchy subject.

"So that's why he always clutched his stomach and head, I just thought that he had the flu or something" Sasuke said softly, he probably should have realized the signs when he got older.

"Well not that this isn't an interesting insight into why you two are so screwed up but I should be going, let me know if you need anything, you know that as your sensei, I will always be here if you need me" Kakashi said as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Ok, see you tonight" Sasuke said as he watched Kakashi leave.

"We should have sex before we go out" Itachi said thoughtfully as Sasuke glared up at him.  
>"You are severely messed up" Sasuke grumbled as he walked off.<p>

"Is that a yes because Tsunade says that it won't be possible when you get to a certain point, I think that we should get it out of our system as much as possible while we still can" Itachi said as he followed Sasuke into a room.

"You can wait, we had sex just yesterday so that you would take a break from checking the bags" Sasuke snapped as he started to unpack his clothes.

"Yes but what could it hurt to have a quickie before having to go out?" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke down onto the bed with him.  
>"Maybe when we get back, I want to get this unpacked, it's cluttering everything up" Sasuke said as he pulled away to continue unpacking and found a good spot for the bags where they would be out of the way but still accessible.<p>

"You know, that obsession with keeping everything in order can be really annoying sometimes" Itachi grumbled as he watched Sasuke zip around the room, well try to zip, it was starting to show that he had some considerable back pain.  
>"I can't help it, I never liked clutter or messes and now I just can't seem to ignore it" Sasuke said as he bent over and nearly got stuck.<p>

"Here, you sit and tell me where you want things and I'll get it put up, you've been on your feet far too long today" Itachi said as he shoved Sasuke onto the bed.  
>"I can do it, I'm not helpless" Sasuke snapped as he went to get up again.<p>

"It's either let me put everything up and just tell me where to put it or we have sex, this is my way of keeping busy until I can get what I want" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine, I'm dividing the dresser by sides and the large top drawer is for underwear socks, the two small side drawers are for weapons and tools" Sasuke grumbled as he laid back on the bed, he was a little grateful for the break since his back was really starting to hurt from all that walking.

Ok, yay, I was able to catch her at a time when there were less distractions and she was bored and in between morphine shots so here's the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes, I have a more primitive writing program that doesn't do spell checks very well and it's grammar is worse than mine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, she worked hard to be able to get it out and if you want to complain about the wait time then as her friend, I will bitch you out in a personalized authors note, she's doing her best and deserves your understanding. Enjoy the chapter guys and let us know what you think on everything but the update time.


	39. a new rival

Itachi sighed as he walked back from a mission, they had him on small things but he didn't remember cats being so evil, tho he wouldn't want to go back to that dreadful woman either, he was secretly planning a rescue for the poor thing. He made it home to see Sasuke was nowhere in sight and sighed, he was hoping that Sasuke would be there, it was a long day of pointless missions and he missed Sasuke the whole time. He decided to just go into the bedroom and take a nap and was surprised to see Sasuke on the bed, all curled up and looking so cute, so vulnerable, his neck exposed. Itachi smirked as he crept closer and leaned in before latching himself onto Sasukes neck and sucking at the soft skin, Sasuke didn't even wake up, just leaned his head to the side and moaned, making Itachi smirk as he slowly unfurled Sasukes body and climbed over him, never once removing his lips from Sasukes sweet tasting neck.

"T-tachi" Sasuke whimpered, still asleep as he arched up into Itachi, making him growl as he bit down on the piece of skin that he was sucking on, leaving a good mark there as Sasuke gasped and his eyes shot open to see Itachi on top of him with a lust clouded gaze.  
>"What the hell, you're molesting me in my damn sleep" Sasuke snapped as he glared up at Itachi who was smirking down at him.<br>"You were enjoying it too" Itachi said as he crashed their lips together, making Sasuke melt in his embrace as he pulled his shirt off, making Itachi blink in surprise, usually Sasuke just let him do everything.

"I'd enjoy it more if you were naked" Sasuke growled as Itachi stared at him in shock, not that he was complaining but when did Sasuke become so eager, again, not complaining.

"As you wish" Itachi said with a grin as he quickly started to strip, kissing Sasuke at every chance as Sasuke quickly got his own clothes off, yanking Itachi back once they were both naked and crashing their lips together in a needy kiss as he pulled Itachi back with him on the bed.

Itachi pulled back for air and ground their hips together, making Sasuke gasp and look amazing, he loved seeing Sasuke writhe in such pleasure beneath him, that fiery lust was really nice too. He quickly went back to kissing as Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him close as they ground their hips together but Itachi wanted more, he wanted to be inside of him, to claim his dark little angel, a nickname that he'd made up for Sasuke after their last round of sex.

"Sasuke, hold on, I'll be right back" Itachi said breathlessly as he untangled himself from a suddenly annoyed Sasuke and ran to get the lube, quickly running back to the bed and pausing to take in the sight of Sasuke with his hair dishelved and laying on the bed, spread wide open and waiting impatiently for Itachi to take him, it was definitely turning into a good day.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to come fuck me senseless" Sasuke snapped as he half glared, half pouted at Itachi, making him smirk.  
>"Hn, well, I was just planning on making a hickie so technically I've reached my goal" Itachi said teasingly as Sasuke glared at him.<p>

Itachi slowly made his way over, spreading lube on his fingers as he got closer until he was right on top of Sasuke again and thrust a finger in without warning. He watched as Sasuke gasped and threw his head back in pleasure as Itachi quickly added the other two, making Sasuke grimace in pain for a bit before he adjusted and started to moan and buck his hips to meet the thrusting fingers.

"Someone is eager today" Itachi said teasingly as Sasuke just stared up at him with lustful eyes and bit his lip in anticipation.  
>"Itachi, please, ngh, I need you" Sasuke groaned as Itachi yanked his fingers out and quickly coated himself in lube.<p>

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked as he positioned himself at Sasukes entrance, he really wanted to just push in but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke in the process, fingers were one thing but he was much bigger than his fingers were.  
>"Yes, just do it" Sasuke demanded as Itachi smirked and pushed in, not stopping until he was completely buried in the tight heat, the incredibly tight, amazing heat of his little brother.<br>"Shit, ah, Itachi" Sasuke gasped as he started to rock his hips, helping Itachi get a good rhythm going.  
>"I don't know why you're so needy but I really like it" Itachi said as he thrust into Sasuke and latched onto his neck again, making Sasuke arch up into him and moan.<br>Sasuke was a writhing and moaning mess as Itachi drove himself into him, neither of them heard the knock on the door or the call as they got closer and closer to bliss. Sasuke let out a loud cry as he came, pulling Itachi with him with a grunt before there was a yell outside that completely killed their after buzz and annoyed Itachi as he pulled out of a now sulking Sasuke.  
>"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, we closed the door for a reason" Sasuke yelled angrily as he pulled his clothes back on and followed Itachi out.<br>"Well you didn't answer" The woman said with a cross look at them and Sasuke could see the disgust.  
>"Well that doesn't mean that you just barge into the place" Sasuke snapped as she glared at him.<br>"Obviously you need to exercise more caution with your, activities" The woman said with obvious distaste as Sasuke glared at her.  
>"Yeah well if I want to have unbelievable sex with my damn brother and mate then I'm damn well going to do it in my apartment, you should learn to knock or get used to seeing his naked ass as he fucks me, I'm not stopping because you forgot common courtesies" Sasuke snapped as the woman gave him an offended look.<p>

"Is there something that we can do for you?" Itachi asked, he was annoyed but trying to be more civil than his obviously pissed off brother, tho he didn't' have hormones egging him on either.  
>"Yes, I came to give you this, judging by your actions I think you should seriously consider it as one of the better options" The woman said as she handed them a folder and walked out with a look of disgust.<br>Sasuke picked up the folder and looked it over before opening it and sputtering in anger.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as Sasuke stormed towards the door, he could see the woman below, talking to Gai sensei and he tossed the folder down, hitting her right on the side of the head and making her cry out in shock.  
>"Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Itachi asked in shock, even Sasuke wouldn't do something like that normally.<br>"If I want your opinion on _my_ child then I'll ask for it and before you go criticizing what you walked in on during your lapse of manners and common courtesy, I suggest that you keep in mind that it's the method that got her here in the first place, you can take your damn adoption papers and shove them up you over clenched ass if you can find room with that stick jammed so far up there" Sasuke yelled angrily as she glared at him.  
>"You'll never be a proper parent if you act like that" The woman snapped as Sasuke glared at her.<br>"Better than a frigid bitch who still act's like a 5 year old and wants to be regarded as an adult, you're lucky that I don't report you for breaking and entering, that door was locked" Sasuke yelled as she glared at him.

"How dare you, I am your elder, you will treat me with respect" The woman snapped as she glared up at him.  
>"That's not how I work, I treat people with respect when I meet them and when they earn it, you don't deserve respect, you deserve a good swat on the backside, a woman of your age should know better than to break into someones home and insult them for doing private things in their home and a proper lady wouldn't do any of that just to say that the people should give up their daughter because they had sex, that's how she got here you idiot, I didn't get pecked on the head by a stork, or do you need to go back to academy to learn <em>all<em> the basics?" Sasuke snapped as she glared at him.  
>"Sasuke that's enough, you can't get over excited" Itachi said with a frown as he felt the baby to make sure that she was alright, Tsunade had warned them that too much excitement could be bad for her.<br>"It's horrible, did you ever think that you might be hurting her in the process of that vulgar act?" The woman snapped as Sasuke smirked.  
>"Not in the positions that we choose, there's no pressure on my stomach and he's big but not that big" Sasuke said as she turned red, Itachi just looked proud of himself.<br>"Well I never" the woman started before Sasuke scoffed.  
>"Knock, say a proper greeting, abide by the rules of courtesy, we know, you've proven that" Sasuke snapped as Itachi looked around, everyone was staring at them.<br>"Sasuke, you need to calm down, this isn't good for the baby, you should go in and settle" Itachi said softly as Sasuke huffed.

"You should learn to discipline your brother better" The woman snapped as she glared at Itachi.

"I'm sorry miss but you did break into our apartment, immediately insulted us and pushed us to give up our child without even introducing yourself first, it was rude and unthinkable, I'm afraid that I must insist on you staying away from my mate as you seem to be hazardous to his and the babys health and I would appreciate it if you would not push for your own agenda with us as we are not even acquaintances" Itachi said coldly as she just stared at him.

"Surely you know that you two can't possibly raise this child" The woman said in disbelief as Itachi stared at her.  
>"Because we are both guys or because we are brothers, either way, this child will be loved, guided and protected every day and will never go without, I appreciate your concern but it is both un needed and unwanted here, good day" Itachi said as he led Sasuke back into the apartment.<br>"That's all, she tried to make us give our daughter up and that's all you say, get mad damnit, she's trying to take our baby" Sasuke yelled as Itachi sighed.  
>"Sometimes saying it like that hurts them worse than yelling it" Itachi said as Sasuke huffed again.<br>"You haven't heard the last of this" The woman yelled making Itachi whip around.  
>"I've tried being polite even tho you didn't deserve it, now I'm saying that you need to back off, if anything happens to this baby or Sasuke because you are too childish to back down, I will make you regret it, now either back down or I will involve the Hokage in this, as Sasukes physician she would not take kindly to you getting him so riled up" Itachi said as she just stared at them in fury while Itachi led Sasuke back into the apartment again, he had tried to go for her after the last comment.<br>"That was at least a little better" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi chuckled.

"I was far too angry to yell, my anger works differently" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded, obviously pleased with this response.  
>"I'm kinda hungry now" Sasuke said as Itachi sighed, only Sasuke could go from being beyond angry to calm and hungry in under three seconds, sometimes the mood swings were hard to track.<br>"I'll make you some food" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded and sat down.  
>"So, you still find me attractive, even tho I look like this now?" Sasuke asked as Itachi turned back to look at him.<br>"What are you talking about, I thought we'd covered this already, you are currently at 6 months and that means that you're a bit bigger, it's not that your fat Sasuke, there's a baby in there, they get bigger, we want her to get big a strong before she comes out" Itachi said as Sasuke sighed.  
>"Great, avoid it" Sasuke grumbled as he went to leave.<br>"Sasuke, if I didn't find you attractive then I would have just gone to the shower instead of getting hard at the sight of you curled up on the bed and molesting you in your sleep, I may be a perv but I'm a perv with standards, I don't do ugly guys" Itachi said as Sasuke frowned at him.  
>"Great so if I ever get ugly then you won't want me" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi sighed.<br>"Sasuke, I love you but you can be stupid sometimes, there is nothing ugly about you, you are a very sexy boy that is carrying my child, which makes you even more sexy in my eyes" Itachi said as Sasuke looked up at him uncertainly.  
>"Really, so you would stay here with me?" Sasuke asked as Itachi stared at him.<br>"As in permanently?" Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded.  
>"I was thinking about it and although everyone at the akatsuki is great, she'd be alone, nobody her age and only the other members as friends, it isn't' right, she needs friends and others her age" Sasuke said as Itachi stared at him, he actually hadn't thought of that.<br>"If you want to stay then I guess we're staying" Itachi said as Sasuke smiled.

"Great, we can get a house tomorrow, we'll get one with enough rooms for the others to come and visit if they want and a big back yard" Sasuke said as Itachi just stood there.  
>"Sasuke, we don't have the money for that yet" Itachi said as Sasuke stopped.<br>"Oh, I thought they told you, because of the fact that we're both back the money from the clan has been passed on to us, we now have about 9 million dollars so we should have enough for a house" Sasuke said as Itachi stared at him.  
>"Sasuke, with that we could move to any village we wanted and be away from all of this nonsense, our clans past will always haunt us here, the villages decision about our clan and how they strung us both along with it, they watched you grow up, thinking that I had murdered them when they had ordered it" Itachi said as Sasuke sighed.<br>"Yeah I know but it's still home" Sasuke said quietly.

"We'll go look at houses tomorrow but what do we tell the others?" Itachi asked as Sasuke grinned.  
>"To move here, Tsunade said that she'd let them live here, it's perfect, we'll have all of our friends and family right here, she'd have friends and a proper medical facility, I'd have more help when you're on missions from people who know how to handle it" Sasuke said as Itachi sighed.<br>"I guess I'm not going to win this one so I'm going to make us some dinner and you go take a nice hot bath" Itachi said as Sasuke grinned and nodded.

Itachi sighed as he heard the water running, he wasn't sure about this but Sasuke looked so happy about it, he couldn't say no, he'd just have to figure out a way to make it work, who knows, maybe they would move here to support them, you never know.

Ok, I know that this is short and really, really late, I'm really sorry, I hope you still like it tho, sorry for any mistakes in it too. Anyway, it's going to take me a little bit to get chapters out now, my head got a little jumbled up in this mess so…yeah, I really hope that you liked it and thanks for all your well wishes. Please review and let me know if I should hold off on writing for a bit lol.


	40. I want one

It was a month later and they had a house, Sasuke had finally approved of one and Itachi was currently ready to pull his hair out, Sasukes, not his own, he could never do that to his hair.  
>"Just, it's not right and it's not like it'll kill you to move one little thing" Sasuke snapped as Itachi glared at him.<br>"Little, this isn't little Sasuke, it's a freaking bed, in a room that we don't use" Itachi yelled as Sasuke glared at him.  
>"Oh, so we don't sleep in this room so it's alright if it looks like shit when we have company that does sleep in this room" Sasuke yelled as the door opened.<br>"That's not what I said, but it's just fine where it is, you've had me move it 8 times already, it's fine, it looks nice" Itachi snapped before looking up to see something that he hadn't expected.  
>"Fine, be that way, I'll move it myself" Sasuke snapped before someone grabbed him.<br>"The room is fine Sasuke, if you move the bed then it won't stand out against the windows as nicely" Konan said with a grin as Sasuke stared up at her in shock.  
>"Konan, what are you doing here, you'll be caught" Sasuke hissed as he looked around.<br>"Pein made a deal with the Hokage, well he yelled at her for a while because he was upset about being bugged but we're now allies of the leaf, we're allowed in whenever and we'll help with any huge missions" Konan said as Sasuke stared at her.

"How did Pein find out that you were bugged?" Sasuke asked as Konan chuckled.  
>"He bugged you, to make sure that you guys made it here safely and he already had a plan for if they locked either of you up" Konan said as Sasuke started to grumble.<br>"Hn, maybe you can help me get him to sit down a bit, ever since we moved I've been moving furniture" Itachi grumbled as Konan chuckled.  
>"The house looks great but shouldn't you worry about the nursery more?" Konan asked as she looked down at Sasukes very big stomach.<br>"I can't find a decent basinet anywhere, they're all too flimsy" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi nodded, that was one thing they agreed on is that the baby needed a sturdy basinet.

"Oh, well Sasori made one just in case and I think that it's nice" Konan said as Sasuke smiled, he liked Sasoris things, he always made sure that it was good quality before he deemed it finished.

Sasukes smile quickly faded when a shot of pain went thru him.  
>"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he rushed over<p>

"Pain, lots of pain" Sasuke grunted as Konan ran over to him.  
>"Pein, Pein, get in here" Konan yelled as she helped Sasuke over to the chair in the room.<br>"What hurts?" Itachi asked as Pein and almost everyone else came running in.  
>"It's too early, make it stop" Sasuke yelled as Itachi shot up, bag, we need the bag" Itachi yelled as he ran out, leaving Sasuke with Konan who was trying to calm him down.<br>"Got the bag, come on" Itachi said as he ran back in and went to help Sasuke up.  
>"Don't encourage it, it's too early" Sasuke yelled as Itachi glared at him.<br>"You can't exactly tell it no Sasuke" Itachi snapped as he went to help him up.

"Why is it wet?" Sasuke yelled as Itachi cursed and picked him up.

They all made a mad dash for the hospital while Sasuke yelled about how it was too early and Itachi was encouraging it with his behavior. Half the village was practically following them as they ran into the hospital and almost into Sakura.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she ran up.  
>"Make it stop, you're a medic, make it stop" Sasuke yelled before crying out in pain as another wave hit him.<br>"Sasuke, it's too late to stop it, once the water breaks you have to deliver, the baby is in danger otherwise" Kakazu pointed out as Sasuke glared at him.  
>"Go to hell" Sasuke yelled angrily as sakura got a bed to put him on.<p>

"Somebody get lady Tsunade immediately" Sakura called as she and a few nurses ran Sasuke up to the right floor.  
>"No, it's too early, make it stop" Sasuke yelled as sakura glared at him.<br>"Did this just hit this hard or have you been ignoring it all day?" Sakura yelled with a disapproving look.  
>"It's too early, I thought it was false" Sasuke snapped defensively as sakura sped up.<br>"We need to see how far it is, kazumi, go make sure that lady Tsunade gets here as fast as possible" Sakura ordered as she burst into a room.  
>"Right, shall I send someone in with the drugs?" Kazumi asked with a worried look at Sasuke.<br>"Yes" Itachi said before Sasuke could turn them down, he seemed set on the fact that it was too soon so it wouldn't happen so he knew that Sasuke would refuse, saying that he wasn't going o have the baby yet because it was too soon.  
>"Sasuke, hey, we already planned for this, a month early won't hurt her, everything should be fully developed, she'll just be a bit small, and if anything is wrong then we have the best medics to handle it but you have to cooperate" Sakura yelled after fighting Sasuke on checking to see how far it was.<br>"I don't care, you're you, I can't have someone that I used to be on a team with checking that" Sasuke yelled as Itachi sighed.  
>"It's not that he doesn't trust you Sakura, it's just the fact that it's embarrassing for him, you know how Sasuke is" Itachi said as sakura nodded.<br>"Ok, then we'll have to wait for, Lady Tsunade, thank god, he won't let me check to see how far it is, his water has broken and apparently he's been in labor all day and has been ignoring it because he says that it's too early" Sakura said as Tsunade nodded.  
>"Ok, everyone that isn't on the team out, Itachi you can stay, hold his hand, Sakura I'm handing off to you so you stay as well, Sasuke will just have to get over the embarrassment, I want my best people on this" Tsunade said sternly as Sasuke glared at her.<br>"I want to give him a hug" Konan said as she clung to Pein who was grimacing, there wasn't one person that wasn't grimacing, even the nurses.

They could all hear Sasuke from down the hall, it was rather hard to bear really, he sounded like he was in agony.

"Can't you people do anything to help him, don't you have drugs?" Kisame yelled at a nurse that was glaring down the hall, Sasuke was effectively scaring the shit out of every mother that was expecting up there and causing a bit of panic amongst them, none of them wanted to be in that much pain.  
>"I'm not in charge of that sir but I'm sure that they are doing everything they can" The nurse said as they grimaced again at a particularly loud yell, they also heard Itachi yell, he was probably going to have a broken hand after this.<p>

About an hour later the screaming finally stopped and everyone was out of their seats when Itachi came out holding something wrapped in a pink blanket.  
>"Sasukes asleep, probably will be for a while" Itachi said as the blanket moved.<br>"Oh my god, she's beautiful, oohhhh, Pein I want one" Konan yelled as she turned to see a puff of smoke, no Pein, he was gone.  
>"Wow, Konan scared Pein" Kisame said as the others snickered.<br>"Get back here you ass, I want a baby" Konan yelled as she chased after him.

"She's so cute yeah" Deidara cooed as he looked down at her.

Itachi smiled as he looked at her, she was a small baby, smaller than normal, had a little bit of black hair and black eyes, her cheeks were a bit red and chubby and she was rather thin but they said that it was normal and she would plump out a bit more when she started feeding, which would be done by bottle because Sasuke didn't produce any milk, he wasn't given that ability, strangely enough, that would seem more normal than the rest of it.

"Wow, who knew that the best way to defeat the akatsuki was to hold up a newborn" Kakashi said as he walked in.  
>"I wanna hold her, can I hold her, she's so cute" Naruto cried excitedly as he bounced around.<br>"No, nobody gets to hold her until Sasuke wakes up and gets to hold her" Itachi said sternly as Naruto pouted.  
>"Fine, but I get to hold her next right?" Naruto asked hopefully.<br>"We'll see" Itachi said as he watched him bounce in his spot.

"Ok, we have to take her back to run a few tests, they're standard, we do them with every baby, you should go back to Sasuke" Sakura said as she took the baby from Itachi carefully.  
>"Go ahead Itachi, we'll go back to the house and tidy up a bit before you get home, tho I doubt that you and Sasuke will be home for a while" Kisame said as Itachi nodded.<p>

"You guys are welcome to stay there if you want" Itachi said as they waved him off.  
>"We got a house in town before we came over" Zetsu said as Itachi smiled.<br>"So you guys are all settling down?" Itachi asked as they glared at him.  
>"Shut up un, at least this village isn't as bad as mine, a blood trait jutsu would get you killed in mine" Deidara said as Sakura chuckled.<br>"Yeah, well that's what makes the leaf the strongest village, we have so many with blood trait jutsus because instead of fearing them we work along side them, they're some of the most loyal of our shinobi" Sakura said as Deidara grinned.  
>"Then I might actually like it here yeah" Deidara said as Sasori sighed.<br>"I suppose it's ok" Sasori grumbled as he walked off.

"Hey Sasori, we should talk to Kakazu, maybe we could use that experiment yeah, Sasuke and Itachi made a pretty baby" Deidara cheered as Sasori looked like he was considering it.  
>"I'm not doing it so don't even ask" Shin said as he glanced at Kisame.<br>"Nah, too much hassle, I plan to adopt" Kisame said as Shin nodded.  
>"Good, I'd have to kill you if you even suggested it" Shin said as Itachi chuckled.<br>"I'll see you guys later" Itachi called as he went back to the room to see Sasuke trying to stay awake.  
>"Where is she?" Sasuke asked sleepily as Itachi got up beside him.<br>"Sakura is making sure that she's ok, but she seems perfect to me" Itachi said as Sasuke sighed.

"nobody else gets to hold her until you get to though" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke over to him.

"Never doing that again" Sasuke grumbled as he wrapped himself around Itachi to get comfortable and fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up again to the feeling of something new, there was something between them, he looked down to see Itachi holding a little pink bundle between them smiled as he pulled it closer and a little hand popped out.  
>"What should we name her?" Itachi asked as he looked down at Sasuke.<p>

"Mika" Sasuke said after staring at her for a while.  
>"Why Mika?" Itachi asked curiously.<br>"She's beautiful and she smells nice which isn't that common for a baby" Sasuke said as Itachi smiled.  
>"Mika it is then" Itachi said as he watched her play with Sasukes finger, she seemed completely content, she hadn't cried once since they brought her in.<p>

"I think she's hungry" Sasuke said as he sat up, she was currently sucking on his finger insistently.  
>"Oh, you're awake, feeling better, there shouldn't be much pain after we healed you" Sakura said as she came in.<br>"Yeah I'm good, I think Mika is hungry though" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled.  
>"That's a nice name" Sakura said as she handed him the bottle and helped him get settled with Mika in his arms, looking impatient.<p>

"She seems to take after Sasuke, which means that she should go off in 3 2 1" Itachi counted and just as he hit one she started to scream and he earned a glare from Sasuke.  
>"She probably took cue from you" Sasuke snapped as Sakura giggled.<br>"Ok, hold it up like this, don't let her get any air and only to about here or she'll get too full and get sick" Sakura instructed as she handed the bottle off to Sasuke after checking it.

"Is she supposed to make that noise, she's not choking is she?" Sasuke asked about to pull it away.  
>"No, that's just her suckling, you would be able to tell if she was choking, she's be coughing just like anyone else" Sakura said as they just watched her, she seemed so trusting and happy.<br>"I think she's cooing" Sasuke said with a smile as he stared at her, she was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen.  
>A couple hours later the nurse came in to check on them and got upset, apparently she thought it was unsafe to have her nestled between them on the bed. Itachi was on his back with Mika on his chest and Sasuke was curled around them, holding Mika securely against Itachis chest so that there was no way for her to fall and she was right up against him to so he felt it the second the nurse tried to move her and tightened his hold.<p>

"I just need to check her diaper, but that's extremely unsafe to have her positioned like that" The woman said as she picked Mika up, she seemed annoyed at how Mika immediately started screaming at the loss of heat and Itachi and Sasuke were both up and glaring at the nurse as she tried to calm her.

"Hey there little girl, it's ok, uncle Naruto is here" Naruto cooed as he grabbed her and started to talk to her, she seemed to calm down a bit at that and just stared at Naruto as if he was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.  
>"Don't you drop her dobe, you drop her and you will die, I won't stop this time" Sasuke said as he watched Narutos every move.<br>"No problem, I wouldn't drop this little angel, no I wouldn't, little angel, when you get old enough you will get every candy bar you ask for, yes you will" Naruto cooed as he bounced around with her, Itachi was trying to slide out of the bed but Sasuke stopped him.  
>"Yeah great now give her here" Sasuke said as he held out his arms, Naruto was actually very careful when giving her to Sasuke.<br>"What did you decide to name her?" Kakashi asked as the others stood at the door curiously.  
>"Mika" Itachi said as Kakashi smiled.<p>

"You might want to take another whiff there Sasuke" Kakashi said as Sasuke frowned and Itachi picked her up and sniffed.  
>"Uh, yeah, she takes after you Sasuke, god I haven't smelled anything like that since you were in diapers" Itachi grumbled as he looked over at Sasuke.<br>"I gave birth to her, you can change her this time, besides, you have more practice in it than I do" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi chuckled.  
>"Yeah, we wouldn't want her to end up with a diaper on her head instead of her butt" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.<p>

"Hn, well since you're so superior when it comes to changing babies then I guess you don't mind having diaper duty from now on" Sasuke said as Itachi paused and the others laughed.  
>"He's got you there Itachi, you might want to be careful" Kakashi said as Itachi started to grumble and focused on the baby.<br>"You're cuter than Sasuke was as a baby" Itachi whispered rather loudly as Sasuke scoffed.

"Of course she is, mom saved her on that by diluting dads genes, tho I worried with how much you look like him" Sasuke said as Itachi tensed.  
>"Hopefully you aren't as much of a smart alec as he is" Itachi muttered as he carried her back over and handed her to Sasuke.<p>

"Ok, you have another night here and then you can go home, but you need to rest some more before you try to walk" Tsunade said as she came in and took the baby from him with a smile.  
>"She looks like you did when you were born, maybe a little smaller but other than that, she's a little Sasuke, with Itachis nose wrinkling habit" Tsunade said as Itachi smirked.<p>

"Can't I go home today, I can walk, Itachi can carry her" Sasuke said with a hopeful look.

"Really, so you've gotten up and tried to walk on your own?" Tsunade asked as Sasuke grumbled something.  
>"I thought so, because you know that doing that without a medic around is not allowed which means that you couldn't possibly know if you can walk yet" Tsunade said as Sasuke sulked.<p>

"So, I don't want to stay in the hospital" Sasuke grumbled as Tsunade sighed.  
>"Itachi can stay with you and it's best for Mika too, we need to keep an eye on all babies for at least 24 hours" Tsunade said as Sasuke glared behind her.<br>"He doesn't know that, he doesn't know anything, Tsunade to allow him to take that child out of here would be as good as child endangerment" the woman snapped as Sasuke glared at her with increasing hatred.  
>"Hey, oh, hi again, if I ever catch Pein then you might have a little cousin to play with, yeah, oh my god you're so cute" Konan cooed as she ran in.<br>"Great, he's got the Akatsukis slut to help him, that makes it better" The woman snapped as Konans eye twitched.  
>"That dirty old bat is lucky that you're here, you saved a life on your first day in this world, yes you did, you're so talented" Konan cooed as she sent the woman a cold glare.<br>"Ok, but if we have a baby then we do it right" Pein said as he walked in.  
>"Of course Pein, do you really think that my rule had changed, how long have you known me, we're getting married and then I'm having a baby and it should have your hair because I know what it's like to grow up with this hair it's awful" Konan grumbled as she bounced the baby.<br>"Honestly Tsunade, how can you not see how bad of an environment it would be for that child?" The woman snapped as she glared at Konan.  
>"I see two loving parents surrounded by a large number of people who would do anything to help with that baby, including me and my apprentice, while your concern is noted, I will personally be helping with this child so I don't see the problem in letting her stay with her parents" Tsunade said as Sasuke took her back, he wasn't handing her to anyone else anymore, every time he watched someone else hold her he got nervous.<p>

"She's fine Sasuke" Itachi said, he had that annoying way of knowing what was upsetting Sasuke lately.

"I know stupid, I just don't like watching her be passed around like that, anyone could have a clumsy moment" Sasuke grumbled as he gave her his finger to play with, she liked fingers.

"Very well, but I will be keeping an eye on you two, if I see anything iffy at that house I will report it" The woman snapped as Sasuke glared at her.  
>"Break in again and I can't guarantee that you'll survive, I won't leave it up to chance that it's just you, I will kill anything that enters that house without permission" Sasuke said as she glared at him.<br>"Is that a threat" The woman snapped as Itachi smiled.  
>"Not as long as you don't plan to break in, which is illegal of course, I can't really blame him, we have an insane uncle who could very well be the one breaking in, I too believe in striking out at anything that enters the house, it could threaten the baby" Itachi said as she glared at them.<p>

"You two think that this is over but it isn't, I won't allow that child to be ruined by you people" the woman yelled as she stormed out.

"I can kill her if she tries to take my baby right?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Tsunade.  
>"You can severely wound her, don't kill her" Tsunade said as Sasuke nodded.<p>

"Ok, lets get her a pacifier, I'm sure you'd like your finger back" Sakura said as Sasuke looked up at her.  
>"It's ok, she likes it" Sasuke said as sakura sighed.<br>"Ok, well here it is if you get tired of her sucking on your fingers" Sakura said with a small smile as she set it on the bedside table.  
>"I don't see that happening" Itachi said as Sasuke just smiled and stared at Mika.<p>

"Ok, lets go guys, Sasuke needs to rest some more, they'll be out of here and back home soon, you can visit them then" Tsunade said as she ushered them all out and shut off the lights off leaving only the soft light of the glowers on.

"Ok, she's right, lets put her in her bed and get some sleep" Itachi said as he gently took her from Sasuke and placed her in the bed, she had fallen asleep in the process of sucking on Sasukes finger and Itachi gave her the pacifier to replace the finger before climbing back up to the bed and pulling Sasuke close.  
>"are you sure she's comfortable over there?" Sasuke muttered as he looked over.<br>"She's fine, it's very soft, I made sure and the edges are high so there's no way she'll fall out, I even tested the sturdiness of the bed before I put her in it, everything's perfect" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded and curled up to him.  
>"I guess a little nap would be ok, if she's really alright over there" Sasuke muttered before falling asleep on Itachis chest.<p>

Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke sleep and kept looking over at Mika, he had no intention of going to sleep tonight, he didn't want some stupid nurse to drop her while they slept.

Ok, I was a little slow on this one but in my defense, I had a bit of head trauma last month, anyway I'm hoping that you still liked it. I might make one last chapter but that's up to you guys, if you don't want one then just don't say anything, if you do then speak up, I can easily do a later on in the future chapter or when they got home, even a three months later chapter, you guys get to choose, those are the ones I can do so if you want one then please specify. Thanks for reading this much tho, you guys have been great readers and I really enjoyed writing this, I am working on others, all itasasu, I might post them but not sure yet, they don't seem right yet. Please review and let me know what you think.


	41. ON WITH THE STORY

Ok, so, I'm thinking of doing a mini series starting from when they leave the hospital to who knows when but you'll have to be patient with me, I'm going to try and get it written up as soon as possible but it'll still take some time. I'm going to try and do a story of Sasuke and Itachis trials while raising Mika, I'm open to any suggestions from you guys, you already know my story and I know that some of you must have some things that you think would go well in this spin off so let me know and I'll try to use it. It'll probably be longer update times as I am working on other stories now, they won't be posted for a while because I'm being an uber perfectionist with the storylines and I'm sorry for any punctuation errors, I'm not that good with punctuation and I do try but word doesn't catch everything. Any way, let the reviews flow, tell me what you want to see in this spin off, don't be shy, no idea is a stupid one with a story like this, even with the other characters, tell me what you want to see with them.


End file.
